My venom under your skin
by Opalyne
Summary: Draco Malfoy apprend son héritage veela et qu'il ne pourra pas survivre jusqu'à son dix-huitième anniversaire sans celle qui le complètera. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra qu'Hermione Granger est celle qui lui est destinée ? La 1ère fiction veela!
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction (oui encore une) que je compte bien finir également. Elle a pour objet principal une romance entre Hermione et Draco qui se voit porter une toute nouvelle condition : celle de veela (masculin de vélane et en version anglaise) qui sont des créatures qui me fascinent dans l'univers crée par J.K Rowling. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira !

_Paring_ : Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy

_Disclaimer_ : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire que j'en ai tirée est mienne.

_Résumé_ : Draco Malfoy apprend son héritage veela et qu'il ne peut pas survivre sans celle qui le complètera. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra qu'Hermione Granger est celle qu'il lui faut ?  
>(La fiction ne prend pas en compte le sixième livre de la saga et dans cette histoire Voldemort est six pieds sous terre.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My venom under your skin<strong>

_Prologue_

L'agitation sur le quai 9 ¾ propre à la rentrée des étudiants de Poudlard se faisait sentir en cette matinée de septembre. Les nouveaux élèves regardaient avec des yeux tantôt émerveillés tantôt anxieux le Poudlard Express tandis que la plupart des autres étudiants racontaient leurs vacances à leurs pairs dont ils avaient été séparés plusieurs semaines. Une masse hétérogène de parents, élèves et de quelques professeurs se pressait sur la plateforme, prêts à embarquer dans le train menant à la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Une routine confortable dans laquelle Draco Malfoy aurait bien aimé se laisser aller. C'était sans compter sur l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au dessus de sa tête depuis le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire. C'est en effet à l'occasion de cet évènement que ses parents avaient décidé de lui révéler sa véritable nature. Une nature dont il se serai aisément passé.

Il n'était à présent plus qu'une créature semi-humaine avec des pulsions aussi incontrôlables que dégoutantes les unes que les autres songea-t-il. Et pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient-ils pas avertit plus tôt, il aurait au moins eu l'occasion de s'y préparer pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Comment te sens-tu ? L'interrogea la voix grave de son meilleur ami.

- Aussi excité que pour un cours de Divination, Répondit-il Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? Mal évidemment ! Grogna-t-il

- Elle est ici ? Insista tout de même son ami.

- Dans le train.

Blaise savait par quelles étapes difficiles était en train de passer son meilleur ami. Il avait vu l'un de ses cousins passer par là. La mutation d'un sorcier vers le statut de veela était réputée pour être l'une des plus difficiles répertoriées dans le monde sorcier et ce malgré le peu de cas connus.

°O°

- Je suis un quoi ?

- Un veela, comme moi fils, Répondit calmement Lucius Malfoy

- Et depuis quand est-ce les Malfoys ne sont plus des sangs-purs ? S'exclama-t-il indigné refusant de laisser la moindre parole suivante sortant de la bouche de son paternel monter jusqu'à sa cervelle.

- Nous le sommes toujours. Être un veela n'est pas mal considéré dans la société sorcière, c'est une caractéristique rare. Beaucoup de sorciers aimeraient posséder les facultés propres aux veelas, Tempéra Narcissa Malfoy en posant un regard emprunt de douceur sur son fils. Tu n'es qu'en partie veela, Draco. Tout comme nous.

- Je refuse d'être assimilé à ces choses ! Rétorqua Draco indigné amorçant un mouvement de recul.

- Il suffit ! C'est ta mère et moi que tu insulte fils ! Tonna Lucius forçant d'un regard Draco à se rassoir dans le fauteuil dans lequel il avait pris place.

- Pas mère, uniquement vous ! Ce n'est pas mère qui m'a transmis ces gènes dégoutants, Répliqua-t-il acide.

- Ta mère possède autant de sang veela dans ses veines que moi, Gonda doucement Lucius en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

- Je pensais que c'était vous le veela ? S'impatienta Draco

- Elle l'est également depuis que nous nous sommes liés.

- Que sais-tu des veelas Draco ? Coupa Narcissa en observant le visage perplexe de son fils.

- Je n'en connais qu'une, Fleur Delacour. Cette ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons qui fraternise avec l'un des fils Weasley.

- Rien d'autre ? Insista-t-elle

- Par Salazar pourquoi voudrais-je en savoir davantage ? N'est-ce pas déjà suffisamment pénible d'être une créature ?

- Parce qu'être veela n'implique pas seulement un changement de statut mais également un bouleversement physiologique et psychologique important. Répondit son père.

- Pour commencer la plupart de tes sens vont s'aiguiser et devenir beaucoup plus développés que chez la moyenne des sorciers. Ton charisme et ta beauté vont également être affectés par ta transformation puisque tu va développer une aura à laquelle peu de personnes vont devenir insensibles.

- Particulièrement ta compagne, Compléta Lucius

- Ma compagne ? Vous allez me parler de mariage arrangé maintenant ?

- Non Draco, Reprit Narcissa. Ta compagne est celle que ton sang de veela a choisi, celle à laquelle tu seras lié pour la vie, Acheva-t-elle sous le regard effaré de son fils.

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il se levant cette fois pour de bon.

- Tous les veelas ont une compagne ou un compagnon fils. Ils sont irrémédiablement attirés par eux et ne peuvent lutter contre le désir de s'unir avec.

- C'est une blague ? Si c'est le cas je préfère encore rester enfermé dans ce manoir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, S'exclama-t-il en s'élançant vers la porte dans l'objectif de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette situation cauchemardesque.

- Elle arrivera plus vite que prévu alors ! Déclara son père, espérant enfin lui faire réaliser la situation.

Cette intervention eu au moins comme effet d'arrêter tout mouvement de sortie de la part de son fils.

- Des menaces ? Réagit ce dernier en se retournant lentement vers ses parents.

- Aucune. Répondit Lucius, Si ce n'est qu'un veela doit impérativement trouver sa compagne avant son dix-huitième anniversaire sous peine de mourir.

A l'entente de cette phrase toute trace de vie quitta le visage de l'héritier Malfoy. Il savait que son père était un homme de parole, il ne parlait jamais à la légère et tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche faisait à ses yeux état de vérité. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à quel point son existence venait d'être retournée. Et en si peu de temps.

- Assieds-toi Draco, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, L'appela la voix tendre de sa mère.

°O°

Son odeur empestait le quai de la gare. Il pouvait la sentir partout sur lui, comme aimantée par sa personne. Son corps réagissait bien malgré lui à la présence de sa compagne en cet endroit, il sentait ses membres se durcir et ses sens s'aiguiser. A sa recherche. Un grognement de frustration passa la barrière ses lèvres lorsque le veela à l'intérieur de lui se rendit compte que sa compagne n'était pas à portée de vue.

Il l'avait pourtant cherchée après avoir appris sa nouvelle condition. Son père l'avait avertit qu'il la reconnaîtrait immédiatement que ce soit par son visage, la douceur de sa peau ou bien même son odeur. Les veelas et leurs compagnes étaient aussi connus pour partager des traits communs aussi bien au niveau du caractère qu'intellectuellement parlant. A sa plus grande surprise aucune des jeunes filles de familles de sangs-purs qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance ne semblait être sa compagne.

L'étau semblait se resserrer autour de lui, il ne lui restait plus que neuf mois pour identifier sa compagne et à moins que celle-ci ne se trouve à Poudlard, la tache risquait d'être compliquée.

- Je sais que tu ne contrôle pas ça mais voir tes canines dépasser de tes lèvres commence à devenir légèrement effrayant, Annonça doucement Blaise Zabini afin de faire redescendre son ami parmi les vivants.

- Pardon, se contenta de répondre le blond avant d'entamer son chemin vers le Poudlard Express.

Blaise suivit son meilleur ami dans le train non sans appréhension. Cette dernière année n'allait pas être des plus reposantes, entre la transformation de son ami et la pression qui pesait sur sa vie songea-t-il en entrant dans le train.

°O°

Hermione Granger rangea rapidement le livre qu'elle avait ouvert en entrant dans la cabine que ses amis avaient réservée en entrant dans le train quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Elle devait au plus vite se rendre dans la partie du véhicule réservé aux professeurs afin de recevoir ses toutes nouvelles instructions de Préfère-en-chef. Un tout nouveau titre qu'elle avait décroché non sans fierté à l'issue de sa sixième année.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir obtenir de vraies responsabilités et de détacher de l'univers parfois trop infantile de ses amis. Elle se leva et enfila sa robe de sorcière par-dessus ses vêtements de ville son uniforme encore rangé dans ses valises.

- Tu nous quittes déjà Hermione ? Lança Harry avec un sourire.

- Le devoir m'appelle, Plaisanta-t-elle en sortant de la cabine direction l'arrière du train.

Sur le chemin elle en profita pour libérer ses cheveux pris dans un chignon fait à la va-vite. Un geste qui sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte déclencha une foule de réactions dans la cabine qu'elle venait de dépasser.

°O°

Draco se raidit une nouvelle fois et stoppa toutes ses activités lorsqu'une odeur de fleur d'oranger vint titiller ses narines. Elle était là, toute proche. Il pouvait l'entendre et la sentir. Il réprima non sans peine l'envie de défoncer la porte de la cabine pour voir de qui il s'agissait faisant enrager le veela à l'intérieur de lui.

- Blaise, regarde qui est-ce, S'entendit-il demander d'une voix grave à son camarade qui l'observait médusé par les réactions plutôt brutales et inhabituelles de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et ouvrir discrètement la porte de la cabine afin d'identifier la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas pu voir qui c'était, Annonça-t-il en se rasseyant sur l'une des banquettes de la cabine.

Un grognement frustré s'échappa des lèvres de Draco qui s'accrochait à deux mains à la banquette pour s'empêcher de s'élancer à la poursuite de sa compagne. Par Morgane qu'il détestait les sensations et pulsions qui l'habitaient en cet instant, c'était tellement irrationnel et tellement incontrôlable que s'en était douloureux. Son père l'avait bien avertit que les premiers mois seraient difficiles mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il aurait à contrôler son corps et parvenir à prendre le dessus sur ses instincts relativement primitifs de veela.

- De ce que j'ai pu voir elle est brune et a les cheveux bouclés, Déclara tranquillement Blaise dans l'espoir de satisfaire son ami et de lui permettre de se détendre un minimum.

- Merci, Répondit simplement Draco. Tu as pu voir à quelle maison elle appartient ?

- Non, elle portait sa robe de sorcière.

Draco laissa reposer sa tête sur la banquette et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait toujours sentir la présence de sa compagne mais ses pulsions de veela s'étaient quelque peu estompées grâce aux révélations de Blaise. Elle pouvait donc potentiellement appartenir aux maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou encore Poufsouffle songea-t-il vu les faibles chances qu'elle appartienne à sa propre maison. Une perspective qui ne le réjouissait pas vraiment et qui compliquait davantage sa situation.

°O°

Hermione adressa un sourire à Terry Boot son homonyme et futur acolyte pour les mois à venir. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfaite à la pensée de savoir que le Serdaigle était Préfet-en-chef, ils partageaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts et le même gout pour le travail, leur cohabitation ne devrait donc pas être trop difficile.

- Vos toutes nouvelles fonctions ne sont donc pas à prendre à la légère, Poursuivit McGonagall qui leur exposait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes leurs nouvelles responsabilités et missions pour l'année. Soyez cependant sûr que cette expérience vous sera bénéfique et extrêmement gratifiante lors de futures recherches d'emplois après l'obtention de vos diplômes poursuivi-t-elle.

- Autant vous avertir que tout erreur ou tout écart de conduite ne seront pas tolérés et vous vous verrez immédiatement démis de vos fonctions, Ajouta Severus Snape qui observait calmement les deux élèves depuis leur entrée dans la cabine.

- Je compte sur vous pour être exemplaires et impartiaux dans vos tâches auprès des autres étudiants tout au long de cette année. Compléta McGonagall. Si vous n'avez pas de questions je pense que je peux vous libérer, Annonça-t-elle en posant son regard perçant sur les deux étudiants.

Comme à son habitude Hermione se manifesta ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter le professeur de potion qui se voyait retardé dans ses projets.

- J'aurais aimé connaître le calendrier des rondes dans le château et des réunions inter-préfets, Demanda la brune sous le regard amusé de sa directrice de maison.

- Je vous laisserai fixer les dates de ces dernières avec votre homonyme et les préfets de cinquième et sixième année. Vous pourrez vous organiser librement pour cela après vos cours respectifs, Répondit-elle.

Après quelques minutes de silence les deux étudiants comprirent qu'il était temps de quitter le wagon des professeurs et quittèrent rapidement la cabine pour rejoindre leurs cabines respectives. Hermione salua brièvement Terry qui rejoignit ses camarades dans un compartiment proche et poursuivit son chemin le nez plongé dans les notes qu'elle avait prises lors de la réunion.

Elle ne remarqua donc pas les voix masculines qui progressaient dans le couloir et ne remarqua leur présence que lorsque son corps heurta une masse chaude et solide.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif bien vite freiné par deux bras possessifs qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Elle releva des yeux toujours sous le choc pour rencontrer un amas de cheveux blonds presque blancs tandis qu'un souffle chaud se perdait dans son cou. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer de l'emprise de la personne qui l'enserrait lorsqu'elle sentit ce qui lui paraissait être des dents glisser sur sa carotide. La jeune femme stoppa tout mouvement lorsqu'elle reconnut son _agresseur_.

- Granger… Susurra une voix traînante à son oreille.

°O°

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce prologue vous a donné envie de lire la suite ! <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques Reviews pour me donner votre avis !**


	2. Confessions

_Bonjour !_

_Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et suis tellement contente que vous ayez aimé ce prologue et donc ma nouvelle histoire. Je vois que quelques uns d'entre vous étaient en manque de romances Draco / Hermione autour du sujet "veela" et moi aussi ! Et pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais lu je vous laisse découvrir cela à ma sauce et j'espère à nouveau que la trame sera à votre goût. En tout cas je vous remercie pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et qui sont un vrai signe d'encouragement et qui m'ont poussé à écrire la suite aussi vite bien que l'envie m'en démangeait de toute façon ;)_

_J'aimerais répondre à toutes les reviews anonymes ici mais je n'en ai pas le droit selon les conditions d'utilisation du site donc je répond aux quelques questions qui m'ont été posées :_

_Lisou_ : Merci pour les compliments et pour répondre à ta question j'ai été jeter un coup d'œil à la fiction de Bibi-Chan75 pour me faire une idée. Alors oui nos créatures / personnages ont le même instinct de s'unir à leur compagne cependant il s'agit d'une condition similaire à tous les veelas (dans l'univers des fictions j'entends) et les veelas sont beaucoup plus doux et moins violents que les personnages crées par Bibi-Chan75 qui semblent davantage ressembler aux vampires d'après leurs instincts sanguinaires. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question :)

_Steph_ : Oui bien sûr je compte terminer cette histoire comme la plupart de celles que j'ai commencées. Je manque parfois de temps ce qui explique le nombre d'histoires toujours en cours cependant j'ai repris le rythme. J'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre ;)

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : Confessions<strong>_

Hermione était toujours pétrifiée dans ce qui semblait être les bras Draco Malfoy. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le comportement de ce dernier. Était-ce une sorte de blague entre lui et ses camarades de Serpentard ? Une nouvelle humiliation ? Une ultime provocation pour la faire enrager ? Elle reprit peu à peu pied sur terre en pensant entendre un gémissement rauque émaner de la gorge du jeune homme tandis que ses mains glissaient de sa taille jusqu'au bas de ses hanches.

Ses tentatives pour repousser le blond reprirent de plus belle lorsque la pression de sa bouche sur sa gorge s'accentua. Elle commençait à paniquer et à se demander quelle pouvait être la raison d'un comportement aussi irrationnel de la part du jeune Malfoy. La pression de son corps sur le sien commençait à devenir oppressante et elle se voyait reculer de quelques pas sous la force du jeune homme. Il lui semblait entendre des voix mais ces dernières se faisaient si faibles face à l'étrangeté de la situation et son cœur battant furieusement dans son torse faisait résonner ses pulsations jusque dans ses oreilles l'empêchant de se connecter avec le reste du monde.

°O°

Il l'avait trouvée. Peu importait son identité dans l'instant puisqu'elle était dans ses bras. Il se sentait finalement soulagé d'un poids immense, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la garder à ses côtés et à la marquer comme sienne. C'est en tout cas ce que le veela à l'intérieur de lui, lui ordonnait avec insistance. Ses canines s'étaient instantanément allongées quand sa peau était entrée en contact avec la sienne et qu'une envie irrépressible de plonger ses crocs dans sa carotide s'était manifestée.

Ses mains et l'ensemble de ses mouvements ne semblaient plus lui appartenir, il se voyait pousser Granger vers l'arrière du train afin de se retrouver seul avec elle. Son odeur remplissait ses narines et commençait à le rendre complètement fou faisant davantage paniquer la jeune fille. L'intimité qui s'était créée entre eux éclata brutalement lorsqu'une douleur lancinante se manifesta dans son bas ventre.

°O°

Elle l'avait frappé. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention du jeune homme elle avait réussi à libérer ses jambes et à lui donner un coup de genoux particulièrement hargneux dans le bassin. L'effet avait été immédiat puisque Draco Malfoy se pliait à présent de douleur au milieu du couloir du train. Hermione en profita pour s'éloigner davantage du jeune homme et rejoindre au plus vite le wagon des professeurs qu'elle venait de quitter.

Des doigts longs et fins s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet au moment où elle faisait demi-tour. Elle leva les yeux pour de nouveau faire face à Malfoy dont le regard semblait animé d'une lueur sauvage presque animale. Elle sentit le jeune homme tenter de la rapprocher de lui à nouveau quand une étincelle mauve les sépara envoyant le corps de Draco Malfoy voler à plusieurs mètres.

- Gardez un œil sur lui Zabini, Résonna la voix de Severus Snape.

Le jeune homme obéit sans broncher et se dirigea vers le corps inerte de son ami. Il avait préféré ne pas intervenir lorsqu'il avait vu son camarade se diriger vers Hermione Granger, il avait d'abord cru à une nouvelle confrontation provoquée par le jeune Malfoy mais lorsqu'il avait vu les bras de ce dernier encadrer le corps de la jeune fille et son visage s'enfoncer dans son cou il avait compris. Un bouleversement de situation qui avait provoqué chez lui une paralysie forcée, il savait pertinemment que s'interposer entre Malfoy et Granger aurait provoqué la colère du veela. Il avait juste espéré que la situation n'aille pas trop loin.

Hermione se retourna vers son professeur de potions un air parfaitement abasourdit marquant toujours ses traits. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi ébranlé qu'elle par la situation malgré sa posture stoïque son bras toujours levé et perpendiculaire au reste de son corps sa baguette tendue vers le corps de Draco Malfoy.

- Rejoignez vos camarades Miss Granger, Annonça-t-il calmement son regard maintenu sur le corps du jeune homme ne prêtant guère attention à la protestation de la Gryffondor. Vous rejoindrez le bureau de Dumbledore après le dîner de répartition, Termina-t-il lui intimant silencieusement de déserter les lieux.

- Mais, Tenta de protester Hermione avant que l'adulte de la coupe.

- Vous ne voudriez pas que votre maison perde déjà quelques points avant même d'arriver à Poudlard Miss Granger ? Menaça Snape posant cette fois-ci son regard ébène sur sa jeune élève.

Hermione adressa un regard noir de colère à Snape avant de tourner les talons sur le chemin de son compartiment. Elle dépassa Blaise penché sur Malfoy visiblement inconscient de nombreuses mèches de cheveux blonds cachant une partie de son visage. Trop énervée par l'injustice de la situation la jeune fille accéléra le pas et se retrouva rapidement devant la cabine de ses camarades.

Les rires de ses amis réchauffèrent son humeur dès qu'elle posa un pied dans la cabine. Une ambiance qui contrastait entièrement avec l'évènement qui venait d'avoir lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle Ron et Neville étaient engagés dans un jeu d'échecs sorciers tandis qu'Harry et Ginny discutaient Quidditch.

- Tout va bien Hermione ? L'interpella la voix rêveuse de Luna Lovegood qui semblait sortir de sa lecture pour s'intéresser à son amie.

- Oui merci Luna, Répondit Hermione en prenant place sur la banquette en face d'elle.

- Luna à raison, Ajouta Harry, On dirait que tu viens de croiser un fantôme, ta réunion s'est mal passée ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Ne me dit pas que l'autre Préfet-en-chef est un abrutit de Serpentard ! Renchérit Ron.

- Rien de tout ça, Les rassura Hermione. J'ai eu une altercation avec Malfoy en revenant ici, il était vraiment bizarre.

- Quel culot celui-là ! Il n'attend même pas d'être arrivé à Poudlard pour s'en prendre à toi, S'écria Ginny.

- Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? J'espère que tu lui as fait payer ! Ajouta Ron.

- Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression qu'il voulait en venir aux mains, littéralement, Répondit la jeune fille encore troublée par l'attitude du Serpentard.

- Il t'a frappée ? Explosa Harry en se levant d'un bond très vite suivi par un Ron visiblement très en colère.

- Calmez-vous, je n'ai rien ! Tempéra Hermione. Snape est intervenu et Malfoy s'est retrouvé inconscient sur le sol, Déclara-t-elle espérant rassurer ses amis et les empêcher de provoquer davantage de dégâts. Elle préféra garder quelques-uns des détails de la scène pour elle ne sachant toujours pas comment les prendre.

- J'ai rendez-vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore après la répartition des élèves de première année, Lança-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea doucement Luna ses yeux bleus écarquillés d'étonnement.

- Aucune idée, Murmura la jeune fille avant d'être interrompue par Ron.

- Pour payer les bêtises de Malfoy évidemment ! Tempêta-t-il. C'est Snape qui est intervenu, il faut bien qu'il protège son élève favori, Justifia-t-il répondant aux questions muettes de ses amis.

- Nous verrons bien, Réagit Hermione avant de s'emparer du livre qu'elle lisait avant son entrevue avec les professeurs pour ses nouvelles fonctions de Préfète-en-chef espérant couper court à toute discussion supplémentaire sur l'épisode Malfoy.

Ses amis reprirent peu à peu leurs occupations tandis qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur son livre de runes. Elle relu plusieurs fois le même paragraphe avant de refermer son ouvrage sous la frustration. Elle ne se remettait que difficilement de l'attitude de Malfoy et des gestes qu'il avait eus et qui n'étaient en rien semblables à leurs précédentes rixes en public.

C'était bien la première fois que son corps était entré directement en contact avec celui du blond si on faisait abstraction de leur altercation en troisième année. De plus le jeune homme l'avait plus enlacée qu'attaquée sans oublier ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Un souvenir qui envoya plusieurs frissons d'effroi dans l'échine d'Hermione. Elle laissa reposer sa tête sur la banquette et entreprit un petit somme réparateur jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard.

°O°

Le dîner de répartition touchait à sa fin et la plupart des élèves songeaient déjà à rejoindre leurs dortoirs épuisés par le voyage et le repas gargantuesque auquel ils venaient d'avoir droit comme chaque rentrée à Poudlard. Hermione jeta à nouveau un œil à la table des verts et argents ou Malfoy et Zabini brillaient par leur absence et n'avaient pas refait leur apparition depuis qu'elle les avait aperçus sur le sol dans le train.

Elle croisa le regard de Terry Boot qui lui adressa un sourire lumineux, elle lui répondit par un sourire à son tour et tenta d'aérer ses pensées avant son rendez-vous chez le directeur. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas insisté davantage sur l'affaire Malfoy – Granger ce qui l'arrangeait, elle avait bien assez à faire avec ses propres questions. Et ces dernières étaient plus que nombreuses.

Hermione se leva de table lorsque la plupart des élèves entamèrent un mouvement de sortie. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Harry et Ron leur indiquant qu'elle les rejoindrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors après son rendez-vous si elle en avait le temps. Les deux jeunes hommes n'insistèrent pas davantage et quittèrent rapidement la grande salle trop heureux de pouvoir retrouver leur « deuxième maison ».

En sortant de la pièce Hermione repéra Terry Boot qui semblait l'attendre appuyé sur l'un des murs du hall, il la rejoignit d'un pas énergique.

- Je sais que tu as rendez-vous chez Dumbledore mais je tenais à t'informer du mot de passe de notre salle commune, Lui précisa le Serdaigle avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Merci Terry ! Répondit-elle soulagée d'être tombée sur un acolyte aussi prévenant qu'elle.

- Notre salle se trouve dans la tour est du château au quatrième étage et notre mot de passe est Ambroise. D'après McGonagall toutes nos affaires ont déjà été transférées là-bas et une note a été laissée nous précisant la liste des avantages dont nous bénéficions en tant que préfets-en-chefs ! S'exclama-t-il ses yeux ambrés se plongeant dans le regard noisette de la brune.

- Parfait ! Pépia-t-elle trop excitée à l'idée de pouvoir enfin bénéficier de toutes les nouvelles possibilités d'apprendre et de découvrir que pouvaient lui offrir l'école avec son nouveau statut. Je te vois probablement demain alors Terry, Annonça-t-elle amorçant le geste de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur.

- Tu ne rentres pas ?

- Tu seras probablement mort de fatigue quand je serai de retour dans notre salle commune, Déclara-t-elle dans un sourire. Je compte rendre visite à Harry et Ron après mon rendez-vous, précisa-t-elle.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! S'exclama-t-il. Et bien bonne nuit Hermione.

La Gryffondor le salua une dernière fois avant d'enfin se rendre dans la tour ouest du château.

°O°

Bien qu'il connaisse en partie les conséquences et enjeux de la transformation d'un sorcier en veela Blaise Zabini restait impressionné par le spectacle qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Certes il avait vu l'un des membres de sa famille y passer mais il était jeune à l'époque et ses proches lui avaient visiblement caché une large partie de la vérité. Draco Malfoy depuis peu réveillé de l'assommant sort que lui avait lancé son parrain semblait se tordre de douleur dans son lit.

Une file pellicule de sueur couvrait sa peau et le jeune homme ne cessait de gémir faiblement se tournant et retournant sur le matelas sur lequel il était allongé les yeux toujours clos. Et ce n'était que le premier jour de cours songea avec horreur Blaise. Severus lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation avant de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire dès son retour à Poudlard.

Draco Malfoy était en manque.

Cette affirmation ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans la tête de Blaise. En manque d'Hermine Granger. Sa compagne. Puisqu'il l'avait trouvée et touchée, le veela à l'intérieur de lui la réclamait corps et âme et se languissait de sa présence à ses côtés et ne serait entièrement satisfait que lorsque celle-ci serait officiellement liée à lui. Une situation qui devrait se produire rapidement sous peine d'empêcher le jeune homme de dépasser l'âge de dix-huit ans. Blaise pria tous les sorciers qu'il connaissait pour que la Gryffondor comprenne la gravité de la situation et accepte d'aider son meilleur ami avant de lancer un nouveau sort de rafraîchissement sur celui-ci.

°O°

Hermione remarqua immédiatement la présence de son professeur de potions lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce et nota également l'absence de Malfoy lorsqu'elle prit place sur l'un des fauteuils sous le regard perçant d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger, la salua le directeur. Bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette septième et dernière année, Annonça-t-il dans un sourire malicieux. Vous vous doutez probablement pour quelle raison vous vous trouvez dans ce bureau, Reprit-il.

- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme. Cependant je m'étonne de l'absence de Mr Malfoy qui est autant impliqué dans ce qui s'est passé ce matin que moi.

- Mr Malfoy est souffrant et actuellement alité dans sa chambre, Déclara Severus Snape d'une voix neutre.

- Je vous assure que je ne lui ai rien fait de mal, c'est vous qui lui avez lancé un sort ! S'exclama Hermione en ancrant son regard dans celui du professeur.

Elle l'avait frappé certes, mais pas au point de l'envoyer au lit pour plusieurs heures s'indigna intérieurement la Gryffondor. Oui Malfoy était doué pour se plaindre et se faire passer pour la victime mais ce coup-ci il était allé plutôt loin dans la comédie. Et puis Snape l'avait envoyé au sol, pas elle l'envie ne lui ayant pourtant pas manqué.

- Personne ne vous accuse de cela Miss Granger, Calma le directeur. Il se trouve que Mr Malfoy rencontre depuis plusieurs semaines quelques préoccupations et bouleversements personnels importants.

- Et en quoi en suis-je responsable ? N'est-il pas capable de se contrôler comme l'adulte qu'il sera bientôt ? Rétorqua Hermione avec frustration. Si en plus elle se faisait convoquer pour quelque chose qui ne lui était même pas personnel ! A peine arrivée, Malfoy trouvait déjà le moyen de lui créer des problèmes.

- Non.

La réponse claire et nette de Snape avait stoppé le torrent de pensées qui jaillissaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione. La jeune reporta son attention sur son professeur de potions qui s'apprêtait à parler une forme d'embarras et de fatalité se lisant sur ses traits.

- Non, Mr Malfoy n'est actuellement pas en mesure de se contrôler. Non, il n'est pas également responsable de l'altercation qui a eu lieu entre vous ce matin, du moins en partie, Rectifia-t-il sous le soupir d'exaspération de la Gryffondor. Son organisme expérimente depuis ce matin les premiers signes du changement de sang de sorcier vers celui de veela. Ses pensées et mouvements sont pour le moment régis par un instinct plus animal qu'humain et n'est donc peu ou pas responsable de son précédent comportement. Déclara d'une voix plutôt tendue Severus Snape.

Hermione tenta d'ingérer la nouvelle information dans son esprit. Comme cela Malfoy appartenait à la race des veelas… Une nouvelle peu surprenante en fin de comptes, il en possédait toutes les caractéristiques physiques : blond, les yeux d'un bleu-gris surprenant, une peau diaphane, des traits fins et un magnétisme impressionnant sur la plupart des autres sorciers, filles et garçons. Ses parents devaient probablement l'être également en déduisit la jeune fille en songeant à leur ressemblance flagrante.

Les veelas lui apparaissaient comme des créatures fascinantes de par leur pouvoir d'attraction sur les sorciers et autres créatures magiques. Fleur Delacour était la seule autre personne qu'elle connaissait appartenant à cette race. Elle pouvait déjà trouver des points communs entre elle et le Serpentard, tous deux étaient d'une fierté à ébranler un hippogriffe et d'un charisme et d'un magnétisme impressionnant. Des caractéristiques qui n'étaient pas nouvelles chez le jeune homme et qui n'expliquaient pas pour Hermione son récent comportement.

Severus Snape ne lut pas l'éclair de réalisation attendu dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il prit donc une nouvelle fois la parole.

- Les veelas ont pour instinct vital de se lier à un compagnon ou une compagne. Une compagne en l'occurrence pour Mr Malfoy, il peut s'agir d'une personne de nature veela ou bien d'un sorcier, dans celui de Mr Malfoy cas une sorcière. Cette personne sera courtisée jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne l'autorisation au veela de s'unir avec elle. Le veela aura ensuite pour préoccupation de protéger cette personne jusqu'à sa mort dans laquelle il la suivra immédiatement, une mort qu'il peut rencontrer bien plus tôt s'il ne s'unit pas avant ses dix-huit ans à sa compagne. Énonça le professeur. Et la compagne de Mr Malfoy se trouve être vous Miss Granger, Lâcha-t-il laissant planer un silence oppressant dans le bureau.

°O°

**Vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre ? Comment Hermione va-t-elle réagir ? Quels seront les nouveaux enjeux ? J'y répondrait dans le prochain chapitre !**

**En attendant j'attends vos impressions, suppositions, réactions ! (Et joyeuse Pâques ! Enfin surtout bonne dégustation de chocolat ;))**


	3. Like a prayer

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _

_Merci, merci, merci pour vos encouragements ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir (oui oui je double tous mes mots aujourd'hui !) et ça encourage vraiment à écrire la suite. Merci donc pour les reviews, les ajouts dans les favoris et les alertes ça fait chaud au cœur ! Le chapitre suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture par ailleurs et j'essayerai de vous le proposer au plus vite si celui-ci vous plaît toujours. Donc dans ce chapitre la réaction d'Hermione et plusieurs autres petits évènements... _  
><em>Comme toujours je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mail si vous voulez plus de dialogue ;). Quelques réponses aux questions qui m'ont été posées :<em>

_Megane_ : Merci pour les compliments ! Et pour répondre à ta question je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme spécifique pour mes fictions cela dépend surtout du temps que j'ai pour écrire, mais j'essaye de faire au mieux. Pour le moment j'écris pas mal !

_Steph_ : Il n'y a pas de mal je comprend tout à fait moi aussi il m'arrive d'en vouloir à certains auteurs pour ne pas finir leurs jolies histoires mais c'est vrai que le rythme de publication dépend énormément de mon quotidien et du temps que j'ai à consacrer à mes fictions. Bonne lecture !

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Like a prayer<strong>_

Depuis l'annonce du professeur de potions toutes traces d'émotions avaient quitté le visage de la Gryffondor qui restait prostrée sur son fauteuil à l'entente de la nouvelle. Ses deux aînés l'observaient attentifs à la moindre réaction et guettant la future flopée de protestations qui allaient fuser de la bouche de la jeune femme. Tous deux avaient conscience que l'étudiante venait d'apprendre une nouvelle qui allait bouleverser son existence de façon irrémédiable mais ils faisaient confiance à sa maturité pour rebondir et prendre les choses avec calme ou du moins ils l'espéraient. Ils ne se doutaient pas à quel point ils allaient être déçus.

- Il doit y avoir confusion ! Furent les premiers mots qui franchirent la gorge d'Hermione lançant des regards d'espoir aux deux adultes. Je n'étais pas la seule dans le train, Malfoy a probablement pensé que j'étais sa compagne à cause du nombre de personnes et d'étudiantes présentes dans le wagon. Je ne peux pas être sa compagne, nous ne nous apprécions pas ! Clama-t-elle comme si ses paroles pouvaient faire office d'évidence son cerveau fonctionnant à une allure folle pour tenter de trouver une échappatoire à tout cela.

- Cessez votre plaidoirie Miss Granger, il n'y a personne à convaincre si ce n'est la nature, Répondit Severus Snape pour couper court aux contestations de la jeune femme.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir une solution, Reprit-elle. C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Nous nous haïssons… Du moins je le déteste ! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Albus Dumbledore qui l'observait avec attention.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire jeune fille, lui annonça le vieil homme en réponse. Vous n'empêcherez pas la pluie de tomber ni le vent de souffler, la nature est ainsi faite. Et si l'instinct du jeune Malfoy vous a choisie nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela, ni toute la magie du monde.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à vivre avec Malfoy ni même me forcer à faire ma vie avec cet être abject. Je m'y refuse totalement. Rétorqua-t-elle refusant toujours à croire à ce qui lui semblait être une vaste blague organisée par deux adultes pourtant au-dessus de cela. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Hermione se pinça discrètement l'avant-bras pour en être sûre.

- Nous ne le pouvons certes pas mais Mr Malfoy en a tous les droits, Répliqua Severus Snape faisant s'écrouler les minces espoirs de la Gryffondor en même temps que la réalité de la situation la gagnait et qu'une mince douleur se manifestait à l'endroit où elle s'était pincée.

- Je suis majeure selon la loi sorcière ! Protesta la jeune femme. Malfoy n'a aucun droit sur moi je ne suis pas sa chose malgré sa nouvelle condition et je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je devrais en subir les conséquences.

- Si vous ne les subissez pas avec lui c'est sa vie qui en paiera le prix, Insista le professeur de potions espérant faire prendre conscience à Hermione la gravité de la situation. De plus de par son nouveau statut Mr Malfoy ne répond plus uniquement des lois établies par le ministère de la magie mais bénéficie de quelques avantages sur celle-ci. Comme celui de vous réclamer contre votre gré, Précisa-t-il sous l'air effaré de sa jeune élève.

- Mais vous m'aviez bien dit que la compagne devait donner son accord au veela ? Répondit Hermione troublée.

- Je vous ai donné la version aseptisée Miss Granger, il fallait bien vous annoncer les choses avec diplomatie, Rétorqua Severus Snape qui commençait à manquer de patience face à son comportement obstiné.

- Pourquoi prendre la peine me convoquer pour m'en informer alors ? S'offusqua-t-elle en se levant. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt rendre visite directement à Mr Malfoy et régler cette affaire au plus vite puisque je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

Hermione n'en revenait pas de se comporter de la sorte en face de deux membres du corps professoral et administratif de son école. Jamais elle ne s'était comportée de cette façon auparavant, en tout cas pas avec autant d'insolence et de mépris pour ses aînés. L'annonce du statut de veela chez Draco Malfoy passait encore, cela pouvait toujours justifier le comportement agressif du jeune homme envers la plupart des élèves mais le fait de lui être en quelque sorte destinée lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Elle se sentait prise au piège face à cette situation terriblement injuste.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Quoi qu'il arrive Draco Malfoy allait choisir de survivre. Sauf si elle parvenait à l'éviter une année entière ce qui lui paraissait être une chose tout à fait impossible à moins que la jeune fille ne décide de plaquer ses études à Poudlard pour fuir le jeune sorcier. Pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione Granger envisageait d'arrêter ses études avant leur terme. Elle devait à tout prix trouver une solution.

- Je vous le déconseille, Déclara Albus Dumbledore. Je vous déconseille de vous rendre dans la chambre de Mr Malfoy, Repris le directeur sous le regard légèrement perdu d'Hermione. Votre camarade est actuellement dans un état de manque sévère et son corps réclame en quelque sorte votre présence. Vous risquez donc de vous confronter à une situation plus délicate que dans le train.

- Pour éviter que l'incident ne se produise à nouveau j'aurais d'ailleurs besoin de votre aide Miss Granger, Lança le professeur de potions.

- A quoi bon ? Puisque je n'ai pas le choix ! S'exclama malgré elle Hermione réfléchissant à la fatalité de la situation.

- Mr Malfoy n'a pas non plus complètement pris conscience de la situation. Et nous ne pouvons décemment pas le laisser se comporter de la sorte pendant les prochains mois sinon je vous garantis que vous ne pourrez plus faire un pas dans cette école sans le trouver à vos côtés, Rétorqua Severus Snape. J'ai donc besoin que vous me donniez quelques-uns de vos cheveux afin de valider une potion ayant pour effet de limiter les instincts de veela de Mr Malfoy.

- Cela ne réglera pas la situation ! S'écria Hermione toujours sous le choc.

- Mais cela facilitera grandement votre existence, Répliqua le directeur avec douceur.

- Ne soyez pas égoïste Miss Granger et permettez-moi de soulager Mr Malfoy ! S'impatienta Snape.

Egoïste ? C'était bien à elle qu'on venait d'annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de finir ses jours en compagnie de Malfoy sous peine d'être la cause de sa mort. C'était à elle que l'on venait de confier la plus délicate des missions à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été confrontée et Snape osait la traiter d'égoïste ! Elle ne comptait pourtant pas le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait aidé sans rien demander en retour avant et lors de la dévastatrice bataille contre Voldemort.

La jeune femme digéra tout de même cette nouvelle information et utilisa un sort en direction de son crâne afin de récupérer quelques cheveux qu'elle tendit à Snape. Si elle pouvait se débarrasser de Malfoy pour quelques temps elle était preneuse, ça lui laisserait au moins le temps de faire le point. Le professeur la remercia d'un signe de tête et quitta le bureau dans les secondes suivantes visiblement pressé de terminer sa potion. Hermione s'apprêtait à partir à son tour lorsque Dumbledore la rappela.

- Miss Granger ? Veuillez vous rassoir quelques instants nous avons encore à discuter.

- N'est-ce pas suffisant pour une seule soirée ? Maugréa la jeune femme en réponse voulant quitter au plus vite cet endroit pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle obéit tout de même au directeur et prit de nouveau place en face de celui-ci.

- Pour vous expliquer et vous préparer à votre nouveau statut j'ai décidé de convoquer quelqu'un qui pourra vous en parler plus en détails. Vous rencontrerez cette personne une à deux fois par mois et plus si nécessaire, Annonça-t-il. Je vous ferais prévenir par hiboux quand elle sera arrivée.

°O°

Severus Snape accouru le plus vite possible au chevet de son filleul pour le trouver dans un état encore plus effrayant que celui dans lequel il l'avait quitté. Malgré les nombreux sorts de rafraîchissement et les différentes potions pour le calmer que lui avaient administrées son ami, Draco Malfoy semblait aller de plus en plus mal. La chemise de son uniforme était trempée de sueur et les cheveux du Serpentard collaient à son visage accentuant sa pâleur naturelle lui donnant un air maladif. L'expression de douleur gravée sur ses traits venait parachever le portrait. Le jeune homme serait les poings en prise avec une pression et une souffrance qu'il était le seul à connaître.

Blaise s'écarta pour laisser le professeur s'approcher du lit une potion à la main. Severus Snape se pencha sur le jeune homme et força le liquide vermillon entre ses lèvres guettant sa réaction. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant les muscles de Draco semblèrent se relaxer tandis que l'expression de douleur sur son visage s'atténuait peu à peu laissant les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se détendre à leur tour. Blaise se laissa retomber contre l'un des murs de la chambre tandis que le professeur de potions s'assit sur une chaise.

Il geste qu'il n'aurait pas à répéter aussi souvent songeât Severus. La potion contenant l'essence de sa compagne suffirait à calmer l'appétit du veela pour cette dernière en trompant ses sens pour plusieurs semaines. Une supercherie qui ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Miss Granger accepte de se donner entièrement à lui…

°O°

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à assommer un troll. Elle avait passé l'une des pires nuits de son existence, peuplée de cauchemars et autres réveils brutaux. La jeune femme passa ses jambes en dehors de son lit et se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Terry pour passer un peu d'eau sur son visage. Son reflet témoignait de son manque de sommeil, ses yeux étaient sans éclat et son teint livide.

La Gryffondor entreprit de prendre une douche salvatrice et laissa ses pensées la dominer tandis que l'eau chaude cascadait sur ses muscles affaiblis. Sa position depuis son entrevue avec Snape et Dumbledore au sujet de Malfoy n'avait pas changée. Elle était bien résolue à se défaire de cette impasse et à éviter le sort terrible qui lui tendait les bras. Elle haïssait Malfoy, elle ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer une existence entière avec lui sans avoir envie de vomir. Il lui fallait aussi annoncer la nouvelle à Ron et Harry pensa-t-elle lâchant dans l'instant un soupir, leur réaction n'allait pas être meilleure que la sienne et elle pouvait déjà les entendre proposer leur aide pour achever le Serpentard au plus vite.

De retour dans sa chambre Hermione passa son uniforme et sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette tout en se rendant dans la salle commune des préfets. Terry l'y attendait assit dans l'un des canapés qui la peuplait.

- Tu avais raison Hermione, je ne t'ai pas vue rentrer hier soir ! Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? L'interrogea-t-il un sourire bienveillant plaqué sur le visage.

- Très bien. Dumbledore voulait me donner des précisions sur les options que j'ai prises pour cette année, Mentit-elle en essayant de cacher la pointe de culpabilité qui tentait de se dessiner sur son visage.

- J'imagine que tu as choisi d'étudier les créatures magiques, Répondit-il en tapotant une pile de livres déposés sur la table basse en face du canapé.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête en s'approchant des ouvrages afin d'y jeter un œil. Pas moins de six volumes sur les veelas et leur histoire relativement anciens selon leurs couvertures l'attendaient, probablement une idée de Dumbledore se dit-elle. Il voulait vraisemblablement l'aider à se familiariser avec l'univers de ces créatures et accessoirement au futur qui l'attendait. La Gryffondor vit ici une opportunité de se renseigner sur les failles et possibilités qu'elle pouvait trouver pour éviter de devenir la compagne de Malfoy.

- Les veelas sont des êtres fascinants, tu as de la chance d'avoir eu accès à ces livres, Commenta Terry d'un œil admirateur sortant Hermione de ses pensées.

- C'est vrai, je compte en faire mon devoir de fin d'études, Mentit-elle à nouveau justifiant ainsi sa future lecture assidue des ouvrages.

- C'est pour cela que ton entrevue a duré si longtemps hier soir ?

- En partie. Tu ne m'as pas attendue j'espère ?

- Non tu m'avais prévenu, Plaisanta le brun. Je t'ai cependant laissé la liste de nos avantages dont je t'avais parlé sur la table, Répondit-il indiquant de la tête un parchemin sur la grande table en bois de la salle commune.

La jeune fille s'en approcha et saisi le morceau de papier jaugeant la liste du regard. Elle repéra une quantité non négligeable d'endroits dont elle pourrait profiter sans être dérangée pour s'attaquer à la résolution de son tout récent problème. Elle se saisit des livres sur les veelas et partit les ranger dans sa chambre tout en prenant soin d'en glisser un dans son sac et sortit en compagnie de Terry afin de prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amis dans la grande salle.

°O°

Hermione était à quelques pas des lourdes portes de la grande salle lorsqu'une voix la héla envoyant une série de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Blaise Zabini semblait l'attendre adossé à l'une des poutres du hall regardant les étudiants entrer dans le réfectoire d'un air passif. Il darda son regard ébène sur la jeune fille avant de lui indiquer de le suivre quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle ne se méfia pas davantage du personnage, elle en savait peu sur Blaise Zabini mais suffisamment pour ne pas se sentir effrayée par lui. Elle le savait d'une nature plutôt calme et réfléchie malgré son attitude hautaine face à quiconque n'appartenant pas à une famille de sangs-purs. Elle savait toutefois le Serpentard intelligent comme il avait pu le démontrer à de nombreuses reprises lors de différents cours. Elle n'était pas intimidée par lui mais ne lui faisait pas confiance pour autant. Les traits délicats mais tirés du jeune homme s'animèrent lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

- J'imagine que tu es au courant de la situation Granger, Déclara-t-il scrutant le visage de son interlocutrice.

- Depuis hier soir, oui, Approuva-t-elle. Et je compte bien me sortir de là, Ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu n'as aucune issue, Précisa-t-il. Les veelas répondent à leurs propres lois et magie il n'existe pas de sortilège ou moyen suffisamment puissant pouvant défaire un veela de sa compagne, Insista-t-il.

- J'en trouverai un, Soutint la brune défiant le métisse du regard.

- Toujours aussi butés ces lionceaux… Murmura Blaise plus pour lui que pour sa camarade. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse te paraître je préfère l'imaginer en vie avec toi que dans l'état dans lequel je l'ai vu hier, Lâcha-t-il d'un air grave en plantant ses iris dans celles d'Hermione.

- Il y a forcément une possibilité, Rétorqua-t-elle malgré la détresse qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage habituellement inexpressif de Blaise.

- Tu ne peux pas lui faire cela, il ne mérite pas ce sort, Persista le brun une once de colère teintant sa voix.

- Parce que je le mérite ? Tempêta Hermione. Je ne pense pas que Malfoy aurait eu autant de compassion si les rôles avaient été inversés ! Et on ne peut pas dire que Malfoy a été un ange avec moi ces dernières années.

- Les veelas sont des créatures aimantes, Annonça Blaise. Protéger et chérir leur compagne est à vrai dire leur raison d'être, Souligna-t-il tentant de convaincre la Gryffondor d'accorder plus de crédit à son meilleur ami.

- Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai du mal à imaginer Malfoy comme une personne aimante et se souciant du bien-être de son prochain. Et mes amis sont déjà là pour prendre soin de moi quand j'en ai besoin, Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tes amis ne pourront jamais t'apporter la même fidélité et le même support que Draco. Les veelas donneraient leur vie pour leur compagne. Et j'y pense tu ferais mieux d'éviter Potter et Weasley quelques temps…

- Parce qu'en plus la fouine pense pouvoir contrôler mes fréquentations ? Je suis une grande fille Zabini et Malfoy devra s'y faire qu'il le veuille ou non ! S'emporta Hermione le rouge commençant à gagner ses joues.

- Je voulais juste dire par là que les veelas sont de nature particulièrement jalouse et peuvent réagir très violement à la vue de leur compagne avec un autre homme. Je peux te parler de tout cela en ce moment uniquement parce que Draco est affaiblit et n'a pas la force nécessaire pour te surveiller sinon tu peux être certaine qu'il serait en train de me botter les fesses malgré notre amitié.

- Parce qu'il compte me surveiller ? Non mais je rêve ! Dit à ton ami que s'il traîne trop près de moi je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de ma baguette. Et puis Snape n'était pas supposé lui fournir un remède l'empêchant de se comporter de la sorte ?

- La potion ne va pas limiter tous ses instincts mais principalement réprimer son envie primaire de te marquer, Expliqua le jeune homme.

- Me marquer ? Comme du bétail ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'exclama-t-elle reculant de quelques pas.

- Non pas comme du bétail soupira Blaise en posant son regard dans les orbes chocolat de la Gryffondor. Tu n'as donc pas lu les livres que nous t'avons fait parvenir ? Interrogea-t-il. Il s'agit pour lui de se lier par le corps et l'âme à toi définitivement, de cette union naît généralement une marque. Une cicatrice qui sera probablement visible sur ton et qui lui permettra de montrer aux autres hommes que tu n'es plus disponible.

Les instincts du veela qui lui étaient destinés commençaient sérieusement à l'effrayer plus qu'à la dégouter. L'idée de vivre avec Malfoy la révulsait déjà mais celle d'en avoir la trace exposée au reste du monde la révoltait. Hermione avait beau savoir au fond d'elle qu'il était régit de pulsions plus bestiales qu'humaines, savoir qu'il allait lui faire une cicatrice la faisait honnêtement frémir d'horreur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se libère du piège qui semblait se refermer autour d'elle.

°O°

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors Hermione va-t-elle se défaire de se situation ? Comment va-t-elle s'en tirer avec Draco dans le futur ? <strong>_

_**Je vous laisse me proposer vos hypothèses et vos réactions !**_

_**Bon week-end à tous !**_


	4. You belong to me

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_Encore une fois milles mercis pour tous vos messages, alertes et ajouts aux favoris, vraiment ça me fait très plaisir ! Donc voici un tout nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout neuf et qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents !Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre chargé en évènements ! Et comme toujours réponses aux questions qui m'ont été posées :_

_Vera Bennett_ : Je me suis posée la question également mais je pense garder notre célèbre Hermione telle qu'elle est pour le moment, je verrais probablement au fil de l'histoire si intégrerait des "modifications" physiques. Mais ta question n'est pas sotte du tout ;) Et merci pour les compliments !

_Megane_ : Merci pour toute cette lecture c'est super gentil de ta part et merci pour les compliments :) Et pour écrire une fiction il te suffit de trouver le thème ou l'histoire qui te plaira et je t'assure que l'écriture viendra tout naturellement avec. Merci encore et bonne lecture !

_Manon_ : Oui moi aussi les histoires de veelas me manquaient alors je me suis lancée dans l'aventure ;) Et merci pour tes compliments sur "La distraction des femmes mariées" ça fait chaud au cœur. Bonne lecture.

_Merci encore à tous de me suivre et très bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : You belong to me<strong>_

Draco Malfoy était de mauvaise humeur. Il s'était réveillé de façon brutale dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas avec une sensation de manque extrêmement déplaisante. Il se souvenait vaguement de la soirée qu'il avait passée, seuls ses muscles endoloris semblaient pouvoir témoigner de sa nuit agitée. Il se redressa et entreprit de sortir du lit dans lequel il était allongé afin d'arpenter la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La pièce ressemblait en tous points au dortoir auquel il avait été habitué six ans durant à l'école de magie au détail près que ce dernier n'était composé que d'un seul lit et équipé d'un bureau, d'une bibliothèque, ses effets personnels et de l'ensemble de ses affaires de classe. Probablement un ajustement de la part de l'école à son nouveau statut songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'une des portes dont était dotée la chambre.

Il se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être sa salle de bain et se dirigea presque automatiquement vers son miroir. A sa plus grande surprise son visage ne reflétait pas le mal-être qu'il expérimentait depuis son réveil, ses traits fins et aristocratiques étaient soulignés par un teint lumineux, ses yeux gris semblaient briller et ses cheveux si caractéristiques lui semblaient plus clairs et soyeux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se souvint brusquement des paroles de ses parents, son physique allait être sublimé dès sa rencontre avec sa compagne.

La scène de la veille lui alors revint brusquement en mémoire. Il se voyait s'élancer vers la petite silhouette de Granger et l'envelopper de ses bras comme hors de son propre corps ne parvenant plus à prendre le dessus sur ses instincts de veela. L'odeur de la jeune fille avait alors envahit ses poumons et fait sauter les dernières barrières qui l'empêchaient de la marquer. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite restait de l'ordre de l'inconnu pour le Serpentard.

Il pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins, il se serait probablement réveillé avec la Gryffondor dans les bras si cela avait été le cas. Son corps avait donc probablement commencé à s'adapter à sa compagne se rendant plus beau dans l'objectif de la séduire et de la faire céder à ses volontés. Des pulsions qui étaient loin de plaire à Draco Malfoy qui vivait désormais l'un des pires scénarios qu'il ait pu envisager. Sa vie dépendait d'Hermione Granger.

La brune allait devenir l'unique objet de ses pensées, préoccupations et fantasmes jusqu'à ce que la créature à l'intérieur de lui l'ait enfin marquée. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas être en mesure de se tenir comme il l'aurait voulu face à la Gryffondor, l'ensemble des cellules de son corps réclamant son contact et son attention. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Draco détestait c'était bien de ne pas avoir le contrôle.

D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger reine des je-sais-tout, impératrice des bibliothèques et membre du désormais célèbre « Trio d'or ». Certes la sorcière était douée et intelligente mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que leur relation était au beau fixe après les années de bizutage et de haine qu'il lui avait fait subir ce qui allait davantage compliquer son union avec elle. Elle le haïssait de tout son être et il le savait. Il pouvait le lire au quotidien dans ses yeux, ses gestes et son attitude mais il était bien déterminé à survivre à son dix-huitième anniversaire et là dessus Granger n'allait pas avoir son mot à dire.

°O°

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Zabini ? L'interrogea Ron avant d'avaler une nouvelle viennoiserie.

Hermione était assise depuis à peine trente secondes et était déjà soumise aux questions de ses amis qui l'avaient vue discuter en compagnie du Serpentard. Elle se versa un verre de jus d'orange et en avala une gorgée avant de répondre à son ami.

- Il souhaitait me parler des réunions inter-préfets que je vais devoir organiser avec Terry une à deux fois par mois, Mentit la jeune femme se souvenant que le Serpentard avait obtenu des responsabilités de préfet depuis sa sixième année.

- Je me demande encore comment un Serpentard a bien pu décrocher un tel statut… S'étonna Harry en reposant son bol.

- Sa mère a probablement rendu une petite visite au conseil d'administration, Suggéra Ron avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu as sûrement raison ! S'exclama Harry dans un éclat de rire.

- Tu es abject Ron ! S'écria Ginny qui avait écouté la discussion d'une oreille. Tu as beau avoir démissionné de tes propres fonctions de préfets mais on aurait pu se poser autant de questions au sujet de ta capacité à tenir des responsabilités, Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je suis abject si j'en ai envie ! Rétorqua son frère. Et je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte, d'autant que tu devrais être celle à blâmer, c'est toi qui traîne avec Théodore Nott. Tu me fais honte ! Déclara-t-il en se levant de table et s'élançant hors de la grande salle à grandes enjambées.

Ce n'était décidemment pas le bon moment pour annoncer à son meilleur ami ce qu'elle avait appris la veille au soir. Elle savait également Ron susceptible sur le sujet depuis qu'il avait surpris sa sœur en compagnie du Serpentard durant les vacances d'été. Pas qu'elle apprécie particulièrement le Serpentard mais il n'avait jamais réellement fait partie de la bande de Malfoy étant relativement solitaire et réservé. Elle observa Ginny émettre un soupir exaspéré avant de reprendre tranquillement ses activités. S'il réagissait de la sorte pour une simple relation d'amitié entre sa sœur et un Serpentard alors comment allait-il prendre sa situation plutôt inconfortable avec leur prince. Non vraiment ce n'était pas le moment pour Ron d'apprendre la vérité.

- Il va se calmer, Commenta Harry les yeux dirigés vers la porte par laquelle Ron était sortit. Au fait tu n'es pas passée nous voir hier, Souligna-t-il, Que voulait Dumbledore ?

- Je t'en parlerai après les cours cet après-midi, Répondit Hermione son regard glissant progressivement vers la table des verts et argent.

- La fouine a été sanctionnée pour ce qu'elle t'a fait au moins ? Insista-t-il face au manque de réactivité inhabituel de son amie.

- Oui pour ça il l'a été, Lâcha-t-elle. Et pas que lui d'ailleurs pensa-t-elle en se remémorant sa récente et sinistre condition.

°O°

Il avait reçu la visite de son parrain dans la matinée, ce dernier lui avait expliqué en détail ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée et dans quel état il s'était trouvé. Il s'était instantanément haït pour cela. Il détestait savoir que Granger avait ce pouvoir sur lui, et il détestait encore plus le fait que c'était grâce à elle qu'il se sentait mieux. Toutefois un comportement de la sorte ne devrait pas se reproduire l'avait averti Snape bien que ses pouvoirs de veela soient toujours actifs depuis sa récente rencontre avec sa compagne.

Draco Malfoy était bien décidé à marquer Hermione Granger. D'une parce qu'il en avait besoin pour survivre, mais aussi parce que son corps en exprimait cruellement le besoin et enfin parce que faire enrager la brune était une chose qui l'avait toujours excité. Le blond avait réussi à négocier une sortie de sa chambre auprès de son parrain et se promenait désormais dans le luxuriant et verdoyant parc de Poudlard attentif à toutes les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait. Sa vue était nettement plus aiguisée, son odorat ultradéveloppé et son ouïe lui permettait désormais d'entendre des sons qu'il n'avait jamais pensé connaître un jour.

Il stoppa sa progression vers le lac lorsqu'une voix bien particulière parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

°O°

- Alors pourquoi tant de mystères après ton rendez-vous d'hier soir ? Demanda Harry Potter après s'être installé aux côtés de sa meilleure amie dans le parc de l'école de magie.

- Et bien c'est compliqué, Répondit-elle en laissant reposer son dos sur le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient assis. Tu ne vas pas apprécier, à vrai dire je n'ai pas bien réagit non plus, Ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude de son ami.

- Tu sais, tu commences à m'effrayer 'Mione. Pour commencer tu ne passes pas nous voir comme c'était prévu hier soir, tu ouvres à peine la bouche de la journée et enfin tu exclu Ron de cette conversation. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu te souviens hier quand je t'ai dit que Malfoy en était presque venu aux mains avec moi ? Lança-t-elle en fixant son ami, Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Disons que ce n'était pas particulièrement des gestes de violence envers moi bien que je ne l'ai pas perçu de la sorte au premier abord. En fait Malfoy tentait de m'enlacer… Annonça-t-elle tandis que l'ensemble des muscles d'Harry s'immobilisaient sous l'étrangeté de la nouvelle.

Hermione arracha distraitement quelques brins d'herbe avant de s'adresser à nouveau au brun.

- Snape l'a détaché de moi à l'aide d'un sort avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin… C'est ce pourquoi ils m'ont convoqué hier soir, ils voulaient m'expliquer pourquoi Malfoy avait agi de la sorte.

- Avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin ? Qu'est-ce que la fouine te voulait au juste Hermione ? Interrogea Harry qui commençait à voir d'un mauvais œil la suite de la conversation.

- Malfoy est un veela, Répondit calmement Hermione sous le regard confus d'Harry. Comme Fleur Delacour si tu préfères, et comme tous les membres de son espèce il doit trouver une compagne celle qui a été désignée pour lui à sa naissance par la magie elle-même, Expliqua-t-elle un peu plus renseignée sur le sujet après avoir parcouru quelques pages du livre qu'elle avait emporté dans son sac. C'est ce que Dumbledore et Snape m'ont expliqué hier soir, Reprit-elle.

- Et quel est le rapport de tout cela avec toi 'Mione ? Demanda le brun tentant de trouver un sens aux paroles de la jeune femme.

- Pour être tout à fait clair, Granger m'appartient, Claqua la voix glaciale de Draco Malfoy derrière le Gryffondor.

Hermione ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu arriver, le blond semblait être sorti de nulle part les surprenant elle et son ami. Elle observa brièvement le jeune homme penché au-dessus d'eux, il ne semblait pas aller aussi mal que Blaise Zabini le lui avait annoncé dans la matinée, ses traits et son allure globale n'étant pas aussi désastreux qu'elle-même à son réveil. Elle pouvait toutefois déceler la même lueur dangereuse et animale qu'elle avait perçue dans le train danser dans le regard du blond.

Hermione se rapprocha instinctivement de son ami qui s'était également levé face à la brutale intervention du jeune homme. Elle plongea sa main gauche dans sa poche resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette prête à en faire usage en cas de problème ou de menace de la part du Serpentard. Elle pouvait observer Harry dont le regard habituellement bienveillant était fixé sur le blond envoyant clairement un message emplit de danger à son éternel rival. Elle pouvait sentir celui brûlant du veela sur sa personne.

- Hermione ne t'appartiens pas Malfoy ! Gronda Harry l'ensemble de ses muscles tendus en direction du jeune homme. Tu n'as pas deux ou trois premières années à torturer plutôt que de venir t'immiscer dans une conversation privée ?

- Désolé de briser tes rêves Potter mais Granger est mienne, même le ministère de la magie est de mon côté ! Rétorqua le blond posant un regard possessif sur la brune. C'est plutôt à toi de faire attention et de ne pas traîner aussi près de ma compagne, Grogna-t-il amorçant un pas vers la jeune femme qui recula d'un pas.

- Ne lui donne surtout pas d'ordres ! S'exclama Hermione en tendant sa baguette en direction du jeune homme. Si tu penses que je vais me laisser faire tu te trompes lourdement, je ne te laisserais pas prendre le contrôle de mon avenir Malfoy !

Hermione savait que provoquer le Serpentard n'était pas la meilleure des solutions mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'interposer de la sorte sans rien dire. Elle était également consciente qu'utiliser sa baguette de cette façon était prohibé au sein de l'établissement mais son instinct lui avait dicté de s'en servir face au blond et à la menace qu'il exerçait sur elle et son meilleur ami.

- Je ne compte pas te laisser le choix Granger, d'ailleurs tu ne l'as pas. Tu me reviens de plein droit et je compte bien le prendre, Affirma le blond en s'approchant davantage faisant grandir la tension et chargeant l'atmosphère ambiante d'électricité.

- Ne t'approche pas ! Tempêta la brune relevant sa baguette en direction du torse du veela.

Hermione commençait à être effrayée, la situation semblait empirer de seconde en seconde. Harry menaçait de lancer un impardonnable à Draco Malfoy tandis qu'elle n'en menait pas plus large face aux paroles peu amènes du Serpentard. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de calmer la tension.

°O°

Il avait tout de suite reconnu la voix de Potter et s'était aussitôt mis en tête de venir gâcher son après-midi, après tout il avait passé une nuit épuisante et avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Potter faisait donc office de victime idéale. C'est quand l'odeur si caractéristique de Granger était parvenue à ses narines que ses plans avaient brusquement changés. Un sentiment brutal de jalousie avait saisi ses sens et il s'était instinctivement dirigé vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix. Il avait alors eu le loisir d'observer sa compagne poser des yeux chocolat tendres et amicaux sur Potter tandis qu'elle lui expliquait sa nouvelle situation.

Il détestait Granger autant qu'il le pouvait mais le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le rendait fou. Un autre homme osait s'approcher de celle qui lui revenait, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du survivant et de la belette sur elle. Une haine plus forte encore qu'il nourrissait pour le survivant se mêla à son sang et ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps le poussant à intervenir dans la discussion des deux jeunes gens.

Ses membres se tendirent davantage et sa colère grandit lorsqu'il vît Granger se positionner derrière Potter. Bientôt elle viendrait se protéger derrière lui se promit-il, il comptait bien faire de la Gryffondor sa marionnette et ne réduire son univers qu'à lui. Il pouvait sentir des vagues de haine émaner du corps de sa compagne lorsqu'elle lui ordonna de rester loin d'elle, il percevait également sa peur et la colère de Potter. Ce mélange de sentiments et de sensations ne faisaient qu'accroître son envie de posséder la brune et de prouver son ascendance sur elle.

Mû par une pulsion soudaine il désarma le Gryffondor d'un sort informulé et l'immobilisa tandis qu'il s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers Hermione Granger.

°O°

Elle observa d'un œil ahuri la situation se dégrader brutalement sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Le Serpentard avait agi tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et se rapprocha du corps de son ami immobilisé mais bien vivant au sol. Elle maintint sa baguette en direction de Malfoy bien décidée à ne pas le laisser s'approcher davantage. Elle prononça un « Expulso » en direction du veela lorsqu'elle le vit fondre sur elle, malheureusement le blond évita avec une facilité déconcertante le sortilège et ne fut pas repoussé quelques mètres plus loin comme l'avait espéré la jeune femme.

La créature à l'intérieur de lui ragea lorsque la jeune femme tenta de le repousser afin de se protéger elle et son ami. La jalousie du veela le faisait agir d'une façon relativement extrême et il ne maîtrisait que difficilement ses réactions. Il profita du moment de confusion de la Gryffondor pour la rejoindre à nouveau.

La réactivité du Serpentard l'avait surprise et elle avait perdu l'équilibre en reculant sur le corps d'Harry. Elle allait chuter lorsque les bras du veela s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches la ramenant vers lui. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur du jeune homme battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée face à la gravité de la situation. Les yeux gris du jeune homme étaient voilés par une myriade d'émotions et fixaient attentivement le visage d'Hermione. Cette dernière planta ses ongles dans les avant-bras du jeune homme maintenant une certaine distance entre eux et espérant le faire lâcher prise.

Elle savait le veela plutôt incontrôlable mais avait espéré un peu plus de maîtrise de la part du garçon depuis que Snape l'avait avertie pour la potion qu'il prenait. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsque les lèvres du Serpentard s'écrasèrent sur les siennes avec violence goutant leur saveur comme l'exigeait depuis la veille la créature à l'intérieur de lui. Sa langue força un passage entre les lèvres de la Gryffondor mêlant leurs langues dans une union houleuse.

Le veela pouvait sentir la résistance de la jeune fille dont le corps était raide et les mouvements peu dociles. Il ne put retenir quelques frissons de plaisir et sentit son membre se durcir à cause de la proximité qu'il partageait avec sa compagne. Il réduisit un peu plus la distance qui les séparait ignorant les protestations étouffées de la jeune femme qui renforça sa prise sur ses bras refusant de se laisser aller dans son baiser ses ongles traçant des sillons vermillon dans sa chair. Une fois de plus la sorcière eu raison de lui et le surpris en plantant rageusement ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure le poussant à desserrer sa prise sous la douleur.

Elle profita de cet instant pour se saisir de sa baguette et prononcer un sort d'immobilisation en direction du Serpentard qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Elle réanima son ami et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe submergée par le torrent d'émotions qui la balayaient laissant ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? <strong>

**Comment la situation va évoluer ? Va-t-elle s'améliorer ? Comment Draco va-t-il réagir ? **

**Autant de réponses que je vous fournirais dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant j'attends vos suggestions !**


	5. Don't stand so close

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos messages et vos ajouts dans vos favoris ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir et puis ça encourage à écrire je vous l'assure ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster ce chapitre que pour les autres mais je ne vous garantis pas un rythme de publication régulier car tout dépend des semaines que je passe et si ces dernières sont chargée ou pas. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour cette histoire qui possède déjà une trame bien définie dans mon esprit. **

**J'espère que l'histoire plaît toujours à ceux qui la suivent depuis le début comme pour ceux qui viennent de me rejoindre ! En attendant quelques réponses aux questions qui m'ont été posées :**

_Megan_ : Pour commencer j'espère que ça va mieux pour toi, c'est jamais très drôle quand on est malade :) Sinon, non je n'ai pas lu cette série mais je suis toujours à la recherche de nouvelles lectures donc pourquoi ne pas la découvrir ! Et merci pour tes compliments ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

_Al_ : Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas de rythme de publication en particulier mais j'essaye de faire au plus vite dans l'écriture de mes histoires en fonction du temps que j'ai pour m'y consacrer. Et pour les veelas dans l'univers d'Harry Potter on parle plutôt de vélanes c'est par exemple le cas de Fleur Delacour qui en est une, après tout dépend si tu as lu les livres ou non puisqu'il ne me semble pas que cela soit mentionné dans le film... Et veela est tout simplement la traduction anglaise que je trouve plus jolie et plus juste. Enfin pour es sentiments d'Hermione tout cela se développera avec le temps mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! En tout cas merci de me suivre et merci pour tes compliments.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 : Don't stand so close to me<strong>_

Hermione caressa négligemment le bracelet en argent qui ornait son poignet tandis qu'elle essayait d'absorber le flot d'informations que délivrait Mr Binns le tragiquement célèbre professeur d'Histoire de la magie de l'établissement Poudlard. Le fantôme ne semblait, comme toujours, ne pas se rendre compte de l'assoupissement général des élèves lui-même probablement trop absorbé par son propre discours. Cela faisait une semaine que l'accident s'était produit et qu'elle avait échappé de peu à l'attaque de Malfoy. Heureusement elle aurait désormais la possibilité de faire face aux nouvelles facultés du Serpentard et à ses instincts de veela songeât-elle.

Elle avait fait l'acquisition quelques jours plus tôt d'un accessoire enchanté lui permettant de tenir le jeune homme à distances ou du moins de pouvoir le repousser. Peu de temps après avoir libéré Harry du sort que lui avait envoyé Malfoy, les deux étudiants s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du directeur qui n'avait pas tardé à lui proposer une solution sous les conseils avisés de Snape.

°O°

- Comme je vous le disais Miss Granger ce bracelet vous permettra dans les temps à venir de pouvoir lutter contre les pulsions de veela de Mr Malfoy, Déclara Dumbledore en tendant à la Gryffondor un bracelet reposant dans un écrin en velours noir.

La jeune femme se saisit de la boite et attrapa le bijou qu'elle examina attentivement tout en écoutant le discours des professeurs présents dans la pièce. L'objet était fin et visiblement fait d'un argent assez pur sa couleur lui rappelant vaguement celle si caractéristique des iris du veela qui peuplait ses angoisses. Une fine ligne couleur or faisait le tour du bracelet en son centre formant une boucle parfaite.

- Cet objet était particulièrement connu des familles de sangs-purs il y a quelques siècles, Annonça Snape en se tournant vers Hermione. Les sorciers et sorcières possédant les gènes de veelas étaient plus nombreux à l'époque et en étaient conscients pour la plupart dès leur plus jeune âge. Il fallait donc trouver pour les différentes familles un moyen efficace de séparer les veelas de leurs compagnes afin d'éviter une union trop précoce des jeunes gens ou des accidents du type de celui que vous avez rencontré hier. Les compagnes ou compagnons recevaient donc un bracelet comme que celui que l'on vient de vous donner Miss Granger.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir fourni un plus tôt ? S'étonna Hermione qui aurait autant préféré éviter une scène comme celle de la veille.

- Nous pensions que la potion suffirait à calmer Mr Malfoy. Mais il semble que le fait de vous avoir touchée dans le train a accentué son sentiment de possessivité envers vous et ses instincts de veelas sont plus forts qu'ils ne l'auraient été s'il n'avait jamais eu de contact physique avec vous, Précisa le directeur.

Qu'allait-il en être après la scène de la veille alors se demanda la brune en se rappelant du baiser plutôt sauvage qu'il lui avait donné. Elle avait tenté de résister aux assauts du jeune homme mais ce dernier avait été plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle lui imposant alors cet échange dont elle se serait aisément passée.

- Quel sort a été placé sur le bracelet ? Demanda la Gryffondor en relevant son visage en direction de son professeur de potions.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un sort Miss Granger, Répondit-il ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il s'agit d'un alliage entre l'argent le plus pur et l'un des cheveux de votre compagnon. L'alliance entre ces deux substances est réputée comme l'une des plus fortes et les plus stables pour repousser les instincts de veela. L'essence de Mr Malfoy reposant sur votre peau suffira à rassurer le veela et à combler temporairement son besoin de vous marquer.

- Sa _jalousie_ sera donc diminuée ? Interrogea-t-elle soulagée.

- Oui, un comportement d'une violence comme celui que vous avez rencontré hier ne devrait plus se reproduire sauf circonstances très exceptionnelles, Approuva Dumbledore.

Hermione poussa un soupir de satisfaction et passa le bracelet autour de son poignet. Elle détestait savoir qu'elle acceptait quelque part d'être la compagne de Malfoy et d'être en quelque sorte sienne en portant ce bijou mais elle préférait être confrontée à cette affirmation qu'être obligée de craindre de subir ses attaques tout au long de l'année.

°O°

Le cours venait enfin de s'achever libérant les étudiants pour l'après-midi et les laissant profiter du temps encore ensoleillé et clément du mois de décembre. Hermione rassembla ses notes et diverses affaires de cours et se fraya un passage entre les étudiants de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor afin d'atteindre la porte de la salle de cours. Terry l'attendait déjà à l'extérieur lorsqu'elle parvint à ses fins.

- Bonjour, Sourit Hermione, Désolée de ne pas t'avoir attendu ce matin j'étais pressée.

- Ce n'est rien Hermione. Je voulais te voir au sujet de la réunion que nous allons donner ce soir, je voulais savoir si tu avais d'autres points à ajouter à l'ordre du jour ?

- Non il me semble avoir noté l'essentiel sur le parchemin hier mais je te contacterai si jamais il y a un changement, Répondit-elle en replaçant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

- Très bien. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Pardon ?

- Nous avons fini les cours, tu fais quelque chose tout de suite ?

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un sourire. Je pensais consulter quelques livres dans le parc pendant que les garçons faisaient leur entraînement de Quidditch, Déclara-t-elle.

- Je t'accompagne, S'exclama-t-il l'entrainant à l'extérieur du château.

Ils s'installèrent sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch pendant que les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'affairaient sur leur balais pratiquant diverses techniques de jeu destinées à les rendre plus performants pour leur prochain match contre Poufsouffle. Hermione attrapa le livre sur les veelas qu'elle transportait depuis une semaine désormais et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de consulter davantage depuis l'incident avec Malfoy.

- Des informations intéressantes ? S'enquit Terry en sortant distraitement un parchemin et son livre de Potions avancées.

- Plutôt. Ces créatures sont étonnantes et assez effrayantes également, Répliqua-t-elle pensive laissant son regard courir sur les corps en mouvement de ses camarades de classe.

- La célèbre Hermione Granger effrayée ? Comment est-ce possible ? Rigola le jeune homme lui adressant un sourire complice.

- Non. Juste méfiante.

- Fleur Delacour est si terrible que cela ? S'étonna-t-il. Je sais que tu as eu l'occasion de la rencontrer à plusieurs reprises puisqu'elle est mariée à l'un des frères Weasley.

- Ces créatures sont imprévisibles, Déclara simplement Hermione en ouvrant le grimoire qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Le Serdaigle n'insista pas et se concentra à son tour rassemblant tout son attention sur son devoir. Hermione prit appui sur la marche derrière son dos et entreprit d'en apprendre plus sur l'univers désormais propre à Draco Malfoy. Elle consulta la table des matières et se renseigna sur les chapitres portant sur les relations entre un veela et sa compagne.

« _Une fois sa compagne trouvée, des changements importants se manifestent chez le veela. Il devient plus sensible à l'environnement qui l'entoure la plupart de ses sens se développant plus vite que pour la normale les sorciers et les autres créatures du monde magique. Ces nouvelles facultés lui permettent de garder un œil quasiment permanant sur sa compagne l'avertissant en cas de menace ou de danger._ »

Cela expliquait partiellement à Hermione comment le Serpentard avait fait pour surprendre et désarmer Harry et elle-même quelques jours plus tôt. Toutefois les nouvelles informations qui venaient de s'infiltrer dans son esprit ne la rassuraient pas pour autant, elle commençait à se sentir comme une proie prise au piège par un prédateur qu'elle ne pouvait ni repousser, ni fuir.

« _Un simple contact physique entre un veela et sa compagne ou son compagnon le rend davantage dépendant de la personne à laquelle il est destiné. Le veela développe ainsi des sentiments puissants de possessivité et d'affection à son égard. L'envie de marquer sa compagne et d'avoir un rapport physique avec elle aussi minime soit-il se fait ressentir avec insistance. L'envie difficilement contrôlable de s'unir avec sa compagne est celle qui prime parmi l'ensemble des intentions qui lui sont destinées. Le veela dispose également à partir de cet instant là d'une connexion privilégiée avec sa compagne puisqu'il développe la capacité de ressentir certaines de ses émotions les plus fortes._ »

Malfoy devait donc certainement pouvoir ressentir sa peur et son sentiment d'angoisse persistant depuis qu'elle avait été confrontée au destin plutôt inattendu qui lui tendait les bras. Harry n'avait pas si mal pris la nouvelle. Enfin pas aussi mal qu'Hermione l'avait imaginé, il se montrait même davantage protecteur envers elle depuis son altercation avec le Serpentard songea-t-elle en observant le brun donner des instructions à son équipe du haut de son balais. Son humeur s'assombrit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait encore avertir Ron.

« _L'apparence du veela se modifie également et se trouve sublimée pour s'accommoder aux goûts de sa compagne et la séduire plus facilement. En plus de son apparence, le veela a la possibilité de séduire, calmer et rassurer sa compagne au moyen des phéromones qu'il sécrète. Celles-ci comprenant son essence lui permettent de la tempérer la rendant plus docile facilitant son union avec sa compagne. _»

C'était le bouquet ! Malfoy avait désormais la possibilité de lire ses émotions comme dans un livre ouvert et de les manipuler par-dessus le marché. Comme si le fait d'être condamnée à demeurer sa compagne n'était pas suffisant il fallait aussi qu'il puisse avoir le pouvoir de la manipuler comme il le souhaitait. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus cauchemardesque de jour en jour. Elle n'avait pas croisé le chemin du Serpentard depuis une semaine et remerciait Merlin pour ça. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas non plus présenté en cours pour une raison qu'elle ignorait mais elle supposait que Blaise Zabini se chargeait de lui prendre ses cours et de le tenir avertit de l'actualité de l'école de magie.

Elle releva les yeux de son ouvrage et repéra la silhouette fine et élancé de celui qui occupait ses pensées. Blaise Zabini était adossé à l'un des arbres du parc de Poudlard et semblait l'observer avec attention laissant ses prunelles ébène brûler sa peau. Elle supposait que le rapport que le jeune homme faisait tous les jours à son meilleur ami racontait ses moindres gestes, paroles et actions vu la fréquence à laquelle elle surprenait le jeune homme à la scruter dans une journée. Un comportement qui l'agaçait sérieusement mais qu'elle préférait toutefois à une confrontation directe avec Malfoy.

Elle n'avait jamais été effrayée par le blond et n'hésitait généralement pas à l'affronter mais savoir qu'il possédait une certaine ascendance sur elle désormais envoyait des décharges d'épouvante pure dans ses veines.

°O°

Draco Malfoy se réveilla brusquement et se redressa contre sa tête de lit. De nombreuses mèches de cheveux étaient collées à son visage et son uniforme d'étudiant semblait avoir subi les conséquences d'une séance de sport relativement rude si on considérait l'état pitoyable de sa chemise. Le blond posa une main fatiguée sur ses paupières et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur.

Il avait encore rêvé de Granger. La jeune femme peuplait ses nuits et le moindre de ses moments de répit depuis qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres transformant son essence comme la plus addictive des drogues. Son corps, son inconscient et ses instincts lui renvoyaient alors constamment l'image de la jeune fille dans son esprit, la sensation de ses lèvres et de sa féminité contre lui irradiant son corps d'une chaleur aussi agréable que douloureuse.

Contraint à rester enfermé dans sa chambre depuis sa rencontre avec elle il se surprenait à rêver éveillé du moment où il parviendrait à la marquer. Il avait rêvé plus d'une fois du corps gémissant de la Gryffondor sous le sien et de ses mains parcourant sa peau nue, de sa langue jouant avec la sienne, des ongles de la jeune femme griffant son dos alors qu'il lui procurait des vagues de plaisir, de ses crocs plantés dans sa chair liant son sang au sien et la faisant alors sienne pour l'éternité.

Des pensées et des images qui lui procuraient à chaque fois une douloureuse érection dont il ne parvenait à se débarrasser qu'en songeant à sa compagne. Des situations désormais plutôt récurrentes dans son quotidien et qu'il commençait à sérieusement détester. Il haïssait ce sentiment de dépendance envers elle le rendant si faible et vulnérable. Il n'aimait définitivement pas le pouvoir que la jeune fille exerçait sur lui et qui l'empêchait même d'envisager une relation avec d'autres femmes. Il ne se reconnaissait plus et c'est bien ce qui commençait à lui faire peur.

Chaque journée suivait désormais la même routine : il tentait d'occuper intelligemment ses heures en étudiant quelques livres de classe et divers ouvrages provenant de la bibliothèque, s'assoupissait un moment et rêvait invariablement de la brune et finissait par attendre avec une impatience mal contenue l'arrivée de son meilleur ami afin d'être rassuré sur le comportement et le bien-être d'Hermione Granger.

Il s'assit tranquillement sur son lit quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir menant à ses appartements. Une voix grave prononça le mot de passe donnant l'accès à l'entrée et c'est sans surprise qu'il vit son meilleur ami entrer dans la chambre.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Soupira le blond en relevant son visage vers Blaise Zabini.

- Il se trouve que ta compagne est une grande perfectionniste. Me voilà soumis à un planning plus que précis pour l'année alors si je n'arrive qu'à cette heure-là c'est bien par sa faute, Répliqua le brun. Pas que cela m'étonne tellement de sa part d'ailleurs, Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises présentes dans la pièce.

Draco réprima le grognement qui montait dans sa gorge. Il avait du mal à maîtriser le sentiment de jalousie qui faisait se tordre douloureusement son estomac à l'entente des paroles de Blaise. Il la voyait plus que lui, il pouvait même lui adresser la parole alors que lui-même se retrouvait bloqué dans cette chambre depuis d'interminables jours à cause d'un comportement qu'il avait à peine pu contrôler et dont il se sentait si peu responsable. Il n'aimait pas Granger mais il s'agissait de SA compagne, il avait le droit et surtout besoin de la voir estimait-il.

- Elle était encore avec lui ? Interrogea Draco.

- Oui, elle a passé son après-midi à étudier avec dans les gradins du stade. Mais il ne s'est rien passé, Rajouta précipitamment Blaise en voyant les iris grises de son ami devenir orageuses. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le considère autrement que comme un ami pour le moment.

- Pour le moment, Répéta Draco d'une voix blanche.

- Je t'ai apporté ça, Annonça Blaise en sortant une plume de son sac. Elle l'a oubliée en cours ce matin, Précisa-t-il.

Le veela s'empara aussitôt de l'objet qu'il porta immédiatement à son visage respirant l'odeur qui s'en échappait. La signature olfactive de sa compagne reposant sur la plume réussit à combler temporairement le sentiment de vide et de manque qu'il ressentait depuis que son sang de veela était devenu actif et avait pris le dessus sur ses gènes sorciers. Paradoxalement au calme extérieur qu'il laissait paraître il pouvait sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa cage thoracique tandis que son sang furieux et rapide résonnait dans ses oreilles brouillant ses pensées.

- Où était-elle quand tu es partit ? Demanda Draco ses yeux toujours clos.

- Au quatrième étage de la tour ouest. Elle doit probablement être en train de rentrer dans ses appartements à l'heure qu'il est, Répondit-il en posant son regard à l'endroit où le blond était assis. Le lit était désormais vide et la pièce semblait l'être tout autant. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte le veela avait pris la fuite et s'était élancé hors de la chambre.

°O°

- Bien je pense que nous pouvons tous retourner à nos dortoirs si personne d'autre a quelque chose à ajouter, Déclara Hermione en observant le cercle d'étudiants de Poudlard qui lui faisait face dans la salle de classe qu'ils occupaient depuis plus de deux heures. Je laisse les étudiants de sixième année effectuer leur ronde tandis que je m'occupe de refermer la salle, Termina-t-elle en se levant.

Terry l'aida à rassembler les parchemins utilisés pour déterminer les plannings de ronde de l'année et les diverses autres tâchées liées à la fonction de préfet dans l'école de magie et quitta la salle afin d'effectuer sa première ronde tandis que la Gryffondor refermait les portes de la pièce. Avant de se diriger vers ses appartements Hermione fit un arrêt par les toilettes non loin de là, elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir, la réunion l'avait épuisée.

Elle s'aspergea le visage de plusieurs giclées d'eau froide et laissa quelques goûtes couler le long de son menton tandis qu'elle observait son reflet dans la glace. Elle pouvait lire la fatigue sur son visage et pour une fois depuis des années ce n'était pas à cause des cours, du rythme de travail éreintant qu'elle s'imposait ni même à cause de craintes diverses liées au mage noir désormais mort. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil plus de quatre heures par nuit depuis la rentrée et commençait à envier le sommeil si lourd de Ron et Ginny. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Pomfresh au plus vite pour régler tout ça songea-t-elle en sortant des toilettes.

Elle faillit trébucher en faisant un pas hors de la pièce en butant sur un obstacle qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver ici. Elle releva la tête pour croiser les orbes grises de Draco Malfoy qui la scrutaient avec une intensité à laquelle elle avait du mal à s'habituer. Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière pour la laisser passer l'observant toujours avec attention la respiration quelque peu saccadée. Le visage du blond semblait retranscrire un combat intérieur qui se livrait dans son crâne. La brune se servit de tout son courage pour ignorer et dépasser le Serpentard d'un pas énergique en direction de ses appartements. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien lui faire, elle portait bien son bracelet pensa-t-elle.

- Tu sais Granger je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon sang et ma lignée puissent être destinés à être contaminés par celui d'une Sang-de-Bourbe…S'exclama la voix calme du jeune homme derrière son dos.

- Je pense que tu n'as plus de quoi te vanter sur la pureté de ton sang Malfoy puisque visiblement tu es un _hybride_, Répliqua la brune. Et ce n'est pas en me parlant de la sorte que tu vas me pousser à sauver ta misérable vie, Ajouta-t-elle en accélérant sa cadence espérant se mettre à l'abri du veela au plus vite.

- J'ai le droit de te marquer Granger ! Grogna-t-il d'une voix plus animale qu'humaine.

- Et j'ai le droit de refuser Malfoy ! Je ne me forcerai certainement pas à vivre avec la personne qui a fait d'une partie de ma scolarité un enfer. Je te déteste et je compte bien faire ma vie avec un homme qui sera ton exact opposé, S'écria-t-elle sans un regard en arrière.

- Comme la belette ? Ou le balafré peut-être ? Gronda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur cherchant à capter son regard et son attention.

- Tu ne possèdes même pas un dixième de leur importance et de leur générosité à mes yeux ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix chargée de mépris.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre Granger, tu m'appartiens. Même le ministère de la magie ne peut pas m'empêcher de te réclamer comme mienne, Déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose, Malfoy ! S'exclama la Gryffondor en se tournant vers le Serpentard baguette à la main et prête à en faire usage.

C'est à ce moment que Draco Malfoy aperçu le bracelet au poignet d'Hermione. Il pensait parvenir à contrôler ses réactions uniquement grâce à sa proximité avec sa compagne mais il semblait visiblement s'agir du bijou. Le veela ne put retenir un sentiment d'apaisement et de joie à l'idée de la savoir en possession de quelque chose lui appartenant et diffusant son parfum directement sur elle. De cette façon elle affichait clairement aux reste du monde lui être destinée et ne s'offrir à aucun homme excepté lui.

Elle était si fatiguée de lutter constamment contre lui. D'abord pendant toutes ces années durant lesquelles il l'avait martyrisée la traitant de tous les noms et de tous les maux et maintenant où il la privait de tout avenir heureux et du bonheur auquel elle estimait avoir droit. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre ce soir, elle voulait juste renter se coucher et oublier sa rentrée catastrophique et ce qui était en train de se passer. La jeune femme sentit ses muscles se relâcher progressivement et abaissa sa baguette sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle pouvait lire sur le visage de Draco Malfoy un sentiment étrange de soulagement et d'apaisement tandis ce dernier se rapprochait doucement d'elle rétrécissant peu à peu la distance qui les séparait.

Il pouvait sentir les phéromones s'échapper directement de tous les pores de sa peau. La tranquillité qui s'était emparée de lui semblait vouloir envahir à son tour l'esprit de sa compagne dont il voyait les traits se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle respirait les phéromones qu'il émettait. La créature à l'intérieur de lui rageait de ne pouvoir s'emparer de ses lèvres sur le champ et de serrer la Gryffondor dans ses bras le bracelet à son poignet l'en empêchant. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était encore de convaincre sa compagne de le retirer sourit-il en captant le regard chocolat d'Hermione Granger dont les yeux étaient mi-clos. Et il y parviendrait se promit-il.

Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles s'engourdir et une chaleur agréable prendre possession de son corps. Son cerveau et ses pensées ne lui répondaient plus ne diffusant uniquement qu'un sentiment de calme la laissant sereine face au Serpentard dont les traits paraissaient aussi relaxé que les siens. Elle remarqua vaguement que le jeune homme la raccompagnait jusqu'à ses appartements de préfets où il la laissa pour qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Poudlard, Hermione Granger passa une nuit complète.

°O°

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?<br>**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! J'attends vos réactions dessus !**

**Et je vous promets un peu d'action et plus de rapports Draco / Hermione pour la suite !**

**Des bisous et très bon dimanche ! **


	6. Undisclosed desire

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je vais commencer par m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre j'admets que je vous ai bien fait attendre et je ne souhaitais pas vous faire patienter aussi longtemps mais le temps m'a prise de court. Enfin il n'en est rien puisque voici la suite de mon histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira et pour me faire pardonner je vous ai probablement écrit le chapitre le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit de mon existence ! Toutefois j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire alors j'espère en faire un autre de la sorte pour le prochain ! Ah oui une erreur s'est glissée dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai écrit Décembre au lieu de Septembre !  
><em>

_Je remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (parce que vraiment ça encourage), laissé des messages, ajoutée aux favoris… Bref un tout grand merci et je vous encourage même à recommencer :)_

_Me voilà partie pour répondre aux questions des reviews et je vous laisserais lire ce tout nouveau chapitre ! _

_Réponses aux questions_ :

_Anonyme_ : Oui anonyme parce que visiblement ton pseudo n'a pas voulu s'afficher ou bien t'as pas rempli le champ mais peu importe ! Donc oui je compte bien ajouter de l'action et plus de Draco / Hermione mais je ne souhaite pas trop précipiter les choses pour ne pas rendre l'histoire trop précipité et irréaliste mais tout va bien j'ai la trame de l'histoire bien en tête :) Merci pour te compliments et ravie de savoir que tu es une lectrice (je présume ?) fidèle !

_Al_ : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça m'a pris du temps mais c'est fait ! Et oui pour le fait de calmer Hermione à la fin du précédent chapitre il s'agit bien d'un des pouvoirs de Draco et peut-être qu'il risque d'en abuser mais moi je n'en dit pas plus… Mais un grand merci pour ta fidélité ça fait chaud au cœur !

_Valentine_ : Je peux tout à fait te prévenir sur ton blog mais ce que je te conseille c'est de t'inscrire sur Fanfiction et d'ajouter mon histoire dans tes favoris si tu souhaites être prévenue directement d'un nouveau chapitre dans ta boite mail. Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments c'est très gentil et ça fait plaisir.

_Megan_ : Alors pour répondre à ta question (n'hésite pas à en poser si t'en a plein moi j'adore ça ^^) tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre exactement si les parents de Draco sont au courant pour Hermione ou non… Et je n'en dirais pas plus ! Si ce n'est merci pour tes messages qui me font toujours très plaisir et courage avec l'Ipod Touch moi c'est mon portable qui fait souvent des siennes )

_Manon _: J'avoue moi aussi je regarde les anges de la téléréalité parce qu'après une journée de boulot il y a pas mieux pour bien rigoler ! Et sinon merci pour tes compliments ça me fait toujours plaisir et pour ce qui concerne le bracelet et bien tu en apprendras davantage dans ce chapitre…

Et voilà pour les questions qui m'ont été posées, n'hésitez pas d'ailleurs si vous en avez d'autres !

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : Undisclosed desire**

Ginny Weasley observa sa meilleure amie d'un œil suspicieux. Hermione avait fait son entrée dans la grande salle depuis quelques minutes et avait entamé son petit déjeuner sans adresser d'autres mots qu'un « Bonjour » général à l'ensemble de ses amis avant la journée de cours qui les attendait. Elle s'était instinctivement installée aux côtés d'Harry dont le comportement lui paraissait douteux depuis quelques jours puisque ce dernier avait repris l'attitude protectrice et alerte qu'il possédait durant leurs années de lutte contre le mage noir. Elle n'aimait pas ce comportement, elle pouvait sentir et reconnaître la tension quand elle la voyait. Ginny Weasley en était sûre, ses amis lui cachaient définitivement quelque chose et ça elle était bien déterminée à le découvrir.

°O°

Hermione entra en catastrophe dans ce qui représentait son sanctuaire depuis désormais plusieurs années. Elle salua d'un coup de tête rapide Mme Pince qui assise à son bureau était occupée à trier plusieurs parchemins d'archive vieux comme le monde. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le fond de la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre l'un des endroits dans lesquels elle se sentait le plus en sécurité et en confiance. Elle repéra la table ronde en bois de cerisier collée contre le mur lui étant familière et prit place sur la chaise adjacente à la grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour deviner que ses joues étaient d'un rouge prononcé et que ses yeux exprimaient la gêne la plus totale. Elle avait passé l'une des nuits les plus étranges de son existence, elle était reconnaissante à Merlin de l'avoir laissée dormir et se reposer normalement mais elle maudissait Draco Malfoy d'avoir hanté ses rêves de la manière la plus embarrassante possible. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de l'un des effets de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme la veille au soir ou bien s'il s'agissait des conséquences du stress qu'elle vivait depuis la rentrée mais elle avait désormais une image plutôt précise et imagée de ce que représentait le rituel d'union entre un veela et sa compagne.

Le regard perçant de la plus jeune des Weasley dans la grande salle quelques instants plus tôt n'avait pas amélioré les choses, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir avoir une conversation en tête à tête avec elle très bientôt. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et constata que son prochain cours ne commençait que dans une trentaine de minutes lui laissant alors le temps pour quelques instants de repos songea-t-elle en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Une pause qui fut vite brisée par le son d'une chaise que l'on déplace rompant le moment bénéfique de calme qu'elle s'octroyait. Elle releva les yeux pour identifier avec colère la personne qui avait osé la déranger et croisa les iris désormais familières de Draco Malfoy.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant appui sur le dossier de sa chaise et le plus loin possible de lui.

- Snape m'a laissé sortir ce matin. Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre une existence normale, Ajouta-t-il en laissant son regard courir sur les étagères de livres les entourant.

- Façon de parler, Murmura la brune en se penchant vers son sac dans l'objectif de s'en emparer et de fuir cet endroit à toutes jambes. Elle n'était décidément pas à l'aise avec le Serpentard après avoir imaginé toutes ces choses en sa compagnie dans son sommeil. Pas qu'elle soit particulièrement à l'aise avec en temps normal songea-t-elle.

- Il faut qu'on parle Granger, Trancha la voix grave du Serpentard provoquant une paralysie temporaire de sa compagne.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour cela Malfoy, Répliqua-t-elle en posant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

- Il n'existe pas de bon moment pour ça Granger, Coupa-t-il. Cesse donc de me fuir car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué la situation me perturbe autant que toi si ce n'est plus.

- A ta place je n'en serai pas aussi sûr ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as le poids d'une vie sur les épaules, c'est moi qui porte le mauvais rôle et c'est encore moi qui n'ai pas le choix, Rétorqua-t-elle en laissant tomber son sac à terre sous la colère.

- Et tu crois que j'aime cette situation ? Tu penses que j'aime me comporter comme un animal ? Tu n'imagines pas un instant que j'aurais préféré décider librement de mon avenir et de mes actes avant de m'engager à dix-sept ans pour la vie avec une personne que je connais à peine ? Tonna-t-il faisant résonner sa voix à travers la bibliothèque.

- Parce que tu penses être le seul ? S'écria-t-elle. Tu représentes précisément tout ce que je déteste Malfoy, tu es mesquin, vil, prétentieux et égoïste je ne te fais pas confiance sans oublier que ta famille est loin d'être recommandable. Alors fais-moi confiance je suis loin d'être gagnante non plus !

- Laisse mes parents en dehors de ça tu ne sais absolument rien d'eux, Gronda-t-il ses yeux s'obscurcissant à une vitesse surnaturelle selon Hermione. Elle pouvait sentir l'aura dangereuse qui entourait le jeune homme dont la rage et la frustration étaient clairement dirigées vers elle. Elle savait cependant que le Serpentard était incapable de lever la main sur elle à cause de ses instincts de veela, elle restait sa compagne après tout.

L'appréhension et une sensation dérangeante de malaise grandissaient dans sa poitrine l'avertissant que sa compagne était loin d'être rassurée par son comportement le ramenant doucement à la réalité. Le langage corporel de la jeune femme trahissait également son apparence maîtrisée son dos étant raide et ses doigts crispés autour du rebord de la table autour de laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ses yeux venimeux étaient braqués sur lui envoyant nettement des messages de haine et d'irritation. Il libéra comme il l'avait fait la veille quelques phéromones afin de calmer la situation leur permettant de reprendre un comportement plus civilisé.

Elle sentit ses paupières se fermer et un soupir de contentement franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'une vague d'apaisement la submergea laissant ses muscles douloureusement contractés se relâcher. Ses pensées et son esprit semblaient comme anesthésiés l'empêchant malgré elle de réfléchir correctement. Mais pourquoi ce foutu bracelet ne permettait-il pas de lutter contre ces effets là ? Elle se concentra et tenta de rassembler ses pensées de façon plus cohérente luttant peu à peu contre les effets des phéromones.

- Arrête avec ça Malfoy, Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents entrouvrant les paupières pour apercevoir le jeune homme.

- C'est difficilement contrôlable Granger, Avoua d'une voix tendue le Serpentard. Si tu pouvais essayer de maîtriser tes réactions je me sentirai probablement moins obligé de devoir te calmer.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Grinça-t-elle en reprenant pleine possession de ses esprits. Et je serais probablement moins tendue si tu me laissais un peu tranquille, Lança-t-elle en récupérant son sac.

- Je te laisserai probablement tranquille si n'était pas ma seule chance de voir mes dix-huit ans, Grogna-t-il en avançant dans sa direction l'empêchant de quitter la bibliothèque la coinçant entre la table et les rayonnages chargés d'ouvrages.

- Je vais trouver une solution Malfoy, Soupira-t-elle en reculant légèrement vers le mur face à la progression du jeune homme dans sa direction.

- Je savais que tu étais bornée Granger mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point ! S'exclama-t-il en avançant davantage vers la Gryffondor. Il n'y a pas de solution à cette situation, Soutint-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux chocolat et écarquillés de sa compagne dont il appréciait malgré lui la proximité.

Hermione buta contre le mur en reculant à nouveau et jeta un regard courroucé au Serpentard qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer.

- Je suis vraiment navrée de devoir interrompre cette conversation passionnante que nous avons mais je vais devoir me rendre en cours, Lança-t-elle espérant voir le blond se dégager de son chemin et s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui.

- Je t'en prie Granger, fais donc ! Déclara d'une voix calme le veela avançant à nouveau de quelques pas réduisant à quelques centimètres la distance entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu penses que tu peux encore poser tes sales pattes de fouines sur moi tu te trompes ! S'exclama-t-elle en agitant son poignet gauche sous le nez du veela lui exposant le bijou en argent.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient Granger. Répondit-il calmement la dominant d'une tête. En revanche pour te dégager d'ici tu vas bien être obligée de poser les tiennes sur moi ! Plaisanta-t-il une lueur de malice dansant dans ses yeux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais masochiste à ce point Malfoy, S'exclama la brune en dégageant sa baguette de sa robe de sorcière lui lançant un sort d'immobilisation. Le jeune homme s'effondra au sol sous l'effet du sortilège un air de surprise peint sur ses traits.

- A plus tard Malfoy, Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant de l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient gagnant à grandes enjambées l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

°O°

Hermione tourna une nouvelle page de son manuel de potions avancées et tenta d'ignorer le regard de Draco Malfoy dans sa nuque. Le jeune homme avait vraisemblablement réussi à se libérer du sort qu'elle lui avait lancé une heure plus tôt et s'était présenté en cours quelques minutes après elle accompagné de son éternel acolyte Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier semblait être au courant de l'altercation entre elle et son meilleur ami d'après le regard amusé qu'il lui avait lancé la mettant davantage mal à l'aise. Non seulement Draco Malfoy était à sa poursuite mais il fallait aussi qu'un autre Serpentard soit au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes, l'année commençait définitivement mal. Elle allait s'atteler à la découpe de ses mandragores quand elle surprit une discussion entre Dean et Seamus.

- Tu as vu Malfoy est de retour ! Chuchota Dean.

- Il parait que la fouine est malade et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne serait pas venu en cours pendant une semaine, Répondit Seamus

- Il devait s'agir de quelque chose sacrément grave pour qu'il se retrouve mis à l'écart pendant tout ce temps, Renchérit Dean.

- Certains parlent d'une maladie grave…

- Il s'est enfin rendu compte que son reflet était à vomir ? S'exclama Dean dans un éclat de rire difficilement contrôlé.

- J'ai entendu dire que Snape serait celui qui l'aurait guéri. Un Serdaigle m'a dit l'avoir vu lui rendre visite dans ses appartements.

- Tu te rends compte il une chambre privée ! Encore un privilège de petit fils de riche !

- ça ne devrait pas être possible ! Renchérit Seamus un ton trop fort alertant ainsi les sens aiguisés de Severus Snape.

Le professeur de potion s'avança dans leur direction une réplique acerbe sur le point de fuser lorsque le son d'une main toquant sur la porte de la salle de classe se fit entendre. La silhouette du professeur McGonagall se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la pièce attirant l'attention des étudiants.

- Pardonnez mon intervention dans votre cours Severus mais j'aimerais parler à Miss Granger, Déclara-t-elle en cherchant la brune du regard. Prenez vos affaires Miss nous allons en avoir pour un petit moment, Ajouta-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme se diriger vers elle. Hermione sentit en moins d'une seconde l'ensemble des paires d'yeux présentes dans la salle de tourner vers elle donnant à ses joues une jolie teinte écarlate. Elle rassembla ses affaires et posa son sac sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la directrice de sa maison une foule de questions en tête.

- Il me semble que Dumbledore vous en avait déjà avertie au cours d'une de vos entrevues mais la personne qui va vous renseigner sur le sujet des veelas est arrivée, Annonça-t-elle en refermant la porte et prenant la direction du bureau du directeur de l'établissement.

- Vous êtes au courant ? S'exclama Hermione incrédule.

- Tous le corps enseignant est bien évidemment au courant Miss Granger. Il ne s'agit pas d'une situation banale au sein de l'école et il fallait bien expliquer l'absence et le comportement de Mr Malfoy envers vous aux membres de l'école, Déclara-t-elle calmement.

- D'autres personnes le savent ? Demanda Hermione.

- Vous voulez dire des élèves ?

- Oui

- Non, nous estimons que cette décision ne nous appartient pas. Mr Malfoy et vous-même déciderez quand il s'agira du bon moment pour l'annoncer. Nous ne sommes avertis que pour nous adapter aux différentes perturbations et évènements qui marquent l'union d'un veela et de sa compagne. Il me semble toutefois que vous ne pourrez pas longtemps cacher la situation, les veelas sont réputés pour leur possessivité, Ajouta McGonagall.

- En effet il s'est déjà manifesté de ce côté-là, Murmura Hermione. Qui est la personne qui va me renseigner ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles approchaient de l'aile dans laquelle étaient situées les salles réservées aux professeurs et le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Nous sommes arrivées Miss Granger je vous laisse donc le découvrir par vous même, Répondit la directrice de la maison Gryffondor en ouvrant l'une des portes en bois présentes dans le couloir laissant place à une pièce baignée de la lumière du mois de Septembre dans laquelle étaient installées deux personnes.

- Vous voilà Miss Granger ! S'exclama Albus Dumbledore en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

Hermione fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de stopper sa progression à la vue de la seconde personne qui se tenait dans la salle. La silhouette directement baignée par la lumière du soleil de Septembre de Narcissa Malfoy lui faisait face. La sorcière possédait la même allure altière qu'elle lui avait toujours connue son allure froide et distante cependant absente de ses traits.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, Résonna la voix de Narcissa aux oreilles d'Hermione tandis que la blonde tendait une main dans la direction de l'étudiante.

- Mme Malfoy, Répondit sobrement Hermione observant la femme se tenant en face d'elle serrant sans conviction la main tendue de son interlocutrice.

- Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte j'ai été convoquée par Albus pour vous apprendre tout ce que je connais au sujet des Veelas, Déclara Narcissa. Je sais que la situation actuelle avec mon fils doit vous perturber mais je pense être la plus à même de vous renseigner, Ajouta-t-elle recevant un regard amical de la part du directeur de l'école de Magie.

- Je pense que nous allons vous laisser discuter de tout cela en privé, Annonça Albus Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la sortie accordant un dernier sourire malicieux à son élève.

- Asseyez-vous nous allons essayer de tirer la situation un peu plus au clair pour vous, Repris la blonde après quelques secondes inconfortables de silence.

Hermione s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce observant la sorcière verser un thé fumant dans deux tasses disposées sur la table basse située entre les deux femmes.

- Comme je vous le disais précédemment je me doute que la situation doit vous être particulièrement inconfortable au vu de votre passé avec mon fils. Sachez cependant qu'il vit et ressent les mêmes sentiments de confusion que vous à l'heure actuelle car il n'a été avertit de sa nature de veela qu'au jour de son anniversaire, Dit la blonde en tendant sa tasse à Hermione dont le regard était plongé dans ceux azur de la sorcière.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'y avoir préparé dans ce cas ? Bien que le fait de me savoir comme compagne potentielle de votre fils est une nouvelle au-delà du choquant je pense que le déroulement des évènements aurait pu être différent et sûrement moins brutal s'il avait été au courant de sa véritable nature, Répondit-elle en attrapant la tasse que la blonde lui tendait.

- Lucius et moi y avons pensé quand nous nous sommes rendu compte que les gènes de veela de Draco étaient actifs lors de sa quatrième année. Toutefois notre expérience personnelle nous a poussés à ne pas précipiter les choses les conséquences de notre annonce pouvant avoir des effets tous particuliers. Répondit-elle ignorant le commentaire de la jeune femme sur sa possible non compatibilité avec son fils, elle se rendrait bien assez vite qu'elle était indubitablement la compagne de l'héritier Malfoy.

- Mais pourquoi prendre le risque de lui laisser seulement un an pour trouver et être accepté par sa compagne ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Les gènes de veelas transforment leur propriétaire dès que ce dernier est au courant de sa nature. Ses capacités et ses nouveaux instincts deviennent alors réellement actifs rendant le veela davantage alerte et relativement dangereux. Quand Lucius a été avertit de sa nature il n'était alors âgé que de quinze ans, cette nouvelle à profondément bouleversé sa façon de vivre et la mienne. Il était à l'époque en cinquième année à Poudlard et moi en quatrième, il m'a reconnue comme sa compagne dès l'instant où il m'a vue après avoir appris sa véritable nature et m'a marquée quelques semaines plus tard.

- Donc l'activation du gène de veela fonctionne de la même manière qu'une sorte de déni ? Proposa la brune.

- Oui on peut voir les choses de cette façon en effet. Cependant une fois qu'un veela est conscient de sa nature tout son univers se transforme et trouver et marquer sa compagne devient une priorité à laquelle il ne peut échapper et contre laquelle il ne parvient pas à lutter.

- D'où sa possessivité ? Pour ne pas dire son harcèlement permanent songea Hermione vu la fréquence à laquelle elle avait pu retrouver le blond dans ses pattes ces derniers jours.

- En effet le veela étant destiné à sa compagne a du mal à admettre celle-ci comme indépendante et éloignée de lui quelle que soit la durée de leur séparation. Sa jalousie en est également accrue mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous en aviez fait l'expérience avec Mr Potter suggéra Narcissa en observant le visage de l'étudiante qui se rembrunit davantage au souvenir de l'accident. Toutefois ces sentiments de possessivité et de protection s'estompent en partie après le rituel d'union et ne se manifestent que lorsque quelque chose –une situation ou bien quelqu'un- menace la compagne.

- Ils sont donc toujours présents ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Ils sont propres à la nature du veela et ne peuvent donc pas disparaître ils sont toutefois comme je vous l'ai précisé davantage puissants lorsque le veela n'a pas marqué sa compagne. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Lucius m'a marqué aussi tôt, ayant appris ses origines assez jeune ses capacités à maîtriser ses réactions étaient amoindries et ont accéléré le processus d'union ne nous laissant que peu de temps pour nous faire à la situation. Ses réactions envers l'ensemble des étudiants et professeurs de l'école se faisaient de plus en plus agressives et je ne pouvais faire un pas sans l'avoir à mes côtés, Ajouta-t-elle en observant Hermione qui avait inconsciemment laissé ses doigts courir sur le bracelet qu'elle portait à son poignet.

- Heureusement vous possédez cet objet, Lança la blonde en désignant le bijou d'un geste de la main.

- Ceci ne l'empêche cependant pas de me suivre à la trace dès qu'il trouve un moment de libre, Répondit un peu sèchement la Gryffondor.

- Vous savez bien que si cet objet l'empêche de vous marquer comme son instinct le lui dicte il possède cependant quelques effets secondaires non négligeables d'après mes connaissances sur le sujet.

- Lesquels ? Demanda avec appréhension Hermione, sa situation était déjà loin d'être paradisiaque alors quel pouvait bien être le sort que Merlin avait décidé de lui jouer cette fois-ci ?

- Bien que le bracelet empêche mon fils de vous marquer il contient toutefois une partie de Draco vous liant malgré vous à lui et vous permettant d'éveiller les sentiments et sensations que vous devriez ressentir en tant que sa compagne. Le bracelet finit à force d'être porté par son propriétaire par l'attirer à son tour vers le veela auquel il est lié agissant à la manière d'un aimant avec une portée nettement plus poussée puisque cette force ne s'attache pas seulement à attirer les personnes de manière physique mais également psychique à travers des pensées ou des rêves par exemple, Déclara la sorcière observant les traits de l'héroïne de guerre se tendre avec humeur.

- Si j'ai bien compris je perds sur les deux tableaux ? S'exclama-t-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Si je retire le bracelet je n'aurais d'autre choix que de fuir votre fils pour l'empêcher de me marquer et si je décide de le porter JE finirai par lui courir après. Je me demande laquelle des deux solutions est la plus horrible, S'écria-t-elle finalement laissant exploser la façade polie et calme qu'elle avait gardée durant leur entretien.

- Parce que vous pensez échapper à votre destin ? Interrogea Narcissa ses traits aristocratiques se durcissant à la pensée du sous-entendu qu'elle venait de soumettre à la jeune femme.

- Je compte bien trouver une solution à tout cela, Rétorqua fermement Hermione. Il doit bien exister un moyen de nous défaire de cette malédiction. Il le faut, Ajouta-t-elle soutenant le regard devenu froid de la sorcière qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Narcissa pouvait sentir la colère s'emparer peu à peu de ses muscles et embrumer ses pensées. Seule l'idée de la douleur et de la colère qui pouvaient toucher son fils l'empêchait de s'emparer de sa baguette pour lancer un impardonnable à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Comment pouvait-elle agir de manière si égoïste et cruelle face à la vie de son fils unique. Certes le jeune homme n'avait pas eu les comportements les plus agréables et amicaux envers elle mais il ne l'avait jamais blessée physiquement ni même joué avec sa vie comme elle était en train de le faire avec tant de désinvolture. La sang-pur tenta de se calmer et reposa à nouveau un regard plus calme sur l'étudiante se promettant de tenter de garder son sang-froid pour la survie de son fils.

- Il n'en existe malheureusement pas ma chère. La seule issue de tout cela est la mort du veela s'il ne parvient pas à s'unir à sa compagne avant ses dix-sept ans. Aucun veela connu n'a survécu à cette étape sans s'unir à sa compagne, Compléta-t-elle pour appuyer davantage ses propos et tenter de les imprimer dans l'esprit de l'étudiante.

Hermione tenta d'ignorer le sentiment de malaise qui s'était emparé d'elle sous le regard glacé que lui avait lancé Narcissa Malfoy quelques instants plus tôt. Il est vrai qu'elle se montrait obstinée et têtue face à la mère de celui dont elle devrait décider du destin mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à digérer la nouvelle qui s'était abattue sur elle. Elle se promit de pousser davantage ses recherches ne pouvant se résoudre à l'idée de devoir être liée à Draco Malfoy pour le restant de ses jours.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de nous séparer, Annonça Narcissa en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse en face d'elle. Je vous reverrais dans le courant de la semaine prochaine et nous discuteront des différentes particularités qui font des veelas des êtres particulièrement uniques, Rajouta-t-elle en se levant tendant sa main en direction d'Hermione.

- A bientôt Mrs Malfoy, Répondit simplement Hermione en attrapant la main de la sorcière. Narcissa disparu quelques secondes plus tard dans les flammes vertes de la cheminé après avoir prononcé un sonore « Manoir Malfoy ».

°O°

Hermione tourna et retourna sans conviction le morceau de viande qui trônait dans son assiette et qui se transformait en fonction de ses mouvements en une matière éclatée et peu appétissante sous le regard dégouté de Lavande Brown. La brune ignora son comportement trop perdue dans ses pensées pour y trouver une quelconque valeur, il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à trouver une personne ayant parvenu à échapper à la situation qu'elle vivait actuellement et suivre son exemple pour pouvoir entamer la vie libre et heureuse qu'elle s'était promise de vivre à l'issue de la guerre.

- Tu sais heureusement que Ron ne te voit pas faire ça à ton plat sinon il manquerait de faire un arrêt cardiaque, Lança Ginny sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Hermione arrêta un instant ce qu'elle était en train de faire subir à son repas pour reporter son attention sur la rousse qui malgré son sourire posait un regard inquisiteur sur elle.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas très faim, Répondit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas très faim assez souvent depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, Repris Ginny.

- Probablement les réflexes de survie acquis pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, Murmura Hermione ignorant les quelques regards choqués de ses voisins à l'entente du nom du défunt mage noir.

- Hermione que s'est-il passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Interrogea sa meilleure amie de but-en-blanc.

- Pardon ? Tenta-t-elle d'esquiver.

- Depuis que tu t'es rendue chez Dumbledore le soir de la rentrée tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même ! Tu ne me parles quasiment pas si ce n'est pour me dire des banalités, Harry a l'air gêné dès que je m'inquiète à ton sujet et j'ai également appris que tu avais été convoquée par McGonagall cet après-midi. Il n'est rien arrivé à ta famille au moins ?

- Non mes parents vont très bien, ils bénéficient même de la protection de quelques aurors pour veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Insista la rousse l'anxiété marquant sa peau laiteuse.

- Viens ! S'exclama Hermione en laissant retomber sa fourchette dans son plat entraînant sa camarade dans sa progression vers les portes massives de la grande salle.

°O°

Un sentiment désagréable de malaise et de tristesse pesait dans sa poitrine depuis qu'elle avait quitté le cours de potion, il pouvait sentir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait perturbé et attristé sa compagne. Son regard ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas quittée depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée dans la grande salle le rendant sourd et aveugle bien malgré lui à ce qui se tramait autour de lui.

- Draco ? Insista pour la énième fois Blaise Zabini qui commençait à être effrayé par le comportement si peu habituel de son meilleur ami si on oubliait les derniers jours passés en sa compagnie lors de sa transformation. Draco je pense que si tu ne veux pas que tout Poudlard ne se rende compte de l'attention toute particulière que tu portes à Granger tu ferais mieux de regarder ailleurs et de faire disparaître cet air de psychopathe qui commence à devenir inquiétant. Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau en remarquant que l'héritier Malfoy se faisait complètement sourd à ses appels et posa son regard là où celui de Draco ne semblait pouvoir se détacher.

Hermione Granger plus pale et les traits moins animés qu'à l'habitude discutait avec Weasley fille ou plutôt semblait subir la présence de la rousse qu'il pouvait voir lui chuchoter des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Soudain la brune se leva de table entraînant à sa suite la plus jeune des Weasley vers la sortie ramenant Draco à la réalité. Le jeune homme commença à entamer le mouvement de se lever mais fus stoppé par la poigne de Blaise sur son avant-bras.

- Blaise tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi comme ami mais je te promets de te briser les deux bras si tu ne me lâche pas immédiatement, Déclara Draco du venin emprunt dans chacun de ses mots.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui laisser un moment de répit après ce qu'elle a vécu cet après-midi ? Répondit Blaise tout en prenant soin de relâcher la pression qu'il imposait au bras de son meilleur ami. Laisse-là passer un peu de temps avec son amie en plus elle est loin de représenter une menace pour toi, Rajouta-t-il défiant son regard devenu noir de colère.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler, Rétorqua obstinément le blond en se levant de table.

- Pour finir dans le même état que ce matin ? S'exclama Blaise un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Draco ignora le commentaire de son ami et se rendit vers la sortie bien décidé à retrouver la Gryffondor.

- J'aurais besoin que tu me prête ta bague Blaise, Lança-t-il plus à la manière d'un ordre que d'une question lorsqu'il entama son ascension vers le quatrième étage de la tour est du château.

°O°

- Ok, je te crois maintenant quand tu me disais que j'avais besoin d'être assise pour entendre ça, Soupira Ginny Weasley en posant son menton dans le creux de sa paume. Hermione laissa un demi sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle se laissait à son tour aller contre le dossier d'un des deux sofas présents dans le salon des appartements qu'elle partageait avec Terry Boot.

- J'ai toujours raison Gin', Répliqua-t-elle en observant son amie se retourner vers elle un air concerné sur le visage.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'Harry ne m'aie soufflé un mot là-dessus ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je lui en aurais voulu de l'avoir fait, Répondit Hermione. Désolée de ne pas t'en avoir avertie plus tôt mais les évènements m'ont prise de court et j'avais aussi besoin de me faire à l'idée d'être coincée avec Malfoy.

- Si les filles de mon année pouvaient entendre ça ! Sourit Ginny à une pensée dont Hermione ignorait l'origine. Tu sais nombreuses d'entre elles sont dingues de Malfoy et d'autant plus depuis qu'elles savent qu'il ne porte pas la marque.

- Je veux bien échanger ma situation avec l'une d'entre elles sans aucun problème, Murmura la brune son visage de nouveau assombrit par l'idée d'être liée à l'héritier Malfoy.

- Après tout tu aurais pu tomber bien pire, Déclara Ginny. Imagine que Crabe soit un veela et que tu sois destinée à devenir sa compagne ? Suggéra-t-elle en levant un sourcil malicieux.

- Je pense que je me jetterai de la tour la plus haute du château ! Répondit Hermione dans un rire.

- Je vois que tu ne l'as pas encore fait avec ce qu'il t'arrive avec Malfoy donc je reste optimiste.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore fait d'ailleurs, Plaisanta la brune.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Questionna Ginny.

- Tout le monde ne cesse de me répéter que c'est peine perdue mais je compte bien trouver une solution ou quelqu'un ayant réussi à survivre à ça parce que je ne le pourrais certainement pas, Souffla-t-elle son regard perdu dans la pièce.

- Je doute que tu parviennes à te faire le moindre mal puisque d'après toi Malfoy semble de suivre à la trace puisque tu représentes sa seule chance de survie…

- Tu sais Gin' ça aurait presque pu sonner romantique si je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'être la personnification d'un médicament pouvant soigner toutes les maladies du monde, Rigola-t-elle.

- Tant pis j'essayerai de m'entraîner pour notre prochaine conversation, S'esclaffa la rousse avant de se lever. Je vais aller rejoindre Luna avant le couvre-feu je lui ai promis de l'aider à débusquer les ronflaks cornus du château.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva à son tour pour encercler sa meilleure amie dans ses bras afin d'y trouver du réconfort. La rousse lui rendit son étreinte avec l'enthousiasme qui la caractérisait et quitta les appartements laissant la préfète-en-chef seule avec ses pensées. Elle s'empara d'un des livres au sujet de sortilèges ancestraux qu'elle s'était procuré pendant les vacances et se cala dans le sofa dans l'idée de se changer les esprits.

- Alors comme ça tu dévoile notre petit secret à une personne supplémentaire ? Résonna la voix qui la faisait frissonner depuis la rentrée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour identifier Draco Malfoy, ce qui l'étonnait en revanche était sa présence dans son salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? Débita-t-elle en une fois fermant son livre et se tournant vers le Serpentard.

- Je suis ici pour te parler puisque nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de le faire correctement ce matin. D'ailleurs je tiens à te signaler que ce ne sont pas des manières dignes d'une future Lady Malfoy d'agresser ce cette façon son futur époux, Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait face à son exclamation. Et je ne compte pas répondre à ta deuxième question parce que je n'ai pas à le faire, Termina-t-il défiant la brune du regard.

- Et tu n'as rien à faire dans mon salon non plus, je te préviendrais quand je serai d'humeur à te parler. De plus Terry ne va pas tarder à rentrer et je doute qu'il apprécie à présence ici, Précisa-t-elle ne se doutant pas une seconde de la réaction inattendue du blond.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être mécontent qu'il ose vivre dans les mêmes appartements que ma compagne ! Il est d'ailleurs chanceux que je ne me sois pas occupé de son cas plus personnellement, Grogna-t-il les poings serrés et le visage tendu.

C'est ce moment que choisit le préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle pour traverser le tableau qui permettait l'accès aux appartements et entrer d'un pas léger dans la pièce faisant grimper à son maximum la jalousie et la possessivité déjà bouillonnantes de Draco Malfoy.

°O°

* * *

><p><strong>Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? <strong>

**Comment va se passer la confrontation Terry / Draco ? **

**Quelles surprises réservent le bracelet à notre chère Hermione ? **

**Et va-t-elle trouver une solution ? **

**(Bon vous n'aurez pas toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre sinon c'est pas drôle ! Mais plein de Draco / Hermione parce que moi aussi j'adore ça !)**

**Des bisous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être !**


	7. Because we'll all end up with scars

_Bonsoir à tous (enfin toutes je suppose en fait) ! _

_Je me félicite de ne pas avoir mis trop de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre (oui c'est toujours moins pire que pour l'attente du dernier) mais c'était facile parce que j'étais super inspirée et j'ai d'ailleurs dû couper mon chapitre en deux parties sinon il allait être bien trop long et trop d'éléments auraient été mélangés… _

_Sinon je vous remercie tous pour votre fidélité et votre entrain pour ma fiction ! Plein plein plein de merci à vous tous et je suis aussi ravie d'écrire et de vous faire découvrir les veelas (pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas avant que je poste cette histoire) qui sont vraiment à mon sens une source d'inspiration inépuisable. A ça c'est sûr je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter d'écrire dessus !_

_Quelques réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

_Ellie_ : Un tout grand merci pour ton message qui m'a vraiment mais vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre !

_Lucile_ : Si Hermione va parvenir à trouver une solution ? Et bien c'est effectivement toute la question mais je ne vais pas te répondre ici il faudra faire preuve de patience :) Bonne lecture du chapitre !

_Al _: Merci pour tes encouragements ça fait plaisir autant de fidélité ! Je ne répondrais évidemment pas à tes suppositions sinon ce serai bien trop simple ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres.

_Alize972_ : Merci pour tous ces compliments c'est très gentil ! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre n'a pas mis trop de temps à venir selon toi :) Et pour le marquage et bien tu en entendras peut-être parler dans ce chapitre… ou pas ! Bonne lecture !

_Leeloo_ : est-ce que Terry va survivre ? C'est une grande question ! Lire le chapitre suivant te donnera peut-être la réponse… Bonne lecture !

_Et voilà pour les reviews anonyme et les questions qui m'ont été posées ! Comme d'habitude si vous en avez d'autres n'hésitez pas à me les poser !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 : Because we'll all end up with scars<strong>_

Blaise Zabini patientait depuis plusieurs minutes dans le couloir menant aux appartements des Préfets-en-chefs tournant et retournant machinalement sa baguette entre ses doigts pour passer le temps. Il aurait pu rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour profiter pleinement de sa soirée mais son instinct et ses récentes expériences concernant les transformations de Draco lui avaient appris à toujours garder un œil sur la situation qui avait dernièrement une fâcheuse tendance dégénérer.

Draco s'était emparé de sa bague peu après avoir vu la plus jeune des Weasley sortir du tableau qui gardait les appartements fermés. Après l'avoir enfilée à son doigt et murmuré l'incantation adéquate le blond avait littéralement disparu avant de se faufiler dans le salon des préfets le laissant là avec son appréhension. Cette bague présente dans la famille Zabini depuis de nombreuses générations avait la particularité de permettre au sorcier la portant de se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres, un pouvoir dont Blaise ne se lassait jamais et qui lui avait valu sa réputation d'élève plutôt calme et discret aux yeux des professeurs et de l'ensemble des étudiants. Le métisse ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fait usage de la bague pour glaner des informations à différents degrés d'importance pour son propre usage comme pour leur revente.

Trop perdu dans ses pensées le jeune homme ne s'aperçu pas de l'arrivée silencieuse de Terry Boot au niveau de l'entrée de l'appartement des Préfets-en-chefs.

°O°

L'angoisse avait saisi sa gorge dès l'instant où elle avait vu son homonyme entrer dans le salon. Draco qui semblait déjà avoir atteint un niveau d'énervement important avant même l'arrivée du jeune homme lui faisait craindre le pire et elle pouvait sentir l'angoisse gagner ses pensées et sa poitrine face aux réactions que pouvaient avoir le veela en présence d'un autre homme. Elle espérait simplement que la situation ne tournerai pas au bain de sang ayant déjà eu un aperçu de la manifestation de la jalousie d'un veela. Et elle était loin de vouloir partager à nouveau un baiser avec le Serpentard songea-t-elle en se rappelant de la scène ayant eu lieu dans le parc de Poudlard une semaine plus tôt.

Hermione eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir les yeux ronds de stupeur de son camarade de classe avant de voir sa vue bloquée par le dos de Draco Malfoy délibérément placé devant elle pour la cacher aux yeux du Serdaigle ses bras étendus formant une barrière protectrice pour la jeune femme. Elle pouvait entendre un grondement sourd s'échapper de ses lèvres probablement dirigé vers Terry l'avertissant du danger qu'il courrait s'il osait s'approcher de sa compagne.

Il sentait peu à peu ses pensées se brouiller et sa conscience et son libre arbitre disparaître sous le poids de la colère et de la jalousie du veela à l'intérieur de lui le transformant en un être dangereux et principalement guidé par ses instincts. Le veela rageait de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa compagne dans ses bras dans lesquels il pourrait la sentir complètement à l'abri du brun. Il maudissait le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet de ne pas l'autoriser à enserrer ses hanches de ses mains et de glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Il percevait cependant sa présence en sécurité derrière lui et se félicitait de la savoir protégée même si toutefois relativement paniquée. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée ainsi que les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à chaque seconde qui passait.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Malfoy ? Interrogea finalement Terry une pointe d'agacement teintant sa voix. Tu n'es pas supposé être dans tes _propres_ appartements ? Ajouta-t-il la voix chargée de sous entendus.

- Je n'ai aucune justification à te donner Boot. Ni sur ma présence ici, ni sur les appartements qui m'ont été donnés, Répondit Draco d'une voix polaire.

- Alors je te ferais simplement remarquer qu'il s'agit de l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs tu n'es donc pas autorisé à y entrer sans l'autorisation des dits préfets-en-chefs et je te demande de quitter les lieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation ? Rétorqua Draco la colère et le mépris transpirant de chacun de ses mots.

- Je doute franchement qu'Hermione t'en ai donné l'autorisation ! Répliqua Terry aussi sec faisant fi de l'attitude menaçante du sorcier qui lui faisait face.

Le veela frémit de colère à l'entente du prénom de sa compagne sur la langue du Serdaigle. Il savait combien la relation entre les deux jeunes gens était différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec la jeune femme et leurs récents rapprochements rapportés par Blaise ne faisaient qu'exciter davantage sa jalousie. Il estimait que Terry Boot ne méritait pas de vivre aussi près de celle qui lui appartenait de droit devant le monde magique, il aurait dû être celui qui pouvait profiter de ce privilège. La seule envie qui le prenait pour le moment était de se débarrasser du Serdaigle de la façon la plus douloureuse et la plus lente possible afin de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec sa compagne.

- Je l'ai laissé entrer Terry, Mentit Hermione en se déplaçant sur le côté faisant ainsi face au jeune homme. Le veela réagit à l'intervention de sa compagne en rapprochant davantage son corps de sa silhouette.

- Il t'a fait du mal ? S'inquiéta soudainement le Serdaigle qui ne voyait aucune raison valable pour laquelle le Serpentard aurait bien fait un pas dans cet endroit.

- Quelle question stupide Boot ! Pour quelle raison voudrais-je faire du mal à Granger ? S'écria Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'elle est une _sang-de-bourbe, _Lança-t-il en imitant l'air hautain du Serpentard_._ Ou bien parce que ta chère tante a plusieurs fois essayé de lui ôter la vie ? Tu es peut-être simplement venu terminer le travail… Reprit-il de plus en plus irrité par la situation.

- Les temps ont changé, Grinça le blond prêt à sauter à la gorge du Serdaigle.

- Et pour combien de temps ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre des Malfoy de traiter les autres avec délicatesse, S'exclama Terry Boot. Je suis certain que tu prépare à nouveau quelque chose, c'est bien ton genre après tout de manipuler ton entourage, Reprit-il en défiant le blond du regard.

Hermione vit les muscles de Draco Malfoy se raidir après l'intervention du brun tandis que le grondement qui n'avait pas quitté sa gorge depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme se transformait à présent en un grognement dangereusement menaçant. Les jointures de ses poings s'étaient blanchies sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses doigts repliés contre ses paumes.

- Arrête Terry, il n'est pas dans son état normal, Déclara Hermione dans l'espoir de parvenir à raisonner son ami.

- Très bien j'arrête mais j'exige qu'il quitte les lieux immédiatement, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de supporter sa présence dans _notre_ espace, Ajouta-t-il sans se douter un instant des conséquences de ses paroles.

Le sentiment d'angoisse qui n'avait pas quitté Hermione depuis le début de la confrontation entre les deux étudiants se transforma soudain en pure terreur lorsqu'elle vit le veela s'élancer dans la direction du Serdaigle ses traits déformés par la fureur.

Il avait pourtant tenté de maîtriser ses émotions mais le sous-entendu émis par le Serdaigle avait eu raison de ses dernières résistances et le veela avait alors pris le dessus sur son humanité. A moitié conscient de ses actes il se voyait se diriger à une vitesse impressionnante vers Terry Boot et l'agripper par le col tandis que son bras gauche maintenait l'étudiant plaqué contre l'un des murs en pierre de l'appartement.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Malfoy ? Articula Terry Boot son regard brun empreint de stupéfaction face au comportement du Serpentard.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette façon, Siffla le blond. Je t'interdis de lui adresser la parole, de croiser son regard et je te déconseille sérieusement de l'approcher à moins d'en subir les conséquences, Compléta le veela une lueur meurtrière dansant dans ses iris.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda avec difficulté le Serdaigle la prise du blond s'étant resserrée autour de son col bloquant peu à peu sa respiration.

- D'Hermione, Articula Draco. Si tu veux que ta famille te reconnaisse au retour de tes prochaines vacances je te recommande de prendre au sérieux mes paroles.

- Tu me prends pour un con ? Tu déteste Hermione ! Et tu es loin de pouvoir me donner des ordres mangemort ! S'exclama le Serdaigle sous la surprise et la colère mêlés.

Comme détaché de la situation et hors de son propres corps Draco vit le poing qui enserrait précédemment la gorge du brun s'abattre avec une violence inouïe sur les pommettes du Serdaigle. Le son morbide d'os se brisant sous la pression des coups parvint à ses oreilles tandis que son poing fondait à nouveau sur le visage de l'étudiant ignorant ses gémissements de douleur.

°O°

C'est au moment où elle vit les coups du blond pleuvoir de plus en plus violement sur son camarade de classe qu'Hermione réussit à se sortir de son état de choc pour tenter de calmer la situation. Elle s'empara de sa baguette restée dans sa poche et la dirigea vers le veela afin de lui lancer un sort d'immobilisation et ainsi stopper les dommages qu'il était en train de faire subir au Préfet-en-chef. Le Serpentard évita avec une vitesse et une agilité déconcertante le mouvement de la sorcière renvoyant le sort d'un coup de baguette de l'autre côté de la pièce tout en prenant soin d'empêcher le sortilège de l'atteindre. Hermione tenta plusieurs autre sorts et incantations mais ses efforts rencontraient tous le même échec.

C'est quand elle vit les paupières de Terry se fermer et ses jambes céder sous son poids qu'elle se précipita vers le veela afin de tenter la dernière solution qu'il lui restait en tête pour faire cesser ce torrent de violence. Elle retira en vitesse le bracelet d'argent qui enserrait son poignet le laissant chuter au sol et attrapa avec toute la force qu'elle se connaissait le bras du blond qui frappait inlassablement depuis plusieurs minutes son ami. Les coups cessèrent dans la seconde qui suivit et les muscles du Serpentard se relaxèrent instantanément au contact des paumes de sa compagne sur son corps.

Elle sentit les bras du veela s'enrouler autour de sa taille et les mains de ce dernier se loger dans le creux de ses hanches tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou déposant sur série de baisers au niveau de sa clavicule. Son grognement menaçant disparu progressivement et fut rapidement remplacé par ce qui lui semblait être un faible ronronnement de par les vibrations qu'elle pouvait percevoir dans le torse et la gorge du blond. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre peu à peu au contact des doigts du Serpentard traçant des cercles imaginaires à l'aide de ses pouces dans le creux de son dos tandis qu'il réduisait la distance entre eux collant son corps au sien dans un mouvement mêlant douceur et possessivité. L'habituelle sensation de vertige et de calme qui s'emparait d'elle lorsque le veela diffusait ses phéromones se manifesta dans son crâne et elle se sentit répondre à l'étreinte du blond cherchant davantage de douceur et de proximité avec ce dernier.

L'une des mains du veela quitta les hanches de la Gryffondor pour entourer son menton et relever son visage vers le sien. Elle sortit doucement de sa léthargie pour rencontrer le regard assombri de Draco Malfoy qui semblait détailler chacun des traits de son visage comme fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Elle vit son visage se rapprocher du sien et ses lèvres par se poser avec douceur sur les siennes cherchant un contact d'autant plus poussé avec celle qui retenait en otage chacun de ses souffles depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée. Comme pour mieux la retenir dans son étreinte il approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres entamant une danse d'une infinie tendresse avec la sienne. Un geste qui réveilla chez les deux étudiants des sensations de pure excitation la magie liant leurs existences créant une attraction inévitable entre les corps des deux sorciers.

Le moment de calme qui s'était créé dans la pièce éclata lorsqu'un grognement remonta à nouveau la gorge du veela provoquant une paralysie momentanée de la Gryffondor tandis que le Serpentard renforçait sa prise sur la jeune femme enserrant son corps entre ses bras.

- Mais bordel Draco qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? S'exclama Blaise Zabini en remarquant le corps ensanglanté et visiblement inconscient du Serdaigle sur le sol de l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs.

- Recule Blaise, Répliqua menaçant Draco son instinct notant à nouveau la présence d'un autre homme dans la pièce.

- C'est ridicule Draco tu sais parfaitement que je ne vais rien tenter envers Granger, Déclara le jeune homme. Je vais m'avancer de quelques pas et vérifier si Boot est toujours parmi nous donc ne le prend pas comme une attaque ou une approche envers ta compagne compris ? Ajouta-t-il en fixant les prunelles orageuses du blond.

Ne recevant pas de réponse de la part de son meilleur ami mais ne constatant pas davantage d'animosité envers sa personne Blaise rassembla son courage et s'approcha du corps du préfet-en-chef. Des bleus avaient commencés à se former en masse autour des yeux du Serdaigle et son visage avait pris une teinte violacée peu rassurante, le sang coulant de son nez et de sa bouche étaient loin d'améliorer l'état général des choses. Il allait devoir être convainquant pour expliquer que le Serdaigle avait eu une petite altercation avec des étudiants dont il n'avait pu découvrir l'identité songea Blaise en se voyant déjà ramener le corps auprès de Mme Pomfrey. Il s'empara de sa baguette et fit léviter le corps de l'étudiant afin de le ramener plus facilement dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Draco tu peux relâcher Granger tu vois bien qu'elle ne court plus aucun danger ici, Lança Blaise avant de sortir de la pièce avec le corps du Serdaigle. Et j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous allez devoir discuter, Ajouta-t-il en disparaissant ses pas raisonnant sur les pierres ancestrales du château de Poudlard.

Le blond relâcha doucement la Gryffondor sentant toute menace potentielle autour d'eux s'évaporer et observa la jeune femme s'installer avec prudence sur l'un des canapés du salon le regard dans le vague. La façade calme de la brune explosa soudainement lorsque des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues accompagnées de frissons faisant trembler la silhouette de l'étudiante. Aussitôt alarmé par le nouveau comportement inquiétant de sa compagne le veela s'installa à ses côtés luttant contre l'envie de l'enserrer à nouveau dans ses bras pour chasser sa tristesse.

- Alors c'est ça qui nous attend Malfoy ? Déclara doucement Hermione entre deux sanglots. De la violence, des conflits, du sang… Enuméra-t-elle en songeant au corps abîmé de Terry Boot.

- Je suis désolé Granger, Répondit Draco. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là…

- C'est ce que tu as déjà dit pour expliquer ta dernière altercation avec Harry, Soupira la brune recevant un léger grognement de la part du Serpentard dont les traits s'étaient légèrement durcis suite à l'évocation de son éternel rival.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué lors de notre dernier échange il est très difficile pour moi de me maîtriser avec ma nouvelle condition. C'est comme si je devais tout réapprendre, Avoua-t-il. Mes émotions, mes gestes, mes mots… tout est différent et décuplé en ta présence, Expliqua-t-il en se penchant pour essuyer de son pouce l'une des larmes roulant sur la joue droite de l'étudiante.

- Pourquoi moi Malfoy ? Interrogea Hermione en plongeant son regard dans les orbes argent du veela.

- Je l'ignore Granger, j'avoue avoir été plutôt étonné et sceptique face à cette nouvelle blague du destin mais tout ce qui m'intéresse désormais c'est ta sécurité, Répondit-il en saisissant l'une des mains de la Gryffondor comme pour appuyer ses propos.

- Une mauvaise blague oui, Reprit-elle en retirant sa main de la poigne du blond les posant autour de ses avant-bras formant une barrière imaginaire devant sa personne.

- Ma mère m'a expliqué qu'un veela trouvait en sa compagne l'être qui lui correspondait le plus, Expliqua le blond feignant de ne pas souffrir du rejet de la jeune femme.

- Et en quoi sommes-nous similaires Malfoy ? Tu es un être égoïste et tu penses toujours avoir raison sur tout cherchant systématiquement à imposer ta vision des choses aux autres, tu aimes terrifier les foules pour gagner en pouvoir. Et tu es également d'une violence incomparable si l'on pense à ta démonstration de ce soir… Répliqua-t-elle un nouveau frisson parcourant son corps à l'idée du visage mutilé de son camarade. Je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec toi ! Insista-t-elle levant les yeux au ciel désemparée par la situation qu'elle jugeait cauchemardesque.

- C'est faux Granger, Articula le veela connectant à nouveau son regard au sien. Pour commencer nous possédons la même soif de savoir et cette même volonté de toujours vouloir en apprendre davantage sur le monde qui nous entoure même si nous n'en faisons pas toujours la même utilisation… Tu es probablement aussi fière et têtue que moi si l'on observe ton comportement depuis que tu as appris pour ma véritable nature. Tu es également une grande compétitrice qui cherche inlassablement à occuper la première place et pour ce qui est de la violence tu te débrouilles plutôt bien si l'on se fie à tes talents de combat au corps à corps Termina-t-il un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de leur confrontation plutôt mémorable lors de leur troisième année à l'école de magie.

- Il y a au moins un point sur lequel nous ne sommes pas les mêmes Malfoy. Tu es un ancien Mangemort, lança-t-elle ne laissant aucun doute sur son ressentiment.

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, Répondit d'une voix neutre le Serpentard. Le seigneur des ténèbres menaçait la vie de ma famille si je n'obéissais pas à ses ordres, je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais les protéger, Insista-t-il répondant au regard accusateur de sa compagne.

- On a toujours le choix Malfoy, Affirma Hermione déterminée avant de se saisir calmement du bras gauche du veela remontant doucement la manche de sa chemise dévoilant son avant-bras diaphane et vierge de toute marque des ténèbres.

- Tu doutais de ma sincérité ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu as tout de même manqué de mettre fin à la vie de Dumbledore, Murmura-t-elle. J'avais besoin de voir la réalité de mes propres yeux, Ajouta-t-elle laissant courir un doigt sur sa peau observant les paupières du veela se fermer avec appréciation sous son geste.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, Compléta-t-il en laissant sa nuque reposer sur le dossier du sofa sur lequel il avait pris place un ronronnement montant à nouveau dans sa gorge.

Hermione observa l'étudiant un instant. Elle ne pouvait que constater la beauté incomparable du jeune homme sublimée par l'air détendu et serein qu'avaient pris ses traits depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux appréciant la présence de sa compagne à ses côtés. La Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par la créature qui se trouvait sous ses yeux à la fois si belle et si terrifiante qui avait chamboulé son existence. Elle avait pu observer ce soir la puissance et la sévérité de la créature à laquelle la magie l'avait liée et malgré son dégout et sa colère pour ses actes envers le préfet-en-chef elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer l'impression de sécurité qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis qu'il avait a nouveau libéré ses phéromones plongeant son implacable et si fidèle logique dans du coton. Elle adressa un dernier regard au blond avant de se lever du canapé.

- Où vas-tu ? Retentit la voix grave du veela tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir les doigts fins du jeune homme entourer son poignet.

- Rendre visite à Terry. Je dois lui présenter des excuses pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, Ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant les yeux gris du Serpentard s'assombrir à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione, il est tout à fait responsable de ce qui est en train de se passer, Répliqua-t-il déterminé ne desserrant toutefois pas sa prise.

- Il n'est pas au courant de ton état Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, Rétorqua-t-elle sentant la colère la gagner à nouveau face à la possessivité et l'obstination du veela.

- Il n'a pas à savoir, Répliqua-t-il sa voix claquant sous l'exaspération, il savait que la nouvelle de son état allait se rependre comme une traînée de poudre mettant sa compagne sur le devant de la scène et donc en proie au regard des autres. Je l'ai avertit de ne plus t'approcher et crois-moi il obéira la prochaine fois. Tu n'assisteras donc pas à une autre scène du genre, Reprit-il en se levant pour faire face à la Gryffondor.

- Tu vas donc devoir faire la même démonstration à toute la population masculine de Poudlard pour que l'on ne m'approche plus ! Lança-t-elle luttant vainement contre la force du jeune homme pour atteindre la porte menant aux couloirs.

- D'autres t'ont approchée ? Demanda-t-il la colère difficilement maintenue dans ses paroles.

- Je suis Préfète-en-chef Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-elle effarée. D'autres vont forcément venir me parler, me poser des questions, passer du temps en ma compagnie, je suis supposée représenter une aide et une personne sur qui on peut se reposer au sein de cette école ! Évidemment que je vais côtoyer d'autres hommes que toi, Expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas déléguer certaines de tes fonctions à quelques préfets ? Argumenta-t-il dans l'espoir de faire plier la jeune femme.

- Je ne me suis pas battue pour ce poste pour l'abandonner aussi sec. Tu va devoir t'y faire Malfoy, Soupira-t-elle face au visage figé du blond.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Maîtriser cette jalousie est presque impossible, c'est comme un animal sauvage qui se débat jusqu'à finir par l'emporter sur ma raison me poussant à commettre des actes comme ceux de ce soir, Murmura-t-il ses iris gris rencontrant ceux chocolat de la Préfète.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me marque, Chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle que pour l'avancée du débat qui avait lieux entre elle et le veela.

- Alors tu l'envisages ? Répondit-il en sentant une vague de soulagement et excitation parcourir chacune ses cellules de son corps. L'idée du rituel d'union physique et spirituel avec sa compagne se forma dans son esprit réveillant quelques sensations dans son bas ventre. Le veela tenta de se maîtriser afin de ne pas prendre la Gryffondor sur le champ.

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir Malfoy. Je ne désespère toujours pas de nous trouver une solution… Répondit-elle en profitant de la soudaine absence du blond pour se diriger vers la sortie ignorant son regard assombri et brûlant sur elle.

Elle était parvenue à poser l'une de ses mains sur la surface rugueuse du tableau de l'entrée lorsque la présence désormais familière du Serpentard l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Une main se déposa sur sa hanche ramenant en arrière le reste de son corps collant son dos contre le torse du veela tandis que son autre main se glissait contre sa nuque ramenant ses boucles brunes en arrière.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus amusant Hermione, te laisser croire que tu peux m'échapper ou bien cette expression sur ton visage lorsque tu t'aperçois que tu n'y es pas parvenue, Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta compagne que tu as le droit de me priver de mon autonomie Malfoy, Répondit-elle en essayant d'ignorer les lèvres du Serpentard dans son cou. C'est quand elle s'aperçu que la main qui reposait sur sa hanche glissait doucement vers ses cuisses et qu'elle sentit le désir du veela pour elle contre ses fesses qu'elle sut qu'elle devait se sortir de cette situation au plus vite. Malfoy arrêtes tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire, Supplia-t-elle.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais Hermione, n'aie pas peur, Susurra-t-il à nouveau à son oreille d'une voix plus grave et plus magnétique qu'à l'habitude.

Elle n'avait pas encore fait le tour du sujet mais elle pouvait deviner qu'elle était bien trop proche du veela et que ce dernier était en train de s'approcher d'un point de non-retour qu'elle se refusait à franchir pour le moment. Elle devait se séparer du jeune homme avant que ses instincts n'aient complètement pris le dessus le poussant à la marquer sur le champ. Elle profita de l'inattention du Serpentard pour murmurer le sortilège qui allait la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Accio Bracelet, Enonça-t-elle.

Le corps du Serpentard fut projeté en arrière dès l'instant où le bijou d'argent toucha les doigts de la jeune femme le propulsant quelques mètres plus loin. Un grondement fusa aussitôt des lèvres du veela frustré de se retrouver si loin de celle qu'il chérissait quelques instants plus tôt sans aucune limites. Hermione remarqua la lueur animale qui dansait dans les prunelles du blond, la même qu'elle avait pu observer le jour de sa rentrée de septième année après l'avoir percuté dans le train. Elle pouvait deviner que le Serpentard n'était pas dans la meilleure humeur qui soit après le rejet qu'elle lui avait imposé mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle sentit une vague de sérénité et de calme la frapper avant de prononcer une incantation la protégeant momentanément des phéromones du veela.

- Tu es vraiment sournois Malfoy. Utiliser tes phéromones pour me pousser dans tes bras ! S'exclama-t-elle sa colère montant d'un cran en remarquant un sourire en coin se dessiner sur les lèvres du blond.

- Tu n'étais pas tout à fait contre tout à l'heure ! Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

- Pas étonnant tu m'avais … droguée ! Oui je pense que l'on peut appeler ça comme ça, tu te sers de tes pouvoirs comme une sorte de somnifère sur toutes mes inhibitions, tu réalises que c'est loin d'être éthique comme comportement ?

- Tu y vas un peu fort, je ne cherchais qu'à te faire du bien Hermione, Répondit-il l'excitation chargeant ses mots au souvenir d'avoir été si proche d'elle, il savait qu'il aurait eu du mal à se retenir de marquer la jeune femme le veela à l'intérieur de lui l'y ayant poussé à chaque instant où ses paumes avaient rencontré sa peau. Il pouvait encore sentir le parfum de la Gryffondor sur lui et se félicitait de la savoir protégée par le bracelet l'empêchant ainsi de précipiter ce qui devait être un acte consentit entre le veela et sa compagne.

- Je crois que je préfère encore le temps où tu m'insultais dans les couloirs. C'était nettement moins perturbant, Déclara-t-elle en se remémorant presque avec affection ces moments où elle n'avait pas à craindre d'être poursuivie par le prince des Serpentard.

- Il est temps que tu rentes dans ton dortoir Malfoy, Reprit-elle après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu entre les deux étudiants.

- Je ne vais pas rentrer, Résonna la voix du veela une lueur déterminée dans son regard.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Il n'y a plus personne ici Malfoy et j'imagine que Terry va passer la nuit si ce n'est plus à l'infirmerie alors je ne risque pas de me retrouver en présence d'un autre homme si c'est cela qui te perturbe, Ajouta-t-elle sous le regard réprobateur du blond.

- Je vais passer la nuit ici, Affirma-t-il ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions.

- Malfoy s'il faut que je te jette dehors à mains nues je le ferai tu peux me croire ! S'écria-t-elle avant de regretter ses paroles en notant le sourire amusé du Serpentard.

- Tu peux même poser tes mains sur moi avant si tu le souhaites Hermione, Plaisanta-t-il observant avec malice le rouge envahir les joues de la préfète.

- Après tout fait comme tu veux, Lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il l'entendit prononcer plusieurs sorts contre le tableau qui gardait sa chambre fermée avant de vaquer à d'autres occupations. Il s'allongea sur le canapé qu'il avait occupé précédemment avec sa compagne savourant l'odeur de celle-ci sur le tissu des différents cousins. Il s'empara de sa baguette afin d'éteindre l'ensemble des lumières de la pièce ne laissant plus que la lumière bleue de la lune éclairer ses occupants appréciant la sensation de bien-être qui s'était emparé de lui. La savoir en sécurité et non loin de lui allait pouvoir effacer en partie la tension et la fatigue avec lesquels il vivait depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée. Dommage que la reine des lions ne soit pas moins obstinée regretta-t-il s'imaginant son corps tout contre le sien si elle ne l'avait pas été.

°O°

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dès l'instant ou les premières notes de son réveil résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Elle s'étira avec délectation avant de sortir de son lit parfaitement reposée et prête à attaquer une nouvelle journée de cours avec l'entrain qui lui était familier. Sa bonne humeur retomba lorsqu'elle se remémora les évènements de la veille et du veela présent dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Terry.

Terry. Elle devait absolument lui rendre visite avant la fin de la journée, elle devait au moins prendre des nouvelles du Serdaigle après ce que lui avait fait subir Malfoy. Il avait probablement essuyé toute la frustration et la colère du veela sans toutefois réellement comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

La brune passa les minutes suivantes dans la salle de bain profitant d'une douche chaude et régénérante avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour passer son uniforme, attraper ses affaires de cours et se diriger vers le salon afin de rejoindre la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver le veela dans la pièce mais un nouveau livre sur l'une des tables basses du salon. Elle s'en saisi et déroula le parchemin qui y était attaché.

_Ce livre te servira probablement plus qu'à moi j'ai eu le temps de le parcourir une centaine de fois. Je t'ai marqué les passages importants à retenir. Et crois-moi certains sont plutôt intéressants. _

_D.M_

La curiosité maladive de la Gryffondor la gagnant quelques secondes après avoir pris connaissance de cette nouvelle acquisition Hermione ne résista pas à l'envie de voir quels étaient les chapitres mis en avant par le Serpentard. Elle soupira d'exaspération lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'ils concernaient tous le même sujet, « Chapitre 4 : De l'importance des contacts physiques entre le veela et sa compagne », « Chapitre 6 : Bien préparer le rituel d'union », « Chapitre 8 : Les effets de l'union sur le veela et sa compagne ». Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle constata que l'ouvrage ne traitait en réalité que du rituel d'union entre un veela et sa compagne et rougit encore plus face aux illustrations pour le moins explicites présentes au fil des pages. Elle rangea toutefois le livre dans son sac et pris la direction de la grande salle refermant le tableau de l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs derrière elle.

°O°

* * *

><p><strong>Alors votre verdict sur ce nouveau chapitre ?<strong>

**Draco va-t-il parvenir à ses fins ? Hermione va-t-elle s'obstiner à toujours chercher une solution ? La confrontation était-elle digne de vos attentes ? (J'espère !)**

**Quelques nouvelles informations sur le veelas dans le prochain chapitre et peut-être de nouveaux rapprochements… MAIS je fais durer le suspense je vais pas tout vous dire maintenant quand même (même si je sais parfaitement ce qu'il va se passer Niark Niark )**

**Reviews ? (Siouplééé)**

**Bisous et au prochain chapitre !**


	8. Addicted

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vais commencer par vous remercier parce que vous m'avez fait tellement plaisir en me gâtant de reviews ! C'est vraiment agréable de savoir que son histoire plaît alors merci encore et si je pouvais je crois bien que je ferai un énorme câlin à chacun d'entre vous ! Alors merci encore de me suivre et de me laisser vos impressions ou encore de m'ajouter à vos favoris…_

_J'expliquerai le temps que j'ai mis à poster par les vacances dont je viens de revenir et le merveilleux mémoire qu'il me reste à terminer (souhaitez-moi bon courage je n'ai tellement pas envie de le finir…) qui font que je n'ai pu me mettre à la suite de la rédaction de ce chapitre que plutôt tard. Mais le mal est réparé puisque le chapitre est désormais en ligne, j'ai déjà hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

_Fan-fiction-tilight_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes impressions :) J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre !

_Ramou-chan_ : Accro ? C'est vrai ? Au moins c'est moins nocif que d'autres types de substances quoiqu'un Draco Malfoy c'est plutôt pas mal dans le genre addiction ! Et puis ta réaction colle parfaitement avec le titre de ce chapitre :) Bonne lecture.

_Al_ : Tout d'abord merci pour ta fidélité ! C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que tu vas en penser :) Et pour répondre à tes réaction, oui j'ai fait souffrir notre pauvre Terry mais après tout il avait été prévenu n'est-ce pas ? Et Draco dans le lit d'Hermione ? Je ferais ça moi ? (Non je ne donnerai pas d'indices sur quand, où et comment ^^). J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et navrée pour l'attente :)

_Lucy _: Voir comment Hermione va réagir ? La pauvre elle n'a pas fini d'être surprise notre chère Préfète-en-Chef ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et merci pour tes compliments :)

_Clayre_ : Eh bien merci pour tous ces compliments je me suis presque noyée dedans ! (Mais j'veux bien recommencer XD). Ravie de savoir que l'histoire te plaît et que dans l'ensemble de mes histoires mon style te convient également, c'est vraiment un plaisir ! Pour mes autres fictions, oui bien sûr je vais les continuer mais leur rédaction est moins rapide que pour « My venom under your skin » au vu de l'ancienneté de certaines il me faut revoir la trame pour ne pas faire d'incohérences… En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

_Cind3rella_ : Merci pour ces compliments ! Ravie de savoir que le scénario te plaît tout comme le caractère des personnages, j'essaye de les garder plus ou moins cohérent malgré ce qui leur arrive… Et un Draco qui ronronne ? Oui moi aussi j'en veux ! Bonne lecture.

_Lucile_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu me dises que je ne fais pas tomber la situation dans la facilité, c'est là que je me dis que l'histoire reste tout de même cohérente alors merci ! Et puis c'est cool de savoir que tu as aussi aimé le dernier chapitre :) J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci !

_Valentine_ : Merci pour ces compliments c'est vraiment très gentil ! Et puis ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas laissé de review a chaque chapitre c'est déjà bien de connaître tes impressions sur ce chapitre-ci :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

_Elena S_ : Merci pur tes impressions ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Et pour l'histoire elle est complètement écrire mais dans ma tête, les moments forts et éléments importants de la fiction sont couchés sur papier mais l'ensemble des chapitres ne sont eux pas rédigés parce que j'ai systématiquement de nouvelles inspirations de dernière minute et que j'aurais envie de toujours tout modifier. Du coup j'écris au naturel avec mes idées :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

_Ali972 _: Et oui nos deux protagonistes se rapprochent peu à peu et le marquage pourrait devenir une possibilité pour notre Hermione mais n'allons pas trop vite elle reste la plus grande têtue de l'univers ) Et moi aussi j'aurais du mal à résister face à autant de possessivité de la part de notre veela ! Sinon j'espère que la vitesse de publication n'a pas été trop difficile cette fois-ci ? Parce que bon je crois que j'ai presque mis un bon mois… Et merci encore pour tes compliments et ta fidélité c'est adorable et ça me fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

_Bakaiiko_ : Ta réaction m'a fait très plaisir, je suis ravie de savoir que le style te plaît parce que vraiment ce n'est pas évident de toujours bien doser les réactions et comportements des personnages et l'ambiance alors merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

_Donc bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, bonjour à ceux qui me connaissent déjà et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : Addicted<strong>_

A l'inverse de toutes ses habitudes Hermione quitta sa place dès la fin de son cours d'arithmancie et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de classe ignorant le regard interloqué de son professeur. Ses livres rassemblés dans un amas plutôt chaotique dans son sac menaçaient de tomber à chacune des grandes enjambées que faisait la préfète-en-chef pour gagner sa destination. Elle dépassa plusieurs groupes d'élèves feignant de ne pas se rendre compte de leurs agissements contraires au règlement de l'école de sorcellerie et atteint finalement la zone du château qu'elle recherchait. Elle s'arrêta un instant le temps de reprendre son souffle, repositionna son sac de cours sur son épaule, inspira et expira une dernière bouffée d'air et poussa l'une des portes de l'illustre infirmerie de Poudlard.

Elle allait se diriger vers l'officine de l'infirmière lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence à proximité d'un des nombreux lits de la pièce en compagnie de Dumbledore et de son professeur de potions lui faisant dos et engagés dans une discussion à l'apparence plutôt sérieuse. L'étudiante se fit plus discrète et recula légèrement vers la porte par laquelle elle était entrée à l'entente des différents échanges entre les trois sorciers.

- Mr Zabini dit avoir récupéré Mr Boot dans un couloir après avoir interrompu une dispute entre le préfet-en-chef et d'autres élèves, Déclara l'infirmière en administrant quelques soins au visage endormi du Serdaigle étendu dans son lit.

- Dans quel état est-il ? Interrogea Albus Dumbledore en se penchant pour mieux observer le jeune homme.

- La principale zone qui a été abimée est son visage, j'ai dû utiliser quelques sorts pour fixer à nouveau certains os de son visage et soigner les nombreux hématomes mais je vais devoir attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui administrer les potions qui vont reconstruire son nez et sa mâchoire. Quelques coups lui ont également été portés au torse où j'ai dû réparer quelques côtes cassées, Enonça-t-elle d'un air désolé.

- Il devait s'agir d'autre chose que d'un différend si l'on considère l'état dans lequel il a été retrouvé, Murmura pensivement Severus Snape. D'après moi ceci s'apparente davantage à un règlement de comptes, Ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'angle inhabituel qu'avait pris la mâchoire du jeune homme.

- Qui pourrait bien en vouloir à ce point à ce pauvre garçon ? S'exclama Mme Pomfrey. Il faut vraiment être d'une violence extrême pour me rendre cet élève dans un état pareil, Ajouta-t-elle.

- Ou dans un état de rage et de colère particulièrement puissant, Réfléchit le maître des potions. Dans quel état se trouvait Mr Zabini lorsqu'il a ramené Mr Boot ? Questionna-t-il observant toujours la silhouette du Serdaigle.

- Plutôt calme, mais ce jeune homme n'a jamais vraiment fait étalage de ses émotions. Si je me fie à mes souvenirs il est l'une des seules personnes à être restée relativement sereine lors de la bataille contre Vous-savez-qui, Expliqua Mme Pomfrey réprimant un frisson à l'évocation du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Les Serpentard n'ont jamais vraiment beaucoup fait étalage de leurs sentiments, Commenta Albus en posant un regard amusé sur Severus Snape.

- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec cela ? Il ne s'agit pourtant pas d'un élève difficile, Réagit la médicomage.

- J'aurais une discussion avec Mr Zabini dans la journée, Affirma Snape. Si vous voulez bien vous avancer Miss Granger ? Lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Hermione étouffa un glapissement de surprise tandis qu'elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à une vitesse folle, elle avait été surprise en train d'écouter une conversation privée entre les membres du corps professoral réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. Mortifiée par ce qui venait de se passer et qui sortait définitivement de ses habitudes elle s'avança vers les sorciers ravalant tant bien que mal son malaise.

- Avez-vous connaissance de l'emploi du temps d'hier soir de Mr Boot ? L'interrogea le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

- Non, S'entendit-elle dire regrettant instantanément son mensonge. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'avait pas de ronde à effectuer hier soir, d'après le planning que nous avons mis en place il y a deux semaines deux préfets de Poufsouffle en étaient responsables, Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui lui parut étonnamment calme par rapport à ce comportement qui lui correspondait si peu.

- L'avez-vous vu au cours de la soirée ? Raisonna à nouveau la voix de Snape sonnant à ses oreilles comme une accusation.

- Non j'ai passé la soirée dans mon dortoir à lire, Répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Vous pensez que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle tentant de dominer le sentiment d'agressivité qui s'emparait doucement de ses pensées.

- Vous êtes Préfète-en-Chef Miss Granger, vous auriez tout simplement pu être plus au courant sur les occupations de votre homonyme que nous, Clarifia Albus Dumbledore en posant un regard calme sur l'étudiante. Je pense que nous allons vous laisser avec lui, Déclara-t-il après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant avant de prendre la direction de la sortie accompagné du maître des potions.

- N'oubliez pas que vous avez cours avec moi dans moins de vingt minutes Miss Granger, Lança ce dernier en passant la porte ne laissant seulement l'occasion à Hermione d'apercevoir l'un de pans sombres de sa cape disparaître lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Vous ne lui serez de toutes façon pas d'une grande utilité Miss, Annonça la voix fluette de la médicomage à ses côtés. Il va avoir besoin d'encore un peu de repos pour être de nouveau sur pieds, Indiqua-t-elle en murmurant un sort d'anti-douleurs en direction du jeune homme.

- Je vais juste m'assoir un moment, Répondit-elle en prenant place sur l'une des chaises situées à proximité du lit du Serdaigle.

Un sentiment brutal de culpabilité s'empara d'elle au moment où l'infirmière disparu pour remplir les nombreuses et diverses tâches de sa journée. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le comportement qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt et comment elle avait pu mentir avec tant de légèreté ignorant la scène terrifiante à laquelle elle avait assisté la veille. Et pourtant elle avait pu sentir une colère sourde monter en elle et s'emparer de ses esprits dès l'instant où elle avait perçu les soupçons de son professeur sur la prétendue raison de l'état du Serdaigle. Un sentiment d'irritation qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à identifier. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de ce qui s'était passé et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vérité n'avait pas franchi ses lèvres face aux deux adultes.

Le visage tuméfié du Préfet-en-chef n'arrangea pas son état émotionnel lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui. Malfoy ne l'a vraiment pas loupé, songea-t-elle avant de saisir l'une des mains du jeune homme dans les siennes.

- Je suis désolée Terry, Murmura-t-elle malgré l'inconscience du jeune homme. Je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas, Assura-t-elle en renforçant sa prise autour de ses doigts. Elle sortit le rouleau de parchemin qui dépassait de son sac et le déposa sur la table de chevet située à proximité du lit, lui adressa un dernier regard avant de rassembler ses affaires et de quitter les lieux se promettant silencieusement de retourner voir l'étudiant au plus vite. Une fois les portes de l'infirmerie passées elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en route pour les cachots du château.

- Il t'a touchée ? Retentit la voix grave de Draco Malfoy au moment où elle atteignait la rambarde.

- Pardon ? Répondit-elle en se tournant vers le Serpentard dont la silhouette élancée lui faisait face dans le couloir.

- Ne me mens pas. Je peux sentir son odeur sur toi, Affirma-t-il son regard gris assombri et ses pupilles dilatées par sa colère naissante.

- Il ne m'a rien fait Malfoy. Mais contrairement à toi je me préoccupe de l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis hier soir c'est pourquoi je suis venue lui rendre visite, Rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant pour poursuivre son chemin vers la salle de potions.

- Alors comment se fait-il que je puisse percevoir sa présence sur ta peau Hermione ? Gronda-t-il masquant à peine le venin qui transpirait de chacun de ses mots.

- Depuis quand dois-je me justifier auprès de toi Malfoy ? S'écria-t-elle en posant en regard courroucé sur le veela stoppant ainsi sa progression vers les cachots. Pourquoi fallait-il que le jeune homme se préoccupe de ses moindres faits et gestes ? Elle commençait à se sentir réellement irritée et oppressée par l'omniprésence de l'héritier Malfoy dans son quotidien.

- Depuis que tu es ma compagne Hermione ! Tonna-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ne t'ai-je d'ailleurs pas fait comprendre cela hier soir ? Il m'est déjà suffisamment insupportable de savoir que Boot en a après toi mais l'idée de ses mains sur ton corps suffit à me rendre fou, Répondit-t-il rapprochant son corps au plus près de celui de la brune la dominant de sa hauteur.

- Tu perds encore le contrôle de toi-même Malfoy, le prévint-elle en adoucissant sa voix et relevant son visage vers lui observant ses traits tirés. Et si cela peut te calmer Terry ne m'a rien fait. Il était toujours inconscient lorsque je suis sortie de l'infirmerie, Expliqua-t-elle dans l'espoir de calmer le Serpentard et les battements affolés de son cœur par la même occasion. Elle fut soulagée de constater que le grondement qui grandissait dans la gorge du blond disparu pour être remplacé par les vibrations désormais caractéristiques de son contentement.

- Je connais un très bon moyen pour retrouver mon sang froid Hermione, Murmura-t-il en indiquant clairement du regard le bracelet en argent qui entourait le poignet de la Gryffondor.

- Si tu imagines que je vais te laisser me démontrer à nouveau tes exploits de manipulation de la veille tu te trompes lourdement Malfoy ! Siffla-t-elle irritée par les sautes d'humeur constantes du jeune homme. Elle ignora l'éclat de luxure qui jouait dans les orbes grises du Serpentard et s'éloigna d'un mouvement rapide du jeune homme sa baguette fermement enserrée entre ses doigts.

- Tu sais bien ce qu'il se passe lorsque j'ai ma baguette entre mes mains Malfoy alors je te déconseille de tenter à nouveau quelque chose ! Lança-t-elle avant de se retourner et de reprendre son cheminement vers les cachots.

- Il faudra bien qu'on en parle Hermione ! Réagit-il en observant la Gryffondor disparaître progressivement de son champ de vision.

°O°

Hermione maudit son inattention et sa maladresse lorsqu'elle échoua pour la quatrième fois la découpe de ses orties. Sa concentration trop accaparée par les récents évènements et les chuchotements incessants de Ron et de Seamus à ses côtés l'empêchaient de réduire la plante selon les besoin de la potion de réparation des tissus qu'ils devaient préparer pour le cours de potions avancées. Elle essuya d'un coup de manche les gouttes de sueur et de frustration qui perlaient sur son front et entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon abstrait dans l'espoir de regagner un peu de calme.

- Complètement massacré je te dis ! S'écria Seamus en laissant tomber un poil de loup dans son chaudron ne prêtant pas grande importance au changement brutal de couleur du liquide.

- Mais massacré comment ? Au point de ne pas pouvoir jouer au prochain match de Quidditch ? Demanda Ron jetant un coup d'œil discret à l'autre bout de la salle observant Snape occupé à conseiller deux élèves de Serpentard dans la préparation de leurs ingrédients.

- S'il veut empêcher le souaffle d'entrer dans ses buts il a plutôt intérêt d'attendre plusieurs semaines ! Même Poufsouffle pourrait réussir à marquer contre Serdaigle à la vue de son état ! S'esclaffa le jeune homme.

- Et qui a fait ça ? Je ne pensais pas que Boot était du genre à chercher les ennuis, Ajouta Ron désormais complètement désintéressé de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- On ne le sait pas encore. Je sais juste que c'est Zabini qui aurait ramené le pauvre bougre à l'infirmerie, si tu veux mon avis il s'agit encore d'un coup de ces sales serpents, Murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confession.

- Et ça ne peut que les arranger tout ça, ils jouent contre Serdaigle dans deux semaines ! Renchérit le rouquin remuant distraitement sa potion ayant désormais viré au jaune vif.

- Moi j'ai entendu dire que Malfoy était impliqué dans cette histoire, Intervint Dean attirant l'attention des deux Gryffondors.

- Malfoy ? Il n'est pas supposé être malade celui-là ? S'écria Ron le méprit marquant chacun des traits de son visage à l'évocation du Prince des Serpentard ne remarquant pas le regard de ce dernier le transperçant quelques tables plus loin.

- C'est en tout cas les rumeurs qui courent, Répliqua Dean en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'il va nous falloir attendre quelques temps avant d'en avoir le cœur net mais Malfoy en aurait eu après Boot au point de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, Chuchota-t-il en retournant son attention sur son manuel de potions.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vous trois ? S'exclama Hermione en se retournant vers le groupe de garçons récoltant plusieurs paires de regards surpris. Si vous continuez ainsi je vais faire exploser mon chaudron et écoper d'un « Troll » à cause de vos bavardages exaspérants ! Justifia-t-elle en retournant à ses occupations sous le regard amusé de Parvati Patil qui habituée au comportement de la Préfète-en-Chef avait écouté avec attention la conversation de ses camarades de maison.

°O°

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prise tout à l'heure Mione ? Demanda Ron à l'instant où le trio d'or franchissait les portes de la classe de potion recueillant un regard exaspéré de la part de la concernée.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de conversations en dehors des heures de cours ? Répondit-elle simplement. Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'accuser les autres pour la situation dans laquelle se trouve Terry ?

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de la faute d'une autre maison que celle de Serpentard ! Tu sais très bien de quoi ils sont capables, même pour s'amuser. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Objecta-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui avait jusque-là silencieusement observé l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens.

- Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions sur les responsables de tout cela, Affirma le survivant. Et puis Dumbledore finira bien par découvrir ce qui s'est réellement passé, Ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard émeraude dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione.

Elle pouvait sentir la suspicion et l'inquiétude sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Connaissant la nouvelle situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec l'héritier Malfoy il devait probablement déjà avoir identifié le coupable de toute cette agitation pensa-t-elle en détournant son attention vers le couloir. Les prunelles grises de Draco Malfoy se lièrent immédiatement aux siennes lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur sa silhouette. Appuyé contre les pierres froides et humides des cachots, entouré de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson il ne semblait être conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait entièrement concentré sur la Préfète-en-chef.

- Dumbledore ? Découvrir qui a fait cela ? Et bien ça m'étonnerai vraiment, la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est bien savoir qui a pu dérober son dernier paquet de pate à citrouilles ! Dit Ron sortant Hermione de ses pensées et détournant son regard de celui du blond.

- Comme si tu étais entièrement différent Ron. Tu avais presque les larmes aux yeux lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais oublié l'ensemble de tes réserves de sucreries dans le train ! Riposta-t-elle au souvenir du visage du gardien de Gryffondor lors de leur arrivée dans la grande salle le soir de la rentrée.

- Hermione ! Tonna-t-il son visage prenant une teinte cramoisie tandis qu'Harry masquait avec difficulté le sourire qui manquait de gagner la moitié de son visage très vite accompagné par la brune. Elle prit appui sur l'épaule d'Harry et plongea son visage sur celle-ci pour cacher le fou-rire bénéfique qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle à la vue du teint de Ron virant doucement à l'écarlate sous l'humiliation. Elle sentit la main rassurante du brun de poser sur son dos et releva son visage vers lui croisant la lueur de malice qui jouait dans son regard émeraude. Même si Ron venait de payer l'évacuation de la tension qui l'habitait depuis la rentrée elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfaite de la situation, elle retrouvait enfin l'ambiance et la complicité qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers jours. Ron lui en voudrait certainement un peu mais elle saurait se faire pardonner, et puis c'était bien connu, ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier.

°O°

Dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme. Irrité depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté dans le couloir menant aux cachots il avait eu peine à effectuer son devoir de potions et avait probablement rendu le travail le plus médiocre qu'il n'avait jamais produit. Entre les accusations en série des lionceaux et l'attitude plus que distante de sa compagne son état d'énervement était loin de s'améliorer. Il avait beau assumer et reconnaître son comportement de la veille il s'avait qu'il avait fait une erreur en se rapprochant physiquement d'Hermione Granger. Chacune des cellules de son corps la réclamait désormais douloureusement en manque des sensations qu'il avait éprouvé en sa compagnie. Oui il avait pris du plaisir à sentir la peau de la brune sous ses doigts mais il en éprouvait maintenant les conséquences, son veela exigeait désormais davantage de contacts avec celle qui lui était destinée.

Un sentiment de manque qu'il était loin d'apprécier, le détachant de plus en plus de celui qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'être : libre et sans attaches. Il n'aimait pas ce à quoi la créature à l'intérieur de lui était en train de le réduire, il devait à tout prix trouver le moyen de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même malgré les besoins qui étaient devenus les siens. Il allait prêter attention au discours de Pansy lorsqu'il perçu un changement d'atmosphère, il détourna les yeux et se trouva immédiatement attiré par le regard perçant d'Hermione Granger. Il observa ses traits fins laissant glisser son regard sur son nez mutin, ses lèvres pleines et malicieuses et son regard intelligent avant qu'elle ne se tourne visiblement attirée parce ce que cet abrutit de Ronald Weasley avait à lui dire. C'est quand il la vit enfouir son visage au niveau du torse de Potter que le veela repris à nouveau ses droits sur lui.

°O°

- Comme c'est touchant, Raisonna la voix glaciale de Draco Malfoy dans son dos envoyant une décharge d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Hermione se détachât d'Harry et se retourna vers le jeune homme dont les iris étaient animés d'une présence plus animale qu'humaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Malfoy ? Tu ne préfères pas plutôt transmettre tes germes dégoutants à tes amis ? Cracha Ron toute trace de joie ayant quitté son visage désormais empreint d'une animosité certaine.

- Je tenais juste à vous avertir que ce spectacle dégoutant me donnait la nausée, donc si vous pouviez éviter de reproduire vos effusions mièvres en public vous épargneriez une grande partie de la population de Poudlard, Renvoya le blond le mépris transpirant de chacun de ses mots.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire la fouine ? Nous réduire dans le même état que Terry Boot ? Défia Ron.

- Ne me tente pas la belette, tu n'aimerais pas que ton espèce se prive d'un être comme toi n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua le veela.

- Il suffit ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire Malfoy ? Intervint Hermione dans l'espoir de couper court à la joute verbale qui se déroulait et qui manquait de dégénérer si elle se fiait au comportement du veela.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Granger, je préfère quitter les lieux que de perdre mon temps avec vos misérables existences, Lança-t-il en tournant les talons disparaissant progressivement de la vue du trio.

Hermione ne manqua pas le regard interloqué que lui envoya Blaise Zabini avant de suivre son meilleur ami vers une destination qu'elle ignorait et se laissa à nouveau respirer lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau seule avec ses meilleurs amis.

- Quel enfoiré ce Malfoy ! Il ne manque jamais un instant pour nous pourrir la vie ! Souffla Ron notant l'expression d'accord sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il n'était pas très en forme vu la façon dont il a réagi après l'intervention d'Hermione, Annonça Harry récoltant un regard accusateur de la part de la principale concernée.

- Peu importe ! Coupa-t-elle. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me préoccuper de son attitude, j'ai un essai à rédiger pour le cours de Sortilèges de Vendredi, Déclara-t-elle en s'élançant dans les couloirs menant à la bibliothèque. Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé et suivirent la progression de leur meilleure amie dans son sanctuaire.

°O°

Un tintement suffisamment aigu sans toutefois être strident retentit dans l'infirmerie alertant sa responsable que l'un de ses patients s'était réveillé. Elle déposa avec précaution la préparation d'anti-douleurs qu'elle était en train de concocter avant de se laver rapidement les mains et d'accourir auprès du Serdaigle qui regardait ses alentours avec étonnement.

- Mr Boot ! Vous voici de retour parmi nous ! S'exclama l'infirmière en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Eau… Parvint à articuler ce dernier en se relevant avec difficulté contre les coussins étalés derrière son dos.

- Tout de suite jeune homme, vous devez bien en avoir besoin mais d'abord avalez-moi ça, Répondit-elle en lui tendant une fiole aux couleurs ambrées. L'étudiant engloutit rapidement le breuvage avalant la dernière gorgée avec une grimace et accueillant avec soulagement le liquide limpide que lui procura ensuite Mme Pomfrey.

- Au cas où les évènements de la veille vous paraitraient flous, vous avez été amené ici hier soir par Blaise Zabini étudiant de la maison Serpentard de la même année que vous qui dit vous avoir vu avoir une altercation avec d'autres étudiants, vous êtes resté inconscient d'ici là. Je vous ai administré de nombreux soins mais je vais probablement vous garder ici quelques jours afin que vous vous remettiez complètement. Votre homonyme Miss Granger est aussi passée ce matin et vous a déposé quelques affaires dont vous aurez probablement besoin le temps de votre rétablissement, Expliqua d'une traite l'infirmière ne laissant pas la parole au jeune homme qui peinant à mettre ses pensées dans l'ordre. Mr le Directeur passera probablement vous voir dans la journée, Ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie où deux élèves de troisième année venaient de faire leur entrée.

Terry Boot se pencha vers la table de chevet située à sa droite et s'empara des parchemins qui y étaient disposés, il les déroula et entreprit de savoir ce qu'Hermione lui avait apporté. Il reconnut son écriture et constata qu'elle lui avait laissé ses notes de cours ainsi qu'un peu de documentation pour le devoir qui devait rendre pour le cours de Sortilèges. Coincée entre deux parchemins se trouvait une enveloppe sur laquelle était visible une inscription, il plissa les yeux et déchiffra son prénom. Il l'ouvrit en entama sa lecture :

_Terry,_

_J'imagine que si tu es en train de lire cette lettre c'est que ton état s'est amélioré et j'en suis dans ce cas soulagée. Je tenais ici à te présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir et pour le comportement inadmissible que j'ai eu._

_J'aurais aimé intervenir plus rapidement et efficacement que cela mais tout est allé tellement vite que j'ai eu peine à réagir. J'aimerais te parler en privé de tout cela avant que tu n'en parle avec les professeurs ou tes proches._

_Rétablis-toi bien._

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione_

Le Serdaigle relu plusieurs fois les mots écris par sa camarade et releva son visage pour observer l'horizon dégagé à travers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

°O°

Hermione coucha le dernier mot de son essai et reposa sa plume avec satisfaction sur la table qu'elle occupait dans la bibliothèque. Elle observa l'encre noire sécher sur le papier et fus distraite par les rires étouffés de ses amis qui pensaient être suffisamment bien cachés par l'épais grimoire de métamorphose devant eux pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur et ainsi vaquer à leurs occupations tout sauf scolaires. Elle fit mine d'être tombée dans leur piège digne de premières années et se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

Elle trouva sans peine l'allée qu'elle cherchait et entreprit et dénicher les ouvrages pouvant répondre aux interrogations qui la rongeaient depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Narcissa Malfoy. Elle devait bien pouvoir trouver des renseignements sur son bracelet dans la bibliothèque, Dumbledore et Snape lui avait bien certifié que la technique était ancestrale pour éviter les unions trop précoces entre veelas et compagnes. Elle pourrait peut-être ainsi en savoir plus sur les fameux effets secondaires qu'elle subissait et allait devoir affronter.

Son regard se perdit dans les rayonnages et elle finit par tomber sur ce qui pourrait l'aider, « Accessoires et bijoux enchantés », « Reliques, Joyaux, Objets : légendes et histoires », « Sorcellerie et objets inanimés », les livres s'empilèrent d'eux-mêmes les uns sur les autres, lévitèrent derrière l'étudiante et finirent par se déposer sur la table lorsqu'Hermione regagna sa place. Elle constata en arrivant qu'Harry et Ron avait disparu quelques mètres plus loin entraînés dans une discussion à l'apparence animée avec Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley. Elle éviterait ainsi les questionnements muets de ses amis face à ces nouveaux ouvrages et pourrait poursuivre ses recherches dans le calme. Elle consulta les tables des matières des différents livres et les ouvrit aux chapitres correspondant à ses attentes. Les espoirs qu'elle nourrissait jusque-là s'envolèrent dès les premières lignes :

« Colliers, bagues, bracelets, pendentifs ou autrement appelés « Bijoux des amants » ont toujours représenté chez les veelas le meilleur hôte inanimé pour retarder et préparer au mieux l'union entre un veela et sa compagne ou compagnon. Ces objets, le plus souvent utilisés dans la jeunesse des personnes destinées à s'unir représentent également aux yeux des membres de la communauté veela un signe d'accord d'union entre les veelas et leurs compagne ou compagnon. Ces bijoux constitués de l'essence même du veela (le plus souvent un cheveux connu pour ses puissantes propriétés magiques et médicales) et d'argent permettent à la personne à laquelle il est destinée de s'imprégner et de se préparer à une union physique (adaptation du corps et du sang à celui du veela, développement de l'attraction physique et sexuelle) et psychique (meilleure réception des phéromones, échanges facilités). »

Hermione tenta d'ignorer le frisson d'effroi qui venait de parcourir son corps à la lecture de ces lignes. Si elle comprenait bien elle avait officiellement accepté d'être la compagne de Draco Malfoy dès l'instant où elle avait porté ce maudit bracelet et non seulement ce traître de bijou la protégeait à peine des assauts du jeune homme mais préparait l'ensemble de sa personne à l'accepter dans sa vie. Mieux qu'un lavage de cerveau songea-t-elle avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« Les bijoux des amants entamant la première forme de liaison entre un veela et sa compagne ou compagnon avant leur union définitive leur permettent d'établir les premières bases de leur relation à venir. Dans la plupart des cas le porteur du bijou après quelques jours de réaction à l'accessoire tend à inconsciemment se rapprocher du veela auquel il ou elle est destiné. De même toute attaque ou danger envers son veela peut lui paraître difficilement supportable et le pousser à le défendre face à la menace. On pourra ainsi parler du cas de Delphine Angus sorcière française qui pour défendre le veela auquel elle était lié ôta la vie à une dizaine de sorciers qui conspiraient contre ce dernier. »

- De mieux en mieux… Murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux au bracelet qui enserrait son poignet. Le bijou baigné par la lumière de la fin de matinée brillait et reflétait comme pour la narguer la couleur or donnée par le cheveu de Draco Malfoy contre la peau de son avant-bras. Au moins cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle avait réagi par des mensonges et de l'agressivité aux professeurs auxquels elle avait eu affaire dans la matinée, enfin elle se voyait mal tuer pour Malfoy, il ne fallait pas non plus pousser Merlin dans les orties.

- Qu'est-ce qui est de mieux en mieux ? La questionna une voix enjouée au moment ou un parfum familier venait titiller ses narines. Elle se retourna pour faire face à deux iris brunes et à la chevelure de feu de sa meilleure amie.

- Ma misérable existence Gin' ! Soupira-t-elle en laissant reposer son visage contre l'épaule de l'étudiante.

- Je pense que Ron t'as battue pour le côté misérable, ça fait vingt minutes qu'il essaye de me convaincre de te subtiliser ton devoir de sortilèges.

- Je vais finir par les lui vendre ça me servira au moins à quelque chose, Sourit-elle en repérant le jeune homme lancer des regards entendus à sa sœur avec la discrétion d'un éléphant.

- Tu devrais ! S'exclama Ginny en rigolant.

°O°

Elle avait passé la journée à éviter Draco Malfoy trop perturbée par les nouvelles qu'elle avait apprises dans la matinée. Qui sait si elle n'allait pas finir par se jeter dans ses bras par la force de l'emprise du bracelet sur elle ? Elle avait donc tourné les talons, s'était caché et avait fui dès l'apparition d'un uniforme, d'une cravate ou d'une écharpe aux couleurs vertes et argent dans son champ de vision faisant probablement honte au courage et à la bravoure si caractéristiques de sa maison mais mieux valait ça que de croiser le veela. Elle se tenait désormais devant le portrait de ses appartements privés attendant l'arrivée de Lisa Turpin Préfète de Serdaigle pour l'accompagner dans la ronde de ce soir.

Elle connaissait peu la jeune femme ne l'ayant pas beaucoup côtoyé et commençait à maudire son manque de ponctualité, elle devait bien avoir une vingtaine de minutes de retard sur l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle allait se décider à effectuer la ronde seule lorsque des pas raisonnèrent sur les pierres du couloir menant à l'appartement des Préfets-en-chefs. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la cravate vert et argent, elle releva son regard pour croiser les yeux ébène de Blaise Zabini.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle ne prenant pas garde au rictus amusé qui étirait les lèvres du Serpentard.

- Il semblerait que Turpin ai attrapé la variole du dragon et soit donc hors-jeu pour ses devoirs de Préfète pour un bon mois, Expliqua-t-il sous le regard peu convaincu de la brune. Et avant que tu ne me soupçonne d'en être responsable, non je n'ai pas transmis ceci à la pauvre Serdaigle, de plus j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon après-midi avec Snape alors je ne vois pas où j'en aurais trouvé le temps, Annonça-t-il arrachant un sourire à Hermione.

- C'est bon d'avoir un peu de pouvoir ! S'exclama-t-elle faisant directement référence à sa position supérieure dans la hiérarchie des Préfets.

- N'y prends pas trop goût tout de même Granger ! Répliqua-t-il un sourire en coin.

- Allons-y ! Lança-t-elle. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Elle marchait en compagnie de Blaise Zabini dans les couloirs du château depuis un peu moins d'une heure et n'avait pas trouvé sa présence si désagréable que cela. Elle avait pu constater qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents sur le plan intellectuel tout deux suffisamment ambitieux et déterminés pour s'investir pleinement dans leurs études afin de construire un futur professionnel brillant.

- Je suis content que tu sois la compagne de Draco plutôt que Pansy, Annonça Blaise alors qu'ils tournaient au coin de l'aile Est du château.

- Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir faire la même constatation, Répondit-elle. Mais pourquoi moi plutôt qu'elle ?

- Parce que Pansy n'a jamais rien éprouvé d'autre pour Draco que les sentiments d'une sœur pour son frère, Déclara-t-il. Un évènement pareil aurait probablement ruiné leur amitié. Et la nôtre, Ajouta-t-il.

- Pourquoi elle aurait détruit ta relation avec Malfoy ? Ne put s'empêcher Hermione de demander. Et pourquoi toutes ces rumeurs entre lui et Parkinson dans ce cas ?

Blaise sourit aux questions de la Gryffondor et passa une main distraite sur son crâne avant de lui répondre.

- Parce que Pansy est suffisamment puissante pour faire fuir toutes les sorcières qui tournent autour de Draco et parce qu'elle et moi sommes en couple depuis plus d'un an, Raconta-t-il s'amusant de l'expression choquée de l'étudiante.

- Pourquoi tu me révèle tout ça Blaise ? Interrogea-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation à prononcer le prénom du vert et argent.

- Je pense qu'il va devenir important de nous connaître, tu vas bien finir par devenir ma belle-sœur en quelque sorte ! Rigola-t-il en observant le visage de la brune se décomposer sous l'appellation « Belle-sœur ».

- Pour ça ce n'est pas encore fait Zabini ! Annonça-t-elle venimeuse. Et puis tu te mettras ta « Belle-sœur » sous le coude, vous n'êtes en rien frères, Rajouta-t-elle ignorant sciemment le fait que Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini se considéraient comme frères du fait de leur amitié datant de leur plus jeunes années.

- C'est fou cette tendance que vous avez vous les lions pour vous emporter pour si peu ! Ricana-t-il rattrapant la Préfète-en-Chef qui avait mis davantage d'énergie dans ses pas.

- Et vous les serpents pour vous comporter plus bas que terre, Riposta-t-elle faisant référence à leur lieu de résidence dans les sous-sols du château et aux allusions plutôt désagréables qu'avait faites le Serpentard d'après elle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que les réunions de famille vont être plutôt mouvementées, Renchérit-il appréciant l'exclamation étouffée d'Hermione Granger qui accéléra de nouveau la cadence.

Elle se sépara du Serpentard au cinquième étage du château, elle allait descendre pour se rendre au quatrième lorsqu'elle intercepta des bribes de conversation. Mais quels élèves pouvaient bien traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure-là songeât-elle irritée. Elle soupira d'exaspération et revint sur ces pas prête à retirer quelques points aux maisons des fraudeurs nocturnes. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle reconnut les voix des sorciers encore éveillés, elle lança un sort de désillusion sur sa personne et tendit l'oreille.

- Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de Draco Malfoy ? Demanda Severus Snape.

- Sans aucun doute, j'ai senti son odeur sur ce pauvre garçon, Affirma Remus Lupin dont le visage était éclairé par la lueur d'une torche accrochée au mur du couloir.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, Murmura Snape pensif. J'ai interrogé son ami Blaise Zabini dans l'après-midi mais il est plutôt doué en occlumancie comme la plupart des héritiers de grandes familles sang-pur et plus particulièrement depuis la guerre. Encore quelques jours et je pourrais probablement découvrir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

- En effet je doute que le jeune Malfoy nous le dévoile de lui-même, Compléta Remus la même expression entendue sur le visage.

- Il va falloir le garder à l'œil, Confirma le maître des potions.

- J'espère qu'il ne fera pas vivre le même enfer que Lucius à cette même période, Répliqua le loup-garou masquant avec peine le sourire qui le gagnait en pensant aux frasques de ce dernier.

°O°

Elle avait écouté les deux professeurs discuter et s'était éloignée dès qu'ils s'étaient séparés regagnant probablement leurs appartements privés à leur tour. Sa culpabilité l'avait alors submergée dès qu'elle s'était rendue compte que ses mensonges n'allaient pas tarder à être découverts par ses professeurs s'ils poursuivaient leurs efforts sur Blaise Zabini. Adieu la réputation d'élève modèle ! Songea-t-elle avec amertume. Ses pas la guidèrent inconsciemment vers la salle de bain des préfets devant laquelle elle s'arrêta sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se remémora tous les instants de stress qu'elle avait vécu et se dit qu'un bain relaxant lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle se déshabilla en vitesse et déposa ses affaires sur l'un des bancs non loin du bassin avant de plonger dans l'eau chaude et rassurante de l'immense baignoire se délectant de l'ambiance sereine et reposante qui y régnait. Elle contempla un moment les mosaïques racontant les diverses légendes aquatiques liées au château de Poudlard et laissa reposer sa nuque contre le rebord de la baignoire fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit subitement lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud se perdre contre son cou exposé. Sa vue brouillée par quelques mèches blondes se trouva bien vite confrontée à deux iris grises voilées par le désir.

- Putain Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Hurla-t-elle se cognant sous la surprise arrachant un sourire en coin à ce dernier tranquillement installé au-dessus d'elle au bord du bassin. Et depuis quand est-ce que tu es là ? Rajouta-t-elle la gêne et la honte s'emparant de ses traits en remarquant qu'il portait, lui, son uniforme.

- Depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir eu l'occasion de constater que nous avions eu la même idée, Répondit-il en laissant courir l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

- Qu'elle idée Malfoy ? S'écria-t-elle en reculant vers le milieu de la baignoire échappant ainsi à la portée du veela. Me coller la peur de ma vie ? Ajouta-t-elle constatant avec horreur que sa baguette et son bracelet étaient désormais terriblement loin et totalement hors d'atteinte.

- Tentant mais non. J'étais partit pour me détendre un peu quand tu es à ton tour entrée ici, Expliqua-t-il parfaitement conscient des sentiments qu'il était en train de provoquer chez sa compagne.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'as observée Malfoy ? Siffla-t-elle indignée. Mais comment oses-tu ? Tu avais tout le temps de me signaler ta présence ! Réagit-elle accablée par le fait que ce serpent avait eu l'occasion de la voir toute entière alors qu'elle se pensait seule.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas te revoir dans une telle tenue. Il va bien falloir que t'y habitue Hermione, Affirma-t-il le sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres s'étalant davantage.

- Donne-moi mes affaires Malfoy ! Ordonna-t-elle coupant court aux autres inepties qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Pourquoi donc ? Je te trouve très bien ainsi Hermione, Répondit-il en remarquant que la jeune femme avait actionné le robinet libérant la mousse lui permettant de se dissimuler derrière celle-ci.

- Si tu penses que c'est de cette manière que je vais accepter de devenir ta compagne Malfoy tu te trompes, Menaça-t-elle la colère se lisant sur ses traits.

- Tu le deviendras, Dit-il après un moment de silence. Tôt ou tard.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention mettre la jeune femme dans une situation pareille mais dès qu'il avait compris la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux quand elle avait fait son entrée dans la salle de bain des Préfets il n'avait pas su résister à l'envie d'en profiter un peu. Il était toutefois resté immobile lorsque le veela à l'intérieur de lui, lui avait ordonné de marquer la brune comme sienne à l'instant où elle se dévêtait conscient du fait que la Gryffondor ne le lui pardonnerai probablement jamais. C'est quand il l'avait vue se détendre complètement qu'il s'était avancé à ses côtés profitant de cette occasion inespérée pour se rapprocher d'elle. Et comme il s'y était attendu elle avait été loin d'apprécier le geste.

Il plongea son regard dans celui colérique de sa compagne et fit léviter l'uniforme de la brune jusque celle-ci estimant qu'il avait suffisamment profité de la situation. Il la regarda sortir du bassin dissimulée derrière sa cape de sorcière et enfiler avec difficulté ses vêtements collant à sa peau encore mouillée. Il ignora la manifestation plutôt expressive de son envie pour la sorcière dans son entrejambe et s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

- Satisfaite ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Répliqua-t-elle l'ironie liant chacun de ses mots. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de disparaître d'ici et de retourner dans ton dortoir Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-elle jetant un coup d'œil discret à sa baguette et son bracelet toujours disposés non loin derrière le blond.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me convaincre de te laisser seule ? Répondit-il haussant un sourcil face à l'obstination de la Préfète-en-Chef. Tu sais je suis encore terriblement frustré de l'état dans lequel tu m'as laissé hier soir, Annonça-t-il remarquant l'attention que la sorcière portait envers son bracelet et sa baguette. Il est donc hors de question que je te laisse récupérer ceci, Affirma-t-il désignant le bracelet du regard.

Le sentiment de rage qui habitait la jeune femme jusqu'alors fut vite remplacé par une sensation désagréable de frustration. Elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper constata-t-elle, elle se retrouvait coincée dans une pièce que peu de gens fréquentaient –en particulier à cette heure-ci- en compagnie d'un veela qui bloquait la sortie et tenait en otage sa baguette. La seule issue qu'il lui restait pour se sortir d'ici lui paraissait ridicule face à la détermination du veela.

- Je retire trente points à Serpentard, Tenta-t-elle consciente du caractère compétitif du jeune homme. Sa menace arracha un sourire carnassier loin de la rassurer au jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

- C'est encore trop peu vis-à-vis de ce que je compte faire Hermione, Susurra-t-il déclenchant une série de frissons le long de l'échine de la Gryffondor.

- Tu es donc si peu solidaire des efforts menés par les camarades de ta maison ? Demanda-t-elle récoltant un haussement d'épaules désintéressé du blond qui s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction.

- J'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard, Murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que le veela se rapprochait dangereusement de sa personne.

- Si tu savais à quel point cela m'importe peu, Répliqua-t-il liant ses iris grises aux siennes bloquant avec une vitesse et une agilité la jeune femme contre l'une des parois de la salle de bain des Préfets.

- Cents points, Souffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres des lèvres du veela déclenchant à nouveau l'éclair de luxure dans les yeux de ce dernier.

°O°

Miss Teigne terminait de peaufiner le toilettage de sa fourrure lorsqu'elle surprit la présence d'un humain dans son entourage. Ses oreilles se dressèrent et ses pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité se concentrèrent sur la source du bruit qui l'avait sortie de ses occupations. Elle observa alors un jeune homme blond à la silhouette élancée entrer dans son champ de vision. Elle le regarda réajuster la position de la jeune sorcière aux boucles brunes endormie dans ses bras et disparaître derrière une porte en bois de cerisier.

°O°

Théodore Nott s'assit à sa place habituelle dans la grande salle et se servit tranquillement les mets qu'il préférait manger pour son petit-déjeuner. Il savourait son verre de lait lorsqu'il manqua de s'étouffer en posant les yeux sur les sabliers des quatre maisons. Comment Serpentard avait pu perdre cent-quatre-vingt points en une seule nuit ?

* * *

><p><strong>Quoi ? Que ? Où ?<br>(Oui j'ai été cruelle de terminer le chapitre de cette façon…)**

**Que s'est-il passé entre Draco et Hermione ?  
><strong>

**Blaise va-t-il finir par avoir des problèmes ? Hermione aussi ?**

**Hermione va-t-elle finalement réussir à déjouer les plans de notre veela ?**

**Bref autant de questions auxquelles je répondrais peut-être dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Reviews ? (Donnez-moi une raison de ne pas me jeter par la fenêtre à cause de ce mémoire…)**

**En tous cas merci de votre fidélité, des bisous et à bientôt ! **


	9. Don't let my heart turn sore

_Bonjour à tous !  
><em>

_Je vais commencer par m'excuser de mon absence qui a été très longue je le reconnais et je vous prie d'ailleurs de me pardonner pour cela. Ce n'était bien entendu absolument pas volontaire, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis ces derniers mois trop personnels pour que j'en parle ici mais qui mon contrainte à faire passer cette fiction et l'écriture en général de côté._

Je suis donc de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, bon j'avoue c'était nul mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) avec un nouveau chapitre qui fait bien sûr directement suite au précédent où je vous avait laissé avec un suspense insoutenable (on y croit oui !). Il est donc temps de vous révéler ce qu'il s'est passé…

Pour ceux qui s'en inquiétaient j'ai bien eu mon mémoire et non je n'abandonne pas cette histoire qui est LOIN d'être terminée.

Mais tout de suite place aux réponses aux reviews anonymes !

London 123 : comme tu le vois, ma fiction n'est pas abandonnée j'ai juste manqué de temps pour m'y consacrer. Mais je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise :) Et moi aussi je préfère Draco en veela, ça lui colle bien je trouve !

Taciturne : Ah tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir et tu as de la chance je poste ENFIN un nouveau chapitre, il était temps ! Bonne lecture :)

Marine : Je comprends tout à fait ta colère vis-à-vis du temps d'attente concernant la suite de la fiction toutefois je ne suis pas un robot et je ne peux pas écrire les chapitres sur commande. Mais j'ai aussi une vie et des responsabilités qui m'ont poussée à faire passer FF au second plan donc l'idée ne m'est pas venue d'avertir tous mes lecteurs que la fiction était en « pause » et non abandonnée. J'espère toutefois que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)

Al : Merci pour ton soutien ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi également :) Comme tu le vois je vais bien, beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ma vie dernièrement voilà tout. Merci encore pour tes compliments et très belle année à toi aussi :) Et j'espère que je répondrais à tes questions dans ce chapitre !

NG27 : L'idée de faire un chapitre pour noël m'est venue mais ça aurait été écrire dans le rush et la qualité de l'histoire en aurait souffert donc j'ai préféré attendre et peaufiner. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)

Mia : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère que tu aimeras également ce nouveau chapitre :)

Aurélie : Et bien contente de t'avoir fait aimer une fiction avec Draco et Hermione, j'en suis ravie :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Nono : Merci pour tes encouragements pour le mémoire c'est très gentil et navrée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour une suite… J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce nouveau chapitre !

Cyrianne : Tout d'abord merci pour tes compliments c'est adorable et navrée d'avoir poussée ta patience vers ses limites ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Ramou-Chan : Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir pour les reviews moi j'ai mis du temps pour le nouveau chapitre XD J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi « super » que les autres :) Bonne lecture !

Clayre : Ah non tu n'es pas la fan la plus chiante du monde mais moi je le suis un peu pour t'avoir privée de ta récompense post rentrée… Tu m'en vois vraiment désolée. Je te remercie pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre :)

Titis : Ma fiction parfaite ? Alors ça c'est vraiment très gentil ! Merci tout plein pour ta review elle était adorable. Et je m'excuse pour tout le temps où je t'ai fait attendre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas.

Cind3rella : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur le chapitre précédent ils m'ont beaucoup fait plaisir. J'espère que celui-ci aura toujours du piquant !

XMamou : Contente d'être ton coup de cœur du moment c'est super gentil, pareil pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

Valentine : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également :)

Histoire-Pour-Rêver : J'avoue j'ai été un peu sadique en terminant le chapitre comme ça, mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec celui-ci et ses réponses ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour tes compliments.

Lucile : Tu as très bien résumé le processus d'écriture d'un mémoire c'est tout à fait ça mais je m'en suis sortie et plutôt très bien même donc c'est le principal. J'espère répondre à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Et là encore je m'excuse de mon retard… Bonne lecture !

Ali 972 : Désolée d'avoir provoquée cette immense frustration, ce n'était pas voulu :) J'espère que tu trouveras quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)

_Bonne lecture à tous et bienvenues aux nouveaux lecteurs de cette histoire :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8 : Don't let my heart turn sore<strong>_

Hermione ouvrit des yeux encore endormis sur un décor qui ne lui était pas familier. Ses parchemins et livres de cours ne reposaient pas sur le bureau situé à proximité du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait, l'uniforme suspendu sur le dossier de la chaise placée près de la porte portait les couleurs vertes et argent et l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce lui semblait totalement différente de celle dans laquelle elle évoluait depuis le début de l'année. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans ses appartements et la seconde suivante pour laisser la réalité la frapper de nouveau. Ses muscles se tendirent et elle sentit l'ensemble de ses sens se mettre en alerte lorsqu'elle comprit dans quel endroit elle se trouvait. Elle baissa doucement le regard vers son buste et le reste de son corps, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille s'étant visiblement endormie sur les draps de coton. Elle ne manqua toutefois pas de remarquer la main diaphane qui reposait sur sa taille.

Son regard remonta rapidement le poignet et le bras auquel était rattachée cette dernière pour finir par se poser sur un visage assoupi entouré d'une chevelure blonde presque blanche. Elle s'attarda un instant sur l'apparence sereine et quasiment inoffensive du jeune homme reposant à ses côtés jugeant ses différentes possibilités de sortie. Le veela semblait profondément endormi, il lui serait donc facile d'échapper à sa surveillance et de rejoindre en vitesse ses appartements ou mieux le bureau du directeur. Ses espoirs diminuèrent lorsqu'elle constata qu'il lui faudrait d'abord récupérer sa baguette posée sur la commode de l'autre côté du lit et donc s'éloigner du portrait qui la séparait des couloirs. Déterminée à passer sa journée comme elle l'entendait, Hermione rassembla son courage et posa avec délicatesse ses pieds nus sur le parquet de la chambre. Debout elle put jauger la distance qui la séparait de la sortie et la vitesse à laquelle elle devrait agir pour espérer quitter cet endroit avant le réveil de l'étudiant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette du Serpentard étendue sur le lit et contourna ce dernier se rapprochant avec prudence de la commode.

Elle venait d'enrouler ses doigts autour de sa baguette lorsque deux bras puissants l'attirèrent en arrière entraînant la chute de son corps et de celui de Draco Malfoy sur le matelas disposé derrière eux. Le son de sa baguette chutant contre le parquet de la chambre résonna douloureusement à ses oreilles lui rappelant clairement son échec dans sa tentative d'échappatoire. Sa vue se retrouva par la suite bloquée par plusieurs mèches blondes tandis que le veela qui enserrait sa taille venait déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. L'étudiant ajusta sa position au-dessus de la Gryffondor raffermissant sa prise sur son corps et laissa à nouveau sa tête reposer sur l'un des cousins du lit juste à côté de la sienne tandis que ses paupières se refermaient indifférent aux protestations de la jeune femme.

- Laisse-moi partir Malfoy ! S'écria Hermione exaspérée par le comportement du Serpentard. Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter ainsi, je ne suis pas ta chose par Merlin ! Elle ponctua sa dernière affirmation par un violent coup de poing dans ce qui lui semblait être les côtes du veela depuis que sa vision et ses mouvements étaient limités par le corps de l'étudiant au-dessus du sien. Elle ne reçut en réponse qu'un faible soupir de ce dernier faisant alors grandir sa colère et sa frustration davantage. C'est lorsqu'elle tenta de se dégager à nouveau qu'elle remarqua que la respiration du jeune homme était calme et accompagnée des vibrations si particulières à sa nature de veela. Il était content ? S'interrogea-t-elle incrédule.

- Malfoy ? S'entendit-elle appeler. C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-elle face au silence qui lui répondait. L'absence de réponse de la part de son camarade la poussa à engager une nouvelle tentative de fuite, elle remua légèrement son bassin pour dégager l'une de ses jambes et lui envoyer un coup de genou dans le corps.

- Par Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Réagit la voix grave du Serpentard au moment où la pression de son corps sur celui de la Gryffondor s'amoindrissait.

Elle profita de cet instant d'inattention pour augmenter la distance qui les séparait et s'éloigner de lui avant de se retrouver confrontée à une paire d'yeux gris interrogateurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Finit-il par demander brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre provoquant la stupéfaction la plus totale chez sa compagne.

- Tu te moques de moi Malfoy ? Répliqua-t-elle en descendant du lit. C'est toi qui m'as mise ici, je ne me souviens pas être venue dans cet endroit de mon plein gré mais à ma grande surprise je me suis réveillée dans ton lit ce matin ! Répondit-elle exaspérée.

Elle profita de l'incrédulité passagère du jeune homme pour se diriger à nouveau vers sa baguette gisant désormais sur le parquet de la pièce. Le veela suivit son parcours des yeux sans bouger un air toujours surpris imprimé sur ses traits, recherchant dans sa mémoire un souvenir pouvant lui indiquer comment une telle situation avait pu se produire. Hermione se releva et se sentit enfin en sécurité avec sa baguette à la main pouvant désormais affronter le Serpentard en cas de comportement trop dangereux pour sa personne.

- Est-ce que tu peux relever tes cheveux ? Demanda soudainement Draco alors qu'Hermione l'observait baguette tendue vers lui.

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle décontenancée par une telle demande. Tu penses que je vais t'obéir après m'avoir traînée ici ?

- C'est juste pour voir ton cou. Je dois vérifier quelque chose, ajouta-t-il après avoir reçu un nouveau regard surpris de sa compagne. Je dois voir si je ne t'ai pas marquée, insista-t-il.

A l'entente de sa dernière supposition, la jeune femme porta automatiquement sa main libre sur son cou au niveau de sa carotide dans l'espoir de ne pas y découvrir de sensation nouvelle. Elle s'approcha du miroir présent dans la chambre et soupira de contentement lorsqu'elle constata qu'aucune cicatrice ne marquait sa peau. Elle laissa ses doigts parcourir la surface lisse et douce de sa peau juste à la naissance de sa nuque s'interrogeant sur les sensations qu'elle aurait pu ressentir si des cicatrices y avaient pris place. Elle releva ses boucles brunes pour permettre au veela de constater l'absence de marque à son tour tentant toutefois d'ignorer le regard de celui-ci posé sur elle avec intensité.

- Ne sommes-nous supposés sentir si un changement s'était produit entre nous ? Interrogea-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

- Si en effet, mais je ne ressens plus l'état de manque dans lequel j'étais ces derniers jours, Répondit-il. C'est probablement parce que tu as passé la nuit avec moi, ça a en partie calmé mes instincts j'imagine, Murmura-t-il pensif ne quittant toutefois pas la brune du regard.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Questionna-t-elle orientant ainsi le veela sur un autre sujet.

- Je me souviens t'avoir surprise dans la salle de bain des préfets puis plus rien, Déclara-t-il sans toutefois pouvoir repousser le sentiment primal de satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à l'idée d'avoir passé plusieurs heures en compagnie de la Gryffondor.

°O°

_Elle sentait la présence du veela envahir chacune de ses pensées, s'imprégner sur toutes les cellules de son corps, toucher chaque centimètre carré de sa peau sans pouvoir résister à son attraction. Elle se raccrocha à la sensation du souffle de ce dernier sur ses lèvres alors que son visage s'approchait inexorablement du sien pour ne pas perdre pied avec ce qui lui semblait être la plus étrange réalité à laquelle elle n'ait jamais été confrontée. Le son désormais distant de l'eau se déversant dans le grand bassin de la salle de bain des préfets parvenait à ses oreilles et l'encourageait à garder la tête froide concentrée sur ce qu'il se déroulait. Une série de frissons traversèrent son corps engourdissant temporairement son système nerveux au moment où les lèvres du veela se déposèrent sur la peau délicate de son cou. Elle pouvait sentir que son corps réagissait avec force aux phéromones dégagées par le jeune homme malgré toute l'opposition morale qu'elle pouvait délivrer à ses nombreuses attentions. _

_Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de maudire le bracelet qui semblait avoir encouragé la situation qui était en train de se produire, pourquoi fallait-il qu'une chose pareille lui arrive à elle ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'une gentille héritière de sa maison comme compagne pour le reste de son existence songea-t-elle laissant un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une réaction que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'élève de Serpentard qui se détacha alors de la nuque de la jeune femme pour plonger son regard acier dans le sien. Elle remarqua aussitôt la lueur sauvage et animale qui animait ses prunelles et qui l'avait tant marqué lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express quelques semaines plus tôt et voulu reculer face à tant d'intensité. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître celui qui l'avait torturé pendant ces six dernières années et qui aujourd'hui semblait être obsédé par sa personne pour des raisons absolument différentes. _

_Elle détacha son regard de celui hypnotisant du jeune homme pour observer la scène qui se déroulait derrière lui espérant vainement qu'un élève ou un professeur les surprenne pour enfin être libérée de l'emprise du veela et rejoindre un endroit plus sûr pour elle. Elle fut rapidement déconcentrée par la main du jeune homme qui vint se poser contre sa mâchoire pour orienter à nouveau son visage vers lui visiblement mécontent que la jeune femme s'intéresse à autre chose que lui. Elle pouvait sentir l'excitation et le désir du veela pour elle contre sa cuisse alors qu'il glissait l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes enlaçant leurs deux corps ensemble. Son visage se rapprocha à nouveau du sien avec douceur comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'évènement qui allait se produire pour finalement sceller leurs lèvres dans une union qui lui paraissait plus que surnaturelle. _

_L'oxygène qui alimentait ses poumons sembla alors s'évaporer et une chaleur sournoise et intense parcourut ses veines engourdissant l'ensemble de ses muscles. Elle n'eut que le temps de se raccrocher à la chemise du jeune homme avant de se laisser absorber par un voile sombre et rassurant et laisser ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. _

°O°

- Tu t'es évanouie ! S'exclama-t-il se souvint-il, un sentiment de réalisation animant ses traits.

- C'est ridicule, on ne tombe pas dans les vapes pour un baiser ! Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel ignorant le rictus amusé se dessinant sur les lèvres de son camarade. Tu as encore dû dégager des vapeurs nocives pour ma santé, Ajouta-t-elle se promettant d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie dans les prochaines heures.

- Tu oublies que je ne suis pas tout à fait comme les autres _Hermione_, Déclara-t-il insistant sur son prénom sachant pertinemment l'irritation qu'il allait causer chez sa camarade.

- S'agit-il d'un sous-entendu mal placé sur ta soi-disant beauté ou sur ta nouvelle condition de _créature_ destinée à me pourrir l'existence ?

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible, Répondit-il amusé par les réactions qu'il causait chez sa compagne. Je sens que les prochaines années ne vont pas être ennuyeuses !

- Tu me fatigues, Soupira-t-elle en posant deux doigts sur ses paupières désormais closes. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de s'assoir à son tour sur le lit qui peuplait la pièce, prenant toutefois soin de s'éloigner le plus possible du Serpentard. Et il n'y aura de « prochaines années » uniquement si je suis frappée par la folie et accepte le futur plutôt horrifiant que tu me prépares.

- J'ai probablement pris peur, c'est pour cela que je t'ai amenée ici dans la nuit, Annonça le veela désormais songeur.

- Logique oui ! Rétorqua Hermione acide. Et si jamais je me prends un impardonnable en pleine figure là aussi tu m'emporteras dans ta chambre ? Interrogea-t-elle. Tu m'excuseras mais tes instincts sont un peu rouillés. L'infirmerie ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ? Pas une seconde ? Assena-t-elle ne se formalisant pas de l'expression meurtrie qui avait pris possession du visage du jeune homme au moment où elle avait évoqué une situation potentiellement dangereuse pour elle.

- Putain Granger, tu te souviens que cette situation est toute nouvelle pour moi aussi ? Je n'étais pas tout à fait moi-même hier soir, Grinça-t-il agacé par l'obstination de la jeune femme toujours prête à le repousser dans ses retranchements. Il va falloir que tu commences à t'habituer au fait que les mois à venir seront loin d'être calmes.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de m'habituer à la _situation_ Malfoy, surtout pas à un environnement dans lequel tu t'acharnes sur mes camarades quand l'envie t'en prend, Cracha-t-elle rattrapée par la culpabilité d'avoir laissé son homonyme recevoir les coups du veela.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et je me suis déjà expliqué vis-à-vis de ce qui est arrivé, Répondit-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Accuser tes instincts est loin de représenter des excuses à mon sens, Rétorqua-t-elle à son tour en se levant attirant aussitôt le regard du Serpentard sur sa personne.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa compagne s'avancer vers le portrait qui menait vers la sortie.

- Je retourne à mes appartements, j'aimerais pouvoir me changer et récupérer mes cours pour la journée. J'ai des responsabilités à assumer je te rappelle, Répondit-t-elle faisant allusion à son statut de préfète-en-chef. Et elles sont d'autant plus lourdes depuis que tu as envoyé mon homonyme à l'infirmerie, Ajouta-t-elle pour appuyer son propos.

Le jeune homme stoppa sa progression avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la sortie se positionnant entre sa compagne et son issue recevant ainsi une œillade courroucée de la sorcière.

- C'est de la séquestration tu sais, je pourrais recourir à la justice pour moins que ça Malfoy, Soupira-t-elle face à la possessivité du veela. L'agacement quitta rapidement ses traits vite remplacé par la surprise face au comportement de son compagnon qui venait de présenter une cape sous ses yeux.

- Je refuse que tu sortes dans cette tenue, de plus il fait froid ce matin, Précisa-t-il pour dissiper la confusion de la Gryffondor.

- Merci, S'entendit-elle murmurer décontenancée face à un comportement si peu habituel de sa part. Le déclic du verrou s'enclenchant parvint à ses oreilles et elle observa l'étudiant s'écarter pour la laisser passer et pénétrer dans l'étroit chemin menant aux couloirs de l'école de magie. Profitant de l'occasion plus que rare de pouvoir fuir le veela sans encombres elle s'engagea dans le passage sans demander son reste.

°O°

Sa progression jusqu'à ses appartement lui avait paru complètement surréaliste, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire au fait qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec le _prince_ des Serpents et était encore plus surprise de ne pas l'avoir réduit en poussière dès son réveil. Elle comprenait encore moins cette histoire de baiser, elle ne s'était pas évanouie la première fois songea-t-elle résistant à l'envie de porter l'ongle de son pouce entre ses lèvres. Et puis l'idée même de sombrer dans les vapes pour un simple échange de salive la mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne pouvait pas devenir si faible au simple contact du jeune homme. Elle commençait à comprendre l'angoisse et la frustration du Serpentard face à son manque de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse tout cela pour se prémunir davantage face aux réactions que pouvaient provoquer ses diverses rencontres avec l'étudiant. Elle resserra les pans de la cape autour de ses épaules accélérant la cadence de sa marche en direction de son dortoir.

- Ce n'est pas normal, Entendit-elle au moment où elle tournait à l'angle du couloir.

- Si tu vas pas là je n'ai jamais trouvé, depuis que nous la connaissons, que son comportement était « normal ». Non mais c'est vrai ! Qui à part elle est capable de se lever aux aurores juste pour être présente à l'ouverture de la bibliothèque ? S'écria la voix de Ron.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre l'ouverture j'ai désormais un droit d'accès illimité à cet endroit, Ronald, Déclara Hermione en dépassant les deux Gryffondors. Mais je sais que la culture n'est pas un bien à la portée de tous donc je pardonne ton ignorance face à ce cadeau du ciel, Ajouta-t-elle une fois face au portrait qui gardait l'entrée des appartements.

- Où étais-tu ? L'interrogea aussitôt Harry dont les traits paraissaient beaucoup moins légers que son meilleur ami. Elle pouvait lire l'inquiétude et la méfiance dans les yeux émeraude du survivant, il avait sans nul doute imaginé plus d'un scénario dans lesquels la préfète-en-chef se retrouvait piégée entre les griffes d'un étudiant de la maison des verts et argents.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, je suis partie m'aérer l'esprit un instant, Répondit-elle en ouvrant le passage qui la mènerait dans son salon.

Elle encouragea les deux étudiants à la suivre ignorant la mine renfrognée de Ron toujours vexé par ses attaques verbales. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre où elle entreprit de rassembler ses affaires de cours dans son sac prenant garde d'ajouter quelques ouvrages sur les veelas au passage. Elle se positionna face à son miroir et allait murmurer la formule lui permettant d'intervertir ses vêtements de la veille avec un nouvel uniforme lorsqu'elle constata quelque chose de surprenant. Son visage ne semblait porter aucune trace de fatigue, pas même un signe de stress comme elle s'y était habituée au fil des années passées à Poudlard. Au contraire son teint semblait même être lumineux, ses traits frais et reposés comme après une nuit de douze heures. Ses yeux brillaient de vivacité alors que dans son esprit la tourmente et la fatigue dominaient. Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par un toussotement et se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui l'observait avec suspicion.

-Oh Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur, tu ferais mieux de sortir je vais me changer, S'écria-t-elle tentant d'ajouter un peu plus d'entrain dans ses paroles.

- Réponds-moi honnêtement Hermione, tu étais avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua-t-il aussi sérieux que possible.

- De quoi tu parles ? J'étais juste partie me dégourdir les jambes dans le parc c'est tout. Je vous l'ai expliqué j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit c'est tout.

- Cesse de me mentir Mione, tu m'as déjà mis dans la confidence une fois, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être honnête à nouveau ? Insista-t-il en se rapprochant davantage de la jeune femme.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose Harry, je…

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? La coupa-t-il immédiatement la colère se peignant sur ses traits. Tu n'as pas… Amorça-t-il incapable de poursuivre sa phrase son regard se perdant dans les iris chocolat de la préfète-en-chef.

- Il ne m'a pas marquée si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, mais un évènement du même genre de celui dans le parc quelques semaines plus tôt s'est reproduit hier, Murmura-t-elle honteuse de s'être fait si stupidement avoir par le veela.

- Il t'a forcée ? Eructa le survivant la rage envahissant cette fois tout son visage. Tu dois prévenir Dumbledore, il faut faire quelque chose Hermione !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Répondit-elle doucement espérant ainsi calmer le jeune homme. Et Dumbledore ne peut pas y faire grand-chose non plus, c'est même sa _solution_ qui m'a causé le plus de problèmes, Continua-t-elle portant instinctivement sa main à son poignet où le bracelet d'argent brillait par son absence.

- Peu importe Dumbledore nous irons voir plus haut, Rétorqua-t-il toujours hors de lui, elle pouvait toutefois constater que ces paroles coutaient au Gryffondor qui plaçait depuis toujours sa confiance dans le directeur de Poudlard. Tu ne peux décemment pas te laisser faire !

- Cesse donc de hurler, S'agaça Hermione. Ron va finir par se poser des questions et tu sais aussi bien que moi que le savoir impliqué dans cette histoire n'arrangera pas les choses. Maintenant laisse-moi seule un instant j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer, Déclara-t-elle le plus fermement possible.

Elle attendit que la porte de sa chambre se referme pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Harry et tout lui raconter sans aucune crainte, mais elle avait besoin de d'abord faire le point avec elle-même et d'analyser seule la situation complexe dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle raconterait tout à Harry ensuite se promit-elle expirant l'air qui résidait dans ses poumons inspirant ensuite une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour se donner du courage. Elle se releva, changeât de tenue, s'emparât de son sac et rejoint ses meilleurs amis dans le salon.

°O°

- On ne kidnappe pas sa propre compagne voyons ! S'exclama Blaise réprimant avec difficulté le sourire qui gagnait ses lèvres. C'est ta réputation de tombeur qui en prend un sacré coup, toi qui te vantais auparavant de pouvoir mettre n'importe qui dans ton lit sans aucune difficulté, maintenant il faut que tu attendes qu'elles perdent connaissance. Ajouta-t-il se yeux brillant de malice.

- C'est bon, tu as terminé ? Grinça le veela assis à son bureau et occupé à rédiger un texte sur un morceau de parchemin. Je dois encore te répéter une centième fois que je ne maîtrise pas tout ce qui se passe ou tu as imprimé cette fois-ci ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas encore lassé de cet air profondément irrité et légèrement honteux que ton visage porte quand je te rappelle cette histoire… Il me faudra encore quelques remarques j'imagine, Sourit-il. Et puis c'était impossible à l'époque de la transformation de mon cousin alors j'en profite un peu avec toi.

- Tu me feras penser à avertir ta famille alors, j'aimerais bien que ton cousin te rappelle un peu à l'ordre, Rétorqua le veela satisfait par l'idée d'une vengeance prochaine.

- Et à part me menacer, tu l'as terminée ta lettre ? On risque d'arriver en retard.

- Je ne t'empêche pas de quitter les lieux Blaise, Répliqua-t-il, Mais je sais que tu comptes sur l'argument, je-suis-le-meilleur-ami-du-type-qui-se-transforme-en-veela-donc-je-dois-l'aider-vous-comprenez, pour arriver en retard sans encombre donc je sais que tu vas poser ton postérieur sur cette chaise et attendre calmement et en silence que j'ai terminé de raconter les évènements de la veille à ma mère. J'ai raison ? Demanda-t-il en relevant son visage vers son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Murmura ce dernier qui finit par céder aux demandes de l'étudiant et prit place sur le fauteuil présent dans la chambre.

Blaise l'avait rejoint peu après que sa compagne ait quitté les lieux, il l'avait fait prévenir à l'aide de son hibou qui en avait profité pour réveiller les derniers étudiants lève-tard de la maison Serpentard au passage. L'héritier Zabini n'avait évidemment pas manqué de se jouer de la maladresse du veela vis-à-vis de celle qu'il devait encore convaincre de bien vouloir lui laisser la vie sauve et par conséquent accepter de partager le reste de son existence avec lui.

Malgré son mécontentement de voir la jeune femme quitter ses appartements et rejoindre le reste de l'école plutôt que de passer le reste de son temps avec lui, il n'avait pas ressenti la même sensation de vide qui l'habitait depuis le jour de son anniversaire. Le veela semblait s'être rassasié de la présence de la Gryffondor et il pouvait à nouveau réfléchir et réagir de façon tout à fait normale. Il n'aimait pas tout à fait l'idée de constater qu'il lui fallait sa dose de Granger journalière pour agir comme un sorcier normal c'est pourquoi il s'était ainsi mis en tête de faire appel à l'expertise de sa mère en la matière afin de rassurer sa compagne sur son comportement. Elle-même avait vécu des évènements similaires lors de la transformation de son père, elle pourrait ainsi lui apporter quelques conseils. Il espérait également pouvoir obtenir quelques éclaircissements sur la cause de l'évanouissement de la Gryffondor qui ne cessait de préoccuper le veela à l'intérieur de lui. Il reposa sa plume et se tourna vers son camarade donc l'estomac venait de se manifester de façon peu discrète.

- Quoi ? J'ai sauté mon petit déjeuner pour voler à ton secours ! Se justifia-t-il face au rictus du blond.

- J'ai terminé, nous allons pouvoir y aller et si tu as un peu de chance tu pourras même t'emparer d'un muffin, Répondit-il en se levant et attachant sa lettre à l'une des pâtes de son Grand-duc. Porte ceci à ma mère au Manoir Malfoy, annonça-t-il à l'animal avant de le laisser s'envoler vers les fenêtres ouvertes de sa chambre.

°O°

Tenter d'ignorer les regards à la fois accusateurs et inquiets d'Harry depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre et sur le chemin de leur classe de sortilèges paraissait de plus en plus difficile à Hermione. Le jeune homme usait et abusait de sous-entendus pour faire craquer la sorcière l'interrogeant sur sa visite virtuelle du parc de Poudlard de bon matin ou bien sur l'étrangeté des couloirs vides du château à cette heure de la matinée. Elle remerciait silencieusement Ron d'être présent qui lui évitait de devoir tout raconter à son meilleur ami sous la pression de ses questions.

- Pourquoi vous ne passeriez pas par la grande salle avant le cours de ce matin ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il serait particulièrement long et éprouvant, Déclara-t-elle. Vous pourriez faire des réserves pour patienter jusqu'à midi, Suggéra-t-elle espérant que l'intérêt de Ronald pour la nourriture irait dans son sens.

- Tu as le chic pour me déprimer avant même le début des cours, Répondit Ron la mine dépitée par la perspective d'une matinée de cours interminable. J'espère pour toi qu'il reste quelques pâtisseries, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me prendre mes notes comme à chaque fois ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Non pas à chaque fois, il faut toujours que tu exagères Mione ! S'exclama-t-il. Et puis si je te demande tes cours c'est uniquement pour compléter les miens et obtenir les notes les plus complètes possible, Affirma-t-il convaincu.

- Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Rigola-t-elle face à tant de mauvaise foi. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, je pense qu'à cette heure-ci les elfes commencent à débarrasser les tables Ron, L'avertit-elle avant de le voir prendre en vitesse la direction de la grande salle.

- Harry tu vient, S'écria Ron constatant que le survivant ne le suivait pas.

- J'arrive Ron, Répondit-il avant de se retourner vers la Préfère-en-chef. Il va bien falloir que tu m'en parles Hermione, je n'aime pas te savoir en danger.

- Je ne suis pas en danger Harry, et je vais bien réussir à trouver une solution. On se retrouve plus tard en classe, Déclara-t-elle entamant sa progression vers le troisième étage du château où se trouvait la salle de sortilèges.

Arrivée à quelques dizaines de mètres de la salle, elle pouvait apercevoir un groupe d'élèves de son année discuter de façon plutôt animée devant la porte. Elle supposa que les filles devaient être en train de se partager le dernier potin à la mode de l'école et décida d'attendre ici pour ne pas à subir les gloussements hystériques concernant la récente rupture entre Jimmy Gardner de Serdaigle et Suzan McEvoy de Poufsouffle. Cela lui laisserait au moins l'occasion de réfléchir calmement à sa situation avec Harry. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir son manuel de sortilèges lorsqu'une poigne puissante encercla son poignet et l'attira en arrière provoquant la chute de l'ensemble de ses affaires sur le sol. Elle manqua de trébucher sur son sac resté au sol mais fut rapidement rattrapée par une paire de bras qui encerclèrent aussitôt son buste la maintenant loin du sol et en parfaite sécurité. Elle devina aussitôt qu'elle se trouvait en présence du veela quand elle sentit la désormais familière sensation de frissons parcourir sa peau.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers l'étudiant lui faisant désormais face. Et que fait-on ici ? Demanda-t-elle en constatant que le Serpentard l'avait visiblement attirée dans l'une des nombreuses alcôves présentes dans les couloirs du château.

- Je voulais juste te parler avant le début des cours, Répondit-il simplement sans toutefois relâcher sa prise sur la brune.

- Et ce n'était pas possible dans le couloir ? Réagit-elle irritée.

- Je ne pense pas que me voir t'adresser la parole en public serait la meilleure des choses. Les autres élèves pourraient se poser des questions…

- Sur quoi ? Tu pourrais simplement être occupé à me chercher à nouveau d'autres ennuis, c'est plutôt commun pour toi après tout.

- Justement, j'ai remarqué que nos joutes verbales constituent pour la population de Poudlard un divertissement particulièrement agréable donc il m'aurait été impossible de te parler tranquillement sans qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne se mêle de nos affaires, Argumenta-t-il laissant ses mains glisser contre les hanches de la Gryffondor réduisant doucement la distance qui séparaient leurs deux corps.

- Oui parce que me coller contre toi c'est tout de suite plus logique pour faire croire à tout le monde que les choses se passent tout à fait normalement entre nous ? S'exclama-t-elle en cherchant à se défaire de la présence du veela contre elle.

- Tu sais bien que je n'y peux rien, Sourit-il amusé par sa réaction.

- Elle est trop facile ton excuse Malfoy ! Rétorqua-t-elle alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le jeune homme tracer des arabesques imaginaires le long de ses reins.

- Je voulais aussi t'avertir que j'ai fait prévenir ma mère à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je pense qu'elle sera probablement en mesure de nous aider sur les précautions à prendre pour éviter ce genre de surprises, Expliqua-t-il. Attends-toi à être convoquée sous peu par Dumbledore.

- Si c'est pour tenter à nouveau de me convaincre de devenir ta compagne elle ferait mieux de s'abstenir, Murmura la brune en souvenir de la réaction plutôt froide de Narcissa Malfoy quand elle avait exprimé son désir de revenir à une existence normale et sans veela. Par contre je peux d'ores et déjà te donner une précaution, ne pas m'approcher à moins d'un bon mètre ça devrait aider ! Annonça Hermione en tentant toujours de se dégager du corps du Serpentard qui ne semblait pas fatigué d'exercer une pression sur son corps pour la garder la plus proche de lui possible.

- J'ai pourtant remarqué qu'après cette nuit j'étais nettement plus maître de moi-même et moins guidé par mes _instincts_. J'en déduis donc que passer du temps avec ma compagne me permet d'agir plus en Draco Malfoy qu'en Veela, Rétorqua-t-il scrutant la réaction de sa compagne.

- Oh la bonne nouvelle ! Mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu vas parvenir à me convaincre, Maugréa-t-elle. Et retiens tes mains baladeuses, veux-tu ?

- Techniquement j'ai tout à fait le droit de faire ceci, Déclara-t-il en se penchant vers la Gryffondor, dégageant les bras de cette dernière contre son torse qui l'empêchaient de la rapprocher davantage de lui.

- Arrête Malfoy tu me fais mal ! S'écria-t-elle alors que l'étudiant s'emparait de l'un de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de l'approcher de trop près.

Les gestes du veela cessèrent immédiatement et l'ensemble de ses muscles se figèrent suite à l'intervention de la Préfète-en-chef. Elle en profita pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du jeune homme tirant parti de sa nouvelle condition. Elle allait à nouveau rejoindre le couloir lorsqu'elle constata l'attitude profondément fermée du jeune homme. Le Serpentard semblait être entré dans un mutisme aussi impressionnant qu'effrayant tandis que son regard paraissait vide de toute émotion.

- Malfoy ? Tu vas bien ? Interrogea-t-elle stupéfaite face à ce soudain changement de comportement. Elle finit par s'approcher à nouveau du blond légèrement inquiète du fait de son absence de réaction. Même si elle était loin de connaître le jeune homme elle pouvait toutefois dire que son comportement était loin d'être normal, il semblait avoir pâli et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée au fil des secondes.

- Malfoy ce n'est pas drôle, Annonça-t-elle en s'avançant à nouveau vers le veela. Tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-elle vainement. Elle approcha ses doigts du bras de l'étudiant dans l'espoir de le faire réagir comme la fois où il s'en était pris à Terry Boot et avait repris connaissance de la réalité qui l'entourait et de ses gestes à son contact. Elle saisit l'une des mains du Serpentard dans la sienne et ne put retenir un soupir soulagé lorsqu'elle le vît battre à plusieurs reprises des paupières. Le regard acier du blond se perdit dans le sien tandis qu'il enlaçait ses doigts avec les siens et semblait enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Elle allait se dégager lorsqu'il s'éloigna subitement d'elle et disparut dans les couloirs du château murmurant un rapide « Désolé » qui lui parut aussi irréel que l'évènement qui venait de se produire.

°O°

Pour la même et éternelle raison depuis des semaines elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours. Ce n'était pas le simple fait de ne pas parvenir à terminer son essai d'enchantement qui la mettait en rage mais qu'elle était parfaitement incapable d'achever le moindre travail ni même son rôle de Préfète-en-chef depuis plusieurs jours à cause de sa dernière altercation avec l'héritier Malfoy. La présence du veela semblait envahir chacune de ses pensées veillant sur la moindre seconde d'inattention de la sorcière pour s'emparer de ses songes. Elle s'en voulait de culpabiliser vis-à-vis de son comportement avec le jeune homme quelques instants avant son cours de sortilèges de l'avant-veille. En effet depuis quelques jours Hermione Granger s'inquiétait pour le Serpentard dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles et dont toute trace semblait s'être évaporé de l'école de magie. Elle avait peut-être été un peu brusque avec lui dans ses propos mais cela n'expliquait pas sa disparition, et puis elle ne faisait que se défendre face aux libertés que prenait le jeune homme avec son corps se justifia-t-elle intérieurement. Elle repoussa d'une main ses notes et reposa sa plume dans son encrier, elle terminerait son essai le lendemain décida-t-elle en se laissant reposer contre le dossier de sa chaise.

La bibliothèque était déserte à cette heure, la vision de ses étagères de livres éclairées à la bougie et son calme invitaient à la détente et à la réflexion. Malgré la sérénité offerte par ses appartements privés elle ne retrouvait pas l'atmosphère studieuse qu'elle appréciait particulièrement en cet endroit, c'est pourquoi elle y passait régulièrement quelques heures lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion après son dîner. Elle était donc d'autant plus frustrée de ne pas réussir à terminer la quantité de devoirs que les professeurs réclamaient sans être happée par un sentiment d'inquiétude au sujet du prince des Serpentard. Elle s'empara d'un des livres sur les veelas que lui avait fait parvenir Dumbledore et qu'elle feuilletait depuis plusieurs jours. Autant combattre le mal par le mal songea-t-elle, s'il fallait que Draco Malfoy s'immisce dans son esprit elle préférait l'y inviter d'elle même avec ses compères veelas en prime.

« _Chapitre n°24 : Le devoir de protection du veela envers sa compagne_

_Si comme nous l'avons étudié dans les chapitres précédents les veelas peuvent se comporter de façon très féroce ou bien méfiante vis-à-vis de ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des rivaux potentiels, ils adoptent une attitude radicalement différente envers leur compagne. En effet les veelas, par instinct ressentent le besoin impérieux de protéger de toutes les façons possibles leur compagne et leur progéniture ils se construisent ainsi une image dangereuse auprès des sorciers et autres créatures magiques dans le but de les décourager d'approcher de trop près ceux qui leur sont chers. _

_Leur besoin vital de préserver l'existence de leur compagne les rend donc incapables de tout geste de violence volontaire au sujet de cette dernière. On constate toutefois chez les jeunes veelas des cas de violences dites « involontaires », dues au manque d'expérience et de maîtrise de ces derniers. Agissant en effet par instinct certains d'entre eux peuvent être amenés à blesser leur compagne comme cela a déjà été recensé lors de rituels de marquage, évènements particulièrement décisifs et intenses dans la vie d'un veela. Un geste ou une indication de la part de la compagne concernant la douleur permet généralement au veela de réaliser la peine qu'il inflige provoquant la cessation instantanée de ses actions. S'en suit généralement par la suite un sentiment de culpabilité de la part du veela traduit par un comportement de mutisme pouvant parfois conduire chez les plus fragiles à une attitude autodestructrice sous le poids des remords. _

_Parmi les cas les plus marquants, on peut retenir celui de William Muller qui après avoir accidentellement privé sa compagne de l'usage de ses jambes invoqua un sort Doloris si puissant contre lui-même qu'il s'en rendit fou._ »

Ses yeux se perdirent entre les lignes, les mots se mélangèrent les uns aux autres tant les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit se multipliaient proposant chacune des scénarios plus terribles les uns que les autres. Elle s'était plainte d'avoir eu mal… Il avait disparu depuis.

- Oh non Malfoy tu n'as pas fait ça… Souffla-t-elle en s'élançant vers les portes en bois massif de la bibliothèque.

°O°

* * *

><p><em>Bon là encore je ne suis pas sympa je vous laisse sur votre faim… Mais c'est pour mieux vous apporter de nouvelles réponses et de nouveaux éléments !<em>

_Un peu de teasing : Dans le prochain chapitre (déjà commencé) vous aurez double ration de Malfoy (mais je vous dis pas lesquels XD)_

_A TRES bientôt (Si, si c'est vrai)_


	10. Cause I'm shouting your name

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous (y-a-t-il des hommes dans la salle ?) !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, cette fois-ci « dans les temps » même si je n'ai pas de rythme de publication défini j'ai quand même fait plus vite ! Bref je vais résoudre dans ce chapitre le vilain suspense que j'ai laissé dans le dernier…_

_Avant de vous laisser lire ce neuvième chapitre (et oui déjà) j'annonce pour ceux que ça intéresse que je suis présente depuis peu sur Twitter, vous trouverez mon pseudo et un lien vers mon compte en vous rendant sur mon profil. Alors si vous voulez papoter je suis là !_

_Quelques réponses aux reviews anonymes et le chapitre est à vous :_

_Harry : _Ravie de te savoir accro à la fiction alors ! C'est vrai que je suis pas trop trop sympa avec notre Hermione à chaque chapitre mais les choses vont peut-être finir par s'arranger… Ou alors il s'agira d'une fin terrible et cruelle dans la tour d'astronomie ! Je te laisse le découvrir ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

_London 123_ : Heureuse de savoir que tu t'éclates toujours ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre. Bisous et bonne lecture.

_Cind3rella_ : Merci pour mon mémoire c'est adorable de ta part :) Et encore merci pour tes encouragements ils me donnent toujours le sourire, alors j'espère te satisfaire avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Des bisous !

_Clayre_ : C'est vrai que j'ai disparu un sacré bout de temps mais pour mieux revenir finalement. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre ! Bisous !

_Marine_ : Promis la prochaine fois je donne des nouvelles sur l'état d'avancement de la fiction ou si jamais j'ai moins le temps décrire… J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus vite cette fois-ci et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours mon histoire. Et je comprends la frustration des histoires pas terminées, j'en suis certaines qui sont malheureusement abandonnées…

_Cyriane_ : Oh merci pour ces compliments adorable. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours mon histoire et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour ce chapitre ! Bisous !

_Fatima_ : C'est vrai que tu as plutôt bien résumé l'esprit de la fiction même si pour le moment c'est plutôt Draco qui est à la poursuite d'Hermione. Peut-être quelques changements à venir de ce côté-là… J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

_Ng27_ : Et j'ai tenu mes promesses je suis revenue « très » vite ! Oui parce qu'un chapitre toutes les semaines c'est pas faisable pour moi, j'ai besoin de peaufiner. En tout cas ravie de savoir que tu aimes toujours et rassures-toi je n'abandonne pas l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

_Ali972_ : Merci pour mon mémoire, j'ai l'ai d'ailleurs bien fêté celui-là ! Et merci pour tes compliments, je vais tenter de résoudre le suspense insoutenable dans ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture et des bisous !

_Titis_ : Pas d'inquiétudes je n'abandonne pas ma fiction, c'est pas au programme. Mais merci pour tes compliments, ton soutient et ta fidélité c'est trop gentil. J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre !

_Al_ : Ta review m'a bien fait rire, et oui je suis revenue ! Et Draco un veela faible ? On verra… En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et ta fidélité ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre ! Des bisous !

_Trêve de blabla je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tout beau, tout neuf (Haha vous avez saisi le jeu de mot super nul ?) !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9 : Cause I'm shouting your name<strong>_

Elle n'avait pas couru aussi vite depuis la grande bataille qui avait rassemblé et mobilisé la majorité des sorciers du Royaume-Uni et l'ordre du Phoénix contre Voldemort. Elle se souvenait avoir dû éviter les sorts mortels des mangemorts à une vitesse quasi surnaturelle tout en essayant d'en neutraliser le plus possible dans le même temps s'épuisant ainsi physiquement tant que psychologiquement. Mais malgré le poids de la peur et de son incertitude face à sa survie à l'issue du combat ressenti à cette époque, la colère et l'effroi qui l'habitaient en cet instant lui semblaient être plus forts encore. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que sa douleur exprimée si crument avait pu toucher à ce point le veela. Il s'agissait tout de même de Draco Malfoy, par Merlin !

Elle réprima le sentiment brûlant de culpabilité qui gagnait à toute vitesse ses pensées et puisa davantage dans ses forces pour accélérer son rythme et atteindre sa destination. Les couloirs déserts du château étaient cette fois-ci loin de la rassurer comme cela avait été le cas dans le sanctuaire que représentait à ses yeux la bibliothèque. L'absence du murmure et du brouhaha permanent crée par les élèves du château en train de discuter avec animation de leurs cours et dernières prouesses magiques et sportives ne faisait qu'accentuer la terreur qui la gagnait lentement. Si l'ouvrage qu'elle avait consulté disait vrai, le veela avait très bien pu commettre l'irréparable. Le jeune homme n'étant pas encore pleinement maître de ses réactions, récemment transformé et principalement guidé par ses instincts réunissait toutes les conditions pour l'éventualité d'une telle tragédie.

Elle ralentit légèrement sa course quand elle approcha des appartements privés qui avaient été attribués à Draco Malfoy en ce tout début d'année scolaire par le directeur de l'école de magie. L'appréhension qui l'habitait provoqua une décharge de frissons chez la jeune femme dont l'estomac se tordit douloureusement. La puissance du sentiment de peur qui la possédait la surprit par son intensité, elle lutta contre la paralysie qui la gagnait et parvint jusqu'au tableau gardant l'entrée.

- Malfoy ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Ouvre-moi ! Ajouta-t-elle accompagnant son injonction de quelques coups contre le panneau en bois du portrait réveillant ainsi accidentellement son habitant qui émit quelques protestations contre ce traitement si peu délicat.

Un silence glaçant lui répondit. Aucun son ne semblait s'échapper de la chambre du jeune homme, aucun signe de vie, songea-t-elle âprement. Ce n'était pas cohérent, malgré ses instincts le jeune homme ne pouvait pas avoir commis un tel geste de violence contre lui-même. Elle l'aurait probablement senti tenta-t-elle de se convaincre en se rappelant les liens puissants supposés unir un veela et sa compagne. Seulement il ne l'avait pas marquée, elle n'avait donc aucun moyen d'en être sûre.

- Malfoy… Draco ? Insista-t-elle une nouvelle fois plongeant sa main dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcière pour s'emparer de sa baguette. Si elle n'obtenait pas davantage de réponses d'ici quelques poignées de secondes elle ouvrirait le passage d'elle-même décida-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas ici, La coupa une voix ensommeillée. Et je vous déconseille de vous servir de votre magie contre moi, je ne suis en rien responsable de votre querelle amoureuse, Continua-t-elle avec dédain.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Répondit la Gryffondor au chevalier qui habitait la peinture. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Est-ce que le propriétaire des appartements est ici ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

- S'il était là il vous aurait sans aucun doute entendue. Vos braillements auraient pu réveiller un troll ! S'exclama-t-il ignorant l'expression offusquée de la brune. Et pour vous répondre, la personne qui résidait dans ces appartements est partie, Déclara-t-il en réajustant sa prise sur les reines de son destrier.

- Parti ? Depuis quand ? Questionna-t-elle aussi sec faisant fi de son habituelle politesse envers les créatures et membres de l'illustre château.

- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis plusieurs jours il me semble, Réfléchit-il en se grattant le menton. Toutefois je ne pourrais vous donner une date précise, j'en ai profité pour rejoindre la princesse résidant dans le tableau du cinquième étage, Expliqua-t-il un sourire énigmatique s'installant sur ses lèvres. Vous savez votre ami est plutôt … particulier. Je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien si on l'a installé dans un espace si éloigné des autres étudiants, Ajouta-t-il redevenu sérieux.

- Très bien, merci, Bafouilla-t-elle avant de se retourner et d'emprunter les escaliers menant aux sous-sols du château.

Le veela n'était pas réapparu dans ses appartements depuis plusieurs jours. Autant dire une éternité si l'on considérait l'état dans lequel elle l'avait quitté raisonna la brune en dévalant les marches à toute vitesse. S'il n'était pas présent dans ses appartements peut-être était-il en compagnie de Blaise ? Son meilleur ami pourrait probablement la renseigner quant à sa localisation songea-t-elle. Le jeune homme lui avait forcément parlé de l'incident, il devait donc savoir où l'héritier Malfoy se trouvait.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais quand elle parvint finalement dans le couloir menant à la salle commune des élèves de Serpentard. La fraicheur habituelle des sous-sols et l'humidité ambiante due au lac provoquèrent une série de frissons chez la Préfète-en-chef. Elle s'approcha d'un pan de mur nu et sombre derrière lequel se cachait probablement la porte de pierre permettant l'entrée dans l'espace des verts et argent. Elle étouffa un juron en s'apercevant qu'elle ignorait le mot de passe et s'éloigna de quelques pas vers la tapisserie accrochée plusieurs centimètres plus loin. Cette dernière mettait en scène une jeune femme brune au regard venimeux affairée autour d'un chaudron, ses longues mèches d'un noir de jais retombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Sensibilisée aux mythes de la culture celte, la Gryffondor identifia rapidement la célèbre fée Morgane et s'adressa à elle.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Commença-t-elle attirant ainsi l'attention de l'icône. J'aurais aimé savoir si je pouvais entrer dans la salle commune, il faut absolument que je trouve quelqu'un, Annonça-t-elle tentant de mettre en évidence son badge de Préfète-en-chef dans l'espoir d'en voir sa demande justifiée.

La fée darda son regard cobalt sur la jeune femme et disparu soudainement de la tapisserie l'abritant laissant Hermione dans la perplexité la plus totale. Pourquoi donc les professeurs n'avaient-ils pas jugé utile de divulguer les mots de passe des différentes salles communes aux Préfets-en-chef s'insurgea-t-elle, les connaître lui aurait évité d'en arriver à mendier auprès des tableaux et diverses tapisseries du château pour obtenir un renseignement. Elle savait que des dérives et abus de pouvoir pouvaient avoir lieu comme le lui avait expliqué McGonagall mais elle était Hermione Granger pour l'amour de dieu. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature ! Elle ignora la totale sensation d'insécurité qui la dominait de plus en plus vigoureusement et guetta le retour de Morgane.

Elle fut surprise par le son singulier de pierres se déplaçant et se frottant les unes contre les autres et tourna son visage vers le mur autrefois vierge de toute entrée, désormais marqué par une porte massive en granit. Cette dernière s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Théodore Nott un livre à la main et un air profondément surpris sur le visage.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'interrogea-t-il étonné de trouver la Préfète-en-chef à proximité du repère des Serpentard à une heure pareille. Morgane nous a prévenus que quelqu'un voulait entrer, que veux-tu ? Continua-t-il légèrement méfiant.

- Je cherche Zabini, j'ai besoin de le voir au sujet de ses rondes de préfet, Mentit-elle pour ne pas éveiller davantage la suspicion de l'étudiant.

- Maintenant ? Franchement Granger tu ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? Se plaignit-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Hermione remarqua la tenue du Serpentard, pantalon sombre et lâche accompagné d'un t-shirt confortable, le jeune homme devait probablement s'apprêter à se coucher quand elle était arrivée. Elle ignora la pointe de culpabilité qui l'assaillit et interpella à nouveau Théodore Nott.

- Tu ne veux pas faire perdre quelques points à ta maison n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-elle arquant un sourcil, relevant le menton et croisant les bras adoptant ainsi l'attitude qui avait fait sa réputation de « Miss-je-sais-tout ».

- Pas encore ! S'exclama-t-il en souvenir de sa surprise lorsqu'il avait découvert la disparition de cent quatre-vingts points au sablier des Serpentard. Il ignorait toujours quelle était la raison de cette chute soudaine dans le classement pour la coupe des quatre maisons et ne comptait pas laisser la brune ruiner ses efforts. Il avait, trois jours durant, tenté de faire rapporter le maximum de points à sa maison en mobilisant toutes ses connaissances et sa concentration lors des cours dispensés dans l'école de magie au risque de subir les brimades de ses camarades. Les Serpentard devaient gagner la coupe, il avait parié vingt gallions avec Blaise !

- Je vais le chercher, Annonça-t-il après quelques longues secondes de réflexion. Il laissa la porte entrouverte laissant à la Gryffondor le loisir d'observer une partie de la salle commune dont les pierres brutes éclairées par des lumières verdâtres semblaient encore plus sombres que celles du couloir lugubre dans lequel elle patientait. Elle entendit quelques exclamations et éclats de voix avant de reconnaitre le son de pas résonnant contre les dalles et voir Blaise Zabini arriver dans sa direction.

- Et bien Granger tu m'as fait faire un sacré scandale là-haut ! L'interpella-t-il ses iris sombres animés d'une lueur malicieuse.

- Pardon ? Réagit-elle désarçonnée par l'affirmation du jeune homme.

- Disons que jusque-là, mon habitude de rejoindre Pansy dans son dortoir à cette heure était encore secrète pour certaines de ses amies, Expliqua-t-il s'amusant de l'expression choquée de la brune. C'est contraire au règlement, je sais, Sourit-il devinant les pensées de sa camarade. Bien que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ici ?

- Je cherche Malfoy, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait fait une bêtise, Répondit-elle la peur s'emparant d'elle de nouveau.

- Quel genre de bêtise ? S'enquit l'héritier Zabini toute trace de joie quittant ses traits, l'inquiétude y prenant subitement place.

- J'ai lu qu'un veela pouvait en venir à agir contre lui-même si sa compagne exprimait sa douleur. Une douleur qu'il aurait causée, Précisa-t-elle. En m'attrapant le poignet il y a trois jours j'ai eu mal, je lui ai dit et depuis il n'a plus donné aucun signe de vie. Je suis allée voir dans ses appartements et il n'est pas là, je me suis dit que tu saurais probablement où il était, Expliqua-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas dans ses appartements ? S'inquiéta le brun.

- Je m'y suis rendue mais le portrait qui garde l'entrée m'a informée qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis plusieurs jours, Annonça-t-elle s'apercevant avec effroi que celui qui semblait être le plus proche ami de Draco Malfoy ignorait également ce qu'il était advenu de ce dernier. Pourquoi serait-il resté enfermé pendant trois jours entiers ? Reprit-elle.

- Snape l'avait forcé à rester dans ses appartements tout une semaine lorsqu'il vous avait surpris toi et Harry dans le parc à la rentré, j'ai supposé qu'après t'avoir à nouveau piégée -dans la salle de bain des préfets cette fois-ci- Snape avait à nouveau mis en place une sanction, Réfléchit-il ne remarquant pas la rougeur qui s'était emparée des joues de la Gryffondor au souvenir de son _altercation_ avec le blond dans la salle d'eau. Et de ce qui s'en était suivi. Donne-moi un instant, je vais chercher ma baguette et enfiler une paire de chaussures et je reviens, Prévint-il avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle quand le Serpentard la rejoignit à nouveau.

- T'aider à trouver Draco, j'ai peut-être une idée de l'endroit où il se cache, Répliqua-t-il faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le soupir de soulagement de la Préfète-en-chef.

°O°

- Je t'ai pourtant expliqué qu'il n'était pas revenu ici depuis trois jours, S'énerva Hermione à nouveau nez-à-nez avec le chevalier gardant les appartements du veela.

- Tu veux bien me faire un peu confiance Granger ? Rétorqua l'héritier Zabini réprimant un soupir de lassitude. Draco avait raison, la Gryffondor était excessivement têtue.

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, je suis le seul avec Snape à connaître le mot de passe, Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Sisymbre, Annonça-t-il après quelques secondes en direction du portrait, qui pivota pour laisser le passage libre aux deux élèves.

Hermione ignora le sourire de satisfaction qui étirait les lèvres du vert et argent et s'avança dans le couloir menant à la chambre désormais familière du veela. Ses affaires ne semblaient pas avoir été déplacées depuis sa dernière visite si ce n'était quelques parchemins en désordre sur son bureau. La sensation d'angoisse qui l'étreignait depuis qu'elle avait réalisé l'absence de l'héritier Malfoy s'accentua lorsqu'elle constata que la pièce semblait avoir été désertée depuis un certain moment une fine couche de poussière s'étant installée sur les possessions du Serpentard.

- Eros ? S'exclama Blaise Zabini en s'approchant de la fenêtre attirant l'attention de la brune.

Un hibou Grand-Duc était tranquillement installé sur la corniche une missive accrochée à l'une de ses pattes, il tourna ses grands yeux orangés dans la direction du jeune homme et se mit à frapper énergiquement l'un des carreaux de la vitre à l'aide de son bec.

- Doucement, calme-toi, Murmura l'étudiant en ouvrant la fenêtre accueillant le rapace sur son avant-bras.

- Il est ici depuis quelque temps visiblement, Remarqua Hermione en distinguant la silhouette inanimée d'un petit rongeur sur le bord de la fenêtre. L'oiseau avait probablement été chassé sa nourriture durant l'absence de son maître songea-t-elle s'inquiétant davantage pour le sort du veela.

- C'est une réponse de sa mère, Déclara Blaise après avoir déroulé le parchemin qu'avait transporté l'animal. Il laissa ce dernier rejoindre sa cage tandis qu'il s'installait sur le lit de son meilleur ami afin de se renseigner sur le message de Narcissa Malfoy, rapidement rejoint par la Préfète-en-chef.

_Mon fils,_

_Ton père et moi avons bien pris connaissance de ta dernière lettre. Je sais que tes instincts doivent probablement te conduire à quelques excès vis-à-vis de ta compagne mais tu dois apprendre à les contrôler pour ne pas l'effrayer. J'ai connu comme tu le sais quelques problèmes de ce type avec ton père, tu dois en tirer quelques enseignements._

_Je me rendrais dans quelques jours à Poudlard afin de vous convoquer toi et ta compagne pour un entretien lors duquel je vous prodiguerais plusieurs conseils pour réduire la tension et la frustration qui vous possède._

_Je te prie de me tenir informée de toute évolution dans tes rapports avec Hermione Granger._

_Affectueusement,_

_Narcissa_

- Je crois que Draco ne m'a pas tout raconté sur ce qui est arrivé entre vous dans cette salle de bain, Déclara Blaise réfléchissant aux mots écrits par la mère de ce dernier.

- Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment pour plaisanter à ce sujet ? S'exclama Hermione rongée par l'angoisse.

- Il sera au moins content de savoir que tu t'es inquiétée à son sujet, Marmonna-t-il refroidit par l'humeur massacrante de la brune. J'essayais juste de détendre un peu l'atmosphère Granger. Draco ne peut pas avoir commis de geste grave, il est probablement retourné dans son manoir. Comme tu l'as vu ses parents semblent être en mesure de pouvoir le raisonner sur ses réactions, Justifia-t-il en secouant le parchemin devant le visage de la Gryffondor.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

- Pour cela je ne vois qu'une solution, Répondit-il un sourire énigmatique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

°O°

- Comment as-tu connu cet endroit ?

- Tous les Serpentard le connaissent. Enfin, ceux qui le méritent, les trouillards et les poules mouillées n'y ont pas droit.

- C'est exactement la même chose Zabini…

- Peu importe, tu as tout à fait compris ce que je voulais dire par là. Tu te décides à frapper ou dois-je t'ensorceler pour que tu finisses par le faire ?

- Tu te rends compte qu'il va me détester. Encore plus qu'avant j'entends.

- Puisque son manque d'affection envers toi ne t'a jamais refroidie auparavant, je pense que tu ne verras même pas la différence. Et puis tu fais cela pour ton veela n'est-ce pas ? Souleva Blaise s'amusant de l'agacement qu'il générait chez la Préfète-en-chef.

- Ce n'est pas _mon_ veela, et c'est TON meilleur ami. Je m'assure simplement de vérifier qu'il n'est pas mort, tu devrais te sentir aussi concerné que moi, Explosa-t-elle finalement.

- Alors décide-toi à frapper ! Insista-t-il. On m'avait pourtant dit que les Gryffondor étaient courageux mais je commence sérieusement à en douter.

- Zabini tu… Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par une voix caverneuse qui lui glaça le sang.

- J'ai d'abord cru que j'avais encore été dérangé par des élèves de première année perdus dans le château après avoir largement abusé du couvre-feu. Puis j'ai ensuite identifié une voix féminine, j'ai alors supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau couple d'imbéciles voulant profiter des derniers jours d'été en toute discrétion. Mais j'ai finalement reconnu ce son si haut-perché capable de pousser mon irritation à un degré si puissant durant mes heures de cours que j'ai alors aussitôt deviné que c'était vous Miss Granger. Pourquoi me faites-vous donc la défaveur de me rendre visite à une heure si tardive m'empêchant par conséquent de mener mon travail à bien ? Interrogea Severus Snape dont la silhouette longiligne se dessinait dans l'espace de sa porte entrouverte et dont le regard trahissait une profonde exaspération.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le dérangement mais en réalité, je m'inquiète pour Draco Malfoy. Il a disparu du château depuis plusieurs jours. Blaise Zabini m'a donc conseillé de vous en informer afin de vérifier s'il n'était pas retourné dans sa famille, Précisa Hermione légèrement intimidée par le regard sévère de son professeur de potions posé sur elle.

- Avez-vous vérifié ses appartements ? Demanda-t-il son regard soudain plus grave qu'irrité.

- Oui, il n'a pas mis les pieds ici depuis notre dernière rencontre.

- Entrez, Annonça Snape aux deux étudiants après quelques secondes de réflexion.

°O°

Elle avait à nouveau expliqué toute la situation à son professeur n'omettant aucun détail sous peine de compromettre le potentiel bien-être de Draco Malfoy. L'immobilisation soudaine du maître de potions lorsqu'elle avait rappelé l'instant où elle s'était plainte du comportement du veela n'avait fait que renforcer l'angoisse qui la torturait depuis sa sortie en trombe de la bibliothèque. Blaise et elle s'étaient installés dans le sofa peuplant la demeure de Snape au sein de Poudlard et patientaient tant bien que mal tandis que le directeur de la maison Serpentard établissait une liaison avec le manoir Malfoy à l'aide de sa cheminée. Ses gestes étaient rapides et saccadés, tout le contraire de ce qui représentait habituellement Severus Snape plutôt connu pour le plaisir qu'il prenait à terrifier ses élèves avec lenteur et détermination.

Hermione se repositionna croisant et décroisant pour la énième fois ses jambes et résistant à la pulsion plutôt tenace de s'en prendre aux ongles de sa main gauche. Elle croisa le regard de Blaise dont les iris tentèrent de lui renvoyer un message se voulant rassurant mais dont la posture trahissait une certaine inquiétude. Elle s'intéressa de nouveau aux activités de son professeur quand elle le vit s'adresser à voix basse à une forme plutôt difforme dans les braises de la cheminée. En se concentrant davantage elle reconnut le visage et les yeux si caractéristiques d'un elfe de maison et laissa son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard Snape se tourna vers les étudiants.

- Vous pouvez emprunter le réseau de cheminées, les Malfoy sont prévenus. Ils vous attendent, Déclara-t-il en observant les deux jeunes gens se lever.

Une fois les deux élèves installés dans l'antre encore fumante, le maître des potions attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans leur direction en prononçant un sonore « Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire ». Hermione résista à l'envie de se raccrocher à son camarade lorsque la sensation d'aspiration s'empara de ses muscles mais maintint ses bras le long de son corps afin de ne pas perturber leur voyage. Les deux sorciers traversèrent le réseau à une vitesse folle apercevant brièvement les foyers de sorciers tantôt animés tantôt éteints sans toutefois pouvoir réellement en identifier les membres. Le choc brutal de ses chaussures contre le sol la ramena à la réalité signifiant la fin de leur voyage et leur arrivée dans le tristement célèbre manoir Malfoy. La préfète-en-chef manqua de basculer en arrière mais fut rapidement rattrapée par les bras de Blaise qui plaça une main dans son dos afin de l'aider à retrouver son équilibre.

- Merci, Chuchota-t-elle frissonnant à la vue du décor qui l'entourait. Elle reconnaissait le haut plafond et les dalles en marbre du grand salon dans lequel elle avait été séquestrée par Belatrix Lestrange. Elle remarqua que la pièce était cette fois-ci peuplée de plusieurs fauteuils et sofas et réchauffée par quelques tapis ainsi que de larges peintures et portraits suspendus aux murs. L'atmosphère lui paraissait toutefois toujours aussi lugubre du fait des circonstances angoissantes qui l'amenaient encore à se rendre ici.

- Tu vas bien ? L'interrogea Blaise percevant le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme.

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je pense que je me sentirais mieux quand on aura retrouvé Malfoy, Répondit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille réprimant un nouveau frisson.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce adjacente et ils virent arriver Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy les traits du visage marqués par la fatigue et l'appréhension. Elle fut surprise par la tenue des deux sorciers qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de vêtir des habits de jour fissurant l'image glaciale et policée à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Narcissa Malfoy arriva rapidement à leur hauteur très vite rejointe par son époux qui déposa une main protectrice le long de son épaule la ramenant légèrement vers lui.

- Où est mon fils ? S'écria la blonde dont la voix révélait une certaine détresse. Hermione ne put cette fois-ci retenir les sueurs froides qui s'emparèrent d'elle. La peur qu'elle lisait sur les traits de la sorcière et sa révélation sur l'absence de son fils dans l'enceinte du manoir ne faisait que renforcer ses pires craintes. Le veela avait bel et bien disparu.

- Il n'est pas ici ? Entendit-elle lointainement Blaise demander tandis qu'elle recherchait un objet sur lequel prendre appui. L'engourdissement se ses muscles sous la décharge d'adrénaline qui venait de la traverser manquait de la faire chuter à nouveau.

- Severus nous a avertis que vous alliez venir au manoir à son sujet. Nous n'avons plus eu de ses nouvelles. Que s'est-il passé ? Les interrogea Lucius Malfoy d'une voix neutre.

- Oh Lucius, je savais que Draco allait mal. Je pouvais le sentir jusque dans mes os ces derniers jours ! S'exclama sa femme en plongeant ses iris azur dans le regard acier de son compagnon s'accrochant d'un bras à ta taille recherchant avec discrétion une quelconque forme de chaleur et de réconfort. Hermione observa le patriarche Malfoy presser davantage sa femme contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante avant de poser un regard inquisiteur sur elle.

- Je pense qu'il est entré dans l'une de ces phases de culpabilité, Murmura-t-elle évoquant le passage qu'elle avait lu, constatant avec anxiété que ses paroles étaient loin de rassurer le couple Malfoy. Depuis que j'ai exprimé le fait d'avoir eu mal, il n'est plus réapparu, Ajouta-t-elle. Elle sentit soudainement les doigts fins et diaphanes de Narcissa glisser le long de son cou repoussant ses boucles brunes visiblement à la recherche d'une chose toute particulière. Ces derniers parvinrent à la jonction entre la peau de son cou et de son épaule effleurant la surface lisse et délicate. Elle retira sa main tout aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait portée vers l'étudiante et recula ne nouveau vers son compagnon.  
>- Il ne vous a pas encore marquée. Comment peut-il vous avoir fait mal ? Demanda-t-elle ignorant la stupéfaction de la jeune femme face à un tel comportement.<p>

- Je, il s'agissait d'une erreur, Souffla-t-elle encore choquée par le comportement de la blonde. Il m'a simplement fait mal en m'attrapant le poignet, je ne savais pas qu'exprimer une douleur –peu important son intensité- pouvait engendrer ceci, Expliqua-t-elle affrontant avec ténacité le regard lourd de reproches de Narcissa Malfoy.

- Si vous étiez moins réticente à côtoyer mon fils vous l'auriez probablement su ! Accusa-t-elle en retour, les traits de son visage animés par ce qui semblaient être de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse.

- Ce n'est pas si simple ! S'écria Hermione dont les jambes et les forces faiblissaient à vue d'œil, elle sentait sa tête lui tourner face au torrent d'émotions et de sensations qui la traversaient.

- Rien n'est simple jeune fille ! Rétorqua Narcissa. Et je suis passée par les mêmes évènements que vous, alors si vous voulez que cela fonctionne il va falloir y mettre du vôtre ! Assena-t-elle avant de se laisser apaiser par les caresses de son époux le long de son dos. Ce fut les derniers mots qui parvinrent aux oreilles de la Gryffondor avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

°O°

Le vent frais lui fouettait le visage renvoyant ses cheveux voleter dans ses yeux l'empêchant par moments d'apercevoir le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. La houle des vagues venant mourir contre les parois rocheuses qui les entouraient semblait lui rappeler le combat intérieur qui se déroulait dans son esprit renforçant la confusion qui l'habitait depuis sa rentrée scolaire. Hermione resserra les pans de la cape que Lucius Malfoy lui avait fournie respirant malgré elle l'odeur désormais familière de son fils imprégnée sur celle-ci. Elle observa à nouveau les façades imposantes du Château du Nessay présent devant elle et se retourna vers Lucius Malfoy afin qu'il lève le charme.

Elle s'était réveillée quelques secondes après son évanouissement dans les bras de Blaise Zabini qui avait eu le réflexe de la rattraper avant que son crâne n'heurte le sol. Cette réaction désormais –trop- fréquente à son goût avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer les ardeurs de Narcissa Malfoy dont la colère semblait s'être évaporée quasi instantanément remplacée par l'inquiétude. Après s'être remis de ses émotions, le couple Malfoy avait réfléchi à l'endroit où leur fils avait pu se rendre hormis leur demeure du Wiltshire. Leur était alors apparu très clairement l'ancien lieu de résidence de Clarice Malfoy.

°O°

_- Il est en France ? Réagit Hermione stupéfaite par la distance qui la séparait de l'héritier Malfoy. _

_- C'est ici que vivait sa Grand-mère après le décès d'Abraxas, Acquiesça Narcissa. Elle appartenait à l'une des familles sorcières Bretonnes les plus puissantes et influentes avant d'être marquée relativement jeune, Ajouta-t-elle. Elle a toujours eu des relations privilégiées avec Draco, elle était en mesure de calmer n'importe laquelle se ses crises étant jeune c'est pourquoi son château représente pour lui un symbole particulièrement rassurant, Se souvint-elle avec délicatesse un semblant de sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle est malheureusement décédée l'an passé suite aux évènements terrifiants qui ont secoué notre pays, Annonça-t-elle toute trace de nostalgie désormais disparue. _

_- Je suis désolée, Chuchota la Préfète-en-chef troublée par l'image plus humaine qu'à l'habitude que lui renvoyait la sorcière. _

_- Vous n'y êtes pour rien ma chère, Répondit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'étudiante. Nous ferions mieux de nous rendre rapidement en Bretagne, votre éloignement prolongé avec Draco est probablement la source de votre perte de connaissance. Votre organisme s'est affaibli sans la présence de mon fils, Affirma-t-elle. _

_- Mais nous ne nous sommes pas unis, Protesta Hermione refoulant les images qui venaient de se peindre dans son esprit. _

_- Vos différentes interactions et échanges avec lui, sans oublier le fait que vous vous fréquentez depuis maintenant sept ans ont déjà commencé à tisser un lien, Déclara Narcissa. Vous pouvez tous les deux souffrir de cette situation, c'est pourquoi nous devons retrouver Draco au plus vite. _

_- Prenez ceci, Dit Lucius en lui tendant une cape de couleur sombre. Elle appartient à Draco, son odeur sur vous permettra de le rassurer une fois que nous l'aurons retrouvé, Expliqua-t-il. _

°O°

Elle vit Lucius Malfoy acquiescer dans sa direction et fermer les paupières quelques secondes, quand elle se retourna de nouveau le Château du Nessay avait laissé sa place à une bâtisse encore plus imposante. Elle rassembla son courage, inspira une grande bouffée d'air et s'avança vers l'entrée de la demeure. Elle allait franchir les portes principales lorsqu'elle sentit son regard attiré par les jardins qui entouraient le bâtiment, elle laissa ses pas la mener jusqu'à une petite cour surplombant la falaise et repéra la silhouette de Draco Malfoy appuyée contre un arbre.

Ce dernier releva aussitôt son visage lorsqu'il sentit la présence de sa compagne à proximité connectant immédiatement son regard au sien. Ses mèches blondes remuées par le vent balayaient son visage blafard, marqué de cernes grisâtres peu rassurantes sur son état de santé. Hermione relâcha un soupir de soulagement constatant que le jeune homme était toujours en vie même si son état général était loin de la satisfaire. Le jeune homme ne se tenait pas debout visiblement trop faible pour soutenir son propre poids, la pâleur de sa peau ainsi que les frissons qui semblaient agiter son corps encouragèrent la jeune femme à engager plusieurs pas dans sa direction.

Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler combien d'heures ni même de jours il avait passés sur cette pelouse bercé par le son des vagues et balloté par les rafales. Il avait ressenti un vide abyssal dès l'instant où il avait quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard créant une distance insupportable entre sa compagne et lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire du mal à nouveau, le sentiment de culpabilité qui s'était emparé de lui à cet instant l'avait absolument dépassé. Il avait subi avec une discipline qu'il ne se connaissait pas le manque cruel et douloureux de sa compagne laissant ses muscles et son organisme s'affaiblir de jour en jour jusqu'à sombrer dans un demi-sommeil le rapprochant en douceur du sort qu'il estimait mériter. Sa transe avait éclaté en morceaux quand l'odeur d'Hermione Granger avait envahi ses poumons. Il ne parvenait désormais plus à détacher son regard de celui de la jeune femme tiraillé entre sa culpabilité et une soif dévorante de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il observa sa compagne s'approcher de lui avec une lenteur insoutenable. Il pouvait déceler une lueur inquiète danser dans ses prunelles à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. La brise amena à nouveau son odeur à ses narines provoquant une nouvelle décharge de frissons chez le sorcier, ses sens et ses muscles s'éveillaient de nouveau se régénérant à son contact. Sa respiration se fit moins difficile lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla en face de lui.

- Draco ? Comment te sens-tu ? Questionna-t-elle la voix tremblante guettant la moindre réaction du Serpentard. Les iris grises du veela toujours aimantées aux siennes la mettaient légèrement mal à l'aise, elle pouvait voir au comportement de dernier qu'il était dans l'un de ces états plus animal qu'humain. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'il était en sa présence, elle supposa que le manque qu'il devait ressentir accentuait celui-ci.

- Je n'ai pas réellement eu mal l'autre jour, ce n'était pas grave, Ajouta-t-elle face à l'absence de réponse de la part du blond. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir autant pour quelques mots, Expliqua-t-elle guettant attentivement le moindre souffle ou murmure pouvant être émis par le veela. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le jeune homme dans une telle condition auparavant, il semblait lutter avec lui-même, ses yeux ne cessaient de fixer les siens s'attardant également régulièrement sur ses lèvres. C'est lorsqu'elle manqua de perdre équilibre à cause de sa position inconfortable que le corps du jeune homme s'anima de nouveau.

Les bras chauds et puissants auxquels elle avait fini par s'habituer la recueillirent contre son torse formant une barrière entre eux et le reste du monde. Il enroula les jambes de la jeune femme autour de sa taille plongeant son visage dans son cou respirant avec avidité son parfum. Hermione se retint de repousser instinctivement le veela sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en possédait pas la force physique nécessaire et qu'un geste pareil conduirait le jeune homme à se refermer de nouveau. De puissants frissons traversèrent sa colonne vertébrale au moment où les lèvres du Serpentard rencontrèrent la chair douce de son cou, provoquant une relaxation instantanée de l'ensemble de ses muscles. Le veela avait dû percevoir ses craintes et ses angoisses puisqu'elle reconnut la légère sensation de vertige qui s'empara d'elle, signe qu'il venait de libérer ses phéromones. Elle se laissa bercer par les vibrations de son compagnon et installa confortablement son menton contre son épaule fermant tranquillement les yeux.

Elle fut tirée de son état de somnolence par un grondement provenant de la gorge de Draco Malfoy qui resserra sa prise sur elle terminant d'alerter définitivement les sens de la sorcière. Hermione inclina son visage vers l'arrière afin d'apercevoir ce qui avait éveillé la méfiance du veela. Elle observa Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy s'avancer dans leur direction dans une démarche prudente, Blaise quelques pas derrière eux.

- Que fais-tu ? S'alarma-t-elle à l'instant où elle sentit Draco se relever et la soulever du sol sans difficulté particulière.

- Il t'a touchée, je peux sentir sa présence sur toi ! Grogna-t-il son regard acier habité d'une flamme menaçante dirigé vers son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'était rien, Protesta-t-elle aussitôt. J'ai failli tomber plusieurs fois et il m'a évité le moindre mal, Justifia-t-elle espérant voir la tension qui dominait le Serpentard diminuer.

- Il n'a pas l'autorisation de poser ses mains sur toi. Tu es mienne, Rétorqua-t-il réajustant la position de la sorcière contre lui raffermissant sa prise sur elle affichant clairement son ascendance sur la jeune femme aux yeux des autres sorciers.

- Calme-toi Draco, Blaise n'a rien fait de mal. Il a simplement tenté de protéger ta compagne lorsque tu n'étais pas là, Tenta Narcissa d'une voix calme et qui se voulait apaisante pour le veela. Elle espérait que sa position de mère vis-à-vis de lui suffirait à l'apaiser puisqu'elle ne constituait pas une réelle menace pour lui, elle fut cependant remerciée par un nouveau grognement de sa part.

- Draco ! Ne menace pas ta mère ! Tonna Lucius Malfoy émettant un grondement plus sourd encore que celui de son fils. Il se savait en position de force, Draco était jeune et inexpérimenté, lui avait plusieurs années d'expérience en tant que veela. L'héritier Malfoy cessa ses attaques mais maintint sa position défensive, sa compagne fermement maintenue entre ses bras.

- Il ne va rien m'arriver tu sais. Nous allons simplement rentrer à Poudlard et tout se passera comme avant, Murmura doucement Hermione au Serpentard qui ne semblait visiblement pas vouloir se laisser intimider par ses parents. Elle ponctua ses paroles d'une légère caresse dans le dos du veela dans l'objectif de le décontracter, ce dernier lui répondit par quelques massages similaires au niveau de la naissance de ses hanches là où ses mains la maintenaient en place. Comme l'instant le blond avait déposé un baiser dans sa nuque quelques minutes plus tôt elle fut surprise par la puissance du frisson qui déferla le long de ses muscles et ne put retenir un soupir de contentement.

°O°

Narcissa Malfoy effleura avec douceur la couverture l'ouvrage qu'elle venait de relire pour ce qui lui paraissait être la centième fois. Les pages du livre étaient certes usées, certaines difficilement lisibles, d'autres presque en lambeaux, mais son contenu lui était d'une valeur inestimable. Elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un morceau de soie dans lequel elle emballa le grimoire et renvoya celui-ci dans ses appartements privés, elle saurait en faire bon usage le lendemain. En sortant de l'illustre bibliothèque du manoir elle prit la décision de rejoindre l'aile autrefois réservée à son fils.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte de la chambre du jeune veela et l'entrouvrit discrètement de quelques centimètres. Un sentiment de pure satisfaction s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette endormie d'Hermione Granger pressée contre le torse de son fils. Le jeune homme semblait avoir ramené le corps de la Gryffondor tout contre lui, le dos de celle-ci lui faisant face, lui permettant de passer un bras protecteur et possessif sur son abdomen son visage logé dans le creux de sa nuque. Elle pouvait percevoir la satisfaction de son fils dont la gorge émettait une vibration douce et se félicita de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

Face au manque non dissimulé de coopération qu'avait exprimé Draco quelques heures plus tôt dans le jardin qui entourait le château de Clarisse Malfoy, son époux et elle avaient pris la décision de laisser le jeune homme se calmer avant de le ramener au manoir. Elle savait qu'essayer de davantage tempérer le veela n'allait pas être efficace mais qu'un contact prolongé avec sa compagne suffirait à limiter considérablement ses instincts et sa méfiance. Le temps et la distance qui les avait séparés n'avaient fait qu'accentuer le manque du jeune homme développant sa possessivité à son paroxysme. Elle avait fait renvoyer Blaise à Poudlard au moyen du réseau de cheminée afin d'éloigner ce que Draco considérait encore comme une menace et permettre à l'étudiant de se reposer.

Elle avait retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard la petite forme d'Hermione Granger profondément endormie dans les bras de son fils sans nul doute épuisée par le flot d'émotions qui l'avaient agitée au cours de la soirée. Le veela n'avait alors omis aucune protestation à la perspective d'un retour dans le manoir familial prenant toutefois soin de garder la jeune sorcière au plus près de lui. Narcissa referma doucement la porte en bois massif et entama son chemin vers sa propre chambre. Elle y trouva son mari tranquillement installé face au bureau d'appoint qui peuplait la pièce, elle passa tendrement ses bras par-dessus ses épaules collant sa joue contre la sienne. Voir la jeune Gryffondor traverser des expériences qu'elle avait vécues la rendait nostalgique des premiers instants qu'elle avait vécus en tant que compagne de Lucius Malfoy.

°O°

Le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne électrisait ses sens rendant sa respiration difficile. Une chaleur intense semblait parcourir chacun de ses muscles la faisant sursauter et soupirer à chaque fois que le veela posait ses mains sur elle. Elle plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de son compagnon au-dessus d'elle, tandis qu'il traçait des sillons humides et brûlants au niveau de sa jugulaire provoquant une série de frissons qui circulèrent jusqu'à ses orteils. Chaque friction, le moindre souffle ou le simple fait de la regarder déclenchait des contractions délicieuses dans le bas ventre de la jeune femme.

Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle pouvait sentir le sang battre dans ses oreilles la rendant sourde à ses propres gémissements de plaisir. Elle observa le visage du veela déposer quelques baisers le long de son ventre pour s'attarder plus longtemps sur son nombril. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des draps lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme se perdre contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle releva le visage et observa son compagnon agrandir l'espace entre ses jambes à l'aide de ses paumes à travers ses paupières à demi closes. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites au moment où deux canines acérées glissèrent le long de l'intérieur de l'une de ses cuisses.

Son estomac se contracta avec anticipation et plaisir mêlés quand elle décela la langue de son compagnon humidifier la zone qu'il semblait avoir choisie. Sa respiration se fit encore plus saccadée jusqu'à se bloquer complètement dans ses poumons lorsqu'il finit par planter ses crocs dans la peau fine et délicate de sa cuisse. La chaleur qui s'était construite avec douceur dans son bas ventre se diffusa avec force dans l'ensemble de ses cellules enflammant chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses la laissant pantoise et le souffle court.

Hermione se redressa soudainement, la respiration rapide, ses boucles brunes colées à son front par la transpiration, son cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Elle effleura par réflexe la peau de son cou et soupira de bonheur n'y décelant pas de nouvelles sensations ignorant celles qu'elle avait imaginées dans son rêve et qui lui paraissaient encore réelles et vives. Elle observa l'environnement inconnu qui l'entourait avec une légère crainte, se morigénant de se réveiller à nouveau sans aucun de souvenir de la veille et dans un lieu nouveau. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à fréquenter Draco Malfoy malgré tout sa bonne volonté pour l'éviter songea-t-elle en repoussant les draps qui la couvraient.

Elle poussa un cri horrifié quand elle constata qu'elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements et d'un T-Shirt visiblement trop grand pour elle et se leva pour explorer la chambre vide de toute trace de vie dans laquelle elle se trouvait se promettant d'en torturer le possesseur. Elle identifia rapidement le propriétaire des lieux lorsqu'elle repéra un vieux Nimbus 2001 posé le long d'un des murs ainsi que divers ouvrages de potion de septième année. L'atmosphère luxueuse et chargée en décoration termina de la convaincre qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de l'héritier Malfoy. Elle remarqua sa baguette sagement posée sur le bureau en bois de cerisier accompagnée de l'uniforme qu'elle portait la veille et décida de se changer afin de sortir dans une tenue plus décente. Une note chuta au sol lorsqu'elle s'empara de sa chemise, elle se pencha afin d'en connaître le contenu.

_Hermione,_

_J'ai préféré te ramener ici plutôt qu'à Poudlard après que tu te sois endormie (dans mes bras) hier soir._

_Ma mère t'attendra en bas au salon à ton réveil, elle souhaite avoir une nouvelle entrevue avec toi._

_Affectueusement,_

_D.M_

_Ps : Ne paniques pas j'ai simplement utilisé la magie pour te changer._

La Préfète-en-chef ne put retenir un sourire ironique à la dernière phrase du Serpentard, s'il avait effectivement utilisé la magie pour intervertir ses vêtements il se s'était sûrement pas privé de regarder, elle pouvait en mettre sa main au feu. Elle reposa la missive sur la surface boisée et prononça un sort pour revêtir son uniforme. Elle passa se rafraichir quelques minutes dans la salle de bain reliée à la chambre de l'étudiant et sortit de cette dernière à la recherche du salon.

Elle avait descendu plusieurs escaliers et s'était perdue dans les nombreux couloirs du manoir Malfoy mais était finalement parvenue à ses fins en atteignant enfin le hall d'entrée de la demeure. On ne pouvait pas dire que la famille était connue pour sa modestie, chaque meuble, tableau ou objet de décoration portait cette aura luxueuse et chargée d'histoire qu'elle attribuait aux pièces de musées qu'elle avait pu visiter dans son enfance rendant les lieux légèrement intimidants. Elle dut toutefois reconnaître que la bâtisse lui paraissait nettement moins effrayante que la veille, la lumière du jour traversant les grandes baies vitrées baignant les salles du manoir avec délicatesse. Elle s'engagea vers la gauche espérant y trouver Narcissa Malfoy afin de ne pas avoir à parcourir l'ensemble du manoir.

Elle repéra la silhouette élégante de la maîtresse de maison installée dans l'un des sofas qu'elle avait pu apercevoir la veille. La blonde était occupée à lire la une de « La Gazette du sorcier » tandis qu'elle portait une tasse de thé fumant à ses lèvres de l'autre main. Elle se retourna vivement lorsqu'elle perçut la présence de l'étudiante dans son dos. Elle cessa ses activités et se leva dans sa direction afin de l'accueillir.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? S'enquit-elle arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Bien, merci, Répondit Hermione croisant le regard azur de Narcissa.

- Vous avez fait une bonne nuit ? Êtes-vous bien reposée ? Interrogea-t-elle à nouveau ses iris scrutant le visage de la Gryffondor avec soin, visiblement à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion.

- Oui, Souffla Hermione ignorant les frissons qui traversèrent son échine au souvenir du rêve qui l'avait réveillée. Je pensais toutefois me réveiller à Poudlard, Ajouta-t-elle regrettant encore une fois de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur ses actions.

- Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, Déclara la sorcière. Suivez-moi, Proposa-t-elle en rejoignant la place qu'elle occupait quelques instants plus tôt, invitant la jeune femme à prendre place en face d'elle. Servez-vous à boire, nous allons discuter. Et ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour votre absence à Poudlard, vos professeurs ont été prévenus, Sourit la blonde devant la mine contrariée d'Hermione. Comme vous vous en êtes probablement aperçue vous avez passé la nuit en compagnie de mon fils. Il me semble que ce n'était pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non, cela nous est également arrivé il y a quelques jours. Juste avant … l'incident, Murmura-t-elle gênée.

- Ne pensez plus à ceci, Conseilla Narcissa. Vous êtes probablement réticente à le reconnaître pour le moment du fait votre fierté et vos différents avec mon fils mais je sais que vous devez vous sentir en pleine forme après cette nuit n'est-ce pas ? S'informa-t-elle de façon purement rhétorique. Vous devez savoir que plus les contacts physiques sont fréquents entre un veela et sa compagne, plus ce dernier sera en mesure de maîtriser ses émotions et son comportement. Votre séparation prolongée a donc influencé la nécessité pour Draco de vous garder auprès de lui, c'est pourquoi vous vous êtes éveillée dans son lit, Expliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne me souviens pourtant pas m'être endormie au sein du manoir, Intervint Hermione toujours gênée par les trous noirs qui subsistaient dans sa mémoire.

- Vous vous êtes en effet assoupie dans les jardins du château de Clarice, Confirma la sorcière. Je suppose que le poids de votre anxiété combinée aux phéromones libérées par Draco a constitué un cocktail suffisamment puissant pour vous plonger dans un sommeil profond. Votre organisme réclamait sans nul doute le besoin de récupérer ses forces auprès de votre compagnon. N'ayez pas honte de cela, S'exclama-t-elle en percevant la rougeur sur les joues de la Gryffondor. Il s'agit d'un comportement parfaitement normal, ce type de besoin risque par ailleurs de se manifester de plus en plus régulièrement au fil des prochaines semaines.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? Réagit la Préfète-en-chef.

- Faites ! Je suis à votre disposition pour cela, Sourit Narcissa soulagée de coopération de la jeune femme. Elle chassa les émotions négatives qu'elle gardait en mémoire de leur dernière entrevue et se concentra sur la demande de la brune.

- Je sais que Mal.. Draco vous a parlé de ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans la salle de bain des Préfets de Poudlard mais il s'est passé une chose que je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre, Commença-t-elle sensiblement intimidée par l'attention plus que parfaite que lui portait Narcissa. J'ai perdu connaissance à l'instant où votre fils m'a embrassée, ce n'était pas arrivé les première fois, Souffla-t-elle embarrassée de se confier de la sorte à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine.

- Je suppose que cela est dû à la tension psychique et sexuelle qui subsistait entre vous à cette période, Expliqua Narcissa ne se formalisant pas des traits crispés de la brune à l'entente de ces mots. Les veelas n'ayant pas encore marqué leur compagne recherchent comme je vous l'ai déjà souligné des contacts fréquents et poussés avec leur compagne. Si cette dernière les repousse, son pouvoir d'attraction peut avoir tendance à se décupler provoquant des émotions parfois trop puissantes pour sa compagne au moment où il parvient à ses fins, d'où votre perte de connaissance.

- Si j'ai bien compris je dois le fréquenter plus souvent pour éviter ce genre de réactions, Grimaça Hermione.

- Tout à fait ! Répliqua la blonde dans un sourire. Si vous ne vous sentez pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec cette option, vous pouvez tout à fait choisir de le rencontrer avec un chaperon, Suggéra-t-elle. Votre présence seule suffira pour le moment à satisfaire ses besoins, sachez toutefois que le temps et l'approche de la date de son anniversaire développeront l'intensité de cette nécessité. Dans les deux sens, Ajouta-t-elle observant les épaules de la Gryffondor s'affaisser sous le poids des informations.

- Je risque de ressentir les mêmes désirs ? Demanda la Préfète-en-chef avec la désagréable impression de sentir le piège se refermer sur elle.

- Vous les ressentirez, Affirma aussitôt Narcissa. Vos corps et destins sont liés que vous le vouliez ou non, Clarifia-t-elle. Je pense que ceci vous renseignera davantage sur ce qui peut vous attendre, Annonça-t-elle en faisant apparaître un objet enrubanné dans un morceau de soie qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme.

Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur la surface soyeuse Hermione reconnu aussitôt la sensation et le poids familier d'un livre. Elle déroula le morceau de tissu révélant l'ouvrage à ses yeux.

- Il s'agit du journal qu'ont rempli tour à tour la plupart des compagnes des veelas de la famille Malfoy, Déclara Narcissa avec douceur. Pour la majorité d'entre nous, il s'agissait de relater nos émotions et sentiments afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par les évènements, bien sûr à l'époque notre pudeur et les conventions nous empêchaient de nous confier à nos amies. Mêmes les plus proches, Souligna-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête remarquant l'intérêt de l'étudiante pour le journal. Vous pouvez prendre la liberté d'y laisser votre témoignage également si vous le souhaitez.

- Merci, Répondit Hermione touchée par le geste de la blonde. Elle savait les familles de sang-purs particulièrement fermées et avares de renseignements sur leur histoire. Il était d'autant plus surprenant de se voir offrir une porte ouverte directe sur les évènements les plus intimes ayant touché les femmes Malfoy songea-t-elle en caressant la tranche rugueuse de l'ouvrage.

- J'espère qu'il pourra vous servir de guide et vous préparer aux épreuves qui vous attendent. Vous pourrez également apprendre de nos erreurs, Dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

- J'en prendrais soin, Murmura Hermione son attention absorbée par le livre dont elle tournait distraitement les pages.

- Ne vous souciez pas de cela, il vous appartient désormais, Lucius et moi n'avons plus besoin de ces informations pour avancer. Des pages apparaîtront d'elles même lorsque vous ressentirez l'envie d'écrire à votre tour, Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle laissa la Gryffondor se familiariser davantage avec le journal qui l'avait accompagnée toutes ces années, la rassurant ou la guidant selon certaines de ses décisions, avant d'annoncer son départ pour les jardins du manoir. Hermione venait de refermer le livre lorsqu'elle sentit l'atmosphère de la pièce changer. Elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir des paumes chaudes se poser sur ses épaules des pouces traçant des arabesques à la naissance de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Reposée ? L'interrogea la voix chaude du veela.

- Tu me demandes ça pour que je te complimente ? Rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai fait un véritable cauchemar si tu veux vraiment savoir, Lança-t-elle se remémorant son réveil plutôt agité.

- Pour être honnête, ça n'avait pas l'air de ressembler à un cauchemar… Répondit-il se penchant davantage dans le dos de sa compagne respirant son parfum décelant avec satisfaction sa propre odeur.

- Comment peux-tu donc en avoir la moindre idée ? S'exclama-t-elle chassant d'une main le visage du Serpentard s'approchant trop près du sien à son goût.

- Je fais exactement les mêmes Hermione, Révéla-t-il chargeant l'air d'électricité. Il remarqua que la jeune femme s'était légèrement contractée, l'ensemble de ses muscles se tendant sous ses provocations. C'est parfaitement normal, La rassura-t-il s'avançant pour lui faire face.

- Où étais-tu ? S'enquit-elle dans l'espoir de voir changer le sujet de conversation encore sous le choc des révélations de Narcissa Malfoy.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai dû être examiné par notre médecin familial, tu le rencontreras prochainement. Il est spécialisé dans l'étude du comportement des veelas, je suppose que tu pourras lui poser certaines questions si tu le souhaites, Assura-t-il prenant place sur le sofa occupé par sa mère quelques instants plus tôt. Il vit la Gryffondor changer de position et porter l'un de ses pouces à ses lèvres adoptant une attitude loin de celle à laquelle il s'était habitué. La « Miss-je-sais-tout » de Poudlard semblait être en prise avec elle-même agitée par un trouble interne. Elle releva des yeux hésitants avant de s'adresser de nouveau à lui.

- J'ai bien réfléchi Malfoy. Je veux bien passer plus de temps avec toi, pour éviter des problèmes du genre de ceux d'hier, Souligna-t-elle en vitesse face au sourire grandissant du blond. Je fais cela pour notre bien à tous les deux, ne va surtout pas croire que je vais sauter dans tes bras parce que j'accepte de t'aider !

- Je sais bien que tu préfères t'y endormir, Provoqua-t-il faisant allusion aux évènements de la veille. Et puis je suis nettement plus intéressant à étudier qu'un bouquin, S'exclama-t-il en désignant du regard le journal fermement tenu par les mains de sa compagne arrachant un sourire à celle-ci.

°O°

Narcissa Malfoy retint les battements fous de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Si les évènements continuaient à se dérouler de la sorte la vie de son fils serait sauve. Elle décolla avec délicatesse l'oreille à rallonge de sa peau et la rangea d'un coup de baguette dans sa poche remerciant silencieusement les jumeaux Weasley pour leur invention.

* * *

><p><strong>Voyez que je peux être sympa à la fin d'un chapitre pour une fois !<strong>

**Et j'espère en avoir satisfaite certaines également. Dans le prochain chapitre je lèverais ENFIN le mystère sur Lucius / Narcissa à Poudlard. Mais seulement si vous êtes sages ! (C'est pas vraiiiii)**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (Je le transmettrais à Draco ^^)**

**Des bisous et bon week-end :)**


	11. Just one touch

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Bon je vais commencer par vous dire que vous êtes juste les meilleures et que vos reviews et ajouts aux favoris me touchent beaucoup et je vous remercie pour tous vos messages adorables ! Bref ça fait chaud au cœur et je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire n'est pas trop mauvaise.  
><em>

_Un petit message à Morgane et Manon mes deux folles twitteresques qui me font toujours mourir de rire. Je vous invite donc à nous rejoindre ici on s'amuse bien ! (Même qu'il y a aussi Loufoca-Granger)_

_Je vous présente enfin le dixième chapitre de « My venom under your skin » et j'espère que vous l'aimerez !_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_Ramou-Chan_ : Ah je suis désolée je me suis aperçue après avoir posté le chapitre précédent que je n'avais pas répondu à ta review et j'en suis désolée. Bref je te remercie quand même pour tes compliments et ta fidélité. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

_Anaïs _: Dans ce cas bienvenue dans mes nouvelles lectrices je suis ravie de d'accueillir ici. Et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

_Jenifael_ : Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur c'est vraiment très gentil, j'espère que tu pourras te sentir encore une fois dans la peau d'Hermione ^^

_xDray-Mioneex_ : Merci pour les compliments sur l'idée et sur la façon d'écrire c'est très gentil et ça me fait très plaisir. Par contre non aucune inspiration de Twilight dans mon imagination de Draco, le fait qu'il soit attiré par Hermione d'une façon relativement puissante t'y fait penser… J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

_Karen V_ : Hermione ? Craquer maintenant ? Pour le savoir il faudra lire ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !

_Marine_ : Oui j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Narcissa du coup je voulais la mettre en valeur dans mon histoire et merci pour les compliments.

_London123 _: Merci beaucoup ! Oui je donne enfin des nouvelles de Lucius et Narcissa dans ce chapitre, j'avoue il était temps…Et tout cas merci pour les compliments et la fidelité ça me touche. Bonne lecture !

_Manon_ : Ouais j'avoue mon Hermione est un peu sadique pour ça elle laisse Draco souffrir pas mal avant de s'occuper de lui mais bon, ça n'en sera que meilleur après non ? Merci pour ma Narcissa, je l'aime beaucoup aussi j'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit plus mise en valeur dans les livres… Trop tard ! Et j'avoue résister aux rêves de Draco moi j'y parviendrais pas !

_Taciturne_ : Ah mais tes compliments sont adorables, vraiment ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours et de ne pas t'avoir déçue. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre.

_Ng27_ : Pour les sentiments de nos héros tu auras peut-être un début de réponse dans ce chapitre mais ça ne va pas être l'amour pour toujours tout de suite, il s'agit d'ennemis à la base quand même ^^ Merci pour Narcissa, je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle plaise, moi je l'adore !

_Titis_ : Alors l'avalanche de compliments vraiment merci beaucoup ! J'ai eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Et je voulais te remercier pour ta fidélité et tes reviews toujours aussi adorables ça me fait vraiment plaisir alors merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

_Ali972_ : Ravie de savoir que j'ai concrétisé ton homme idéal chez mon Draco-veela, j'avoue moi aussi j'aimerais bien je ne tiendrais pas très très longtemps face à lui. Et merci beaucoup pour les compliments sur l'histoire, et désolée de te frustrer autant aussi !

_Al_ : Et oui Draco n'est pas un veela faible, il est juste un peu inexpérimenté le pauvre, remarque à sa place on ne serait pas bien mieux je pense… Ouais Hermione est un peu naïve face à ses relations avec Draco, elle sait pas ce qui l'attend la pauvre ! Sinon merci merci merci encore pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires et compliments qui me font toujours aussi plaisir (Et oui tu as été sage, c'est moi qui ai fait des bêtises ^^).

_Elicia_ : Oui enfin un ! Peut-être quelques autres mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Bonne lecture !

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre n°10 : Just one touch**_

Terry Boot termina de rassembler ses affaires sous l'œil attentif de Madame Pomfrey. Ses livres de cours et parchemins, ramenés par ses camarades ces derniers jours, s'empilèrent d'eux-mêmes dans son sac de cours tandis qu'il réduisait d'un mouvement de baguette les vêtements en trop qu'il lui restait. Il ne gardait de son séjour à l'infirmerie qu'un souvenir vague et brumeux marqué par de nombreux épisodes de douleur causés par la reconstruction de certains de ses os et les nombreuses potions réparatrices qui lui avaient été prodiguées. Malgré les explications fournies sur les raisons de son arrivée à l'infirmerie de l'école de magie par l'infirmière et ses amis venus lui rendre visite, l'étudiant ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se retrouver dans un tel état.

Il ne se connaissait pas d'ennemis particuliers, n'avait jamais fait partie d'une quelconque rixe le long de ses années passées à Poudlard et n'entretenait jamais l'animosité qui pouvait parfois subsister entre les étudiants. Bien sûr, sa maison était loin d'entretenir les relations les plus amicales avec les Serpentard, mais se retrouver coincé au lit pour plusieurs jours avec de multiples blessures, dont certaines plutôt graves, lui semblait loin d'être cohérent avec son mode de vie. L'absence de tout souvenir de l'incident à son réveil ne faisait qu'accentuer son incompréhension et sa perplexité, sa vie semblait avoir pris un tournant aussi inattendu que troublant. La lettre que lui avait déposée Hermione Granger à son chevet durant sa convalescence achevait d'aiguiser la curiosité du Serdaigle.

Les mots écris par cette dernière hantaient son esprit, d'après le contenu du parchemin la jeune femme semblait savoir ce qu'il s'était produit. Et se définissait comme responsable. S'il y avait bien une personne que Terry Boot n'aurait jamais désignée comme telle, il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. La Préfète-en-chef, héroïne de guerre et meilleure élève de sa promotion était de loin au-dessus de tout soupçon. Elle n'avait certes pas toujours respecté les règles imposées par l'école de magie ni même celles de ses professeurs, mais il savait que ces mesures extrêmes avaient été dues à des situations qui les dépassaient tous et qui leur avaient finalement profité. Il repoussa d'un geste de la main les mèches brunes qui obstruaient sa vue et posa à nouveau son regard ambré sur le parchemin de la Gryffondor. Il tenterait de mettre les choses au clair une fois de retour dans leurs appartements décida-t-il. Il bascula la lanière en cuir de son sac sur son épaule et quitta l'enceinte froide et aseptisée de l'infirmerie d'une démarche résolue. Il mettrait cette affaire au clair se convainc-t-il.

°O°

Draco Malfoy laissa son regard se perdre encore quelques secondes sur la silhouette de sa compagne visiblement absorbée par le journal que sa mère lui avait fourni, en feuilletant les pages inlassablement. Depuis leur dernier échange, les deux étudiants avaient passé plusieurs dizaines de minutes assis dans le salon appréciant le silence et la quiétude du manoir en cette matinée de Septembre se reposant mentalement des évènements de la veille. Le veela s'accrochait aux derniers instants de tranquillité qu'il lui restait avant de devoir laisser la Préfète-en-Chef se mêler à la foule bruyante des élèves de Poudlard le forçant ainsi à lutter contre son envie de la cacher à la face du monde. Il n'avait toutefois pu réprimer le sentiment de sécurité et de plénitude qu'il avait ressenti lorsque la jeune femme lui avait annoncé accepter de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Il savait que l'étudiante n'était pas encore prête de capituler, mais sa coopération sonnait à ses oreilles comme une occasion inespérée de pouvoir la faire céder. Il allait devoir marcher sur du velours, la Gryffondor risquait de se montrer d'autant plus méfiante vis-à-vis de lui s'enrichissant des informations fournies par sa mère. Ils savaient désormais tous les deux que les barrières qui les séparaient du destin auquel le veela aspirait s'étaient affaiblies et devenaient de moins en moins tangibles depuis quelques heures. Résister aux réactions qu'allait éprouver son corps en sa présence allait s'avérer aussi difficile que douloureux.

Il s'était surpris lui-même en parvenant à lutter la veille au soir contre son envie de marquer la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée au creux de ses bras protégée par son buste. La chaleur de son corps et le contact de sa peau par endroits nue contre la sienne avaient électrifié l'ensemble des cellules de son organisme transformant sa nuit en une séance de maîtrise sur soi particulièrement intense. L'odeur corporelle si particulière de sa compagne embaumant les draps n'avait fait que renforcer la tension sexuelle qui l'unissait à elle, décuplée lorsque la brune avait entremêlé ses jambes aux siennes dans son sommeil rapprochant leurs corps à la limite du supportable.

Le paradoxe et la complexité de la situation avaient alors sauté aux yeux du Serpentard. Il était loin d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux envers la jeune femme dont il ne connaissait que peu de choses et pour laquelle il avait nourri des années durant une haine féroce et tenace, mais il ne parvenait cependant pas à réprimer cet instinct d'attirance et de possessivité qui lui tordait les entrailles lorsque l'étudiante entrait dans son champ de vision. Il avait lutté une partie de la nuit contre des pensées aussi obsédantes que dérangeantes à chaque soupir ou respiration plus soutenue qu'émettait sa compagne dans son sommeil ignorant tant bien que mal les manifestations explicites de son bas ventre. Il savait que cette dernière commençait à expérimenter les premiers rêves la préparant au rituel d'union d'un veela et sa compagne et cette pensée suffisait à exciter sa jalousie.

Il n'avait vu la jeune femme qu'en compagnie de peu d'hommes au cours de ses années passées dans l'école de magie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillonner de colère à la simple idée de savoir cette dernière souillée par un seul d'entre eux. Le veela qui guidait ses pulsions se refusait à une telle éventualité exigeant une fin lente douloureuse des êtres ayant pu prendre possession de sa compagne. Ses instincts le guidant parfois à la limite de la folie lorsqu'il pouvait percevoir une aura d'homme sur la jeune femme, il frissonna de rage quand l'image de la brune nue en compagnie d'un autre se matérialisa dans son esprit. Il devait savoir songea-t-il en laissant son regard courir sur les lèvres roses et pleines d'Hermione Granger.

°O°

Elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant du Serpentard posé sur elle explorant chaque parcelle visible de sa peau, elle tourna une nouvelle page de l'ouvrage entre ses mains et tenta de lutter contre la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues. Une chaleur diffuse se propageant au niveau de son visage et de sa poitrine lui indiqua que ses tentatives de dissimulation de sa gêne venaient d'échouer lamentablement et qu'une teinte écarlate devait avoir pris possession de son épiderme. Elle avait beau renvoyer une image concentrée et posée à son camarade, elle ne parvenait toutefois pas à se défaire des images et des sons qui avaient peuplé sa nuit, l'attitude de l'héritier Malfoy à son égard n'arrangeant pas sa situation. Si comme le lui avait appris le veela, tous deux faisaient les mêmes rêves alors ses espoirs de conserver un minimum d'intimité venaient de voler en éclat. Non seulement elle s'était engagée à passer plus de temps avec lui mais elle allait également devoir consentir à accueillir cette fouine peroxydée toutes les nuits dans ses songes pour des rencontres qui lui semblaient loin d'être respectables réfléchit-elle en laissant échapper un soupir. Elle réduit le journal d'un mouvement de baguette, le rangea dans l'une des poches de son uniforme et s'adressa au veela.

- Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer à Poudlard, Annonça-t-elle en relevant son visage. Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner et je n'ai pas envie de manquer les cours de cet après-midi, Ajouta-t-elle en observant les iris inquisitrices du jeune homme.

- Je vais faire prévenir ma mère, il va nous falloir réemprunter le réseau de cheminées pour rentrer au château, Acquiesça-t-il en appelant discrètement un elfe de maison sous le regard désapprobateur de la brune.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de faire appel à lui ? S'enquit-elle en observant d'un air désolé la créature aux yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis qui se dressait devant elle.

- Je peux te faire faire une visite privée du château le temps de trouver ma mère si tu le désires vraiment, Répliqua le veela dans un sourire qui lui laissait entendre un tout autre programme. Mais nous risquons de manquer l'ensemble de nos cours de l'après-midi dans ce cas-là, Termina-t-il s'amusant de l'embarras de la jeune femme dont le visage trahissait les pensées contradictoires.

- Je trouve particulièrement déloyal d'utiliser ce pauvre elfe comme un prétexte pour profiter de moi, Assena-t-elle plantant des iris coléreux dans ceux du blond.

- J'utilise les moyens qui sont à ma disposition, Se justifia-t-il. Et Dixy est parfaitement ravi d'exécuter les tâches que je lui donne, Affirma-t-il en se tournant vers la créature attendant patiemment ses instructions.

- Dixy est très content de servir Mr Draco Malfoy, Opina l'elfe agitant vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas ses yeux globuleux s'échinant à convaincre la jeune femme de sa loyauté.

- Sans compter que je suis mourant, Ajouta le veela. J'ai bien le droit de réclamer un peu d'aide puisque tu refuses de m'en donner, Se plaignit-il un rictus venant étirer ses lèvres au son du cri offusqué de la Préfète-en-chef.

- Si t'aider consiste à te laisser déposer ses mains baladeuses sur moi en permanence et me traîner dans ton lit quand l'envie t'en prend c'est certain je m'y oppose totalement, S'écria-t-elle regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. A la façon dont les traits du Serpentard s'animaient elle pouvait deviner qu'elle venait de servir au blond le spectacle exact auquel il avait souhaité assister en entrant dans son jeu.

- Tu as aussi le droit de m'attirer dans ta chambre quand tu le souhaites, Continua le veela profitant du mutisme soudain de la jeune femme. Je suis pour l'égalité totale des couples, Déclara-t-il provoquant un nouveau glapissement outré chez sa compagne.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore dans l'enceinte du château mais je peux toujours te promettre plusieurs heures de colle avec Rusard si tu le souhaites, Menaça Hermione d'un ton sec. Dixy fait-donc prévenir Narcissa Malfoy que nous l'attendons dans le salon, Capitula-t-elle attirant l'attention de l'elfe. Ce dernier interrogea son maître du regard avant de disparaître dans un « plop » sonore après l'assentiment de l'étudiant.

Ils n'attendirent que quelques instants avant de voir la silhouette délicate de la maîtresse de maison se matérialiser sous leurs yeux dans un silence tendu. La blonde vêtue d'une robe de sorcier soyeuse leur adressa un sourire poli avant de les encourager à se lever et de la suivre dans la pièce adjacente.

- J'ai fait prévenir Severus que vous souhaitiez retourner au château. Il devrait vous attendre à votre sortie de la cheminée, vous pourrez ensuite reprendre le cours de votre journée avec vos autres camarades, Expliqua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers les doubles portes en bois clair qui les séparaient de leur destination.

Hermione reconnut l'endroit par lequel elle et Blaise étaient arrivés la veille et réprima un frisson en se rappelant l'angoisse et l'intensité de la terreur qui l'avaient habitée lorsqu'elle avait constaté l'absence du veela dans le manoir familial. Elle frictionna discrètement ses avant-bras à l'aide de ses mains pour chasser la chair de poule qui venait trahir les émotions négatives qu'elle revivait. Le Serpentard sembla percevoir ses craintes puisqu'il déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule traçant quelques mouvements circulaires à l'aide de son pouce dans l'objectif de la détendre. Elle n'osa pas repousser le sorcier devant celle qui venait de lui accorder une partie de sa confiance en lui faisant cadeau quelques instants plus tôt de son journal.

°O°

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'emmètre un soupir soulagé lorsque ses chaussures rencontrèrent à nouveau les pierres dures et froides si caractéristiques au château dans lequel elle avait passé presque la moitié de sa vie. Elle se libéra de l'étreinte possessive du veela autour de sa taille et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce où les attendait Severus Snape. Le Serpentard n'avait pu s'empêcher au cours de leur voyage de profiter des derniers instants qu'il lui restait à passer seul avec sa compagne pour accentuer contre la volonté de cette dernière leurs contacts physiques. Attablé devant une version miniature des postes auxquels les étudiants étaient habitués lors de ses cours, le maître des potions était occupé à remuer un liquide cristallin dans le chaudron placé devant lui. Il intima ses élèves d'un regard à prendre place sur le sofa présent dans la pièce.

- Narcissa m'a fait part des évènements d'hier soir, je vais donc avoir besoin de votre coopération Miss Granger pour concocter à Mr Malfoy une nouvelle potion, Expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Hermione adressa un hochement de tête compréhensif à son professeur avant de diriger sa baguette vers son crâne détachant avec un léger gémissement de douleur quelques-uns de ses cheveux qu'elle fit léviter d'un mouvement de baguette jusqu'au bureau du directeur de la maison Serpentard. Ce dernier plaça aussitôt les mèches de la brune dans le liquide fumant qui après quelques secondes dégagea plusieurs volutes de fumée rougeâtre. Elle observa le sorcier extraire la substance vermillon de son contenant pour la verser avec délicatesse dans une fiole à proximité.

- Vous pouvez disposer Miss Granger, Annonça Severus Snape. Je vais rester avec Mr Malfoy quelques instants.

La préfète-en-chef ne se fit pas prier pour se lever et quitter en vitesse les appartements privés de son professeur afin de rejoindre un lieu plus calme et dans lequel elle se sentirait plus en sécurité. Du moins pour quelques heures. Elle n'avait seulement fait qu'une dizaine de pas dans le couloir lorsqu'une poigne ferme enserra son avant-bras. Elle se retourna de mauvaise grâce connaissant déjà l'identité de son interlocuteur.

- Tu n'es donc pas capable de me laisser seule cinq minutes Malfoy ? S'agaça-t-elle en rencontrant le regard acier du Serpentard.

- Je voulais simplement te remercier, Répondit-il. Pour hier, Ajouta-t-il plus calmement espérant tempérer le niveau d'exaspération de la brune.

- Oh, tu sais je n'ai pas envie que les choses tournent au drame. J'espère vraiment pouvoir nous trouver une solution, Déclara-t-elle les traits du visage radoucis.

- ça n'arrivera pas. Le drame, Précisa-t-il. Tu es bien trop intelligente pour ne pas choisir la bonne solution, Sourit-il l'éclat malicieux dansant dans ses iris n'augurant rien de bon pour la préfète-en-chef suggérant clairement l'éventualité d'une union prochaine entre les deux étudiants.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? Soupira-t-elle levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement puéril du blond.

- Malheureusement je vais en être obligé sinon Snape n'aura pas le temps de m'administrer la potion qui va m'empêcher de te traquer dans tout le château. Je sais que ça te désole mais je n'ai pas le choix, Répliqua le veela d'une voix légère.

- Pour une fois Malfoy je veux bien louer ta clairvoyance ! S'exclama Hermione avant de reprendre son chemin vers ses appartements percevant avec soulagement le son des chaussures de l'étudiant se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'antre du maître des potions.

°O°

Hermione s'affala avec un plaisir non feint sur le canapé peuplant la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Terry Boot. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier du sofa fermant les yeux de bonheur savourant ses premiers instants de solitude et de sérénité depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Elle allait devoir trouver le moyen de s'isoler plus souvent si elle voulait garder la tête sur les épaules et ne pas virer dans un état de folie irréversible songea-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux sur le décor qui l'entourait. C'est lorsqu'elle entreprit de se rendre dans sa chambre qu'elle constata la présence d'objets nouveaux dans la pièce.

Une série de fioles colorées s'alignaient sur la grande table en acajou accompagnée de quelques recommandations précises inscrites sur un morceau de parchemin. La culpabilité qui s'était estompée jusque-là se raviva brusquement accélérant brusquement la respiration de la brune. Son camarade Terry Boot était finalement sorti de convalescence. La perspective de devoir affronter le Serdaigle et la flopée de questions qu'il allait certainement poser déclencha des sueurs froides dans l'échine d'Hermione effaçant radicalement le sentiment de réconfort qu'elle avait ressenti en arrivant. Non seulement elle allait devoir reconnaître ses torts dans tout ce qui était arrivé mais elle craignait également les réactions de Draco Malfoy qui elle en était certaine finirait d'une façon ou d'une autre par entendre parler de leur échange.

Elle repoussa une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille et entra d'un pas décidé dans sa chambre constatant avec soulagement que ses affaires de cours, abandonnées lors de son moment de panique la veille, avaient été rapportées sur son bureau. Elle s'empara de son sac et de quelques parchemins avant de sortir rejoindre ses amis devant la salle d'enchantements.

°O°

Harry Potter remua machinalement sa baguette entre ses doigts prêtant vaguement attention aux bavardages de Ron et de Dean au sujet du prochain match de Quidditch. Adossé contre l'un des murs à proximité de la salle de cours qu'ils allaient bientôt occuper il ne parvenait à chasser le sentiment de malaise qui l'habitait depuis le début de la matinée. Sa meilleure amie et Préfète-en-chef de la maison Gryffondor ne s'était pas présentée en cours depuis plusieurs heures provoquant la stupéfaction de l'ensemble des élèves de sa promotion. Si la plupart n'y avaient plus accordé d'importance au bout de quelques instants le survivant nourrissait, lui, une suspicion certaine à l'encontre de Draco Malfoy qui brillait par son absence depuis plusieurs jours. Ecartant rapidement l'hypothèse d'une panne d'oreiller du côté de la brune, l'étudiant s'était discrètement servi de sa carte des maraudeurs pour identifier l'endroit où se trouvait son amie et se renseigner directement à la source. Son cœur avait manqué un battement lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de sa disparition pure et simple de l'enceinte du château. La perspective même savoir la jeune femme seule en compagnie du Serpentard le révulsait, Merlin seul savait ce que l'héritier Malfoy pouvait être en train de lui faire. Il luttait contre son envie grandissante de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de magie pour obtenir de l'aide lorsque l'objet de ses pensées se présenta dans le couloir.

- Hermione ! S'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers elle. Où diable étais-tu passée ? Questionna-t-il remarquant le bref éclair de gêne traversant le visage de l'étudiante.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard Harry, Chuchota-t-elle jetant un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus l'épaule du sorcier afin de voir si leurs camarades ne leur prêtaient pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. J'ai eu un problème à régler, Ajouta-t-elle s'intéressant de nouveau à son ami dont les traits venaient de se durcir.

- Il s'agit encore de lui ? S'enquit-il d'une voix un peu plus froide.

- Il a failli mourir, Répondit-elle revivant son angoisse de la veille. Elle allait s'exprimer de nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit Harry l'entraîner quelques mètres plus loin dans une salle de classe vide. Il referma la porte derrière eux et laissa la sorcière prendre appui contre le dossier d'une chaise avant de s'exprimer de nouveau.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a marquée ? S'inquiétât-t-il prononçant le dernier mot avec dégoût.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement constatant le relâchement des traits du survivant. Mais nos échanges restent compliqués, ses réactions sont démesurées et je dois m'y adapter. Constamment, Souffla-t-elle. C'est épuisant.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire Mione, Murmura plus calmement le brun.

- Je ne vais pas le laisser s'éteindre sans rien faire Harry, ce qui nous arrive n'est pas de sa faute, Répliqua-t-elle avec humeur. Et tu dois cesser d'être aussi méfiant, ton comportement ne fait qu'accentuer ma fatigue.

- Mais je m'inquiète pour toi ! Il s'agit de Malfoy par Merlin !

- Je suis au courant, merci ! Rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Si je ne veux justement pas passer le reste de mon existence avec il va falloir tout mettre en œuvre pour trouver une solution alors plutôt que de me soumettre à un interrogatoire à chaque fois que tu me croises je te préfèrerais que tu m'aides dans mes recherches.

- Quelles recherches ? S'étonna le brun.

- Celles qui me permettront de trouver quelqu'un qui a survécu à ça. Il doit bien y avoir des cas… Suggéra-t-elle pensive.

- Très bien, mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de ne vouloir que ton bien, Capitula l'étudiant enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de la préfète dans une étreinte rassurante. Il sentit la sorcière relâcher ses muscles quasi-instantanément posant à son tour ses bras autour de son dos se libérant à son tour de la tension l'habitant.

- Il va falloir allez en cours maintenant, Emit-elle après quelques secondes. J'ai manqué bien trop d'heures aujourd'hui, Soupira-t-elle.

- Si Ron t'entendait dire ça ! Tu as concrétisé son rêve ce matin, louper deux heures de potions, Sourit-il en suivant Hermione dans le couloir.

°O°

_Le 10 Novembre 1970,_

_Aujourd'hui mère m'a fait convoquer hors de Poudlard. Mes camarades de classe m'ont confié qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un nouvel arrangement entre parents afin de permettre la rencontre entre leurs enfants, c'est arrivé récemment. Il y a quelques jours les parents d'Evelyne Clever l'ont fait sortir du château pour lui faire faire la connaissance d'Aurora Goyle qui voulait la marier à son fils. Je ne me suis pas inquiétée un instant à ce propos, Andromeda et Bellatrix plus âgées que moi, n'ayant pas encore eu droit à ce type d'entrevue. Il me paraissait donc impossible d'être reçue dans notre manoir selon ce motif._

_C'est quand je suis entrée dans le bureau de père et que j'ai reconnu la silhouette élégante de Clarice Malfoy assise dans l'un des fauteuils que mes craintes et celles de mes amies ont commencé à trouver une justification. Soudain les espoirs naïfs que j'entretenais de pouvoir bénéficier de plusieurs longues années avant de me voir attribuer un époux s'envolaient. Mère m'a intimé de conserver un silence poli et de prêter attention au discours de celle qui je le craignais déjà deviendrait ma belle-mère. _

_J'ai immédiatement su qu'elle allait me parler de son fils unique, Lucius. Il m'apparaissait comme une personnalité froide et insaisissable, bien qu'inscrit dans la même maison que la mienne je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole. Âgé d'un an supplémentaire au mien son groupe d'amis ne se mêlait que rarement de ma promotion, de manière plus générale les garçons n'accordaient que peu d'importance aux jeunes femmes qui deviendraient probablement quelques années plus tard leurs femmes. Il était de notoriété publique que les jeunes filles et jeunes hommes de bonne famille, placés dans la maison Serpentard étaient pour la plupart destinés à se marier partageant pour la majorité d'entre eux les mêmes personnalités et par-dessus tout la pureté du sang. _

_J'avais aussitôt été captivée par le regard argenté de la femme qui se tenait devant moi, ses longs cheveux ébène venaient souligner la délicatesse de ses traits et faisaient ressortir son teint diaphane la rendant légèrement intimidante. Je remarquais immédiatement d'où Lucius Malfoy tirait son attitude altière et ce visage que tant d'hommes lui enviaient qui déclenchait chez les élèves une attirance non feinte. Ses traits s'animèrent lorsqu'elle commença à me présenter les raisons exceptionnelles de sa venue dans notre domaine, je jetais un regard surpris à ma mère qui semblait boire les paroles de la française. _

_Au lieu d'entendre le laïus habituel au sujet de l'importance de la conservation de la pureté du sang et du prestige ancestral de nos familles dans l'union prochaine de deux jeunes sorciers, Clarice Malfoy commença par me raconter l'histoire de sa famille et de celle de son époux, Abraxas Malfoy. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait vécu en France depuis toujours avant de faire la rencontre de son mari lors d'un bal inter-écoles magiques à l'issue duquel elle avait immédiatement rejoint l'Angleterre sous l'insistance du jeune homme. C'est lorsqu'elle mentionna la nature particulière des raisons l'ayant fait changer de vie aussi brusquement qu'elle obtint mon attention tout entière. _

_Elle m'expliqua qu'Abraxas et la plupart de ses ancêtres (hommes et femmes réunis) appartenaient à la race des veela les rendant d'autant plus puissants en tant que sorciers leurs capacités renforçant ainsi leurs talents magiques. Elle précisa cependant que ces créatures hybrides possédaient une faiblesse qui pouvait causer leur perte si non comblée. Elle m'apprit qu'ils possédaient tous un compagnon ou une compagne dans le monde indispensable à leur existence et leur permettant de survivre à leur dix-huitième anniversaire. Je devinais d'emblée que Clarice Malfoy ne me contait pas cette histoire par hasard. Les capacités de son fils venant de s'éveiller il avait découvert sa compagne. Moi. _

_Ses nouveaux pouvoirs récemment développés l'ayant rendu par moments agressif, ses parents avaient dû le retirer de l'enceinte du château pour lui permettre de s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition. Il s'étaient vus contraints de m'avertir au plus vite afin de faciliter la transformation du jeune homme et arranger une rencontre prochaine entre nous pour soulager le Serpentard de la douleur qui semblait l'habiter en permanence. Clarice me remit avant de partir quelques effets me décrivant la complexité et les enjeux de la nature de veela dans l'objectif de me préparer au moment où je ferais officiellement la rencontre de mon compagnon. Je dus également me séparer de plusieurs de mes vêtements confiés à la famille Malfoy pour soulager le veela. _

_Mère m'a conseillé de tenir ce journal précédemment tenu par Clarice Malfoy à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle dit qu'il me permettra de me préparer à la nouvelle vie qui m'attend. Je m'appelle Narcissa Black, quinze ans et je suis la compagne de Lucius Malfoy. _

_Le 12 Novembre 1970, _

_Belatrix dit que je suis chanceuse et que je devrais être honorée d'être acceptée dans une famille aussi prestigieuse que celle des Malfoy. Elle m'a expliqué que les sorciers présents dans la famille depuis des générations font partie des plus puissants aussi bien au niveau magique que de par leur influence sur le monde sorcier. Elle raconte que Lucius Malfoy est considéré comme l'un des meilleurs partis de notre génération du fait de ses origines, de sa richesse et de sa beauté. Belatrix ne sait pas qu'il est un veela, pour une raison que j'ignore la famille Malfoy tient à conserver secrète sa nature et a expressément demandé à mes parents de conserver le silence à ce sujet. J'imagine que Bellatrix aimerait beaucoup moins la perspective de me voir mariée à Lucius si elle connaissait sa nature hybride. Elle plaisante déjà en disant qu'au moins je trouverais un équivalent capillaire chez l'héritier Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle se plaît à me rappeler sans cesse que je suis la seule blonde de la famille._

_Le 13 Novembre 1970, _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré Lucius Malfoy. Je l'avais déjà croisé plus d'une fois au château ou au cours de bals organisés par nos familles depuis notre enfance mais la vision qui m'a été offerte du sorcier ce matin s'est avérée totalement inédite. Ses parents m'ont d'abord accueillie dans leur manoir et m'ont invitée à rejoindre un salon dans lequel resteraient quelques elfes de maison afin de nous chaperonner tout au long de notre entretien. J'ai pris place sur l'un des sofas attendant avec appréhension l'arrivée de celui qui deviendrait mon futur époux. Cette notion me paraissait encore trop floue pour s'avérer juste, je ne savais pas que ma vision des choses serait encore plus confuse en rentrant à Poudlard. _

_Seulement quelques secondes après m'être installée, deux doubles portes se sont ouvertes dévoilant la silhouette longiligne de Lucius Malfoy. Le veela m'a observée de longues minutes avant de lentement prendre place en face de moi dans le fauteuil prévu à cet effet. J'ai rapidement remarqué les changements que mentionnaient les livres qui s'étaient opérés chez le jeune homme. Ses cheveux avaient pris quelques centimètres supplémentaires, son regard était devenu plus perçant qu'il ne l'était déjà avant et son visage semblait dégager une aura magnétique transformant mon anxiété en une timidité que je ne me connaissais pas. _

_J'avais l'impression d'être devenue une proie pour le Serpentard, ses yeux gris m'observaient avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais connue. Intimidée et légèrement mal à l'aise je m'étais reculée dans le canapé modifiant ma position face au blond. J'ai vu ses iris suivre chacun de mes mouvements –même les plus insignifiants- se nourrissant de ma présence comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante lui ayant été donné de voir. Il s'était soudain assis à mes côtés provoquant l'accélération brutale de mon rythme cardiaque sous la surprise. La respiration plus difficile j'avais plongé mes yeux dans les siens à la recherche d'une quelconque explication, jamais un garçon n'avait eu de rapports aussi prononcés avec moi. Mes parents m'avaient interdit la moindre fréquentation de jeunes hommes afin de préserver ma réputation. _

_Je le vis se pencher doucement vers moi les yeux mi-clos respirant à plein poumons paraissant s'imprégner de mon parfum. Ses longs cheveux clairs retombèrent devant ses yeux chatouillant par inadvertance ma joue provoquant une décharge de frissons le long de l'ensemble de mes muscles. C'est à l'instant où il posa l'une de ses mains contre mon épaule dégageant mes cheveux que le cri de surprise franchit mes lèvres. Les elfes se mobilisèrent aussitôt autour de nous employant une magie propre à leur nature entraînant Lucius quelques mètres plus loin. J'eu à peine le temps de l'entendre murmurer « Tu es très belle » avant de le voir disparaître par là où je l'avais vu arriver. _

°O°

Hermione reposa délicatement le journal contre ses genoux avec la désagréable impression d'espionner l'intimité du couple Malfoy. Si l'aide proposée par la blonde était la bienvenue à travers les pages de ce livre, elle éprouvait toutefois le sentiment de s'immiscer dans ses souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Le dos confortablement installé contre les coussins de son lit elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer son expérience avec celle de Narcissa Malfoy. La jeune femme de l'époque lui apparaissant comme particulièrement courageuse. A mi-chemin entre l'adolescence et ses premières années de femme elle développait un courage qui époustouflait la brune. L'héritière Black même si elle n'avait pas grandi sous les mêmes conventions sociales que les siennes semblait garder la tête froide acceptant sans difficulté le destin qui lui tendait les bras.

La brune supposa toutefois que l'affection qu'elle avait perçue entre Lucius et Narcissa la veille n'était pas uniquement due à la nature de veela du sorcier. Elle savait la blonde aimante et particulièrement attachée à sa famille, elle avait pu en faire la constatation lors de la guerre qui les avait opposés à Voldemort. Les Malfoy avaient tout mis en œuvre pour préserver les vies et le minimum de confort de chacun d'entre eux se protégeant mutuellement. Elle reposa le journal sur la table de chevet présente à proximité de son lit et se releva pour se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Entre les émotions qui l'avaient traversée la nuit précédente et son avenir encore flou, les émotions qui l'habitaient lui donnaient la nausée.

Elle passa plusieurs giclées d'eau froide sur son visage qu'elle épongea par la suite à l'aide d'une serviette disposée sur le lavabo. Duper Ron sur les raisons de son absence s'était finalement avéré aussi simple que de voler ses sucreries à un enfant, son ami avait accepté sans sourciller le mensonge qu'elle lui avait servi agrémenté de détails supplémentaires de la part du survivant terminant de convaincre l'étudiant. C'est en sortant de la pièce qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Terry Boot qui s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte.

- Terry ! Comment vas-tu ? S'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Elle remarqua quelques zones rosées plus claires que le reste de la carnation du préfet et supposa que le visage du sorcier était encore en voie de cicatrisation.

- Très bien Hermione. Je suis heureux de te voir, Sourit-il en lui donnant l'accolade déposant brièvement ses bras autour de son dos, la relâchant quelques secondes plus tard.

- Quand es-tu sorti ? S'enquit-t-elle.

- Tôt ce matin, j'ai réussi à forcer les conditions de Pomfrey. Elle voulait me clouer au lit pour trois jours supplémentaires, Déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai déjà du mal à rattraper le retard que j'ai accumulé alors je ne voulais pas en prendre davantage, Plaisanta-t-il appréciant l'effet positif que son discours semblait produire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mes amis avaient organisé une fête dans la salle commune des Serdaigle pour fêter ma sortie. Continuer à évoluer seul dans le château une fois hors de l'infirmerie s'est avéré totalement impossible, ils voulaient à tout prix conserver la surprise. Je me suis dit que je passerais te rendre visite en rentrant, Termina-t-il.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, Répondit-elle touchée par la gentillesse du brun.

- Tu es mon homonyme après tout, comment pourrais-je t'ignorer ? S'amusa-t-il. Padma Patil m'a dit que tu ne t'étais pas présentée en cours ce matin, ça n'allait pas ? Questionna-t-il en inclinant légèrement son visage sous la curiosité.

- J'ai eu un début de Dragoncelle dans la nuit d'hier soir. Dumbledore m'a aussitôt fait transférer à Sainte-Mangouste pour faire des examens supplémentaires et ralentir la progression du virus, Répliqua-t-elle répétant mots pour mot l'histoire qu'elle avait contée à Ron ainsi qu'à la plupart des curieux qui s'en étaient inquiétés. J'ai dû passer la matinée sous observation pour me débarrasser complètement des symptômes, Acheva-t-elle.

- La Dragoncelle ! S'écria-t-il faisant sursauter la jeune femme sous la surprise. Tu as eu de la chance de t'en apercevoir si vite, beaucoup de sorciers n'ont pas eu cette chance. N'est-ce pas le grand-père de Draco Malfoy qui n'y a pas survécu ? Affirma-t-il l'air sensiblement inquiet.

- Il me semble oui, je n'en suis pas sûre, Souffla-t-elle l'image du veela en train de s'acharner sur le visage du Serdaigle se peignant dans son esprit. Mais tout va mieux dans mon cas pour le moment, Le rassura-t-elle. Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai eu une journée fatigante, Déclara-t-elle en s'avançant devant la porte en bois gardant sa chambre.

- Repose-toi bien Hermione ! Les élèves de Poudlard n'ont pas de chance cette année, leurs Préfets-en-chefs n'auront pas réussi à tenir le cap des deux semaines dans encombres ! Badina-t-il avant de se diriger vers le salon observant avec discrétion la Gryffondor refermer la porte derrière elle un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

°O°

Un gémissement de plaisir franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent brusquement. Les yeux chocolat de l'étudiante se promènent quelques secondes sur le décor l'entourant avant de bien vite se refermer sous la frustration. Narcissa Malfoy ne lui avait pas menti, les rêves et les sensations liées aux veela n'allaient faire que s'accentuer au fil des jours et des semaines. Elle pouvait encore sentir les doigts du jeune homme se promener le long de son dos pour venir mourir contre ses fesses ramenant son intimité contre l'érection du Serpentard. Les vagues de bonheur ayant déferlé dans l'ensemble de son corps et les pulsations de son bas-ventre lui paraissaient si réelles qu'elle resserra davantage la prise de ses doigts sur les draps de coton. La chair de poule couvrit son épiderme lorsqu'elle pensa à l'image du blond penché au-dessus d'elle couvrant sa nuque de baisers brûlants à l'instant où il se glissait en elle dans un mouvement ferme. Hermione essuya la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son front et dégagea les couvertures de son corps avant de sortir du lit. Elle s'empara d'une nouvelle tenue pour la journée et entreprit de prendre une douche salvatrice.

C'est lorsqu'elle se débarrassa de ses affaires de nuit qu'elle s'aperçut dans quel état d'excitation son rêve avait laissé son corps. La moindre goutte d'eau provoquait une décharge de frissons le long de son échine et elle pouvait percevoir l'humidité de son intimité. Jamais un songe aussi érotique soit-il n'avait provoqué de tels effets sur son organisme rendant ses terminaisons nerveuses aussi sensibles et source de plaisir. Pourquoi fallait-il que le prince des Serpentard en soit la cause ? N'importe qui aurait été mille fois mieux. Même Ricky Martin (1) lui aurait convenu ! Soupira-t-elle songeant au chanteur espagnol qui raflait le cœur de toutes les jeunes filles en fleur chez les moldus.

- Maudit Malfoy ! Siffla-t-elle en coupant l'eau s'enroulant dans une serviette de bain. Je vais devoir mettre la main sur un remède contre ceci également. Je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en l'une de tes groupies, Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle termina de se vêtir dans sa chambre avant de se diriger vers le salon où elle trouva Terry Boot assis dans l'un des canapés.

- Tu m'as attendue ? S'enquit-t-elle surprise.

- Je me suis dit que nous avions quelques heures à rattraper tous les deux, Répondit-il en se retournant vers la préfète.

Il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres la nuit passée. Il avait perdu ses moyens quand il avait perçu la brune sortir de leur salle de bain. La questionner de but-en-blanc sur un sujet qui s'avérait plus que délicat lui paraissait être une mauvaise façon d'aborder les choses, il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme éprouve la moindre méfiance envers lui. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas qu'elle ressente la moindre émotion négative vis-à-vis de sa personne. Il voulait plus.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent brièvement sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor avant de remonter vers ses iris chaleureux. L'étudiante rayonnait visiblement remise de la maladie qui l'avait gagnée quelques jours plus tôt, il se leva à son tour et l'encouragea à le rejoindre.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Dit-il lorsqu'Hermione arriva à sa hauteur. Aucune séquelle de ta Dragoncelle, Souligna-t-il.

- Il faut croire que j'ai de la chance, Sourit-elle avec amertume. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Serdaigle lui renvoie aussi innocemment son mensonge en pleine figure. J'ai lu que pour certaines personnes les conséquences étaient imperceptibles si la maladie était prise suffisamment tôt, Justifia-t-elle espérant endormir la potentielle méfiance du sorcier.

- J'espère que les potions que m'a données Mme Pomfrey auront le même effet sur moi ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant son sac d'un coup d'œil. Une potion par repas, Expliqua-t-il devant la mine confuse de son homonyme.

- Et bien tu as de quoi t'occuper ! Répliqua-t-elle refoulant le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle sentait une nouvelle fois poindre.

°O°

Sa matinée s'était déroulée de la manière la plus parfaite possible, elle avait rejoint ses amis pour le petit déjeuner profitant de leur présence et de leurs bavardages pour se détendre puis s'était rendue en cours d'arithmancie où son essai avait reçu un Optimal venant récompenser ses premiers efforts de cette année. Elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque pour entamer le nouveau devoir que leur avait confié leur professeur comptant double dans leur moyenne générale.

- A rendre pour dans deux semaines ? Le sujet est si simple que je l'aurais terminé dans deux heures, Murmura-t-elle en tournant les pages du manuel qu'elle s'était procuré sur le chemin de traverse début Aout.

- Pas trop fatiguée ? Je sais que ta nuit a été plutôt mouvementée non ? Souffla une voix grave dans son oreille lui faisant faire un bond de surprise au-dessus de sa chaise renversant par la même occasion son encrier.

- Malfoy ? Mais tu es fou ? Tu viens de me faire la peur de ma vie ! S'exclama-t-elle tentant malgré tout de moduler le volume de sa voix pour ne pas alerter Mme Pince. Ma proposition concernant tes heures de colle avec Rusard tient toujours, Rappela-t-elle ne se formalisant pas de l'air moqueur présent sur les traits du veela qui prit place à ses côtés.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle ramenant vers elle l'ouvrage dont l'étudiant feuilletait les pages machinalement.

- Je me suis dit que puisque tu avais accepté de me rencontrer plus souvent j'allais te rendre une petite visite, Déclara-t-il dardant son regard acier sur elle.

- Et tu étais obligé de faire ça quand j'étais à la bibliothèque ?

- Les seuls moments que tu ne passes pas dans cet endroit sont ceux que tu passes à manger et dormir. Je me vois donc contraint de désigner cet endroit comme notre point de rencontre officiel, Annonça-t-il arrachant un soupir mécontent à la brune.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer la description que tu fais de moi. Tu me fatigues déjà, Souffla-t-elle en nettoyant la table d'un mouvement de baguette des dégâts causés par le Serpentard.

- Non celle-ci est due à ta nuit, Susurra-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu aimerais ! Rétorqua-t-elle en déplaçant sa chaise de quelques centimètres s'éloignant ainsi de la présence envahissante du veela.

- Je le sais, corrigea-t-il. Tes pupilles sont encore dilatées. Savais-tu que les effets d'un orgasme donné par un veela peuvent durer plusieurs heures ? S'enquit-il en comblant la distance que venait juste de créer la sorcière. C'est expliqué dans le livre que je t'ai donné il y a quelque temps, Ajouta-t-il remarquant avec satisfaction la gêne colorer les joues de la jeune femme d'une jolie teinte rosée.

- Cesse de me déconcentrer Malfoy ! Et que vont dire les autres élèves s'ils te voient ici avec moi ? Recule-donc, Ordonna-t-elle en s'écartant de nouveau.

- Tu pourrais très bien me donner quelques conseils, ou bien même un peu de tutorat ? Suggéra-t-il observant l'étudiante reprendre sa plume en main et tenter de se concentrer sur son devoir l'ignorant superbement.

La potion que lui avait administrée Severus Snape la veille avait réussi à calmer l'envie de plus en plus pressante qu'il ressentait de marquer la Préfète-en-chef. Le manque qui s'était créé en quittant le château avait engendré un besoin viscéral de posséder la jeune femme corps et âme comme le veela à l'intérieur de lui le lui ordonnait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas su résister à cette pulsion après le rêve qu'il avait vécu cette nuit s'il n'avait pas bu le liquide que lui avait concocté son parrain. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur le corps de la sorcière se rappelant avec vivacité les soupirs et gémissements de plaisir de cette dernière sous les attentions. Ces visions commençaient à le rendre fou renforçant sa soif de la marquer.

Elle venait de terminer un nouveau paragraphe lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts fins courir contre ses cuisses remontant légèrement le tissu de sa jupe vers son abdomen. Elle pria un instant qu'il s'agisse de son imagination visiblement débordante cette nuit avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité au son des vibrations émises par l'étudiant à ses côtés.

- Malfoy ! Siffla-t-elle en repoussant d'un geste brusque la main du veela.

- On n'a pas dit que tu acceptais de m'aider ? Demanda-t-il tout à fait innocemment plongeant son regard perçant dans le sien.

- Pas de cette façon, Le coupa-t-elle. Et j'ai dit passer du temps, pas « toucher l'autre », S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est jouer sur les mots Hermione, Sourit-il s'amusant des réactions exacerbées de la Gryffondor. Il avait hâte de savoir si la jeune femme réagissait de façon aussi expansive au lit. Moi c'est plutôt de cette façon que j'envisageais de passer du temps avec toi, pas autrement, Précisa-t-il posant une main possessive autour de sa hanche.

La brune allait répondre lorsqu'elle surprit la présence d'un autre étudiant par-dessus la silhouette du veela. Ron Weasley les observait les traits figés et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement ravi du spectacle auquel il venait d'assister.

°O°

**Oui.**

**Oui j'ai récidivé mais j'avais prévu cette fin de chapitre depuis si longtemps que je ne pouvais pas ne pas la faire et puis certaines personnes me demandaient quand il allait enfin savoir notre rouquin…**

**Pour pas changer je vous propose de découvrir sa réaction dans un prochain chapitre ?**

**Bref, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre je suis impatiente de les connaître !**

**(1) J'ai relevé le défi oui j'ai placé Ricky Martin ! Je suis pas trop forte NY0Z3KA ?**

**Une petite review d'encouragement et promis j'fais vite ! (oui même vous lecteurs fantômes :) )**

**Bisous !**


	12. Let's take a walk

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Comme souvent en début de chapitre je vais commencer par m'excuser pour mon retard et je temps que j'ai mis pour poster cette suite. Je l'ai répété plusieurs fois mais je dis encore je n'ai pas de rythme particulier pour la raison suivante : je sais d'avance que je serai incapable de le tenir ! Je fonctionne beaucoup trop au feeling et à l'inspiration pour pouvoir écrire dans un cadre de temps donné, même quand la trame est déjà tracée comme pour cette histoire. Donc je vous remercie tous pour votre patience et de revenir toujours me lire même après des semaines d'attente. Merci beaucoup ! _

_Je vais une nouvelle fois vous remercier pour votre soutient, vos messages adorables et vos encouragements qui sont vraiment une véritable bouffée d'énergie et de plaisir. Je suis toujours ravie de vous lire après la publication d'un chapitre, je vous promets qu'il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant pour un auteur. Bref en gros tout ça pour vous dire que je vous aime ! (Oui, oui tout plein même)_

_Je vais donc répondre aux reviews anonymes et vous laisser reprendre l'histoire là où je l'avais laissée : _

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes (si j'ai oublié quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à me fouetter !) :_

_Cyriane_ : Comme je ne jure que par les dramione, évidemment que Draco s'est éprit d'Hermione sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Mais ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir les fictions veela et encore plus de savoir que tu l'aime !

_Clayre_ : Tu es toute pardonnée pour ton absence je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses être débordée, moi ça m'arrive constamment ! Mais je suis ravie de savoir que tu aime toujours, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas.

_Marlene_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ça me fait très plaisir et ça me touche que tu y ai pensé. Et normalement fin du suspense dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira !

_Fefe _: Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment qui m'a vraiment vraiment fait plaisir, c'est très touchant et ravie de savoir que tu aimes autant. J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas !

_Manon_ : Toi t'es la plus forte pour me faire sourire quand je lis des reviews quand même, bon alors promis j'arrête de douter de la qualité de mes chapitres et je deviens prétentieuse juste pour te faire plaisir. Je suis si contente que tu aimes Narcissa, je l'aime tellement que je devais la mettre en avant et puis je lui donne une place importante dans l'histoire parce que je l'aime (là je me suis pas du tout répétée, non, non). Pour Draco et Hermione c'est évident les sentiments ne sont pas encore présents, ça me paraissait pas logique surtout au bout de seulement quelques semaines… Bref, j'espère que je serais toujours aussi cohérente ici et promis pas de Ricky Martin dans ce chapitre :p

_Luciieee_ : Ron mal réagir ? C'est dans son caractère tu crois ? Pour ça je te laisse découvrir la suite dans ce chapitre mais ravie de savoir que tu aimes l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

_Kendys_ : Merci pour tes compliments, je suis super touchée de savoir que tu as accroché tout de suite, j'espère conserver ton attention pour ce chapitre dans ce cas. Bonne lecture !

_Cind3rella_ : Pourtant ce n'est pas la première review que je recevais de ta part donc je sais que tu aimes aussi laisser tes impressions ici, je te remercie de me les avoir laissées à nouveau. Et tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir donc j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce nouveau chapitre !

_Ng27_ : J'avoue que Draco n'est pas très fair-play en se jouant des émotions de notre Hermione mais après tout il n'arrive pas à faire autrement ! Et tout cas je te remercie pour tout ces compliments adorables, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

_Lilou :_ Merci pour tes compliments, et voilà, la suite est enfin arrivée !

_Taciturne_ : J'espère ne pas avoir trop abusé de ta patience pour ce chapitre puisque j'ai mis un peu de temps je l'admets ! Et merci, je suis contente que la « double histoire » comme tu le dis te plaise, j'espérais ne pas trop lasser avec le Lucius / Narcissa mais je les aime beaucoup. Pour Ron, et bien la réaction de son petit cœur fragile ici ! Bonne lecture !

_Anaïs _: J'avoue que ma fin était légèrement cruelle mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mes doigts l'ont écrire avant même mon cerveau. Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre !

_London123_ : Ron ne pas apprécier ce qu'il a vu ? Tu crois ? :p Pour Terry je vous amènerai un peu plus de son caractère au fil des chapitres mais tu risques d'encore moins l'aimer dans ce chapitre. Et je suis ravie de savoir que l'histoire de Narcissa te plaît, j'étais anxieuse à ce propos. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et ta fidélité c'est vraiment adorable et ça me touche.

_Momo0302_ : Merci pour tes compliments c'est très gentil et ça me fait plaisir. Et OUI Hermione est la plus grande têtue que la terre n'ai jamais vu, et c'est pas terminé. Bonne lecture !

_Ellie_ : Oh merci pour ce compliment très touchant, alors je suis ravie d'apporter un peu de bonheur à toi fan de dramione :p Et pour Draco, il n'a pas terminé avec ses répliques. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

_Titis_ : Ah peut-être que je vais réussir à satisfaire tes attentes dans ce chapitre, mais rien n'est moins sûr ! En tout cas ne le dévore pas trop vite :p Merci pour ta fidélité et tes compliments c'est adorable. Bonne lecture !

_Anonyme_ : Navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite mais tu vois ça m'a même mis un petit coup de pieds au fesses pour accélérer l'écriture de la fiction. Néanmoins la prochaine fois n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un message privé sur Twitter ça évitera les reviews interposées. J'espère que tu aimeras tout de même ce chapitre.

_Puisque les réponses aux reviews sont terminées je vous propose de lire la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre n°11 : Let's take a walk<strong>_

Il avait abandonné avec regrets sa place sous l'un des arbres du parc s'arrachant à la contemplation passive et chronophage des remous du lac. L'activité générée par le calamar géant du château semblait avoir le don de fasciner ses élèves qui à un moment ou à un autre de leur parcours scolaire ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer la surface aqueuse du lac à sa recherche. Si les premières années avaient tendance à être terrifiés par cette créature aux dimensions hors normes Ron Weasley, lui, craignait davantage l'essai de potions qu'il devait terminer pour le lendemain dernier délai. Leur professeur avait clairement signifié que tout devoir non rendu dans les temps serait gratifié de plusieurs heures de retenue accompagnées de travaux supplémentaires destinés « à leur apprendre la politesse et l'amour du travail bien fait ».

L'étudiant frissonna à la perspective de se retrouver coincé sous la bonne garde de Rusard, ou pire, de Severus Snape forcé de garder son nez plongé dans les livres plutôt que de profiter de son temps libre à des activités bien plus agréables. Il savoura le dernier rayon de soleil sur sa peau avant de pénétrer dans le hall de l'école de magie. L'idée de ruiner son après-midi de libre pour se concentrer sur plusieurs morceaux de parchemin qui ne récolteraient qu'un « Piètre » le déprimait déjà. Il s'était donc résolu à retrouver sa meilleure amie dans l'espoir d'obtenir de cette dernière quelques conseils et peut-être même ses brouillons réduisant ainsi grandement son temps de travail.

Comme souvent il allait devoir s'armer de patience avant que la Préfète-en-chef ne daigne céder à ses supplications et accepte de lui fournir un peu d'aide. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de réaliser ses essais seul mais sans l'organisation et la concentration de l'étudiante pour l'accompagner sa motivation s'évaporait rapidement le conduisant à réaliser ses devoirs jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Il balança machinalement la lanière de son sac de cours entre ses doigts en arrivant aux portes de la bibliothèque. Le lieu était si calme qu'il se demandait régulièrement comment la jeune femme parvenait à rester éveillée. Il s'avança vers le fond du sanctuaire de la Gryffondor sachant parfaitement dans quelle rangée et à quelle table la trouver.

Des éclats de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles provoquant la stupéfaction dans son esprit. Trouver un autre étudiant dans cette pièce à cette heure-là et avec cette météo relevait de l'impossible. Personne d'autre qu'Hermione Granger n'était capable de se priver des derniers jours de beau temps pour passer plusieurs heures enfermée à lire des ouvrages poussiéreux. Ou bien cet autre élève tentait-il de soutirer des informations sur l'essai ? Quelqu'un avait-il osé prendre sa place et user de la bonne volonté de sa meilleure amie le laissant ainsi dépourvu de toute solution ? D'un pas un peu plus vif que celui avec lequel il était entré Ron Weasley s'engagea dans l'allée découvrant Hermione Granger en compagnie de Draco Malfoy.

La tension qui s'était emparée des traits de son visage à l'idée de s'être fait doubler s'effaça, vite remplacée par une méfiance accrue. Le Serpentard, bien que blanchi des accusations dont il avait fait l'objet pendant la guerre, n'était toujours pas le bienvenu dans son entourage et était loin d'avoir gagné sa confiance. Le passé de sa famille combiné aux rivalités qui les avaient toujours animés renforçait son hostilité envers le sorcier. Il allait s'emparer de sa baguette pour repousser le Serpentard et éloigner sa présence non voulue si proche du corps de son amie lorsqu'il repéra la main du blond sur la hanche de cette dernière.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, incertain de la véracité de scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. La Préfète-en-chef ne pouvait décemment pas être en train de se faire tripoter par Draco Malfoy. Le fait de savoir ces deux noms associés dans une même phrase suffisait à provoquer une crise d'urticaire chez le sorcier. L'étudiante était sans nul doute sous la menace du Serpentard pour se laisser faire sans réagir de la sorte. Seule dans la bibliothèque piégée par cet être vicieux elle représentait une proie facile il se devait d'intervenir pour la libérer de l'emprise du jeune homme décida-t-il en relevant sa baguette au niveau de son buste s'avançant dans la direction des deux élèves.

- Je te recommande de la lâcher tout de suite où je te promets de te lancer un maléfice dont tu te souviendras ! Lança-t-il sa voix claquant l'air brisant l'atmosphère silencieuse de la bibliothèque.

°O°

Elle avait deviné à l'instant où le veela s'était présenté dans la pièce que sa journée allait de nouveau basculer dans l'horreur. De mémoire rien de bon ne s'était produit depuis qu'elle avait appris le sort qui l'unissait désormais à l'héritier Malfoy, elle savait que ses journées et les mois à venir n'allaient être qu'une succession de mauvais souvenirs et de situations tendues à dénouer. Elle plongea ses iris dans celles azur de son meilleur ami à la recherche d'une maigre trace de sang-froid. La baguette clairement tendue dans la direction du sorcier placé devant elle lui indiqua que le rouquin n'était pas présent dans l'optique de résoudre le problème auquels ils étaient confrontés de manière civilisée.

Elle s'était trouvée profondément mortifiée lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de la présence du Gryffondor dans la bibliothèque et son sang s'était glacé au moment où les mots de ce dernier étaient parvenus à ses oreilles chargeant l'air d'électricité. Elle redoutait que la situation ne s'envenime à nouveau reproduisant l'évènement cauchemardesque qu'elle avait vécu avec Terry Boot. Si le Serdaigle semblait éprouver une affection particulière pour sa personne il ne représentait rien en comparaison de la relation qui l'unissait à Ron Weasley. Le jeune homme était l'un de ses meilleurs amis depuis des années et avait vécu autant de situations cauchemardesques que merveilleuses en sa compagnie le rendant particulièrement protecteur envers elle et extrêmement méfiant vis-à-vis de toute personne s'intéressant de trop près à sa personne. Ses réactions concernant le Serpentard s'élevaient ainsi à un degré relativement dangereux si ce dernier osait intervenir trop familièrement avec elle.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que le Serpentard était plus qu'entreprenant.

°O°

Il avait senti la présence du Gryffondor dans son dos, sa respiration lourde et son pas traînant avaient trahi la prétendue discrétion du jeune homme. Il aurait pu retirer ses mains du corps de la jeune femme pour ne pas se faire surprendre dans pareille tenue et éviter quelques ennuis mais ses instincts semblaient avoir figé ses mains sur la peau douce de la brune. Un sentiment jouissif de possessivité et de fierté avait gagné son système cérébral à l'idée de pouvoir prouver son ascendance sur l'étudiante à un autre homme. Son veela se félicitait d'avoir rendu public le lien qui l'unissait à la jeune femme la rendant littéralement intouchable. Le fait de savoir la belette hors d'elle suffisait également à rendre sa journée définitivement plus belle.

Il avait raffermi sa prise sur les hanches de la Préfète-en-chef ignorant ses tentatives de fuite et s'était retourné vers Ron Weasley au son de sa menace. Si le meilleur ami du survivant pensait parvenir à l'impressionner avec sa baguette il se trompait lourdement, de même il était hors de question qu'il s'éloigne de la Gryffondor. Et encore moins probable qu'il obéisse à un Weasley.

- Tu te penses honnêtement capable de me faire peur avec cela ? La dernière fois que tu m'as menacé avec ta baguette de seconde main ton plan ne s'est pas déroulé tout à fait comme prévu, Déclara-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres revivant avec délectation la scène où l'étudiant recrachait des limaces par dizaines.

- Je ne me répèterais pas Malfoy, Menaça le sorcier en retour.

- Evidemment ta stupidité t'a déjà fait oublier tes propres paroles. Mais que fais-tu ici ? J'ignorais que tu savais lire, Poursuivit le blond observant avec satisfaction le niveau d'agacement de l'étudiant s'élever.

- Tu t'ennuies tellement depuis la disparition de Voldemort que tu en es réduit à traquer les élèves du château pour leur pourrir l'existence Malfoy ? Ou à proférer une énième remarque négative envers moi ? Répliqua-t-il s'avançant avec prudence vers ses camarades.

- Ne t'avise pas de mentionner ce nom avec moi Weasley tu ne sais rien de mon passé, Siffla-t-il. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je me fiche des autres élèves. Comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pour le moment intéressé que par ta meilleure amie. Tu nous as d'ailleurs dérangés dans un moment intime, c'est très impoli, Ajouta-t-il en déposant une main possessive sur l'une des épaules de la préfète qui la repoussa immédiatement.

- T'a-t-il fait du mal Hermione ? S'alarma aussitôt le Gryffondor en posant ses yeux sur elle.

Il repéra aussitôt la panique dans les iris chocolat de son amie, il pouvait lire l'anxiété sur les traits de son visage et su immédiatement que ses craintes étaient fondées. Parmi l'ensemble des personnes qu'il connaissait, Hermione était bien la seule à ne pas se laisser impressionner quelle que soit la situation. Son sang-froid et sa témérité lors de la dernière bataille l'avaient impressionné renvoyant plusieurs frissons le long de son dos au souvenir des images et des cris terribles qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Le comportement actuel de l'étudiante ne lui ressemblait pas et il en était persuadé Draco Malfoy y était pour quelque chose.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu pour Hermione Granger, la crainte de voir les évènements dégénérer une nouvelle fois la rendait impuissante face aux échanges qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Elle allait devoir régler les choses avec diplomatie, elle ne devait ni provoquer la colère et la jalousie du veela en restant à ses côtés et rassurer son meilleur ami sur la situation. Cependant le fait de lui annoncer qu'elle ne craignait rien en compagne de Draco Malfoy relevait de l'utopie, le Gryffondor n'y croirait jamais. Elle savait que la haine viscérale du jeune Weasley pour la famille du blond et l'ensemble de ses camarades Serpentard l'empêchait de conserver un jugement objectif.

- Je n'ai rien Ron, Malfoy et moi étions simplement en train de discuter. Et tu le sais je suis capable de me défendre seule, ce n'est pas la fouine bondissante qui va m'impressionner, Le rassura-t-elle recevant une œillade courroucée de la part du veela.

- Je n'aime pas son attitude envers toi, Hermione, Répondit-il son regard se posant sur la main toujours présente du jeune homme sur le corps de l'étudiante.

- C'est-à-dire ? Comme quand je fais ceci ? S'enquit-il en caressant le dos de l'étudiante du plat de sa main.

- Précisément, Grogna Ron dont les sens commençaient à se brouiller. Depuis quand la pureté du sang n'est-elle plus un critère de répulsion ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Il cherche juste à m'énerver, tu connais Malfoy, toujours prêt à pousser les gens à bout, Coupa Hermione en s'éloignant du Serpentard détachant sa prise sur elle. Elle en profita pour rassembler ses affaires d'un mouvement de baguette afin de préparer sa sortie imminente de ce lieu devenu angoissant.

- Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre Weasley. Granger est une grande fille et je ne lui veux que du bien, Compléta le blond en posant une main sur celle de la brune entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens sous le regard irrité du Gryffondor.

Ron Weasley ne s'entendit pas prononcer le sort d'expulsion tandis qu'il dirigeait sa baguette en direction de l'héritier Malfoy aveuglé par la colère qui l'habitait. Il n'avait pas supporté l'attitude hautaine et possessive du Serpentard envers celle avec qui il avait partagé près de la moitié de sa vie. Si Hermione ne représentait pas pour lui un objet de convoitise quelconque, il ne tolérait pas qu'un homme dont la famille avait manqué de la livrer au plus grand mage noir ne pose les mains sur elle. Il savait la préfète fragilisée par cette expérience douloureuse et redoutait que l'héritier Malfoy ne réveille à nouveau les angoisses que la sorcière avait tenté d'enfouir après la guerre. Il se devait de la protéger, il se l'était promis.

Le veela évita avec souplesse l'éclair rougeâtre lui étant destiné. Le sortilège s'écrasa avec bruit sur la table en bois autour de laquelle ils s'étaient attablés, en détruisant une partie dont les éclats se projetèrent dans les airs. Il avait instinctivement enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne collant sa petite silhouette contre son corps la protégeant de sa hauteur. Un grondement sourd monta dans sa gorge à l'instant où il réalisa que le Gryffondor avait tenté de l'attaquer au risque de blesser celle qui était devenue au fil des jours son obsession. Il percevait les battements frénétiques du cœur de la préfète contre son torse et le souffle de sa respiration qui s'était emballé suite à l'intervention du roux. Il la sentit se retourner pour observer les alentours et poser ses yeux sur la figure pétrifiée du jeune Weasley qui semblait tout juste réaliser les conséquences de ses actes.

Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là et provoquer un tel chaos. La colère, la frustration et l'incompréhension de voir l'hériter Malfoy se jouer de lui et de celle qui était presque une sœur avaient suffi à générer un sursaut de rage. Il n'avait voulu qu'une seule chose, séparer les deux étudiants afin de savoir la préfète-en-chef saine et sauve loin de celui qu'il considérait comme un danger. Il maintint fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts quand il perçut l'éclat de rage dans les yeux du Serpentard. Non seulement ce dernier n'avait pas reçu le sort en pleine poitrine comme prévu mais il s'était aussi chargé de récupérer Hermione entre ses bras. Les choses venaient de définitivement se compliquer.

- Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas en paix ? Interrogea-t-il à l'attention du Serpentard. Que lui veux-tu ?

- Si je l'avais laissée seule comme tu le souhaites, elle aurait probablement reçu le geste empreint de bienveillance que tu as essayé de me tendre. Je vois que ton sens de la logique est à son maximum Weasley, Grinça-t-il un bras fermement enserré autour de la taille de l'étudiante. Tiraillé entre l'envie de faire payer son comportement au Gryffondor et son besoin de savoir sa compagne en sécurité l'étudiant restait attentif aux moindres réactions de son rival.

- Hermione n'est pas idiote, elle sait parfaitement se défendre. Et elle n'aurait jamais été mêlée à cela si tu n'avais pas été présent, Répliqua-t-il ressentant les effets galvanisants de l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines.

- Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à tant de violence de la part de celui qui clame être un héros de guerre, Rétorqua le veela dont les muscles commençaient à se tendre.

- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle irait chercher la moindre compagnie chez un mangemort ! Clama Ron pour qui la situation devenait de plus en plus surréaliste.

Hermione sentit la prise autour de sa taille se relâcher tandis que la présence derrière elle disparaissait pour s'élancer en direction de son meilleur ami à une vitesse effrayante. L'image de Terry Boot en train de recevoir les coups violents de l'héritier Malfoy dansèrent devant ses yeux quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation se dégrader une nouvelle fois. Elle vit Ron lancer un sort de protection sur lui-même à l'instant où le poing du veela allait s'abattre sur ses pommettes.

- C'est un veela Ron ! S'écria-t-elle au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau maléfice à l'encontre du Serpentard. Elle vit l'éclair de stupeur traverser les prunelles azur de l'étudiant avant que ses muscles ne se relâchent et que sa baguette s'abaisse en signe d'abandon de tout geste d'hostilité à l'encontre de la créature en face de lui. Le Gryffondor maintint le sortilège qui l'entourait l'empêchant de subir la colère du jeune homme ses traits exprimant la stupeur la plus totale.

- Malfoy, calme-toi, Demanda Hermione en s'avançant vers le Serpentard posant une main incertaine contre son épaule sentant avec soulagement les muscles de l'étudiant se détendre sous ses doigts. Ronald ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal, il était simplement inquiet pour moi, Expliqua-t-elle oubliant un instant la présence de son meilleur ami pour se concentrer sur l'état du veela. Et tu n'as rien fait pour le rassurer, Ajouta-t-elle la voix chargée de reproche son souffle encore coupé par la rapidité à laquelle les évènements avaient de nouveau basculé.

- Hermione non. Ne me dis pas que…S'exprima le Gryffondor d'une voix blanche attirant l'attention des deux autres personnes présentes devant lui. Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être, Déclara-t-il de nouveau avant d'être coupé par celui qui était encore quelques secondes plus tôt son agresseur.

- Si Weasley. Et tu n'aurais jamais dû t'interposer, Claqua la voix du Serpentard dont les iris n'avaient pas quitté le visage de l'étudiant attentif au moindre nouveau signe de menace. Il observa les yeux du rouquin s'agrandir sous le poids des nouvelles informations qu'il venait d'assimiler, la surprise se peignant sur ses traits.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? S'écria soudain la voix sèche de Mme Pince dont le regard courrait avec affolement sur le spectacle désastreux qui se déroulait devant elle. Hermione baissa un instant les yeux de honte d'avoir été la cause d'une situation aussi embarrassante et contraire à l'éthique qu'elle s'imposait quotidiennement. C'est à cet instant qu'elle aperçut l'entaille vermeille le long de sa jambe.

°O°

Parvenir à éloigner le veela d'elle s'était révélé être une expérience particulièrement délicate pour les membres du corps professoral et médical de l'école de magie. Après s'être fait copieusement sermonnés par la bibliothécaire et gardienne du savoir de Poudlard les étudiants s'étaient doucement remis de leurs émotions tandis que la préfète-en-chef tenait tant bien que mal de dissimuler la blessure qu'elle s'était nouvellement créée, si Malfoy avait le malheur de s'en rendre compte elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son meilleur ami. Bien évidemment le liquide rougeâtre n'avait pas manqué de détonner sur sa peau n'échappant pas à la vue nouvellement aiguisée du Serpentard ravivant immédiatement sa colère.

Heureusement pour lui Ron Weasley avait pensé à maintenir le sortilège lui offrant protection et sécurité face aux assauts du veela et avait échappé à la tentative de meurtre qui s'en était suivi. Si Hermione s'était chargée de calmer le jeune homme en le rassurant sur son état de santé il n'avait pas manqué de la transporter au plus vite à l'infirmerie de l'école de magie sans son consentement guidé pas le besoin de savoir sa compagne saine et sauve. Dumbledore aussitôt averti du désagrément causé dans la bibliothèque s'était rendu au chevet de la jeune femme accompagné des professeurs pouvant l'aider à éclaircir la situation au plus vite.

- Je vous conseille de maintenir cet onguent contre votre peau quelques minutes. Ce mélange lui permettra de se régénérer et de rester protégée pour quelques heures de toute agression extérieure, Conseilla l'homme penché au-dessus de la préfète-en-chef après avoir nettoyé et refermé la plaie à l'aide de multiples incantations.

- Quelle est la composition de cette _pommade_ ? L'interrogea cette dernière en plongeant des yeux curieux dans ceux vert d'eau de son interlocuteur.

Le médicomage qui lui faisait face avait été dépêché au château dans les minutes ayant suivi l'incident prévenu de toute urgence par l'héritier Malfoy lorsqu'il avait de nouveau retrouvé un comportement plus ou moins normal. Gordon Powell connu du monde sorcier comme le médecin personnel des Malfoy depuis plusieurs générations s'était depuis le début de sa carrière spécialisé dans l'étude et le soin des veelas. Hermione supposa qu'il s'agissait du même sorcier qui s'était occupé de Draco lorsqu'elle avait passé une partie de sa matinée la veille dans son manoir.

- Plusieurs plantes médicinales ainsi que d'extraits de cheveux de votre compagnon. Saviez-vous qu'ils pouvaient avoir la propriété de soigner les blessures ? Questionna le sorcier avec un sourire.

- Avais-je réellement besoin de cela ? Il s'agissait uniquement d'une blessure superficielle ! S'exclama Hermione horrifiée à l'idée d'être toujours sous l'emprise du veela malgré son absence de la pièce.

- Estimez-vous heureuse qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une coupure et que seuls quelques cheveux suffisent à rassurer votre compagnon. Quelque chose d'un peu plus grave aurait pu nécessiter son sang et croyez-moi ce type d'action engendre des conséquences biens plus intenses dans une relation, Expliqua avec bienveillance Gordon Powell à la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas mon compagnon, Bouda l'étudiante usée d'être une nouvelle fois associée contre son gré à Draco Malfoy. Et de quel type de conséquences parlez-vous ? S'enquit-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Comme vous le savez probablement déjà, un veela injecte un venin, -son essence- dans l'organisme de sa compagne à l'instant du rituel d'union. Du sang de veela s'il est associé avec sa compagne ou son compagnon peut soigner une blessure en quelques instants mais aussitôt entraîner une addiction directe de la personne au veela qui aura donné son sang décuplant ainsi le besoin et les effets d'une union. Certains veela dans le passé n'ont pas hésité à faire passer à leur insu leur sang à leur compagne ou compagnon pour obtenir leurs faveurs, Termina-t-il en observant les yeux de la Gryffondor s'assombrir de terreur. Bien sûr cette dernière technique est absolument prohibée, La rassura-t-il en rangeant le flacon contenant l'onguent qui avait soigné la préfète dans un coffret en bois.

- Avez-vous connu des cas de ce genre ? S'enquit Hermione.

- Non aucun, ces faits remontent à plusieurs siècles lorsque les guerres de clans et autres rivalités familiales régnaient encore transformant les hommes en bêtes sauvages, Répondit-il calmement.

- Les temps n'ont pas tellement changé, Répliqua-t-elle songeant au passé plutôt sombre des familles Malfoy et Black.

- Les Malfoys ne se risqueront pas à de tels agissements, Assura Gordon Powell. Lucius et Narcissa bien que libres restent sous la surveillance étroite du ministère et doivent régulièrement rendre des comptes aux autorités du monde sorcier. Je doute également que Draco Malfoy soit averti de cette méthode d'après sa très récente connaissance de son propre état, Affirma-t-il éveillant la curiosité de la Gryffondor au sujet de l'amende apparemment en place des Malfoy vis-à-vis du monde sorcier.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à leur service ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Trop d'années pour pouvoir les compter ! Mon visage ne trahit-il pas mon expérience auprès de cette famille, Plaisanta-t-il en désignant les nombreuses rides marquant sa peau arrachant un semblant de sourire à la jeune femme. Vous pouvez me croire, les Malfoy ont bien trop besoin de savoir leur fils en sécurité pour s'en prendre à vous Miss Granger. On pourrait même dire que vous êtes la sorcière la plus en sécurité de ce pays ! S'exclama-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Pas si on en croit ce qu'il est passé aujourd'hui, Sourit-elle en désignant sa jambe.

- Je vais d'ailleurs vous laisser ceci, Répliqua le médicomage en lui tendant la boite renfermant la pommade. Elle pourra toujours vous être utile en cas de nouvelle confrontation, et elle rassurera aussi votre compagnon, Termina-t-il.

- Si ça peut me permettre de l'éloigner quelques instants je suis preneuse, Annonça-t-elle en s'emparant du boitier le plaçant à côté d'elle.

- Je vais voir avec mon assistant si je ne peux pas donner quelques mises à jour sur votre état à Mr Malfoy. J'imagine qu'attendre derrière ces portes doit s'avérer assez frustrant, Sourit-il en se dirigeant vers un sorcier âgé d'une vingtaine d'années.

°O°

- J'ai aussitôt accouru lorsque j'ai entendu les cris et le vacarme créé par l'impact. Je savais que Miss Granger s'était rendue dans la bibliothèque mais je devais être occupée lorsque les deux autres étudiants sont entrés. Je ne les ai pas vus passer, Expliqua Mme Pince une pointe de culpabilité teintant sa voix. Je savais que Miss Granger ne pouvait pas être capable de créer tant de désordre à elle seule, Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil curieux derrière elle observant la jeune femme en pleine discussion avec le médicomage.

- Merci beaucoup Irma, mais ne vous blâmez pas. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qu'il s'est produit, nous savons tous que l'année à venir risque d'être semée d'évènements tels que ceux-ci, Déclara le directeur de l'école de magie.

- Tout de même tous ces livres et ce matériel abîmés, suis-je autorisée à interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque à Monsieur Malfoy ? Interrogea-t-elle. Il faut bien que je préserve le savoir de cette école, Se justifia-t-elle sous l'œillade irritée du professeur de potions.

- Nous verrons cela, Répondit Albus. Demandez-donc à Argus de vous porter un peu d'aide pour le rangement et la restauration des ouvrages, je vous recontacterais dans la journée, Ajouta-t-il encourageant la sorcière à quitter les lieux. Il observa cette dernière émettre un soupir agacé lorsqu'elle se retourna se dirigeant vers la sortie trop pressée de rejoindre son sanctuaire désormais profané.

- Dites-moi Severus comment s'est passé cet entretien avec messieurs Weasley et Malfoy ? Reprit le directeur.

- Monsieur Malfoy clame être parfaitement innocent et n'avoir rien à voir avec une quelconque destruction de matériel scolaire ni même la blessure de Miss Granger tandis que le jeune Weasley accuse son camarade de l'avoir provoqué et ainsi ne pas être entièrement responsable des dégâts causés.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'ai retiré leurs baguettes aux deux élèves afin d'en avoir le cœur net mais Monsieur Weasley est le seul responsable des évènements, je n'ai pu trouver aucun sort ou maléfice offensif dans la mémoire de la baguette de monsieur Malfoy. J'imagine qu'il ignorait sa condition et le rôle de Miss Granger dans tout cela, Supposa-t-il. Il m'a toutefois fait savoir qu'il ne tenterait rien de plus étant parfaitement averti des enjeux de la condition de veela, Expliqua-t-il.

- J'ignore pour quelle raison Miss Granger n'avait-elle pas mis son camarade dans la confidence… S'interrogea le directeur.

- Les Weasleys ne sont pas vraiment connus pour leur maîtrise des émotions. Peut-être cherchait-elle à éviter un incident de ce type. J'ai toutefois prévu de garder monsieur Weasley en retenue pour plusieurs semaines, un tel comportement est inadmissible.

- Et pour monsieur Malfoy que prévoyez-vous ?

- Une simple discussion mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que sa possessivité envers sa compagne ne va faire qu'augmenter au fil des semaines. Nous ne pouvons pas l'isoler du reste des élèves pour le reste de l'année les étudiants pourraient devenir soupçonneux et d'après l'expérience tirée de son père nous savons que nous n'obtiendrons rien de bon.

- Ils le sont déjà, Affirma le directeur. Certains professeurs m'ont rapporté que des rumeurs courent sur l'identité de la personne ayant violenté Terry Boot. De nombreux étudiants supposent qu'il s'agit d'élèves de votre maison. Qu'en est-il de ce côté-là ?

- Remus et moi sommes toujours à la recherche du coupable. Bien que monsieur Zabini ai réussi à passer outre nos entretiens à l'aide de ses talents d'oclumens nous nous doutons qu'il couvre probablement Draco Malfoy. Les traces de coup observées sur monsieur Boot étaient bien trop violentes pour être normales. Peut-être faut-il songer à isoler Miss Granger afin de rassurer les instincts de jalousie de son compagnon.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette demoiselle s'opposera aussi farouchement à cette proposition qu'à l'idée même d'être unie à celui qui lui est destiné. Il est probablement envisageable d'en avertir son homonyme, Réfléchit Albus Dumbledore. Bien, je vous laisse rejoindre Ron Weasley pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, Déclara-t-il en s'approchant des fenêtres donnant sur le lac du château.

°O°

- Je vais bien Malfoy, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? S'agaça Hermione en retirant son bras de l'emprise du jeune homme. Comme tu le désirais Monsieur Powell m'a complètement remise sur pieds même si autant de raffut pour une coupure n'était pas nécessaire, Appuya-t-elle plus doucement jetant un regard discret en direction du médicomage et de son assistant quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ce n'était pas superflu, et j'ai voulu faire appel à des experts voilà tout. Je leur fais davantage confiance qu'à Mme Pince, ils possèdent une véritable connaissance des veelas ce qui n'est absolument pas son cas, Affirma-t-il.

- C'est surtout parce que tu savais qu'ils te laisseraient m'approcher après les soins n'est-ce pas ? Annonça-t-elle en croisant ses iris acier.

- J'ai bien le droit, après ce qu'il s'est passé ! S'exclama-t-il en posant une nouvelle fois son regard sur la jambe désormais soignée de l'étudiante.

- J'ai connu et vu bien pire durant la guerre, tu sais parfaitement que je peux survivre à une coupure de cet acabit. Mais merci de m'avoir protégée Malfoy, Ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- Si ce crétin de Weasley était du même niveau durant les batailles je veux bien comprendre le nombre impressionnant de blessés. Dans les deux camps, Répondit-il. Et pour la protection j'accepte de t'en fournir constamment si tu le souhaites, Sourit-il en enroulant l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de la préfète.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te remercier, S'amusa-t-elle. Et Ron a simplement pris peur, il ne garde pas particulièrement de bons souvenirs de notre passé commun, il était donc normal qu'il réagisse mal à notre entrevue.

- Mes amis ne réagissent pas aussi mal lorsqu'ils t'aperçoivent en ma compagnie, Se justifia-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Vous avez de sérieux problèmes d'hyperémotivité chez les lions !

- C'est normal tu n'en as que deux et ils sont au courant de ta condition, évidemment qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de me tuer. Ils ne sont pas suicidaires ! Répliqua-t-elle moqueuse.

- Je ne te connaissais pas cet aspect si critique, j'admets être déçu de ce manque d'ouverture d'esprit, Ajouta-t-il un rictus étirant ses lèvres.

- Peut-être vais-je réussir à te dégouter complètement de ma personnalité si bien que tu ne voudras plus de moi ? Supposa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non, il s'agit d'un nouveau défaut dont je n'avais pas connaissance parmi la liste déjà bien fournie de ceux que tu possèdes, Rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est fou ce don que tu possèdes pour t'attirer les faveurs des gens Malfoy. Non vraiment très subtil ! Commenta-t-elle à l'instant où le médicomage s'approchait à nouveau des deux étudiants.

- Bien Draco, William et moi allons nous rendre auprès de tes parents pour les informer de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. En cas de nouvel évènement de ce type j'ai confié à Hermione le matériel nécessaire pour procéder aux soins tu n'auras donc pas besoin de faire appel à moi, Expliqua-t-il. En revanche Hermione n'hésitez pas à me contacter, je reste entièrement disponible pour vous apporter les réponses aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, je ne manquerai pas de vous avertir, Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Les sorciers saluèrent une dernière fois les élèves avant de disparaître par le biais de la cheminée présente dans l'un des recoins de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Interrogea le Serpentard.

- Je vais rentrer me reposer dans mes appartements tandis que tu vas vaquer à tes occupations en tâchant d'éviter de t'en prendre à la vie de mon meilleur ami. Est-ce que ça te semble réalisable ?

- Je pense que tu as omis la partie ou j'ai le droit de torturer sans tuer. La paralysie me parait un plutôt juste châtiment… Souffla-t-il songeur.

- Je te conseille d'éviter après tes provocations d'aujourd'hui tu n'as pas fait preuve de plus de maturité. A plus tard Malfoy, S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

°O°

- Tu as entendu cette histoire au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi dans la bibliothèque ? S'exclama Parvati en se servant une nouvelle portion d'haricots.

- Oui ! Les autres élèvent ne parlent plus que de cela, Répondit Lavande d'une voix trahissant son excitation. L'année commence plutôt bien ! Gloussa-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle curieuse de connaître l'identité des responsables.

- D'après certains Serdaigle il s'agirait d'une bagarre entre plusieurs élèves, c'est Padma qui m'en a fait la confession. Certaines personnes de son dortoir auraient assisté à la scène, Chuchota-t-elle d'un air entendu.

- Hermione, n'as-tu rien entendu toi aussi à ce propos ? C'est vrai, tu y passes toutes tes après-midi de libre ! Demanda-t-elle en tournant un visage animé en direction de sa camarade de classe.

La rumeur d'un problème ayant eu lieu dans la bibliothèque s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre dans l'école. Comme à leur habitude les étudiants du château ne reculaient devant rien pour se mettre sous la dent la dernière histoire croustillante s'amusant à la transformer à leur guise pour faire perdurer l'excitation générale. Combat entre élève, tentative d'assassinat, accident de potion, fabrication d'objets magiques illégaux, toutes les versions qu'elle avait entendues depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie se confondaient s'éloignant encore et toujours de la réalité. Si la multiplicité des scénarios n'était pas pour lui déplaire elle craignait tout de même que l'un de ses camarades ne finisse pas découvrir ce qui était arrivé. Et elle savait qu'à partir de cet instant le cauchemar qu'elle subissait déjà ne serait rien en comparaison. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant de s'adresser à la Gryffondor.

- Non Lavande je n'ai rien entendu, tu sais bien que lorsque je travaille j'aime m'isoler des autres élèves à l'aide d'un sort de silence. J'ai simplement été chassée de la bibliothèque par madame Pince qui ne m'a rien expliqué sur les évènements, Répondit-elle agacée.

- Mais puisque tu es régulièrement là-bas peut-être pourras-tu soutirer quelques informations à cette chère bibliothécaire ? S'écria Parvati un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est loin d'être amicale et je n'ai également que faire de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai eu ma dose de mystères à Poudlard, Ajouta-t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de colin qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

Elle ne supportait plus les bavardages incessants des deux jeunes femmes qui se préoccupaient plus des rumeurs que de leur avenir scolaire et professionnel. Elle se félicita d'avoir été nommée préfète-en-chef et ainsi de ne pas avoir à subir leurs longues conversations nocturnes au sujet des dernières tendances et ragots du monde sorcier. Au moins elle pouvait avoir des conversations normales et riches avec Terry Boot qui brillait en ce repas de soir par son absence au même titre que ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle savait que Ron avait été sanctionné par Severus Snape à la suite de ses actions dans la bibliothèque mais cela n'expliquait pas l'absence d'Harry qui en temps normal aurait dû accourir vers elle se souciant de sa sécurité.

Pas que les accusations et interrogatoires habituels du survivant lui manquaient mais voir ses deux meilleurs amis manquer le traditionnel repas de Poudlard relevait de l'exceptionnel. Les rares occasions lors desquelles les deux comparses manquaient le banquet correspondaient aux veilles de matchs pour lesquels ils passaient plusieurs heures tardives à s'entraîner. Et malgré son manque d'intérêt pour le Quidditch elle savait que Gryffondor ne se représenterait pas le lendemain ni dans les jours à venir. Elle remua distraitement sa fourchette dans son assiette parcourant la grande salle du regard, ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur la table des Serpentard avant que les prunelles glacées de l'héritier Malfoy se fixent aux siennes.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ce à quoi je pense ? L'interrompit la voix de Ginny Weasley.

- Pardonne-moi Ginny, je n'étais pas attentive. De quoi parles-tu ? Répondit-elle.

- Cet après-midi dans la bibliothèque, Chuchota-t-elle discrètement afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention de leurs voisines de table.

- Oui, Répliqua doucement la préfète. Ron nous a surpris ensemble et a engagé un combat largement influencé par Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, j'aimerais en parler mais il a disparu.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la fin de journée non plus et j'ignore où est passé Harry.

- J'ai averti Harry de ce qui est arrivé, j'imagine qu'ils sont ensemble. J'espère simplement que Ron ne m'en veut pas trop de lui avoir dissimulé toute cette histoire.

- Tu connais mon frère ! S'exclama la rousse, Il risque de se vexer un peu mais tout reviendra à la normale. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit probablement plus en vouloir à Malfoy d'être ce qu'il est qu'à toi.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Je vais avoir besoin de vous trois pour réussir à m'en sortir, Soupira-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

- Tu crois que l'on peut demander à Luna Lovegood de questionner madame Pince ? Entendit-elle suggérer Lavande. Je sais qu'elle passe également beaucoup de temps là-bas, peut-être qu'elle saura la convaincre ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son amie provoquant une nouvelle vague d'irritation chez la préfète.

°O°

Un mois de retenue ! Voilà ce qu'il avait réussi à récolter en pensant défendre sa meilleure amie des griffes de Draco Malfoy. Si ses manœuvres avaient porté leurs fruits il aurait au moins pu être fier de son geste mais non seulement ses tentatives pour neutraliser le Serpentard avaient lamentablement échouées mais en plus il venait d'apprendre la pire nouvelle de son existence. Sa meilleure amie allait devoir s'unir au pire être que la terre n'ai jamais porté après Voldemort et Argus Rusard. Il réprima l'envie de vomir qui lui prenait les tripes et préféra se concentrer sur sa nouvelle activité favorite : haïr Severus Rogue pour l'avoir privé de sa baguette pour les six prochaines heures.

- Je savais bien que je réussirais à te trouver, Résonna la voix d'Harry Potter. Pourquoi une atmosphère si lugubre ? S'enquit-il en observant la pièce tapissée de noir et quasiment dépourvue de lumière qu'avait invoquée Ron Weasley en entrant dans la salle sur demande.

- Tu ne trouves pas que les temps ne nous sont pas vraiment favorables ces dernières heures ? Grinça Ron en se retournant vers son meilleur ami qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

- Je sais qu'Hermione t'as informé de sa nouvelle situation, Tenta-t-il en prenant place à ces côtés.

- Pourquoi as-tu été averti avant moi ? Questionna-t-il accusateur. Le grand héros Harry Potter mérite plus que moi de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse bien du mode de pensée d'Hermione mais je suppose qu'elle voulait éviter une réaction démesurée de ta part ? Comme aujourd'hui ?

- Elle ne l'aurait jamais été si elle m'en avait parlé avant ! Tu réalises que j'aurais pu y laisser ma peau à cause de mon ignorance forcée ?

- Elle ne pensait pas se faire surprendre, la situation est aussi nouvelle pour elle que pour nous. Et personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe puisqu'elle cherche à tout prix à trouver une solution la libérant de l'enfer qui lui tend les bras, Expliqua le brun en invoquant un feu de cheminée à la salle afin d'éclairer cette dernière.

- Elle n'en trouvera pas, Répondit Ron d'une voix grave. Il n'existe pas de solution à cette malédiction, Ajouta-t-il devant le regard surpris de son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne vas donc pas la soutenir ?

- J'en meurs d'envie Harry mais nous ne pourrons pas inverser la tendance. Pourquoi crois-tu que ma mère déteste Fleur ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix sur sa bru et qu'elle a dû accepter de voir son fils marqué par une vélane. Je ne préfère même pas imaginer le choc qu'elle aura lorsqu'elle apprendra pour Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas possible Ron, c'est Hermione. Elle va forcément trouver une solution, elle le fait toujours, Clama le survivant dans l'espoir de voir disparaître la fatalité des yeux de son ami.

- J'en doute. Et même si elle y parvenait j'imagine que Malfoy n'est lui pas prêt à abandonner, j'ai pu tester sa détermination aujourd'hui et ses instincts sont loin d'être en berne. Sa condition doit probablement réclamer la présence d'Hermione comme lorsque Fleur refusait de se séparer de Bill plus de quelques heures. Après ce qui est arrivé je m'étonne d'en être sorti indemne, Réfléchit-il.

- Mais Malfoy n'est sans doute pas pour une telle union malgré ce que lui dictent ses pulsions ? Peut-être sera-t-il intéressé par nos recherches ?

- Une personne dont les gènes appartiennent à la race des veela est totalement transformée, son monde se limite alors à sa compagne ou son compagnon, jamais tu ne verras Malfoy se désintéresser d'Hermione à présent. C'est trop tard. Et quand bien même, si l'occasion se présentait je doute que ses parents soient prêts à laisser passer un tel moyen de se racheter auprès de la communauté magique, Débita Ron le regard perdu dans les flammes dansant en face de lui.

- Je doute qu'ils puissent faire grand-chose à ce sujet, tout le monde sait que leur manoir est sous surveillance, S'exclama Harry.

- Réfléchit si Malfoy est un veela il tient forcément ses gènes de ses parents et il est de notoriété publique que les veelas ont toujours possédé une certaine influence auprès du gouvernement. Je suis convaincu qu'ils trouveront un moyen de pression.

- Tu n'es donc pas prêt à nous aider ou à chercher le moindre moyen de sauver Hermione ? S'énerva le brun dardant des iris glacés sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

- Evidemment que je vais participer. J'essaye simplement de te faire comprendre que la tâche ne va pas être facile, Répondit-il.

°O°

Hermione termina de rassembler ses affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Terry et sortit de la salle d'eau pour constater l'absence de son homonyme. Elle ne vivait en colocation avec le jeune homme que depuis quelques semaines mais son comportement ces derniers jours ne lui paraissait pas normal, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rentrer à une heure aussi tardive. Elle consulta sa montre et décida qu'il était temps de se reposer, sa journée avait été assez éprouvante comme cela. Une fois dans sa chambre elle s'installa confortablement sous les draps s'emparant du journal légué par Narcissa Malfoy. Si comme la sorcière le lui avait expliqué elle avait vécu des scènes semblables à celle de cet après-midi autant les connaître et s'y préparer dès maintenant décida-t-elle.

_Le 15 Novembre 1970, _

_Les parents de Lucius Malfoy ont conseillé aux miens de me garder éloignée le plus possible de lui ces derniers jours afin d'éviter un accident. Notre dernière rencontre ayant apparemment provoqué un nouveau changement dans son métabolisme renforçant l'attraction qu'il possédait déjà pour moi avant de nous être vus dans son manoir, le rendant relativement dangereux. Malgré son absence à Poudlard et notre séparation j'ai reçu dans mon dortoir une lettre venant de lui ce soir. _

_Narcissa,_

_Je te prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement parfaitement déplacé d'il y a deux jours. Je reconnais que mes gestes et mes mots n'étaient pas les bienvenus pour une première rencontre et je crains de t'avoir effrayée. Mes intentions n'étaient pourtant que louables, je ne voulais en effet qu'en apprendre davantage sur toi._

_Malheureusement ma nouvelle condition me rend plus impulsif et pousse parfois mon corps à dépasser le fil de mes pensées. Je travaille cependant avec acharnement à maîtriser les pulsions qui m'habitent pour ne plus me laisser dépasser._

_Contraint de rester dans l'enceinte de mon manoir pour les jours à venir j'espère toutefois te rencontrer de nouveau dans des circonstances différentes et plus calmes._

_Je t'écris cette lettre à l'insu de mes parents, tâche de la garder secrète._

_Affectueusement,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Le 20 Novembre 1970, _

_J'ai revu Lucius Malfoy aujourd'hui. Deux jours après avoir reçu sa lettre j'ai réceptionné un nouveau courrier de la part de mère m'informant que j'allais de nouveau passer une après-midi au sein du manoir Malfoy. Les parents de Lucius disent avoir fait le nécessaire afin de garantir une nouvelle entrevue cette fois-ci démunie d'évènements pouvant me choquer ou mettre en danger ma condition. J'ai donc tâché les jours suivants de me préparer à ce qui allait m'attendre et à l'attitude si particulière de mon futur époux. _

_Cette notion encore trop fraîche et floue dans mon esprit me donnait parfois le tournis et m'a empêchée à plusieurs reprises de fournir un travail et une présence de qualité en cours. Mes amies ne se sont heureusement rendu compte de rien trop occupées à parier sur les futures filles à marier de notre maison. L'idée même de savoir que je terminerais l'année probablement mariée me donne toujours des frissons. _

_Je me suis donc préparée avec soin hier soir, j'ai appliqué un sortilège sur mes cheveux comme me l'a appris mère, choisi ma toilette avec application et préparé une plume à papote pour garder une trace fidèle de ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui. L'appréhension m'a habitée dès le réveil coupant mon appétit pour la journée, mon rendez-vous étant prévu en milieu de matinée je me sentais incapable d'avaler le moindre aliment. Je me suis présentée à l'heure devant les portes du manoir accompagné par l'un des elfes de notre famille et ai été accueillie par Clarice Malfoy elle-même. _

_- Bienvenue Narcissa, entrez-donc, M'accueillit-elle en m'invitant à pénétrer dans le hall que je connaissais désormais. Comment vous sentez-vous ? M'interrogea-t-elle en m'accompagnant dans un salon adjacent. _

_- Je vais bien, Répondis-je légèrement anxieuse. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. _

_- Nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir au manoir, sachez que nous sommes très reconnaissants de vous avoir ici aussi vite après ce qu'il s'est produit. Lucius est désormais dans de meilleures conditions pour vous parler, sa transformation s'est avérée plus compliquée que prévue, Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. Je vous prie d'attendre ici quelques instants je vais l'avertir qu'il peut désormais vous rejoindre. _

_Je me suis approchée de l'une des fenêtres de la bâtisse dans l'attente du sorcier observant distraitement la végétation luxuriante du domaine. _

_- La vue est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Annonça une voix grave dans mon dos provoquant un léger sursaut de ma part. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver pensais-je en me retournant vers la figure jeune et impressionnante de Lucius Malfoy. Bienvenue au manoir, Reprit-il en constatant ma surprise. _

_- Votre propriété est effectivement ravissante, Acquiesçais-je. Nos plantes ne portent malheureusement pas le même charme que les vôtres. _

_- Veux-tu te promener dans les jardins pour les voir de plus près ? Demanda-t-il. Mon elfe ne nous quittera pas je te le promets, Assura-t-il attirant mon attention sur la frêle créature placée en retrait quelques mètres derrière lui. _

_- Bien sûr, j'en serai ravie, M'exclamais-je ne parvenant pas à détacher mon regard de ses iris métalliques. _

_Quelques instants plus tard nous étions dehors et couverts de vêtements chauds face à la température devenue plus rude en cette période de l'année. Attentif à l'environnement nous entourant et à ma personne Lucius tâchait de me guider le long des différentes allées du jardin m'emmenant admirer les différents massifs de fleurs et créatures magiques peuplant l'extérieur. _

_- Comment se passe la vie à Poudlard ? S'enquit-il au moment où nous nous arrêtions devant un massif d'Aubépines. _

_- Elle suit son cours comme chaque année, toutefois certains élèves commencent à s'interroger sur les raisons de votre absence, Répondis-je. _

_- Ne me vouvoie pas, j'ai déjà pris la liberté de te tutoyer et notre condition commune est déjà suffisamment intime pour nous laisser dépasser ce stade, M'informa-t-il. _

_- Très bien. Cette situation est simplement nouvelle pour moi, je ne suis pas habituée à me comporter aussi intimement avec un autre homme. _

_- Je comprends, Répondit-il. Et j'espère que ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le cas, Ajouta-t-il la voix et le regard plus graves. _

_- Je ne suis pas autorisée à fréquenter d'autres hommes. Et je n'en ai aucune envie depuis que je connais ma nouvelle situation, Déclarais-je tentant de conserver une certaine composition. Je refusais de laisser paraître mon anxiété devant le veela, les femmes de la famille Black se devaient de rester fortes en toute occasion m'avait plus d'une fois soufflé Belatrix. _

_- J'en suis soulagé, Sourit-il plongeant ses iris dans les miens transperçant mon corps de la même manière que la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Je me retournais doucement feignant de m'intéresser aux plantes se trouvant devant moi. J'amenais l'une d'entre elles au niveau de mon visage afin d'en respirer le parfum, tandis que l'odeur fleurie envahissait mes poumons mes muscles se figèrent. La sensation d'un souffle chaud se perdant contre ma nuque et quelques mèches blondes venant glisser contre mon épaule m'indiquèrent que le veela s'était penché au-dessus de moi me mettant dans une situation inédite. Sa présence derrière moi pourtant subtile semblait enflammer mon corps provoquant une série de frissons le long de ma peau et une sensation de vertige troublante m'empêchant de me tenir fermement sur mes deux pieds. _

_Je me retournais de nouveau vers Lucius flottant désormais dans une atmosphère plus détendue, mon anxiété est mes angoisses comme plongées dans du coton. Je vis l'héritier Malfoy saisir l'une de mes mains pour la porter avec délicatesse au niveau de son visage. J'observais avec fascination l'homme porter mes doigts à ses lèvres effleurant délicatement ma peau électrisant les cellules de mon organisme. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'affoler et les pulsations de mon cœur résonner dans mes oreilles empêchant toute pensée cohérente. _

_- Lucius, il est temps de rentrer, Nous interrompit la voix claire de Clarice Malfoy. _

_Je me souviens m'être fait raccompagner par cette dernière dans un état toujours brumeux et m'être assoupie dans mon dortoir dès mon retour à Poudlard. Si ma dernière rencontre avec le veela s'est avérée moins mouvementée je commence à envisager que nos relations ne vont que s'intensifier._

°O°

De nouveau seule dans l'atmosphère qu'elle appréciait le plus au sein du château, Hermione s'autorisa un soupir de bien-être. Si la partie qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement dans la bibliothèque portait toujours quelques traces des évènements survenus quelques jours plus tôt elle ne ressentait pas d'angoisse particulière à reprendre possession de cet espace. Elle était parvenue à fuir ses amis quelques heures légèrement fatiguée de leurs multiples attentions pour lui souhaiter des vœux d'anniversaire. Si elle gagnait aujourd'hui un an de plus elle savait toutefois qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle année qu'elle allait passer séparée de ses parents désormais inconscients de son existence. Elle chassa les pensées qui assombrissaient son humeur et caressa distraitement la tranche de l'ouvrage qu'elle prévoyait de lire ces prochains jours.

- Tu t'enfermes également ici le jour de ton anniversaire ? S'exclama une voix masculine dans son dos.

- C'est une habitude chez vous de surprendre avec un manque de subtilité flagrant les gens ou bien cherchais-tu également à provoquer chez moi une nouvelle crise cardiaque ? S'agaça Hermione en se retournant vers l'étudiant.

- En fait je ne suis pour le moment qu'un simple messager, Sourit Blaise Zabini en prenant place sur la chaise disposée en face de la préfète. Et j'avoue être vexé de la position que tu m'accordes vis-à-vis de Draco, il ne m'a jamais effrayé, Expliqua-t-il rappelant à la jeune femme ses opinions sur les relations amicales du veela.

- Je n'ai à vrai dire aucun intérêt pour la qualité du cercle amical de Malfoy mais je suis rassurée de savoir que tu ne le fréquentes pas sous la torture à la différence de mon propre cas, S'amusa-t-elle. Alors quel est le message que t'envoies porter l'objet de mes cauchemars, S'enquit-t-elle.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de lui ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis réfugiée dans cette partie du château précisément ? Je suis parfaitement avertie du fait qu'il n'a toujours pas l'autorisation d'y remettre les pieds pour quelques jours encore, Expliqua-t-elle face à l'expression surprise du Serpentard.

- Oh, je pensais que tu cherchais juste a fuir Weasley qui est lui aussi interdit d'accès, Répliqua-t-il ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire. Enfin, Draco aimerait avoir la possibilité de discuter avec toi quelques instants, Annonça-t-il.

- Ce jour n'est-il pas supposé être le mien ? Tu sais du genre « j'ai le droit de faire et de voir qui j'ai envie » ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

- Soit sympa Granger, avoue qu'il s'est comporté plutôt calmement ces derniers jours. Pas de nouvel incident, Plaida l'étudiant. Et j'en ai marre de l'entendre se plaindre que tu l'évites, Clama-t-il. Tu sais je vis également tous les instants marquants de votre relation, c'est usant !

- J'ai presque envie de te plaindre Zabini mais je ne sais pas, le fait d'être forcée de m'unir à une personne que je ne porte pas dans mon cœur m'empêche d'éprouver la moindre compassion. Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Très bien tu auras ma mort sur la conscience Granger, Déclara-t-il calmement. J'hésite encore entre le suicide ou le meurtre causé par la frustration de mon meilleur ami pour ne pas avoir réussi à te convaincre, Souleva-t-il en se levant.

- S'il n'est pas trop idiot il sait que je vais forcément finir par sortir de la bibliothèque, Répliqua-t-elle. Qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu de patience, Reprit-elle en ouvrant le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

°O°

La préfète fourra l'ouvrage dans son sac de cours et cala la lanière en cuir de la besace sur son épaule. Ses derniers instants de calme avant la fin de la journée étaient en train de toucher à leur fin, elle le savait Draco Malfoy l'attendait derrière les deux doubles portes en bois de la bibliothèque. N'ayant pas eu de ces nouvelles ces derniers jours elle se doutait bien que le temps d'une nouvelle rencontre était proche la frustration et le besoin de la voir pour le veela se développant de façon exponentielle. Elle expira l'air de ses poumons et inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'oxygène pour se donner contenance et pénétra dans le couloir.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas y trouver le Serpentard et parcouru plusieurs fois les lieux du regard afin d'être certaine de son absence. Après-tout il s'agissait du weekend et la plupart des élèvent avaient d'autres choses bien plus amusantes à faire que de traîner dans les couloirs du château. Elle fit quelques pas avant d'être rattrapée par une masse chaude dont les paumes se posèrent contre son abdomen collant son dos contre un buste solide.

- Je ne trouve pas très poli de ta part d'exiger de moi de la patience. Surtout quand on sait qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques mois à vivre, Déclara le veela avant de dégager la nuque de la jeune femme de sa chevelure bouclée.

- J'exige ce que je souhaite Malfoy, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je suis obligée de subir ta présence. Au passage j'apprécierais énormément que tu évites de genre de comportement en public, Répondit-elle.

- Mais pas de problème, Rétorqua-t-il. Dans ce cas je peux nous offrir davantage d'intimité si tel est ton vœu, Précisa-t-il en l'entraînant dans une pièce adjacente refermant la porte derrière eux calant la jeune femme contre la surface boisée. Mieux ? Demanda-t-il un sourcil arqué.

- Quand ton corps ne sera plus scellé au mien de la sorte ce sera parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans son sac. Se détacher du veela allait encore s'avérer difficile songea-t-elle.

- Tu exagères Hermione nous ne sommes pas si proches. Mais, ça, en revanche s'apparente à de la proximité, Annonça-t-il en déposant ses lèvres contre la peau délicate du cou de l'étudiante mettant aussitôt les sens de la préfète en alerte.

- Arrête ça ne m'amuse pas du tout, S'exclama-t-elle paniquée à l'idée de s'être transformée en quatre heures pour le Serpentard.

- C'est parce que tu ne t'impliques pas. Et puis j'essaye simplement de te donner mon cadeau d'anniversaire, Souffla-t-il en remontant son visage au niveau de celui de la Gryffondor.

- S'il s'agit de ce à quoi je pense c'est inutile je n'ai réclamé aucun présent ! Clama-t-elle dans l'espoir de voir s'arrêter le veela. Et celui auquel tu penses n'a rien donné de bon lors de ta dernière tentative, Expliqua-t-elle évoquant son malaise dans la salle de bain des préfètes.

- C'était justement à cause du manque de rapports physiques entre nous, j'estime donc nous nécessitons d'un peu d'entraînement. Pour notre bien commun, Répondit-il fermement calant l'une de ses jambes entre celles de la jeune femme pressant son bassin contre le sien fermant les yeux de plaisir savourant l'essence de sa compagne.

- Malfoy non, Souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du veela remonter les pans de sa chemise pour se poser contre sa peau récoltant un soupir de ce dernier.

- ça ne sera pas long, Emit-il avant de déposer avec fièvre ses lèvres contre les siennes exigeant le relâchement de ces dernières pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser.

Hermione tenta d'ignorer les battements affolés de son cœur afin de se concentrer sur la situation irréelle qui était en train de se produire. Elle s'était une nouvelle fois fait piéger par le veela et devait à tout prix se détacher de ce dernier avant que les évènements ne se dégradent comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa compagnie. Elle repoussa la main du sorcier qui remontait dangereusement vers sa poitrine tout en maintenant ses lèvres closes afin de faire comprendre au Serpentard son refus. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection du veela pressée contre son bassin laissant malgré elle une chance du jeune homme de prendre possession de sa bouche enlaçant leurs langues dans une danse qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir.

Les images et scènes relativement graphiques qui avaient peuplé ses nuits ces dernières semaines revinrent avec force dans son esprit excitant ses sens. Comme dans ses songes sa peau fut parcourue de frissons tandis que sa respiration s'affolait sous les assauts du Serpentard. Elle dut patienter quelques secondes avant que son cerveau réponde de nouveau. Elle rassembla sa concentration et employa la seule technique connue qui avait coupé court aux attentions du sorcier.

- Putain Granger réfrène tes pulsions, c'est douloureux, S'exclama Draco Malfoy en posant une main sur ses lèvres reculant de quelques pas.

- Tu n'avais pas à te comporter de la sorte, je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! Rétorqua-t-elle en s'emparant de sa baguette.

- Tu aurais pu me le faire comprendre autrement qu'en me mordant ! S'écria-t-il un peu plus fort.

- Peut-être que cette nouvelle expérience t'apprendra à garder tes distances ! S'exaspéra-t-elle. Si tu me le permets je vais maintenant rejoindre mes amis j'ai eu suffisamment de tes nouvelles pour la journée, Déclara-t-elle en se retournant vers la sortie.

- J'étais venu te parler de Weasley, S'exprima le veela à l'instant où la préfère actionnait la poignée. Je crois qu'il est de mon côté, Ajouta-t-il obtenant ainsi l'attention tout entière de la jeune femme.

°O°

Terry Boot s'installa sur son bureau déposant avec soin l'ouvrage qu'il avait fait venir de sa propriété jusqu'à Poudlard. Il chassa d'un geste de la main les résidus de poussière attachés à la surface de la couverture et relu le titre une nouvelle fois, « _Sortilèges et maléfices de mémoire : l'art de la maîtrise de l'esprit sorcier_ ». Il sourit et su qu'il obtiendrait enfin les réponses à ses questions en parcourant ces pages.

°O°

* * *

><p><strong>Que prépare Terry ?<strong>

**Qu'a voulu dire Draco ? Comment va réagir Hermione ?**

**Quand vais-je enfin dévoiler le passé tumultueux de Lucius Malfoy ?**

**L'épisode de Glee va-t-il mériter toute cette attente ? (Ah non pardon hors sujet…)**

**Bref ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre, m'ajouter sur Twitter, me raconter combien de kilos de chocolat vous avez avalé aujourd'hui… Comme vous le souhaitez !**

**Je vous embrasse et à très bientôt !**

**(Si je suis trop lente à poster la suite n'hésitez pas à accuser Morgane et Manon :p )**


	13. Rumor has it

_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous sait-on jamais !), _

_Comme souvent je vais venir vous prier de m'excuser pour le retard une nouvelle fois assez impressionnant que j'ai pris pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont inquiétés en me demandant si j'avais arrêté ma fiction, mais non, pas de panique elle est toujours en vie et en cours d'écriture. _

_Plusieurs raisons expliquent cette assez longue attente pour la mise en ligne du chapitre, d'une part j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, les idées étaient bien là mais les mots difficiles à trouver et à coucher sur papier. Du coup plutôt que de proposer un texte bâclé j'ai préféré prendre mon temps afin de rédiger un chapitre pas trop chaotique._

_Seconde raison, j'ai décidé de m'inscrire au permis du coup moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture et SURTOUT j'ai trouvé un nouveau travail qui me prend beaucoup de temps à cause de mes horaires bien chargés. Mais comme j'aime mon travail la contrainte n'est pas trop difficile à supporter. _

_Bref, j'ai tenté de vous expliquer les raisons de mon absence et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour mon irrégularité assez maladive. Je ne saurais vous remercier assez pour tous vos messages d'encouragement et vos retours adorables sur mon dernier chapitre je vous assure que ça fait toujours un plaisir fou à lire et que ça m'a aussi poussée à me mettre un petit coup de pied aux fesses. _

_Pour ne pas changer je vous propose de lire les réponses aux questions de reviews anonymes et ensuite place au douzième chapitre de My venom under your skin : _

_Megane_ : tout d'abord un grand merci pour tous ces encouragements et pas seulement sur mon histoire c'est vraiment très gentil de penser à moi. Comme tu le vois aujourd'hui j'ai enfin posté la suite de l'histoire et j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que le chapitre précédent. Et pour les livres que tu m'as conseillé tu as tout à fait raison la ressemblance est effectivement troublante et ça m'a l'air magnifiquement bien écrit, je vais donc l'ajouter à ma pile de livre à lire ! Merci encore de me lire et de m'écrire, je te souhaite autant de bonnes choses.

_Alexx-Licious_ : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, c'est très gentil de m'associer à un écrivain, je n'en suis pas encore là mais c'est très gentil.

_Maureen_ : Je te remercie pour ces compliments c'est très gentil, quant au sort de Draco ainsi que de sa relation avec Hermione et bien je laisse peser le suspense. Bonne lecture !

_Shlikah-Sparriah_ : Tu le sais déjà je t'ai remerciée plusieurs fois sur Twitter pour tes reviews et tous tes compliments laissés sur mon histoire mais je recommence. Tu n'as pas encore lu le chapitre 12 mais tant pis je te laisse quand même une réponse ! J'avoue être un poil sadique avec notre pauvre Hermione au fil de l'histoire qui subit quand même assez souvent les pulsions de Draco, mais bon elle a quand même pas mal de chance la petite faudrait qu'elle s'en rende compte. Et de la tension sexuelle dans mes chapitres ? Point du tout ! (Haha oui on va bien rigoler si scène osée il y a (genre je fais du suspense)). Enfin j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre que tu liras je ne sais quand et merci encore de me suivre, parce qu'en plus de me laisser des reviews t'es une fille adorable.

_Romane_ : Ah ça non je ne te prends pas du tout pour une droguée mais je vais devenir accro à tes compliments en revanche ! Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques sur l'histoire et le chapitre précédent, je suis ravie que cela te plaise et encore merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur.

_Lil_ : Oui tu à tout à fait raison je fais bêtement l'erreur à chaque fois en écrivant « Homonyme » à la place d' «homologue », j'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais merci pour la remarque j'ai tenté de corriger le tir dans ce chapitre :p Et surtout merci beaucoup pour tes compliments adorables, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

_Anais _: Me pardonneras-tu cette fois-ci encore pour mon retard ? Et oui l'idéal serait qu'Hermione cède à Draco par amour mais c'est encore un mystère pour le moment… En tout cas merci pour tes compliments sur l'histoire ça me touche toujours autant ! Je n'ai, par contre, pas de liens sur des histoires à te donner sous la main mais une recherche dans le moteur de recherche du site devrait pouvoir t'aider à en trouver j'en suis sûre. Merci de me suivre !

_Alexandra_ : Navrée pour l'attente que je t'ai fait subir mais ravie de savoir que tu as aimé le précédent chapitre ! Merci pour tes compliments et très bonne lecture !

_Angel622demonia_ : Il est enfin arrivé alors j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci pour tes impressions.

_Histoire-Pour-Rever_ : J'ai un peu abusé pour poster la suite pas vrai ? Je m'excuse à plat ventre je suis impardonnable… Pas assez de contacts entre Draco et Hermione dans le chapitre précédent ? Peut-être dans celui-ci alors ? En tout cas promis on les verra tous les deux ! Quand à Terry suspense, suspense ! Merci pour tes compliments et comme d'habitude de m'être fidèle :) Bonne lecture !

_Little Oreo_ (J'ai évidemment tout de suite deviné ton identité secrète Manon) : Avant de te remercier pour ta review immense qui m'a fait trop plaisir je tenais à te dire : BACHELIERE ! Voilà, maintenant que ceci est fait reprenons. J'aime beaucoup le concept lecture + écoute de musique j'aime bien ça me fait découvrir des choses alors je t'en prie continue. C'est marrant parce que dans ta dernière review tu me parlais de l'attente que j'avais mis pour poster la suite et que je méritais le fouet mais que penser de cette fois ? Pire forcément ! J'avoue j'ai coupé court aux combats sauvages et viriles entre mâles dans mon dernier chapitre mais après on va me traiter d'auteure violente et sadique alors bon je me réfrène aussi. Puis je voulais rendre Ron un peu plus intelligent que dans la moyenne des fictions, mais maintenant que t'a évoqué Ron en pirate j'ai du mal. J'ignorais que je te faisais autant souffrir avec mes passages Lucius / Narcissa dis-moi ! (Tu m'as quand même fait mourir de rire avec tes questions, EVIDEMMENT qu'il shipe Finchel !) Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais un chapitre bonus sur eux mais pourquoi pas tiens !

Blaise moi aussi je l'aime mais j'ai tellement de trucs à écrire que parfois le pauvre passe à la trappe, je vais me rattraper ! Et en parlant des anges de la téléréalité, j'ai tout loupé ! Nabila-bila va me manquer, elle, sa duckface et ses ballons !

Sinon Manon t'es un peu la meilleures du monde en reviews, j'aime complètement quand tu me fais un mix de commentaire de chapitre plus séries, vie privée et blablatage. Non vraiment à mourir de rire, tu es la plus forte !Allez bonne lecture Manon la BACHELERE (Oui je suis lourde).

_London123_ : Je comprends que lire un nouveau chapitre avec le temps que j'ai mis risque de te forcer à nouveau à lire le précédent. Je devrai faire de petits résumés a force :p Pour Terry que tu sois dans le vague est tout à fait normal, je le fais exprès ! Pour Drago, oui tu as raison mais faire comprendre les choses à Hermione relève encore d'autre chose ^^ Enfin merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta fidélité :) Et Glee tu en as pensé quoi alors ? Bonne lecture !

_Minnie35_ : Pas mal de suppositions concernant Terry, laquelle est la bonne ? Suspense ! Je donnerais quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre. Et oui Ron est au courant et tu as raison c'est peut-être pas plus mal :) Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

_Luciieee_ : Et oui Draco à mal réagit, m'enfin bon il reste jaloux c'est plus fort que lui ! Et puisque j'ai mis du temps à poster la suite je te fais un petit résumé rapide : Ron a appris la situation d'Hermione et Draco et a évité le pire en manquant de se faire tabasser. Hermione a rencontré le médecin de la famille Malfoy et apprit que le sang de veela pouvait influencer son union avec Draco. Harry et Ron se sont entretenus au sujet d'Hermione et sa situation et le chapitre se termine sur Draco et Hermione en train de discuter de l'opinion de Ron à leur sujet ainsi que Terry en possession d'un mystérieux livre sur la manipulation des pensées. Voilà :) Bonne lecture !

_Ali972_ : Oh je suis désolée si je t'avais oubliée ! Comme je l'ai dit plusieurs reviews ne sont jamais passées dans ma boite mail alors qu'elles avaient bien été postées. J'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner :) Décidemment Lucius et Narcissa remportent un franc succès, je vais finir par écrire juste leur histoire moi :p Merci pour tes compliments sur le chapitre précédent, ça me touche beaucoup et merci de ta fidélité à mon histoire :)

_Yayhia_ : Et voici la suite ! Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

_Titis_ : Merci pour les suggestions pour les prochains chapitres j'essayerais de caser plus de bisous :p Mais surtout merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review qui m'a fait sourire et très plaisir. Merci d'être fidèle à mon histoire et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour l'attente.

_Ellie _: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments c'est vraiment adorable et ça me fait très plaisir :) J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce nouveau chapitre.

_Lovecouac_ : Merci de me dédier ta toute première review ! Je suis touchée :) Et je suis très contente de tes impressions également sur mon histoire, je suis ravie de savoir que les détails que j'essaye d'apporter à l'histoire te plaisent :) Merci de tes compliments et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

_Lulu_ : Merci pour tes compliments ça me fait très plaisir :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

_Et voilà mes réponses au reviews anonymes alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 12 : Rumor has it<strong>_

Terry boot revint une nouvelle fois au chapitre qui l'avait interpellé la toute première fois qu'il avait parcouru les pages du grimoire. Les mots et les informations qu'il avait enregistrées quelques heures auparavant ne cessaient d'envahir ses pensées l'empêchant de se concentrer sur le reste de ses recherches. Il avait voulu avoir une vision globale des enchantements et maléfices pouvant transformer les souvenirs et la perception du monde d'un sorcier, mais son instinct semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre que la bonne donnée avait déjà été assimilée. Il s'empara d'un parchemin noirci de ses annotations et le déposa en face de la page décrivant les symptômes lui étant familiers.

Sa méfiance et ses doutes s'étaient déclenchés dès l'instant où il avait pris connaissance du contenu du parchemin déposé par sa camarade à son chevet et de son comportement fuyant qui avait suivi son retour dans leurs appartements privés. Pourquoi la jeune femme avait-elle mentionné des regrets sur des évènements dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir et n'y avait ensuite plus fait allusion. Sa curiosité et sa soif de savoir de Serdaigle l'avaient depuis poussé à éclaircir les choses et remettre en question les explications fournies par l'infirmière de l'école sur les raisons de sa convalescence.

Absolument rien de ce qui lui était arrivé ainsi que le comportement de son homologue n'était cohérent avec son mode de vie. Il avait ainsi rédigé une liste des sensations et des situations qui ne lui paraissaient pas familières afin d'y voir plus clair. Troubles du sommeil, absence de souvenirs avant et pendant son agression, maux de tête passagers, un sentiment de malaise accru lorsqu'il fréquentait les élèves de Serpentard. Il subissait bien entendu depuis la fin de la guerre contre le mage noir et son armée quelques nuits animées par des songes terrifiants, mais rien de comparable avec l'horrible sensation de vide qu'il ressentait depuis son _agression_. Comme si une partie de son âme lui avait brutalement été retirée.

« _Au-delà de l'expression hagarde et du manque de réaction de la part du sorcier quelques minutes après avoir subi un sortilège d'Oubliettes, quelques lésions psychiques peuvent apparaître signalant l'échec partiel du sort d'amnésie. Ces dernières se manifestent par quelques troubles du comportement notamment une crainte ou une méfiance irraisonnée de certaines personnes, créatures, lieux ou bien même objets liés au souvenir effacé. Le subconscient du sorcier manifestera également le manque d'une partie de sa mémoire à l'aide de rêves ou de cauchemars délivrant plus ou moins d'informations selon la puissance et l'efficacité du sort reçu afin d'aider son hôte à identifier les songes manquants. Il s'agit cependant de l'impression de manque et de vide habitant une personne ayant été victime de ce type de maléfice qui détermine le plus souvent l'échec de ce dernier et la volonté accrue du psychisme du sorcier de retrouver ses souvenirs._

_Si différents sortilèges permettent de collecter à nouveau ces derniers ils nécessitent le plus souvent la collaboration de la personne ayant pratiqué le maléfice d'oubliettes ainsi que sa victime. En effet les liens unissant dès lors les deux personnes garantissent de meilleures chances de voir l'état mental de la victime inchangé. Rares sont les cas de sorciers étant parvenus à récupérer leur mémoire en usant de leur magie seule, le plus souvent ces tentatives conduisent ces derniers à un état de folie irréversible._»

Il en était désormais certain, Blaise Zabini devait avoir exercé sur lui un sortilège d'oubliettes la nuit où il avait été conduit à l'infirmerie couvert de blessures par ce dernier. Si la seule perspective de s'être retrouvé invalide sur un lit d'hôpital, victime d'une bande d'élèves lui avait paru irréelle il se questionnait désormais sur la véritable identité de son agresseur tout comme les raisons de son tabassage. Le préfet de Serpentard ne pouvait pas avoir commis seul de tels actes s'il s'attachait à la gravité des entailles et fractures qu'il avait reçues. Et l'autre élève que son instinct lui dictait de fuir n'était nul autre que Draco Malfoy.

°O°

Les doigts toujours posés sur la poignée de la porte Hermione retourna plusieurs fois la phrase prononcée par son interlocuteur dans sa tête. Les paroles du jeune homme ne parvenaient pas établir le moindre sens dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il connaître les pensées de Ron sur le sujet alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité d'en discuter personnellement avec lui ? Et pourquoi Ron serait-il en accord avec l'idée de la savoir unie à Draco Malfoy ? Le veela n'était-il pas supposé haïr le Gryffondor en raison de leur dernière altercation ? Elle se retourna à nouveau vers le Serpentard saisissant avec irritation la leur de victoire dansant dans ses yeux.

- Si c'est une nouvelle farce pour tenter de me retenir je trouve cela particulièrement affligeant, Commenta-t-elle prenant soin de rester à proximité de la sortie.

- Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai un registre de blagues nettement plus fourni quand il s'agit de parler de Weasley. Plus acides également. Non il semblerait que ton meilleur ami soit étrangement plus lucide que toi sur notre situation, Répondit-il en prenant appui sur l'une des chaises disposées derrière lui.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes suppositions, s'il ne s'agit pas de faits avérés je n'ai alors rien à faire de plus ici, Répliqua-t-elle prête à tourner les talons et de nouveau fuir le comportement exaspérant de son rival.

- Tu ne bougeras pas davantage tant que je ne t'aurais pas clairement exposé le fond de ma pensée, Affirma le Serpentard refermant ses doigts autour du poignet de la jeune femme récoltant une œillade colérique à l'instant où il la ramenait dans sa direction.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de ta part, S'exclama-t-elle dégageant avec humeur son bras de l'emprise du veela.

- Et moi j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir te traquer dans tout le château à chaque fois que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, alors cesse de te comporter comme une enfant et assied-toi, Rétorqua-t-il en dirigeant fermement sa compagne vers l'une des chaises présentes dans la pièce ignorant les protestations indignées de cette dernière concernant sa maturité.

- Tu sais Malfoy ce n'est pas pour les trolls que les hiboux existent. Ils remplissent en général parfaitement leur rôle de messager, Suggéra-t-elle en prenant place avec résignation sur une chaise. Tu n'aurais même plus besoin de me rechercher et moi de te supporter, magique non ? Ajouta-t-elle observant avec méfiance le Serpentard se pencher vers elle.

- Je préfère délivrer mes messages de vive voix Hermione, j'aime être parfaitement compris, Expliqua-t-il en prenant appui à l'aide de ses mains de chaque côté des cuisses de la jeune femme. Je suis aussi certain de ce fait d'obtenir toute l'attention de mon destinataire, Termina-t-il ancrant son regard acier dans les iris chocolat de sa compagne.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu te sentes obligé de te tenir si proche de moi Malfoy ? Constata-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle du veela contre la peau de son visage.

- Puisque de cette façon je suis certain d'obtenir un minimum d'intérêt de ta personne. D'autre part sais-tu depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas satisfait mes envies en compagnie d'une femme ? Lança-t-il replaçant l'une des mèches bouclées de la Gryffondor derrière son oreille. C'est ainsi particulièrement tentant de me retrouver dans ton entourage, Murmura-t-il plus doucement percevant avec délectation la respiration de la Préfète-en-chef se faire plus difficile.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir faire naître des envies pareilles de ta part Malfoy ! Tu me parlais de Ron je suis désormais tout ouïe, S'écria-t-elle en reculant le plus qu'elle le pouvait son visage de celui du veela.

- Me voilà satisfait, Sourit-il en prenant à nouveau place en face de sa compagne appréciant la teinte rosée qu'avaient prise ses joues. Je m'apprêtais donc à t'expliquer dans quelle mesure le rouquin qui te sert de meilleur ami avait compris notre liaison, Commença-t-il s'amusant de l'expression choquée de la brune à l'emploi de certains mots. Il semblerait qu'il soit parfaitement au courant des enjeux et complications liées à ma condition et ainsi conscient du fait qu'il est inutile de ta part de fuir ce qui nous attend.

- Mais je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec lui ! Clama Hermione. J'espère que tu ne lui as rien fait, Malfoy, Menaça-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais puisque je ne suis pas tellement adepte de la décoration des cellules d'Azkaban et que je n'ai aucune envie d'accentuer ta haine envers ma personne je n'ai pas touché à un seul de ses cheveux, Répondit-il réprimant le frisson de colère qui traversa son corps au souvenir des gestes du Gryffondor dans la bibliothèque. Cependant malgré l'état déplorable de sa famille et du manque de respect que les Weasley adressent à leur histoire, la belette possède une connaissance plutôt développée et réaliste au sujet des veelas. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il a cessé de m'attaquer dès l'instant où tu l'as averti de ma nature. Je l'ai entendu en parler très clairement au balafré dans le parc ce matin, Ajouta-t-il sondant le visage de la jeune femme.

- Cesse d'appeler mes amis par ces surnoms stupides, S'agaça-t-elle.

- Tu ne t'es pourtant pas privée de le faire dans la bibliothèque ! Répliqua-t-il dans un sourire. Je cesserai lorsque tu prendras enfin la peine de m'appeler par mon prénom comme je le fais très respectueusement.

- C'était pour faire bonne figure face à Ron. Et tu me reparleras de respect lorsque tu sauras t'adresser à moi sans que je n'éprouve la désagréable sensation d'être un morceau de viande, Rétorqua-t-elle. De plus tu ne fais ceci que dans l'optique de m'avoir le plus rapidement possible dans tes draps !

- Je ne suis absolument pas contre la perspective de t'avoir dans mon lit avant cela, mais surveille tes paroles Hermione tu risquerais de me donner de mauvaises idées, Repris-t-il adressant un sourire carnassier à la Gryffondor. Il l'entendit vaguement marmonner quelques propos au sujet du fait qu'il n'était de toute façon pas capable de garder ses distances et la vit reprendre une certaine composition avant qu'elle de s'adresse de nouveau à lui.

- Tu les espionnais ? Demanda-t-elle. Pour avoir eu connaissance de leur discussion, Clarifia-t-elle en lisant la perplexité sur les traits du veela.

- Non je n'ai que faire de leurs bavardages mais j'étais occupé sur le terrain de Quidditch et puisque ma condition me permet d'entendre à une plus large portée je n'ai pas pu manquer leur échange. Toutefois tes amis auraient plutôt intérêt à tenir ce type de propos en privé si tu ne veux pas que notre secret ne s'ébruite, Suggéra-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des sens plus développés que la moyenne que les autres élèves aussi, Contredit Hermione en s'emparant nerveusement d'une mèche de cheveux qu'elle enroula autour d'un de ses doigts.

- Nous sommes à Poudlard, un mystère ne reste pas longtemps caché. Et je te rappelle que les frères de ton meilleur ami ont depuis longtemps rendu célèbres plusieurs inventions facilitant ce type de fuites, je ne serais pas très étonné de nous voir être la cible de murmures dans les jours à venir s'ils continuent à ce rythme.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Ron est de ton côté ? Le coupa-t-elle.

- Le fait qu'il n'ait cessé de répéter que chercher une solution était une perte de temps et que sans une union entre nous ma mort était inévitable, Répondit-il calmement faisant brutalement retomber Hermione Granger dans la réalité plongeant les deux élèves dans une ambiance plus grave. Enfin sur ce dernier point je ne t'apprends rien de nouveau, Termina-t-il.

La Préfète-en-chef laissa son regard se perdre sur la silhouette du Serpentard reprenant à nouveau conscience de la situation alarmante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Si le comportement souvent puéril et provocateur de son interlocuteur la conduisait la plupart du temps dans des états d'irritation extrême elle finissait par oublier le sort fatal qui attendait le veela dans le cas de son refus. Ses nombreuses tentatives pour la faire flancher de son côté ou les fois où l'héritier Malfoy dominé par ses instincts de veela l'avaient mise dans des situations embarrassantes finissaient par éclipser le réel enjeu qui les liait. Il n'était pas seulement question de rapports physiques, le Serpentard risquait sa vie.

L'idée même de se voir destinée à un homme avec lequel elle ne partageait aucune de ses convictions et qu'elle avait détesté des années durant lui paraissait toujours être un concept surréaliste. Mais savoir qu'il n'en réchapperait pas si elle décidait d'évoluer seule demeurait complètement inenvisageable. Si ses amis et l'ensemble de son entourage avaient toujours eu tendance à critiquer sa nature altruiste et la façon parfois agaçante qu'elle avait de vouloir toujours soutenir les causes perdues elle réalisait seulement aujourd'hui que cette dernière la mettait directement en cause. Quoi qu'elle décide, ses actes allaient avoir des conséquences définitives.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir Malfoy, Murmura-t-elle relevant son visage vers le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas non plus dans mes plans, Répondit-il en se levant. C'est pour cela qu'il va nous falloir prendre une décision rapidement. Il ne nous reste qu'un peu moins de sept mois et je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre de cette façon, Ajouta-t-il en avançant une chaise en face de celle de sa compagne.

- Je suis consciente de te mettre dans une situation inconfortable, mais comprends bien que savoir que mon contrôle sur ma destinée m'échappe complètement m'est absolument insupportable. Sans mentionner le fait que nous sommes loin de nous apprécier, Termina-t-elle surprenant les iris acier du Serpentard fixés sur elle.

- Je suis certain que ce dernier point peut parfaitement changer, Déclara-t-il doucement guettant les réactions de la jeune femme. La plupart des personnes qui ont vécu ce que nous expérimentons actuellement n'étaient pas plus enthousiastes que nous. Ce n'est pas une étape facile, Expliqua-t-il.

- Justement, rien de cela n'est naturel. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aussi enclin que moi à vouloir prendre le contrôle sur ce qui nous arrive ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu es toujours Draco Malfoy, l'élève au moins le plus têtu et acharné que moi, S'exclama Hermione.

- Parce que ma condition me rend parfaitement incapable d'envisager un avenir dans lequel ma compagne n'est pas. Nos divergences de points de vue et passé commun n'empêcheront pas mes instincts de te réclamer même si tu restes l'insupportable rat-de-bibliothèque et reine incontestée des Gryffondor, Répondit-il dans un sourire narquois.

-Mais ton attirance pour moi est uniquement physique Malfoy, tu ne réponds qu'aux appels que ton organisme t'impose. N'es-tu pas outre mesure dérangé de devoir obéir à des pulsions qui ne te correspondent pas ? Questionna-t-elle perplexe ignorant l'intensité croissante du regard de son camarade.

- Les premiers jours où j'ai été confronté à l'idée de t'avoir pour compagne, oui. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de t'enfermer dans une pièce où je pourrais avoir le loisir de te marquer et la volonté de fuir l'univers auquel j'étais confronté, Déclara-t-il observant la gêne se peindre sur les joues de la préfète-en-chef. Je reconnais que se voir choisir une personne pour le reste de ses jours n'est pas l'expérience la plus agréable lorsque l'on n'a pas son mot à dire sur son identité. Le fait de ne pas avoir le choix a probablement été la partie la plus difficile à admettre, Reconnu-t-il lisant avec regret les sentiments de soulagement sur les traits de la jeune femme.

- Tu n'es pas plus satisfait que moi Malfoy. Tu es forcé de ressentir des émotions qui ne sont pas les tiennes, nous devons trouver le moyen de dénicher une solution qui nous libérera tous les deux, Répondit-elle avec conviction.

- Tu dois savoir d'après les livres que Dumbledore et ma famille t'ont fait parvenir que les veelas choisissent leur compagne en fonction de nombreux critères. Qu'il s'agisse du psychisme, des capacités intellectuelles, de l'état de santé ou encore du physique les deux personnes réunies par la volonté d'un veela sont supposées se correspondre le plus possible. Il m'est donc inconcevable d'envisager un futur avec une autre personne si la magie a elle-même décidé que tu serais la personne la plus à même de porter mes héritiers, Expliqua-t-il devant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme.

- Tu réalises qu'étant déjà terrifiée à l'idée de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, j'ai désormais envie de me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie à l'idée d'avoir également tes enfants, Souffla-t-elle incertaine de la réalité de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Tu ne peux pas réellement envisager une chose pareille. Et qu'en est-il de la pureté du sang de la lignée Malfoy ?

- J'admets que ma dernière phrase était de trop, Ricana-t-il un rictus amusé se peignant sur ses lèvres. Mais reconnais-le, c'est définitivement trop tentant de pouvoir te provoquer en utilisant des faits qui vont, de toute façon, se produire, Ajouta-t-il en observant la jeune femme se lever tentant vainement de masquer sa gêne. Où vas-tu ? S'enquit-il alors qu'elle se rapprochait à nouveau de la sortie.

- Je dois me rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, mes amis m'attendent pour célébrer mon anniversaire. Je leur ai promis de venir et je suis déjà en retard, Précisa-t-elle en calant la lanière de son sac de cours contre son épaule. Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard.

- Demain, Trancha la voix du veela.

- J'ai d'autres choses de prévues Malfoy je ne vais pas pouvoir m'adapter à toutes tes exigences.

- Et moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Que tu le veuilles ou non il va nous falloir faire avec, Appuya-t-il. Je te suggère de consulter le livre que je t'avais confié il y a quelque temps le chapitre trois t'aidera sûrement à comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner ce qui m'est dû, Déclara-t-il son regard redevenu sérieux.

- Tu sais Malfoy tu devrais vraiment cesser de t'adresser à moi comme si j'étais un objet qui t'appartenait déjà. Je suis certaine que si tu t'abstenais nos relations seraient nettement plus détendues, Lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte sur son passage.

Le veela se retint de poursuivre la jeune femme réprimant les pulsions qui l'habitaient et qui lui dictaient de marquer la Gryffondor afin de lui faire intégrer le fait qu'elle n'était pas destinée à un autre homme que lui. Ses rapports désormais un peu plus réguliers avec sa compagne facilitaient la maîtrise qu'il possédait son corps, mais les paroles de cette dernière et l'obstination qu'elle avait à se refuser au moindre de ses efforts commençaient à user sa patience. Il savait que le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même tendait à vaciller si ses échanges avec Hermione Granger continuaient sur cette lancée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère face à l'insouciance de la sorcière qui se refusait toujours à lui malgré les issues qui les concernaient tous les deux.

°O°

Hermione fut immédiatement accueillie par les cris et les chants de ses camarades lorsqu'elle posa un pied dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Si les lions n'étaient pas habituellement connus pour leur discrétion, ils battaient en cette soirée des records de terme de volume sonore. Comme elle s'y était attendue, ses meilleurs amis avaient vu en ce jour l'occasion d'organiser l'une des nombreuses fêtes qui faisait la réputation chaleureuse et joviale des lions à travers le château. Quelques instruments enchantés diffusaient une musique entraînante dans un coin de la pièce tandis que quelques élèves se chargeaient bénévolement du service distribuant à leurs camarades boissons et mets sucrés.

Plusieurs élèves étaient occupés à danser ou bien à discuter avec animation lorsque des rires attirèrent son attention couvrant partiellement le son de la musique. La préfète-en-chef repéra rapidement la source de l'hilarité générale et ne put retenir un éclat de rire à la vue d'un Ron Weasley visiblement satisfait de son accoutrement pour le moins original. Vêtu d'une jupe et d'une chemise trop justes, les bras chargés de livres de toutes sortes, sa baguette coincée à l'aide d'artifices dans ses cheveux roux bien trop courts le sorcier tourna sur lui-même avant de lui adresser un sourire gêné lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

- Bon anniversaire ? Lança-t-il attirant l'attention de l'ensemble des Gryffondor sur son interlocutrice.

- Et bien Ron il s'agit là d'une basse imitation de moi-même, Sourit-elle joignant le groupe de personnes entourant son meilleur ami. Tout le monde sait que j'utilise depuis bien longtemps des sorts d'extension sur mon sac afin de garder les bras parfaitement libres et me permettre de rester efficace en toutes situations, Ajouta-t-elle accueillant avec bonheur les rires de son meilleur ami.

- Il faut quand même souligner l'implication de Ron, Intervint Ginny. Au-delà de quelques petites erreurs, vous pourriez presque être indissociables, S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Puis-je vous emprunter notre mascotte de la soirée, Demanda la Préfète-en-chef. Je crois que j'ai encore quelques conseils à lui donner pour permettre une ressemblance parfaite, Ajouta-t-elle avant de voir la foule se disperser et son camarade se diriger vers elle.

- Où étais-tu ? L'interrogea-t-il une fois suffisamment éloignés des élèves de leur maison et à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Malfoy, il avait quelques informations à me transmettre, Répondit-t-elle remarquant avec amertume les traits de son ami se durcir. Tu sais je n'ai pas aimé te cacher la vérité, j'espérais simplement être débarrassée de ce problème rapidement et pouvoir reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée sans devoir rendre de comptes à personne, Expliqua-t-elle en refermant la porte du dortoir des élèves de septième année.

- Se dédouaner d'une union avec un veela est tout bonnement impossible Hermione, jamais personne n'a réussi à y échapper si ce n'est celles et ceux qui ont conduit leur compagnon à une mort certaine.

- C'est ce que Malfoy t'a entendu dire, L'avertit-elle. Il vous a écouté, toi et Harry discuter dans le parc au sujet de sa situation, Précisa-t-elle devant la mine perplexe du rouquin.

- Il n'abandonnera pas Mione, Lança-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Il s'agit tout de même de Malfoy, je suis certaine qu'il serait aussi heureux que moi si je parvenais à nous trouver un compromis, Clama-t-elle en se saisissant d'un ouvrage distraitement posé sur une table de chevet.

- C'est impossible et je peux t'affirmer que tes recherches sont perdues d'avance, Répondit-il avec douceur.

- Si personne n'a jamais essayé de trouver une solution à ce problème peut-être vais-je réussir à faire changer les choses. Je refuse d'admettre l'idée d'être la propriété personnelle de Draco Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que ma mère déteste autant Fleur ? S'enquit soudainement le Gryffondor en posant son regard azur sur la jeune femme.

- Sa lignée, ses origines, son comportement hautain, Débita la brune.

- Elle lui a brutalement retiré son fils, Expliqua Ron. Elle aussi a tenté de se débattre en cherchant des solutions qui n'existaient pas, en retournant ciel et terre pour libérer sa progéniture de ce qu'elle considérait comme une malédiction. Heureusement pour Bill son attirance était réciproque et ma mère a bien dû admettre qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller contre la décision de son enfant. Pour autant, elle garde beaucoup de rancœur envers Fleur, Exposa-t-il. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses échapper à la fouine sans lui ôter la vie.

- Alors Malfoy a raison ? Tu es bien dans le même camp que lui, Souffla-t-elle en prenant place sur le lit le plus proche.

- Je déteste devoir le reconnaître, mais il n'a pas tort. Je ne pense pas qu'il cessera de vouloir te marquer ou que tu parviendras à trouver une quelconque solution même si Merlin sait que je n'espère que cela.

- Harry a bien réussi à vaincre Voldemort alors que sa situation et celle de notre monde étaient désespérées, pourquoi en serait-il différent pour moi ? Clama-t-elle.

- C'était écrit pour Harry comme ça l'est pour toi avec Malfoy. Je te suivrais dans n'importe laquelle des manœuvres que tu mettras en place pour éviter ton union avec lui mais saches qu'il en coûtera la vie à ce sorcier.

- Il ne mérite pas cela, Répondit-elle.

- J'ai entendu dire que les veelas et leurs compagnes menaient généralement des existences paisibles et plutôt longues, Lança Ron.

- Tu sais non seulement te voir affublé de cet accoutrement ridicule me fait douter de ce qui est en train de m'arriver mais alors t'entendre me dire que vivre le reste de mes jours avec Draco Malfoy pourrait s'avérer calme et sans encombre est en train de parachever le cauchemar dans lequel je suis en train de marcher, S'exclama-t-elle arrachant un sourire à son ami.

- J'essaye simplement de dire que les choses pourraient moins mal se passer que nous l'imaginons.

- Il a quand même tenté de te tuer il y a deux jours, Souligna la brune les sourcils arqués sous la surprise.

- J'avais menacé sa compagne ! Répliqua-t-il en levant les bras.

- Ron ! S'écria Hermione.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ce que tu es et je ne préfère pas m'attirer de nouveau sa colère en contestant ce fait. J'ai déjà failli frôler la mort plus d'une fois en l'ignorant alors je ne préfère plus prendre de risques, Affirma-t-il sous le regard ahuri de sa meilleure amie.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes Ronald, Grinça-t-elle.

- Evidemment, Ricana-t-il en se délectant de la grimace toujours surprise de la jeune femme avant de se lever et d'encercler cette dernière d'un bras protecteur. Retournons en bas les autres vont commencer à se poser des questions et la dernière chose que nous voulons c'est bien de faire courir de fausses rumeurs qui pourraient alerter la fouine, Proposa-t-il.

°O°

La jeune femme regagna ses appartements gonflée d'une joie et d'une légèreté qui lui avaient manqué ces dernières semaines. Même si elle mesurait sa chance de posséder des appartements privés pour la durée d'une année elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'atmosphère chaleureuse et euphorique qui régnait dans la tour des rouges et or. Ses camarades et leurs farces quotidiennes ayant peuplé ses six dernières années de vie dans l'enceinte du château semblaient désormais être à des milliers de mètres d'elle lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans son dortoir.

Elle regagna rapidement sa chambre remarquant distraitement que son homologue était encore éveillé d'après la lumière douce filtrant sous le pas de sa porte malgré l'heure tardive. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et fut immédiatement accueillie par le cri outré d'un hibou grand-duc tranquillement installé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Visiblement frustré et lassé d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant d'être remarqué par la propriétaire des lieux, l'animal recula à l'approche de cette dernière ne comptant pas lui rendre les choses faciles. Hermione reconnut rapidement l'oiseau comme étant celui du Serpentard qu'elle fréquentait désormais plus que souvent, s'empara d'un morceau de muffin qu'elle avait conservé dans son sac en quittant la tour des Gryffondor et le tendit au volatile. Ce dernier attrapa le met avec une vélocité qui la surprit avant de tranquillement relâcher le morceau de parchemin qu'il serrait dans ses griffes et reprendre son envol hors de sa chambre.

L'étudiante haussa les sourcils s'amusant du mauvais caractère du hibou en quelques points semblables à celui de son maître et attrapa la missive que Draco Malfoy devait lui avoir fait parvenir après leur entrevue.

_Retrouve-moi demain à quinze heures derrière le terrain de Quidditch._

_Ne me force pas à devoir te traquer dans le château._

_DM_

Elle reposa le parchemin et se força à repousser le sentiment d'exaspération qui gagnait peu à peu ses pensées préférant se concentrer sur les moments agréables qu'elle venait de passer avec ses amis. Elle se débarrassa ses affaires et ne tarda pas à gagner son lit, épuisée.

°O°

Hermione repoussa une nouvelle fois une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille réprimant la furieuse envie qu'elle avait de se mordre les lèvres désormais trop usées par son récent débat intérieur. Les yeux posés sur l'ouvrage que lui avait fait parvenir le veela quelques semaines auparavant, la sorcière était tiraillée par l'envie d'en connaître le contenu et la frustration d'obéir par la même à une demande de ce dernier. Le titre pour le moins explicite du livre ne faisait que renforcer la sensation qu'elle avait d'être manipulée par le Serpentard imaginant déjà ses lèvres s'étirer dans un rictus moqueur. Comment pouvait-on décemment vouloir informer et rassurer une personne en nommant son livre « Physique, chimie et sexualité des veela », s'interrogea-t-elle. Bien que très peu intéressée par la dernière partie du livre, la sorcière savait que des éléments intéressants et importants pour l'amélioration de ses rapports avec le jeune homme pouvaient se trouver dans ces pages.

Elle consulta le cadran de sa montre s'assurant qu'il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour se consacrer à ses propres affaires avant de rejoindre le veela et reporta de nouveau son attention sur l'objet posé devant elle. S'armant de courage et d'une bonne dose de volonté elle retourna la couverture se préparant mentalement à un afflux d'images qui -elle le savait- n'allaient cesser de la hanter toute la journée. Elle trouva rapidement le chapitre indiqué la veille par le Serpentard et parcouru le titre des yeux, « Partage et transmissions physiques et mentales entre veelas et compagnes ».

- ça commence bien ! Souffla-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée d'eau et de reprendre sa lecture.

« _Les rituels d'unions entre veela et compagnes sont connus pour leur durée ainsi que pour leur caractère purement physique et le plus souvent sexuel. Cependant l'élément fondamental de cette étape réside dans la transmission du venin du veela à sa compagne. En effet il s'agit de l'acte permettant à l'être magique de s'assurer que sa compagne est désormais sienne et qu'elle peut bénéficier d'un système immunitaire plus fort et plus sain qui lui permettra de perpétuer correctement sa lignée. L'objectif primaire du veela étant de posséder de façon psychique et physique sa compagne, le rituel se termine alors la plupart du temps par une relation sexuelle. C'est à l'issue de cette relation physique que le veela marque le plus souvent sa compagne lui laissant une cicatrice plus ou moins visible sur certaines zones choisies du corps de cette dernière (cou, aine, hanches). _

_Cependant certains cas recensés prouvent qu'une union sexuelle peut être évitée lors du rituel lorsque les deux individus le pratiquent jeunes ou bien que l'un d'entre eux s'avère être affaibli (lorsque l'union se pratique à la limite de l'âge de dix-huit ans et que le veela peut être sujet à des problèmes de santé par exemple). Toutefois les effets du venin sur l'organisme et le psychisme des compagnes et compagnons tendent à les rapprocher du veela menant invariablement à une rencontre physique entre les deux êtres. _

_[…] En plus de garantir une plus grande espérance de vie ainsi qu'un système immunitaire fort, le partage du venin d'un veela est l'élément qui permet à ce dernier de se prémunir contre une mort précoce. En effet étant garant de l'union définitive entre les deux personnes le venin se mélangeant au sang de son ou sa destinataire assure à son propriétaire un partage total et inconditionnel de l'âme des deux êtres_ ».

La préfète-en-chef prit appui sur le dossier de sa chaise encore sonnée par le flux d'informations qu'elle venait d'ingérer. Lire quelques passages d'ouvrages sur les veelas que lui transmettaient Dumbledore et la famille Malfoy lui semblaient être plus épuisants et troublants que n'importe laquelle des encyclopédies qu'elle avait pu lire au cours de ses études à Poudlard. Une page paraissait en valoir cent tant les données lui étaient surréalistes. Un comble pour une sorcière, songea-t-elle.

Comme le Serpentard le lui avait fait comprendre la veille, elle n'avait que peu de chances d'échapper à ce que le destin semblait lui proposer. Elle devait en apprendre plus sur les propriétés de ce venin, peut-être trouverait-elle une quelconque solution en exploitant celui-ci réfléchit-elle en rabattant les pages de l'ouvrage avant de le fourrer dans son sac. La jeune femme se leva et quitta ses appartements privés afin de se rendre dans le parc, là où l'attendait le veela.

°O°

Hermione de demanda l'espace d'une seconde si le Serpentard n'avait pas voulu lui faire une mauvaise blague lorsqu'elle gagna le point de rendez-vous et n'y trouva personne hormis un vent léger lui chatouillant le visage. La réalité la rattrapa bien vite lorsqu'elle réalisa que le sorcier ne gâcherait pas une si belle occasion pour pouvoir tenter de la convaincre à nouveau et fut à peine surprise lorsque la silhouette svelte et gracieuse de Blaise Zabini se profila dans son champ de vision.

- Alors tu aimes ton poste d'hiboux voyageur ? Lança-t-elle à son approche.

- Je suis vexé de savoir que tu n'as pas changé d'avis à mon sujet Granger, La salua-t-il dans un sourire. Je suis simplement ici pour garantir ta sécurité depuis que mon meilleur ami est dominé par ses hormones, Annonça-t-il en se campant devant la sorcière.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir rassurée d'être protégée par un Serpentard et meilleur ami de celui qui en veut à ma personne plus précisément, Ironisa-t-elle.

- Je trouve cette remarque très peu professionnelle de la part de celle qui est supposée guider et rassembler les élèves de notre si belle école, Sourit le jeune homme s'attaquant à la fierté de la Gryffondor.

- J'en veux bien plus qu'à ta personne Hermione, mais nous pourrons discuter de tout cela en privé si tu le veux bien, Déclara l'héritier Malfoy en dépassant la préfète.

- Ravi de ton petit effet de surprise Malfoy ? Et quel est l'intérêt de nous retrouver dans un endroit public si nous voulons justement garder nos affaires privées ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'étais justement en train de sécuriser cette partie du parc à l'aide de quelques sorts de désillusion ainsi nous pourrons garder nos discussions à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, Expliqua-t-il. Mais je t'en prie avance j'ai hâte de traiter nos petites affaires Hermione, S'amusa-t-il voilant à peine l'éclair de luxure qui traversa son regard.

- Comment être certaine que tu ne me tends pas un piège ? Plus les jours passent et plus j'apprends des choses peu rassurantes sur toi et les membres de ton espèce, Répliqua-t-elle.

- Pour commencer Blaise restera dans le champ afin d'intervenir en cas de débordement, Répondit-il recevant une œillade peu convaincue de son interlocutrice. Et pour terminer de te convaincre, j'ai décidé de te remettre ceci, Poursuivit-il en lui tendant un boitier sombre recouvert d'un cuir ébène.

La brune tendit ses mains et s'empara du coffret, en soulevant rapidement le couvercle. L'air lui manqua et plusieurs sentiments contradictoires déferlèrent dans son esprit lorsqu'elle reconnut le bijou d'argent tranquillement posé dans son écrin. La lumière se reflétant avec douceur contre le liseré doré, le bracelet lui permettant de repousser les avances du veela lui faisait face prêt à être porté par la sorcière. Elle caressa distraitement d'un doigt la surface métallique de l'objet et perçut le changement de comportement du veela devant elle. Elle releva le visage pour observer ses traits se faire moins rieurs, et une ombre fugace traverser son visage.

°O°

Lui rendre le bien que lui avaient transmis les professeurs de l'école restait encore la meilleure chose à faire pour tenter de regagner la confiance de la jeune femme après les nombreux évènements des semaines passées. L'hériter Malfoy ignora les sentiments de colère et de frustration qui s'emparèrent de lui à l'instant ou la peau de la préfète rencontra le bracelet et reporta son attention sur la sorcière devant lui. Le visage penché vers le boitier, la Gryffondor semblait comme hypnotisée par l'étrange cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire traçant des symboles abstraits le long de la matière argentée. Chaque friction lui rappelait douloureusement à quel point la jeune femme était proche et pourtant tellement inaccessible. La voir à nouveau parcourir les couloirs du château en arborant le bracelet n'allait pas être chose facile, mais il comptait sur la nature altruiste et bienveillante de la préfète pour le considérer désormais comme une personne fiable.

Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur les siens à l'instant où la sorcière releva la tête vers lui, la concentration et la fascination peinte sur ses traits. Il réprima l'envie croissante qu'il avait de ravir ses lèvres afin de s'abreuver de l'odeur de sa peau et de ses soupirs comme son veela le lui ordonnait et préféra reporter son attention sur la sensation paradoxale qu'il avait d'être considéré comme un animal de foire.

- Nous devrions entrer dans la zone que j'ai préparée, Déclara-t-il un peu sèchement sortant la Gryffondor sa torpeur. J'ai pensé que tu n'aimerais pas me rejoindre dans mes appartements et je considère le reste du château trop dangereux pour discuter de ce qui nous concerne, Poursuivit-il vérifiant discrètement que la jeune femme était à sa suite.

- Il nous faudra bien trouver quelques endroits à l'intérieur du château, je doute que tenir nos discussions à l'extérieur soit particulièrement confortable en plein hiver, Répondit-elle s'imaginant mal passer plusieurs heures à l'extérieur par température négative. Dumbledore doit bien connaître quelques zones de Poudlard où nos échanges pourront rester discrets, comme la pièce où je me suis entretenue avec ta mère par exemple, Suggéra-t-elle observant le veela prendre place sur l'herbe fraîche. Pourquoi cette partie du parc précisément ? Nous aurions tout aussi bien pu occuper un endroit moins éloigné.

- J'ai l'habitude de venir ici depuis des années, c'est notamment là que je prépare la plupart de mes stratégies de Quidditch, Expliqua-t-il.

- En épiant les autres équipes ?

- Rien ne m'interdit de parcourir le parc quand des élèves s'entraînent, si les capitaines des autres maisons ne sont pas suffisamment malins pour le faire à leur tour c'est bien leur problème, Rétorqua-t-il d'un air suffisant.

- Enfin ce n'est pas comme si cette tactique te permettait de remporter quelques victoires. Finalement cela ne vous facilite que l'accès à la troisième place plutôt qu'à la dernière, Se moqua-t-elle s'amusant de la fierté légèrement écornée du vert et argent.

- Je t'offre un cadeau et voilà comment tu me traites, Réagit-il en dénouant légèrement la cravate aux couleurs de sa maison.

- Merci pour le bracelet Malfoy, ton geste m'a fait très plaisir, Répondit la brune de nouveau sérieuse. C'est important pour moi de savoir que je peux t'approcher sans devoir te craindre.

- Tu ne seras donc plus jamais capable de m'approcher normalement ? Questionna-t-il.

- Je ne me suis jamais comportée de manière normale avec toi Malfoy. Être énervée contre toi, méfiante vis-à-vis de ton comportement ou bien proche du meurtre on peut dire que je n'ai jamais eu de relations que l'on puisse considérer de classiques avec toi. Et je doute qu'un jour je réussisse à m'adresser de façon tout à fait calme et détendue à ta personne, surtout si l'on considère ta condition actuelle, Ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu es pourtant en train de le faire, Remarqua-t-il.

- Je suis en présence de l'objet capable de te repousser en cas de besoin, évidemment que je suis nettement plus à l'aise !

- Que te faut-il de plus pour cesser de me percevoir comme une créature sauvage ?

- Je ne compte pas sur la modification des pulsions que tu as déjà étant parfaitement consciente de ton état, j'imagine que le temps et l'habitude de te côtoyer nuanceront les choses, Murmura-t-elle en posant de nouveau son regard sur le bracelet.

- Ainsi que ceci ? Déclara-t-il en désignant l'objet.

- Qu'en est-il de ton père ? S'enquit-elle soudainement surprenant le veela qui concentra de nouveau son regard acier sur la jeune femme.

- Où la situation de mon père peut-elle avoir à jouer dans ta façon d'interagir avec moi ? Réagit-il perplexe, les sourcils légèrement froncés rappelant à la préfère la façade froide et implacable que prenait parfois le veela lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir ses faveurs.

- On ne peut pas dire que la situation de ta famille soit la plus claire aux yeux du monde magique. Connaître ton cadre de vie ainsi que le contexte familial dans lequel tu évolues pourra me permettre de comprendre tes réactions et répondre aux questions que je me pose toujours sur toi, Expliqua-t-elle sans ciller connectant ses iris à ceux du Serpentard. Je suis bien en droit de savoir cela vis-à-vis du sort qui m'attend, Ajouta-t-elle un peu plus vivement.

- Soit. Je doute que connaître l'histoire de ma famille tende à te rassurer, mais j'imagine que tu as raison, Concéda-t-il.

- Malfoy vient de reconnaître que j'ai raison, un jour historique, Lança-t-elle à l'attention de Blaise Zabini installé plusieurs mètres plus loin occupé à compulser les pages d'un grimoire de potion.

- Quelles sont tes questions ? Demanda le veela espérant couper court à la condescendance grandissante de la préfète-en-chef.

- Et bien ton père a été reconnu comme coupable de certains crimes après la dernière guerre qui nous a opposés à Voldemort et pour beaucoup d'entre nous les raisons de la grâce qu'il a obtenue restent totalement obscures. Tous les sorciers reconnus comme collaborateurs du mage noir ont quasiment tous terminé dans les cellules d'Azkaban ou bien ont reçu le baiser du détraqueur, Enonça-t-elle remarquant les prunelles du sorcier s'assombrir et son expression se figer.

- On peut difficilement parler de grâce dans son cas, mon père purge sa peine dans notre manoir. Il n'en sort qu'en de rares occasions et lorsque celles-ci sont exceptionnelles.

- Comme lorsque tu avais disparu ?

- Par exemple, oui, Confirma le jeune homme. J'ai moi-même appris les véritables raisons le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire. Malgré son passé son cas a posé problème au ministère à cause de la nature de mon père, non seulement les juges auraient été contraints d'enfermer ma mère –innocente- avec lui s'il avait été emprisonné, mais il possédait surtout des arguments non négligeables pour la négociation de son sort, Expliqua-t-il tentant de ne pas tenir compte de l'état de concentration extrême de son interlocutrice sur sa personne, son instinct ne devait pas prendre le dessus à l'instant où sa compagne semblait lui porter un minimum d'importance.

- Décidemment ! Être un veela semble pouvoir ouvrir plus d'une porte ! S'exclama-t-elle soufflée par les révélations du Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'en ai lorsque j'en arrive à compter les jours qu'il me reste à vivre, Rétorqua-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que notre espèce étant rare, reprit-il en tiquant sur sa dernière phrase, le ministère tient à en conserver le maximum. Notre nature, notre singularité, nos spécificités, notre organisme sont particulièrement recherchés et peuvent parfois permettre la création de grandes choses.

- Comme ?

-Potions, remèdes, objets… Les veelas sont l'origine de certains miracles médicaux et technologiques. Le ministère ne pouvait donc pas se passer de la vie de mon père, Raconta-t-il.

- C'est donc grâce à cela que tes parents peuvent toujours vivre ensemble à l'abri de tout problème dans leur résidence ?

- Mon père fait régulièrement don de son sang à quelques médicomages désignés par le ministre de la magie. Cet ingrédient étant quasiment introuvable de façon légale tout comme sur le marché noir tant les veela protègent leur organisme pour en faire bénéficier leur compagne et héritiers, l'échange de son sang lui garantit une existence paisible.

- Il pourrait s'enfuir, Murmura-t-elle. Enfin sa nature lui offrant des capacités exceptionnelles le rend au-dessus de tout contrôle, Expliqua-t-elle face à la mine surprise du jeune homme.

- Plus d'un sort protège notre maison, sans oublier les menaces qui pèsent sur ma mère en cas de fuite.

- C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea la brune haussant les sourcils.

- Le ministère n'allait pas accorder la liberté conditionnelle à mon père sans garanties, l'accès à des données rares est une chose, mais en conserver la source en est une autre. Un sortilège a été placé sur ma mère afin qu'elle soit immédiatement localisée et rapatriée au ministère par le portoloin qu'elle conserve nuit et jour en cas d'éloignement supérieur à une certaine distance de la part de mon père de nos propriétés.

- Il faut croire qu'une deuxième guerre aura servi de leçon au gouvernement, Réfléchit la Gryffondor. Concernant le réflexe de sécurité, on ne peut pas dire que leurs prédécesseurs aient été d'une grande efficacité, Expliqua-t-elle observant le visage du veela se voiler d'un masque d'irritation.

- Suffisamment informée ? Demanda le sorcier. Je doute qu'apprendre la double condition de mon père ait joué dans l'optique de te rassurer sur la famille que tu vas intégrer.

- Disons que si les manies racistes et purificatrices de ton père refont surface en ma présence je serai au moins morte en toute légalité dans les règles imposées par le ministre de la magie, Ironisa-t-elle son sourire s'agrandissant à l'entente du rire étouffé du préfet de Serpentard toujours occupé à potasser ses livres de cours un peu plus loin.

- Tu es en sécurité au manoir, Répondit le veela l'expression devenue grave. Jamais mon père n'osera s'en prendre à toi sachant qu'il m'en coûtera la vie et qu'il est conscient de la douleur que cela génère lorsqu'une compagne disparaît.

- Il pourrait toujours me séquestrer, ou me torturer psychologiquement, ou encore me priver de ma magie, Enuméra-t-elle sur ses doigts s'amusant de la crispation croissante du Serpentard à chacun de ses mots.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Un peu oui, j'essaye de détendre un peu l'atmosphère afin d'éviter de penser à l'avenir glorieux qui m'attend, Répondit-elle.

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain avec moi. Je sais parfaitement comment obtenir ce qui m'intéresse tout en me jouant de toi, Répliqua-t-il une nouvelle lueur animant son regard.

- Ta façon de faire est déloyale Malfoy tu es en possession d'outils que je n'ai pas.

- Tels que ? S'enquit le sorcier en haussant un sourcil amusé par la gêne soudaine de sa compagne.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, ta rapidité, tes sens surdéveloppés. Tes phéromones, Ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas en reste non plus. Ta présence seule est maîtresse de mes réactions, tu n'imagines pas un instant le supplice que représente une matinée de cours où je n'ai pas le loisir de savoir qui t'entoures et ce que les hommes peuvent vouloir de toi, Débita-t-il sa voix se faisant plus grave et ses iris se teintant d'une flamme possessive.

- Les autres n'ont que faire de ma personne. Ta nouvelle condition semble te faire oublier que je suis et je reste aux yeux des élèves, Hermione Granger l'élève la plus sérieuse et droite du château. Une impression plus ou moins bonne vis-à-vis de celle que tu possédais avant de moi, Remarqua-t-elle.

- Détrompe-toi je suis toujours parfaitement conscient de ton caractère imbuvable. Qui voudrait passer le reste de ses jours avec une personne aussi têtue et dirigiste que toi ? Je pense sérieusement que les veelas sont des créatures profondément masochistes ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Et bien tu vois, aucun risque ! Répondit la préfète amusée.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte du comportement des autres élèves et en particulier celui de ton homologue, Déclara-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Ta jalousie et ta possessivité te font voir des choses Malfoy, il ne se passe rien entre moi et la population masculine de Poudlard. Mes études ont toujours été ma priorité, me transformer en clone de Lavande ou de Parvati très peu pour moi merci.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais venir me plaindre du manque d'intérêt de ma compagne pour les hommes qui l'entourent quotidiennement. Je dois bien avouer que c'est rassurant pour un veela de savoir que sa compagne n'a eu que peu d'expériences amoureuses, Expliqua-t-il en se détendant.

- Tu plaisantes Malfoy ? Je n'ai jamais eu le temps pour ça, entre mes études ici, l'aide constante fournie à mes amis et le combat d'Harry contre Voldemort depuis notre première rentrée à Poudlard je n'ai jamais eu le temps.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais fréquenté d'hommes ? Répliqua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement vers la jeune femme.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Malfoy ! D'ailleurs nous ne devrions même pas aborder le sujet, nous étions supposés parler de ton histoire, S'écria-t-elle avec la sensation désagréable d'être entrée dans un piège dont elle allait avoir du mal à ressortir.

- Intimement j'entends, Poursuivit le veela s'amusant des réactions empreintes de pudeur et d'embarras de la sorcière.

C'est quand il vît le sang monter aux joues de sa compagne que leur conversation prit un sens tout à fait différent. Sa respiration se fit un peu plus difficile et il dut plonger ses mains dans l'herbe fraîche pour ne pas bondir sur la jeune femme afin de résister aux pulsions et pensées obsédantes que son veela lui faisait ressentir. S'il était conscient de la nature réservée et sérieuse de la Gryffondor depuis des années, il avait toujours supposé que le voyage qu'elle avait mené avec ses meilleurs amis l'avait conduite à entretenir certaines relations d'ordre intimes. La préfète ne possédait ni la beauté froide des élèves qu'il côtoyait au sein de sa maison ou dans l'aristocratie anglaise, ni le charme parfois factice des étudiantes coquettes et séductrices de son âge cependant son caractère indomptable avait toujours conféré à Hermione Granger une aura mystérieusement attirante. Deviner que sa compagne était vierge de toute interaction d'ordre sexuel avec d'autres individus ne faisait que renforcer son envie primale de la faire sienne.

Hermione perçu aussitôt le changement de comportement de son interlocuteur l'atmosphère se chargeant d'une tension presque aussi insoutenable que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée piégée par le Serpentard dans la salle de bain des préfets. L'étudiant posait sur elle un regard plus que brûlant son corps s'étant aussitôt crispé dès l'instant où elle avait senti la gêne parcourir son épiderme et la chaleur lui couvrir les joues. Elle tenta de contrôler les émotions de peur et d'insécurité qui s'emparèrent de son corps afin d'être de mesure de contrer les potentielles avances du veela. C'est à l'instant où elle amorça le geste de reculer qu'elle reconnut la sensation à la fois rassurante et incontrôlable de vertige et qu'elle comprit que l'héritier Malfoy venait de libérer ses phéromones. Elle vît sans pouvoir réagir, le jeune homme s'emparer de l'une de ses mains pour la porter à ses lèvres tandis que la paume de son autre main venait se poser avec douceur sur sa joue. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa saccadant brusquement sa respiration quand elle comprit que la situation n'allait faire qu'empirer. Elle allait appeler à l'aide lorsque la présence du veela disparut soudainement, elle releva le visage pour trouver Blaise Zabini penché au-dessus d'elle sa baguette à la main. C'est en sentant le poids familier du bracelet d'argent contre son bras qu'elle réalisa que le Serpentard venait de la sortir d'une situation plus que dangereuse.

- Merci Blaise, Souffla-t-elle encore sonnée son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

- A ton service Granger, Répondit l'étudiant en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû l'emporter sur ce sujet-là, les veelas sont extrêmement possessifs, connaître ton histoire ne pouvait que conduire à ce type d'évènement, Ajouta-t-il.

- Tu nous as entendus ? Demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

- Je ne suis pas sensible aux phéromones de Draco, je suis bien obligé d'écouter vos conversations. Il aurait très bien pu te manipuler sans avoir à bouger d'un seul centimètre me rendant inconscient du danger, Expliqua-t-il doucement espérant dissiper la honte de la sorcière. Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'irais pas faire courir de rumeurs sur ton état j'ai bien trop peur des réactions plutôt létales de mon meilleur ami, Déclara-t-il.

- Où est-il ? S'enquit la brune réalisant que le veela n'était toujours pas revenu à la charge.

- Notre maître des potions m'a enseigné le sort capable de le neutraliser il y a quelques semaines, je me suis vu forcé de m'en servir au vu de l'importance de la nouvelle. Sa nature est bien plus forte que lui, ta révélation va jouer un rôle dans ses rapports avec toi. Je ne pouvais donc pas le laisser dans cet état plus longtemps.

- Il va rester endormi encore longtemps, Interrogea la brune en observant la silhouette inerte du Serpentard allongée sur le sol du parc.

- Quelques heures oui, rentre au château je vais m'occuper de le faire transporter dans ses appartements pour la journée.

- Merci encore Blaise, Lança la préfère en saisissant brièvement l'avant-bras de l'étudiant.

- Je doute que ce qu'il reste de mon ami en pense autant, Sourit-il. Ne te sépare plus de ceci, Conseilla-t-il en désignant le bijou d'argent de nouveau au poignet de la jeune femme. Je ne serai pas toujours là, Ajouta-t-il en se retournant se dirigeant vers la forme assoupie de Draco Malfoy.

°O°

La nuit tombait dans la pièce l'éclairage se faisant de plus en plus précaire seule une flamme vacillante éclairant les parchemins se trouvant devant le sorcier. L'homme murmura distraitement un sortilège permettant de raviver l'intensité du feu et trempa de nouveau sa plume dans son encrier poursuivant la rédaction de ses travaux. Seule l'arrivée discrète d'un hibou l'encouragea à relever son visage le forçant à se détacher des notes sur lesquelles il était focalisé depuis plusieurs heures.

Un sourire parcourut son visage à la lecture de la missive apportée par le volatile, il dégagea la paperasse encombrant son bureau et entama l'écriture de sa réponse.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre et vous félicite pour vos recherches et votre intérêt sur le sujet. Je serai honoré de m'entretenir avec vous sur les questions qui vous préoccupent et vais dès aujourd'hui libérer mon emploi du temps d'une partie de mes engagements pour vous consacrer quelques heures._

_Je tâcherai de m'entretenir au plus vitre avec le directeur de votre école afin de ne pas vous priver de vos obligations scolaires._

_Je reviens vers vous au plus vite._

_Votre dévoué, Gordon Powell_.

Les bruits de couloir ne s'étaient pas trompés, Hermione Granger semblait bien être la sorcière la plus obstinée qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

°O°

* * *

><p><strong>Quel est le contenu de la lettre envoyée par Hermione ?<strong>

**Terry va-t-il parvenir à ses fins ?**

**Blaise va-t-il se faire assassiner par son meilleur ami ?**

**Bref qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**Pour les prochains chapitres, (pas forcément le suivant dont la trame est déjà presque entièrement écrite) que pensez-vous d'un spécial Lucius / Narcissa ?  
>J'ai l'impression que le couple et son histoire vous plaît plutôt bien donc tant qu'à faire, autant leur faire de la place ! <strong>

**Avant de vous dire au revoir, je vais vous faire de gros câlins à tous en vous remerciant pour vos encouragements, et surtout des bisous à Manon, Luna-Cave et ****Shlikah-Sparriah qui auront su me booster et me motiver ces derniers mois. **

**A très bientôt (Oui je vais tenter d'écrire mes chapitre en avance pour plus vous faire attendre).**

**Bisous !**


	14. On my own

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Bon. J'ai quand même mis moins de temps que la dernière fois. Allez prochain challenge, j'essaye de poster sous trois semaines, ouais ça peut paraitre un peu long mais quand même pour moi c'est tellement rapide au vu du peu de temps que j'ai :) Bref j'arrête de faire des promesses et je vais aller m'enchaîner face à mon clavier jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à pondre le chapitre n°14. _

_En tout cas je tenais à vous remercier comme d'habitude pour vos adorables messages qui me boostent toujours autant pour continuer à écrire et je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire vous plaise toujours malgré mon irrégularité et une Hermione légèrement allumeuse. C'est vrai qu'on est pas mal à bien vouloir prendre sa place :p _

_Au sujet du chapitre centré sur Lucius et Narcissa j'ai eu pas mal de retours positifs et j'en suis très contente donc attendez-vous à en voir débarquer un prochainement ! J'essayerais d'écrire le suivant en parallèle pour ne pas trop vous faire languir :)  
><em>

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes time_ :

_Pauline_ : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta remarque sur mon rythme de publications, c'est vrai qu'il est irrégulier et je le reconnais moi-même donc pas d'offense :) Et pour la réaction de Draco elle ne pouvait pas être différente avec sa nouvelle condition, trop de tentation ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Pour connaître l'état positif ou non de Blaise et bien, des nouvelles un peu plus bas ! Bonne lecture.

_Naouko_ : Et bien franchement ravie que l'histoire t'aies fait cet effet-là ! J'imagine que treize chapitres d'un coup ça a dû un peu t'assommer mais j'espère que tu survivras quand même à la lecture de celui-ci :) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Titis_ : Tu sais que ta review m'a fait immensément plaisir ? C'est juste trop adorable, trop gentil comme compliments, ça me touche tellement ! C'est super agréable à lire et ça me donne confiance pour écrire la suite alors merci, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien :) Et pas d'inquiétudes, malgré mon irrégularité je ne vais pas lâcher cette histoire avant que n'apparaisse le mot « Fin » au bas d'une page. Je suis tellement contente que mon style et l'histoire te plaise, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre… Merci encore et bonne lecture 3

_Ali972_ : C'est noté pour le nom de ton pseudo sur le site, je vais retenir :p Et pour les scènes plus croustillantes j'essaye de les faire venir progressivement afin de ne pas aller trop vite et puis avec la nature de Draco elles finiront forcément par débouler ^^ Je suis contente que l'histoire de Lucius et Narcissa te plaise, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à tant de succès pour ces deux-là :) Et merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue avec ce nouveau chapitre.

_Marion_ : J'avoue je mérite quelques châtiments pour l'attente que je provoque un peu à chaque fois à cause de ma lenteur à poster… Mais je vais essayer de me faire pardonner en postant je l'espère de bon chapitres :p (Plus régulièrement ce serait cool aussi ^^). Et Oui, Gordon Powell c'est bien le médecin de famille des Malfoy :) Pour le chapitre Lucius / Narcissa oui je pense le poster quand le suivant sera déjà plus ou moins bien avancé pour ne pas trop faire attendre :) En tout cas merci pour tous tes encouragements et compliments adorables et merci encore de me suivre. Des bisous et bonne lecture !

_BeautifulBlass_ : Merci pour tout cas compliments c'est très gentil et ça me touche beaucoup :) J'espère que je saurais me faire pardonner pour l'attente avec ce chapitre :)

_Elinoa _: Merci pour tes compliments sur l'histoire c'est vraiment très gentil et je suis rassurée que l'histoire te plaise toujours. Pour le chapitre Lucius / Narcissa je comprends les réticences, je vais voir comment je vais organiser tout ça et ne pas trop « couper » l'histoire principale avec Hermione et Draco. Et pour une avancée dans leur relation et bien peut-être que je saurais te satisfaire dans ce chapitre ? J'espère ! Bonne lecture :)

_Alexx-Licious_ : Je suis contente que m'a réponse t'aies fait plaisir, puisque les tiennes me touchent également, donc nous sommes deux heureuses. Et ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre ne fera pas exception :) Bonne lecture.

_Sasuyu_ : Malgré l'attente que je t'ai fait subir je suis très soulagée que le chapitre t'aies quand même plût, je suis contente et ça me fait plaisir (Oui oui c'est pareil :p). Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci.

_Minie35_ : Haha que de mystère sur cette fameuse lettre… Et bien peut-être que tu as raison ? Enfin la réponse arrivera bien assez vite dans ce chapitre ! Et oui Draco est quand même un amour de rendre à Hermione l'obstinée l'objet capable de le repousser :) Enfin je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_RitaBlack_ (vilain FF qui fait sauter ton pseudo :p) : J'avoue qu'Hermione abuse un peu quand elle repousse Draco, ce pauvre petit veela, après tout il ne lui veut que du bien (puis pleins d'autres choses aussi…). M'enfin quand même un jour il finira bien par l'avoir, quoique… Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire et surtout très plaisir. Bonne lecture !

_Manon la Dame biafine_ : Non, non je te détrône pas de ton range de trop balèze en reviews qui me font éclater de rire quand je les lis, point du tout ! En tout cas je tiens à dire que ta playlist elle est un poil bipolaire tant ça passe d'un style à l'autre MAIS il y avait le roi lion et Cee-lo Green dedans donc c'est très bien. Pour Monstre et Cie je ne me suis toujours pas remise de Bouh, je l'aiiiiiiiime :) Bref, bah ouais Hermione est chiante mais que veux-tu j'arrive pas à la déchiantiser (oui nouveau mot), quoique je vais finir par lui faire boire une potion de déchiantitude à force non ? M'enfin ça viendra :p Et Lucius / Narcissa, d'accord je vais tenter de combler ce besoin vital :) Et commence Game Of Thrones en attendant Glee :p Bisous ma Manon :)

_Romy_ : Oh merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est adorable :) Et je suis tellement ravie que cette première expérience avec les veelas te plaise, c'est une très bonne nouvelle et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira autant sur ce point-là. Et oui Hermione a toutes les raisons d'être méfiante quant à la nature de Draco, puis ils ont aussi été des ennemis durant toute leur vie… Pour Terry et tes idées et bien qui vivra verra, j'ai déjà la trame de l'histoire complète en tête donc le temps te diras si tu as vu juste :p Et merci pour les encouragements pour le permis :) Bisous !

_Ninie_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et pour ma façon d'écrire c'est très touchant. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

_Charlotte_ : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et surtout le concept Draco en veela avec une pauvre Hermione piégée par le destin :p Et merci aussi de m'honorer de ta review, t'as même le droit d'en poster d'autres pour te donner ton avis sur l'avancée des évènements :) Bref, encore merci pour tes adorables compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Bisous !

_Anaïs_ : Non mais Hermione est têtue, le jour où elle réalisera n'est pas encore arrivé :p Mais, oui réservons-lui un châtiment en place publique pour ses refus répétitifs… Bref, merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir et pour ta fidélité :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

_Eva_ : De rien pour la réponse, je trouve que c'est très important et puis en plus je suis bavarde alors ça tombe bien :p C'est vrai que les rapports Draco / Hermione étaient moins physique mais j'essayerais de me rattraper pour la suite ! Et contente que l'idée du Lucius / Narcissa dans un chapitre te plaise, j'y travaille du coup. Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

_Curl_ : Mais c'est adorable cette review que tu m'as laissée, trop de gentils compliments d'un coup pour mon petit cœur :p Et puis tu n'es pas une lectrice fantôme puisque tu m'as laissé ton avis :) En tout cas je suis ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir le concept et j'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture :)

_Craquinettedu31_ : Décidemment ce Terry il en suscite des réactions, mais oui il est bien parti pour faire du bruit… Enfin qui sait, ça pourrait aussi lui causer du tort ! Et je suis contente que tu aimes Blaise, moi aussi donc j'essaye de le placer dès que j'en ai l'occasion :) Et je ne pensais pas que le fait que Draco rende son bracelet allait te faire cet effet, mais oui il cherche à gagner sa confiance et c'est une bonne chose :) En tout cas merci pour cette belle review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : On my own<strong>

La sensation de manque qu'il avait éprouvé depuis son réveil lui avait rappelé la désagréable expérience qu'avaient été ses premières heures de conscience en tant que veela pleinement avertit de l'identité de sa compagne. Un douloureux mal de crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement tandis que le reste de son corps en sueur témoignait de la pénible nuit qu'il avait vécue. Le plus déplaisant semblant être l'insoutenable sentiment de désir que son organisme lui faisait cruellement remarquer par une lancinante érection dont il se serait aisément passé. Quelques bribes de souvenir subsistaient dans sa mémoire l'éclairant partiellement sur la façon dont il s'était retrouvé dans ses appartements et cloué au lit incapable de prononcer la moindre parole cohérente. Il pouvait revoir Blaise le délester d'effets trop encombrants avant de murmurer quelques sortilèges dans sa direction puis quitter la pièce. Toutefois, la scène qui lui semblait être la plus vive dans son esprit restait celle se consacrant à Hermione Granger.

Il pouvait se remémorer avec précision l'expression embarrassée de la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'avait interrogée sur son passé ainsi que la rougeur qui s'était emparée de ses joues quand il avait deviné sa virginité. Il n'était usuellement pas le moins du mode intéressé par le passé sexuel ou amoureux de ses partenaires de jeux, mais sa nouvelle condition avait modifié sa vision des choses transformant son indifférence en une jalousie maladive. Il était toujours surpris par sa propre réaction face à la Gryffondor et à la façon dont il avait failli ravir son corps avec une rapidité et une avidité terrifiantes. La rouge et or n'avait jamais été un sujet d'intérêt pour l'héritier Malfoy, la préfète se faisait plus remarquer pour son caractère et sa tendance à gâcher ses plans de façon générale que pour sa silhouette ou sa disponibilité sexuelle. Désormais avertit de la condition d'Hermione Granger il ne pouvait maîtriser son désir impérieux de la posséder ou du moins de la garder au plus près de lui protégée de toute autre présence masculine avant de la faire sienne. Définitivement.

Comment allait-il pouvoir interagir de façon correcte avec elle désormais ? S'il se haïssait de ressentir tant d'attirance pour la sorcière il ne pouvait lutter contre l'envie de planter ses canines dans la peau délicate de son cou la faisant soupirer inlassablement son nom tandis qu'il la menait dans un torrent de plaisir la faisant -par la transmission de venin- sa compagne. La tentation de s'échapper de sa chambre pour posséder la Gryffondor le consumait de seconde en seconde si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence proéminente de ses canines. Il lui fallut inspirer et expirer plusieurs longues bouffées d'air avant de voir sa dentition revenir à la normale signe que l'état de luxure dans lequel son veela l'avait laissé se dissipait enfin.

Il se releva se débarrassant des draps et des vêtements souillés les faisant disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il se rafraîchît le visage avant d'observer son reflet dans le miroir disposé au-dessus de la vasque. Contrairement au lendemain de la transe qu'il avait vécu après avoir trouvé sa compagne dans le Poudlard Express son visage portait les stigmates de sa nuit, des cernes profonds et violacés soulignant son regard affamé. L'attirance perçue pour la brune la veille se faisait brutalement ressentir sur son organisme qui réclamait plus que jamais le besoin de savoir sa compagne conquise. Il épongea distraitement sa peau à l'aide d'une serviette et ouvrit l'un des placards présents dans la pièce se saisissant d'une fiole contenant un liquide vermeille qu'il engloutit d'une traite basculant sa tête en arrière. Une fois la substance âpre descendue dans sa gorge il entreprit de se délasser sous l'eau chaude de la douche espérant dissiper la fatigue engourdissant ses muscles.

Bien que plus une fois perturbé par des images aussi fugaces qu'obsédantes de sa compagne piégée dans la prison de ses bras gémissant de bonheur sous la pression de son corps contre le sien, le veela quitta la salle d'eau plus détendu qu'à son arrivée. Il fit parvenir quelques restes du petit déjeuner servi le matin même jusque dans sa chambre à l'aide de plusieurs elfes de maison s'attablant devant le numéro du jour de La Gazette du sorcier. C'est lorsqu'il prit connaissance de la date que l'ampleur de sa dernière rencontre avec sa compagne le frappa de plein fouet. Il était resté endormi deux jours assommé par le poids de son désir pour la brune. Il ne put réprimer le sentiment d'impatience quant aux recherches de la Gryffondor au sujet d'une solution les libérant tous deux du calvaire qu'il endurait quotidiennement.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait brisé la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses doigts quelques instants plus tôt que lorsqu'il sentit le liquide fumant se mêler aux traînées écarlates de son sang. Le peu de contrôle qu'il possédait sur ses réactions ne faisait que l'user un peu plus chaque jour lui donnant l'impression de n'être qu'une masse de nerfs et d'os prête à tout pour posséder une femme. Il nettoya la plaie tout en consultant distraitement les titres du journal ne se sentant que vaguement concerné par les dernières mesures du ministère de la magie. Il venait de terminer d'enfiler son uniforme lorsque quelqu'un se signala à la porte de son appartement.

- Bonjour belle endormie ! L'accueilli Blaise avec un sourire qui termina de convaincre le blond que sa journée avait mal commencé. J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, Ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant contre le panneau en bois.

- J'ai finalement émergé, Grommela Draco en se retournant laissant le tableau gardant l'entrée ouvert derrière lui.

- Les elfes m'ont averti que tu les avais contactés, j'ai donc décidé de te rendre visite pour savoir comment tu te sentais, Expliqua-t-il.

- Mal évidemment, j'ai passé deux jours entiers dans l'inconscience la plus totale, l'esprit tourmenté par ses songes aussi chaotiques qu'épuisants, Répondit le veela en s'asseyant sur son lit toujours en désordre. Comment va Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en relevant son visage vers son ami.

- Elle déambule tranquillement dans les couloirs du château assumant pleinement son rôle de Préfète-en-chef, Le rassura l'héritier Zabini. Elle s'est inquiétée à ton sujet, Déclara-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

- Qu'a-t-elle demandé ? L'interrogea vivement le Serpentard son regard brillant d'une lueur d'impatience.

- Il faut dire qu'après ton intervention de l'autre jour elle n'était pas bien rassurée quant à ton état émotionnel et physique. Elle a cherché à savoir si tu étais suivi par quelqu'un ou si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour t'aider, je pense qu'elle culpabilise.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait venir ici ? S'exclama soudain le veela perplexe devant la décision de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère.

- Tu réalises que tu aurais été capable de la marquer à même le sol dans le parc de Poudlard il y a deux jours ? Tu penses réellement que l'amener ici, durant l'une de tes crises était une bonne idée ? La pauvre n'aurait pas résisté longtemps à tes assauts ! Je pense t'avoir évité sa haine éternelle en l'éloignant justement de tes appartements, Répliqua-t-il secoué par l'irrationalité de son meilleur ami.

- Désolée Blaise, mon état me fait dire des choses dont je ne suis pas maître. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être réduit au fait de désirer Hermione Granger comme si elle représentait mon oxygène, Murmura-t-il en traçant une bordure imaginaire le long de l'entaille rougeâtre qu'il s'était infligé quelques minutes plus tôt au creux de sa paume.

- C'est plus ou moins la réalité si on observe les choses, Ironisa Blaise. Mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas tombé sur la plus passive, bien que présente en cours et pour ses missions de préfète je l'ai vu disparaître à plusieurs reprises hier, Annonça-t-il.

- Comment ça, disparaître ? Ni dans la bibliothèque ou ses appartements privés ? S'enquit le veela les sourcils froncés.

- Tu penses bien que je connais les habitudes de Granger depuis les années que nous avons partagées dans cette école et ta récente position vis-à-vis d'elle, Ajouta-t-il percevant l'œillade venimeuse de son interlocuteur. Non il ne s'agit pas de ces endroits-ci, elle semble tout simplement s'évaporer quelques heures puis revient sans jamais laisser de traces sur l'endroit dans lequel elle a pu se rendre.

- L'as-tu vue consulter Dumbledore ces derniers jours ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, mais je n'ai pas pu m'informer sur ses faits et gestes à partir du moment où je t'ai amené ici et toutes les fois où je me suis rendu à ton chevet pour t'administrer potions et divers soins.

- J'essayerai de m'entretenir avec elle pour savoir où elle se rend, j'imagine qu'elle est toujours en quête d'une solution, Réfléchit le blond. Elle ne cesse de dire qu'elle finira bien par en trouver une, qu'il doit bien exister quelque chose et qu'on ne peut rester ainsi à subir les évènements, Déclara-t-il.

- Tu n'es décidément pas tombé sur la compagne la plus facile à convaincre, sa rationalité et sa logique semblent avoir disparu dès l'instant où elle a appris le lien qui vous unissait, Songea le préfet. N'importe laquelle des personnes que je connais un minimum informé sur le sujet saura me dire que fuir son destin est impossible, mais il s'agit d'Hermione Granger ! S'exclama-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Qu'elle cherche une solution n'y changera rien, mes besoins sont trop puissants pour que je la laisse faire. Je ne suis conscient de sa nature depuis seulement près d'un mois et j'éprouve d'immenses difficultés à me maîtriser, je doute tenir jusqu'au terme, Déglutit le veela revivant la scène de la veille dans son esprit. Je ne me reconnais plus Blaise, cette histoire va finir par me rendre fou, Grinça-t-il en déployant ses phalanges exposant à la vue de son ami sa blessure nouvellement créée.

- Au moins cette fois-ci tu n'as pas tenté de réduire en morceaux l'un de tes camarades, Répondit-il sarcastique espérant détendre le jeune homme.

- J'ignore où cette situation va me mener, et si j'en venais à commettre l'irréparable ? S'inquiéta le veela.

- Le ministère de la magie sera toujours de ton côté, ta nature te dispense de certaines de nos lois, Répondit l'étudiant.

- Je préfère me comporter en sorcier, je refuse d'être associé à toutes ces bêtes sans raison et discipline mises à part par notre gouvernement. Et puis tu la connais, elle est à cheval sur les règles, Déclara-t-il faisant référence à la rouge et or qui dirigeait ses faits et gestes.

- Si elle se réfère à celles qui te sont désormais propres elle devrait se sentir obligée de t'aider, Souligna calmement le préfet.

- Ce serait bien trop simple ! S'exclama le Serpentard. Et puis une année à Poudlard n'en est pas vraiment une sans un peu de challenge, Ironisa l'héritier Malfoy.

- Toutes les unions de veelas sont mouvementées, Lança son ami pensif.

- Comment s'était débrouillé ton cousin ? S'enquit soudain le blond.

- Sa transformation a été rapide et brutale, il a dû rester allongé plus d'une semaine puis enfermé la suivante tant ses pulsions le dominaient. Sa compagne a toujours vécu dans notre entourage comme tu le sais et l'air était saturé de son odeur quand le jour de son anniversaire est arrivé. Malgré les potions et les sorts prodigués le rituel a eu lieu dans les jours qui ont suivi sa _libération_. Nous ne les avons pas revus pendant trois jours, seuls les elfes étaient autorisés à pénétrer leur chambre pour leur apporter à manger et à boire, Catelyn portait son enfant quelques semaines plus tard.

- C'est précisément ce genre d'histoires qui me glacent le sang, je n'ai pas envie d'incarner une créature obsédée par sa compagne et son héritier quitte à massacrer tout son entourage.

- Tu ne seras pas nécessairement comme cela, tes différences avec Granger jouent déjà énormément dans votre relation créant des distances qui n'auraient pas forcément eu lieu si tu avais été destiné à une des élèves de notre maison, Expliqua Blaise.

-Surtout quand on pense à ses deux meilleurs amis lui servant de bouclier, Grogna le Serpentard songeant aux deux hommes ayant toujours entouré et protégé la jeune femme durant leurs années d'étude.

- En attendant ces deux personnes ont sans doute participé à la préservation de sa vie durant la guerre, même s'il ne s'agit que de sombres imbéciles nous nous devons de leur épargner quelques douleurs.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agissait de l'inverse, tu as vu Weasley en cours de potion ? S'il avait été à la tête de leur petit trio je doute qu'ils auraient tenu plus de quelques semaines ! Plaisanta le veela.

- En parlant de nos cours, il me semble que ta compagne est occupée à travailler son essai d'enchantements dans la bibliothèque, je t'y accompagne ou je t'équipe d'une muselière ? Ricana le préfet taquinant son meilleur ami au sujet de ses très nouvelles et gênantes canines.

- File avant que je ne décide de te faire subir le même sort que Boot ! Réagit le Serpentard en s'emparant de la première chose à sa portée pour la balancer contre le dos du jeune homme qui s'esclaffait en quittant la pièce trop fier de sa dernière trouvaille.

°O°

Draco Malfoy passa les portes massives de la bibliothèque, lieu sacré de tous les élèves terrifiés de première année et autres obsédés du savoir, avec un plaisir malsain. Savoir que les sorts qu'avait appliqués la tenancière de l'endroit étaient désormais levés lui procurait une sensation de joie qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver concernant le lieu. Mais puisque sa compagne en avait fait son repère favori ses sentiments d'aversion étaient remplacés par un ressentit bien différent lui donnant l'impression d'être le prédateur sur le point d'investir le sanctuaire de sa victime. Il repéra bien vite la Gryffondor attablée entre ses rayonnages habituels, concentrée sur un grimoire d'enchantements. Sa chevelure bouclée cascadait sur ses épaules voilant une partie de son profil laissant apparaître ses lèvres charnues et tentatrices. Le Serpentard dû se faire violence pour s'éloigner de la jeune femme, se saisir d'un livre quelconque et prendre place plusieurs tables plus loin désireux de ne pas être repéré.

Puisque leurs rencontres menaient invariablement à des situations à l'issue desquelles il se retrouvait soit cloué au lit soit sur le point de commettre un meurtre, Draco Malfoy préféra choisir un poste d'observation lui laissant le loisir d'appréhender calmement les évènements. Il déposa avec délicatesse l'ouvrage devant lui prenant garde de sortir plumes et parchemins afin de se fondre dans la masse des étudiants venus travailler leurs divers devoirs sous l'œil attentif et vif de Mme Pince. Griffonnant distraitement quelques paragraphes sans réel sens il laissa son regard courir sur la silhouette légèrement avachie d'Hermione Granger.

La sorcière visiblement absorbée par le livre qu'elle feuilletait ne semblait pas consciente du mouvement tranquille des élèves se déplaçant dans la bibliothèque ou occupés à échanger quelques plaisanteries afin de briser l'atmosphère studieuse du lieu. Ses yeux courraient sur les lignes dévorant le contenu noircissant les pages du livre générant chez elle quelques haussements de sourcils ou crispations du visage à intervalle régulier. A priori perturbée par son essai le préfète-en-chef ne devait pas aborder une question facile du fait de toute l'attention qu'elle portait à sa lecture. Les yeux du veela se posèrent sur la masse chatoyante des cheveux si caractéristiques de la rouge et or curieux de connaître davantage ces individus-là. L'image de la crinière sauvage de sa compagne se balançant sur son dos nu et sa poitrine au rythme de ses assauts tandis qu'il prenait possession de son corps sous elle accapara ses pensées le forçant à agripper brutalement le rebord du bureau qu'il occupait.

Le veela inspira une gorgée d'air frais et se concentra sur le texte présent sur les pages du livre se trouvant sous ses yeux se félicitant d'en avoir saisi un sur les maladies infectieuses du sorcier dignes de lui faire passer l'envie de capturer la sorcière entre ses bras. Une fois les images visqueuses et purulentes imprimées dans son cerveau le Serpentard se permit de couvrir à nouveau sa compagne du regard. Cette dernière était désormais occupée à se mordre les lèvres toujours captivée par sa lecture n'aidant pas à faire diminuer l'afflux de sang qui commençait à se faire douloureux dans son entrejambe. Mais c'est quand il remarqua la rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme qu'il saisit la supercherie. La sage et disciplinée Hermione Granger n'était définitivement pas en train de faire ses devoirs. Il reconnut l'astuce qu'il avait autrefois utilisée lors de ses premières années passées au sein du château et distingua rapidement le livre habillement dissimulé derrière la couverture épaisse du grimoire d'enchantements.

Si la jeune femme n'était pas en train d'étudier ses cours des jours passés elle ne pouvait être occupée qu'à une seule chose. Se renseigner sur les veelas. Il n'envisageait pas d'autre type d'occupations susceptibles de provoquer une gêne aussi prononcée de la préfète. Il tenta de déchiffrer les inscriptions pouvant se trouver sur les parties exposées du livre mais n'obtint qu'une vue plutôt appréciable sur la poitrine couverte de sa compagne laissant deviner la rondeur et la douceur de la peau cachée derrière le tissu. Son regard remonta vers le cou exposé de la Gryffondor sur lequel il pouvait repérer trois grains de beauté propres à la jeune femme sur lesquels il rêvait de pouvoir glisser à nouveau ses doigts et ses lèvres ne pouvant repousser l'envie pressante de la marquer. Il l'observa ramener une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille posant avec douceur l'une de ses paumes contre sa nuque comme avertie de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Il allait se décider à venir à sa rencontre lorsque le regard de la rouge et or se connecta au sien reflétant une lueur de gêne et d'anticipation. Il pouvait voir la respiration de la sorcière se faire un peu plus rapide que lors de sa séance de lecture et ses muscles se tendre imperceptiblement décuplant la sensation qu'il avait de n'être qu'un prédateur venu traquer sa proie. Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête avant de ranger l'ouvrage qu'elle consultait quelques minutes plus tôt visiblement prête à s'entretenir avec lui. Il attendit que la préfète-en-chef ne se décide à quitter la bibliothèque pour remettre à son tour les affaires qu'il avait saisies à leur place et suivre son parcours. Il n'eut pas besoin de connaître le chemin qu'avait pris la jeune femme guidé par son parfum à travers les couloirs de Poudlard dénichant rapidement la salle dans laquelle elle l'attendait.

°O°

Se remettre des émotions que lui avait procurées sa rencontre avec le Serpentard dans le parc quelques jours plus tôt avait été bien plus simple que de supporter les heures interminables qu'avait duré la disparition du veela. Si elle s'était sentie terrifiée et vulnérable face aux réactions incontrôlables du jeune homme ainsi que les conséquences qu'allaient avoir sa révélation aux yeux du sorcier, Hermione avait eu du mal à endurer les sensations et les songes que lui avait transmis l'étudiant durant sa convalescence. Après deux nuits sans pouvoir sombrer dans l'inconscience sans y être accompagnée par la présence suffocante et -malgré toutes ses réticences- excitante du jeune homme elle ne parvenait plus à regarder un homme sans rougir ou rester indifférente face aux conversations de ses amies.

Ses deux derniers réveils s'étaient soldés par une masse d'images dont elles se serait aisément passée ainsi qu'un état de sensibilité extrême, chaque friction d'une quelconque importance, d'un objet ou d'une personne, lui procurant frissons et bouffées de chaleur multiples. Les douches froides à répétition n'y faisant rien. Elle avait dû s'assurer à plusieurs reprises de l'absence de traces d'aucune sorte sur son épiderme de la part du veela tant les sensations qu'il semblait lui communiquer lui paraissaient puissantes. Elle avait à de nombreuses occasions voulu se séparer du bracelet d'argent désormais connu pour décupler les liens qui l'unissaient au Serpentard, le souvenir du parc l'en dissuadant dans la seconde suivante.

Fermement décidée à masquer la honte que lui avait générée sa rencontre avec l'héritier Malfoy, Hermione avait tu leur échange à ses amis reprenant son existence normale. Elle avait surpris Blaise Zabini roder dans son entourage s'assurant sans doute de sa sécurité et de son bien-être après qu'elle l'ait interrogé sur l'état de santé de son meilleur ami. Tranquillement installée dans son coin favori de la bibliothèque la préfète-en-chef s'empara du journal de Narcissa Malfoy et le glissa entre les pages de son grimoire d'enchantement caressant distraitement le bijou d'argent à son bras.

_24 Novembre 1970, _

_Aujourd'hui Lucius Malfoy est revenu vivre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Son retour ne s'est pas fait dans notre quotidien sans les rumeurs et farces désormais propres à notre mode de vie. Certains supposent une maladie, d'autres du temps pour reprendre les affaires familiales ou encore la mise en place d'un mariage arrangé. Tous cependant, s'interrogent sur les raisons de la mise en place d'un appartement privé à sa disposition. De mémoire de nombreux professeurs, jamais un tel traitement de faveur n'avait jamais été mis en place pour un élève. _

_Je n'ai été avertie de son arrivée récente dans le château que lorsque j'ai fait sa rencontre dans l'un des couloirs dans lequel et m'étais engagée. Perturbée depuis le jour de notre dernière entrevue dans son manoir j'avais du mal à maintenir ma concentration lors des cours délivrés par nos professeurs et encore plus de difficultés à garder la façade froide et indifférente que m'encourageait à porter ma mère face à mon entourage. Je savais que mes amies s'interrogeaient sur mes récentes absences me questionnant sans répit sur l'identité du sorcier auquel j'allais être engagée persuadées par la raison d'une union prochaine. Réprimer les frissons d'anticipation quant à la nature du veela me paraissait plus compliqué d'heure en heure. _

_Si l'idée d'être un jour l'un des protagonistes d'un mariage arrangé n'a jamais été un sujet de doute, être confrontée à un veela et ses instincts était, elle, paralysante. D'après les informations auxquelles j'avais pu avoir accès par le biais de la famille Malfoy, les réactions de ces créatures étaient généralement radicales et sans appel visualisant leurs compagnes comme le seul et unique être d'importance dans leur quotidien. Je savais que la vie d'une sorcière de noble famille mariée n'était pas des plus libres mais l'avenir que semblait me promettre Lucius Malfoy s'avérait n'être centré qu'autour de sa personne. _

_J'étais sur le point de rejoindre ma salle commune lorsqu'un vertige étrange me prit m'obligeant à prendre appui sur les parois en pierre humide des cachots pour éviter la chute. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remettre de la sensation de fatigue soudaine et reprendre mes esprits laissant mes pas me guider dans les dédales du château. C'est en dépassant distraitement le passage dissimulé de l'antre des élèves de Serpentard que l'impression d'être transportée en dehors de mon corps se fît sentir. Le sentiment d'être contrôlée par une force qui m'était bien supérieure se matérialisa lorsque je débouchais devant la porte d'un tableau qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu. _

_Il ne fallut pas moins de quelques secondes avant que le panneau ne coulisse dévoilant la silhouette élégante de Lucius Malfoy. Le veela se saisit doucement de l'une de mes mains, nouant nos avant-bras avec tendresse m'encourageant à pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être son appartement. Le lieu qui m'accueillit ressemblait en tous points aux dortoirs auxquels j'avais été habituée des années durant à la différence que son contenu ne s'adressait qu'à un seul résidant. Un bureau, un lit et un fauteuil peuplaient la pièce ne me laissant pas beaucoup de points d'accroche sur lesquels reposer mon regard. Probablement dérangé du manque d'attention accordé à sa personne par ma gêne l'étudiant me souleva soudainement dans ses bras me ramenant avec possessivité sur la surface molletonnée de son lit. Toujours incapable d'émettre le moindre geste de protestation tétanisée par la situation et ma peur je laissais le veela m'installer confortablement contre son torse, mes jambes entremêlées aux siennes tandis qu'il prenait appui avec son dos sur la tête de lit. _

_Mon dos pressé contre la masse chaude et solide de l'étudiant, l'une de ses mains dégageant mes cheveux de mes épaules je constatais avec terreur que j'étais dans une situation pour le moins inextricable. Malgré le sentiment d'apaisement que semblait vouloir me transmettre mes cellules nerveuses je sentais mes muscles se raidir et ma respiration se faire de plus en plus tendue tant les évènements venaient de prendre une tournure inattendue. _

_- Calme-toi, je ne te ferai rien de mal, Me susurra la voix du Serpentard à l'oreille provoquant une myriade de frissons le long de mon échine le forçant à réajuster mes hanches entre ses cuisses son odeur envahissant mes poumons. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en glissant quelques-uns de ses doigts contre ma tempe brossant machinalement une partie de ma chevelure. _

_- Je, je vais bien, Parvins-je à déglutir après de longues secondes mon cœur battant à en faire exploser ma poitrine. Est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ici ? Comme dans le parc de ton manoir ? Questionnais-je en sentant son deuxième bras venir entourer ma taille. _

_- Oui, Répondit-il respirant avec avidité l'odeur de ma peau. L'éloignement a créé un manque me poussant à réclamer ta présence pour ne pas avoir à t'arracher à ton dortoir cette nuit. Je te prie de m'excuser pour cela, mes nouvelles capacités sont encore difficiles à manier. Je me félicite tout de même de ne pas avoir eu à te ravir de tes cours de la journée, Plaisanta-t-il me laissant pour la première fois entendre son rire, les vibrations de sa voix résonnant contre mes omoplates. _

_- Les autres élèves parlent, M'entendis-je dire. Ils s'interrogent sur tes absences, et les miennes, Ajoutais-je. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient établi la relation entre nos sorties hors de Poudlard. _

_- Ils le sauront bientôt. Mes parents comptent annoncer officiellement la réunion de nos maisons dans les prochains jours, Déclara-t-il calmement me coupant la respiration par la même. _

_- Déjà, Lançais-je les mots s'échappant de mes lèvres avant même que je ne pense à les retenir. _

_- C'est déjà bien trop tardif à mon goût, je refuse de laisser la moindre occasion à d'autres familles de t'approcher et puis je refuse de retarder notre union davantage. _

_- Je suis encore jeune, je ne pense pas que d'autres sorciers s'intéressent à mon cas. Belatrix est plus à même de tenir ce rôle pour le moment, Répondis-je ignorant délibérément les dernières paroles du veela sentant l'étourdissement étouffant mon cerveau se faire plus intense. Je pouvais sentir l'air se saturer d'électricité tandis que l'ensemble de mes muscles se tendaient d'appréhension face au comportement de Lucius. J'avais certes côtoyé formellement le jeune homme durant mes années d'études mais la créature me piégeant dans ses bras était une tout autre chose, possédant cette aura dangereuse et charismatique capable de tout. _

_- Qu'ils s'y intéressent ou pas, tu me reviens et je me dois de te faire mienne sans tarder, Rétorqua-t-il avec possessivité m'arrachant de nouveaux tremblements. Je réalisais que j'étais piégée par l'homme qui était en total droit de me marquer à sa guise, isolée de toute personne ou créature pouvant m'éloigner de sa présence. L'avenir que j'avais commencé à envisager prenait une toute nouvelle saveur. Teintées de peur et d'inconnu mes pensées me ramenaient avec force et brutalité à la réelle nature du sorcier._

_- Quand ? Demandais-je d'une voix faible sentant les larmes salées poindre aux coins de mes paupières et ma gorge se serrer. Savoir mes défenses en train de s'écrouler n'était rien comparé à la honte que je ressentais de faillir à la réputation froide et digne des Black, échouant à appliquer toutes les consignes enseignées par mère. _

_- J'espère pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la célébration de nos fiançailles, Répondit-il recueillant avec douceur à l'aide de ses doigts le liquide clair s'écoulant de mes yeux. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, il ne t'arrivera rien, Chuchota-t-il en caressant mes pommettes. Tu ne dois pas me craindre, Répéta-t-il remplaçant ses mains qui couvraient mes joues par ses lèvres. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de le réaliser, que je me retrouvais déjà face à face avec le veela mes genoux repliés contre son torse ses bras enserrant ma taille. _

_- Tout va si vite, nous nous connaissons à peine, Emis-je après quelques instants de silence remarquant avec colère ma voix trahir mon émotion. _

_- Nous apprendrons, Affirma-t-il réduisant soudainement la distance entre nous sa bouche rencontrant la mienne tandis que ses mains nouaient mes jambes autour de ses hanches avec une rapidité déconcertante. Je me retrouvais aussi proche d'un homme que je ne l'avais jamais été stupéfiée par le torrent de sensations qui s'emparaient de moi, le regard perdu sur les paupières closes et froncées du veela. Je tentais de me dégager de sa prise tout en essayant de repousser les assauts de sa langue contre la mienne sentant ses ongles plonger dans la chair de mon dos et une tension inconnue m'envahir. Ma respiration se fit plus ravagée tandis que mes sens s'abandonnaient aux attentions du sorcier mes réactions se faisant plus douces et désespérées à son égard. J'accueillis avec bonheur la chaleur prenant possession de mes muscles réchauffant mon abdomen et les délicieuses frictions de mes membres contre les siens. Je reculais lorsqu'une douleur subite se manifesta sur mes lèvres, une goutte de sang roulant doucement contre mon menton. Je manquais de crier lorsque j'aperçus les canines acérées du veela dépasser de sa bouche, ses prunelles d'acier voilées par le désir me fixant avec luxure. _

_- Je ferais mieux de te raccompagner, Déclara-t-il ne me quittant pas du regard sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses longues inspirations. Nous ferions mieux d'en garder un peu pour le jour où je pourrais officiellement t'afficher aux yeux des autres sorciers comme mienne, Ajouta-t-il la voix légèrement plus grave qu'à l'habitude déclenchant chez moi une cascade de frissons, les images de notre échange se redessinant dans mon esprit. _

_Sur le chemin du retour je forçais le veela à me laisser regagner mon dortoir seule afin de ne pas redevenir la source des discussions de mes camarades préférant les laisser penser que je m'étais assoupie dans la bibliothèque. Il ne me quitta pas avant d'avoir obtenu une dernière étreinte me laissant deviner son désir pour moi lorsque je sentis son corps contre le mien trahissant les besoins pressants qu'il semblait rencontrer. Je me forçais à maintenir un visage impassible en pénétrant dans la salle commune malgré la tempête qui faisait rage dans mon esprit. _

_Je peux sentir que mon quotidien est sur le point de basculer. Définitivement. _

Hermione sentit la gêne empourprer son visage à la lecture des pensées et du passé intime de la sorcière qui lui avait confié le journal. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de s'identifier à la jeune femme qui avait écrit ces lignes apeurée à l'idée d'être promise à une créature ne maîtrisant ni ses paroles, ni ses pulsions. La préfète nota toutefois la chance qu'elle avait d'être épaulée par ses amis et équipée d'un objet pouvant repousser le veela évitant le plus possible les tentatives involontaires d'union comme celle qui venait de lire.

Sentant un nouveau frisson lui parcourir l'échine, la rouge et or cru d'abord réagir aux mots rédigés par Narcissa Malfoy mais compris la raison de son trouble lorsqu'elle perçu la présence de son fils dont les yeux d'argent ne la quittaient pas. Installé quelques tables plus loin Draco Malfoy posait sur elle un regard brûlant. Tout en rangeant le journal, Hermione se demanda depuis combien de temps le Serpentard était entré dans la bibliothèque et l'observait à loisir la laissant de nouveau exposée à son bon vouloir. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur le jeune homme fermement décidée à s'entretenir avec lui pour l'informer sur ses récentes découvertes. L'anticipation de son futur échange avec l'héritier Malfoy galvanisa ses sens l'obligeant à clore les paupières quelques secondes afin que le veela ne perçoive pas son trouble.

Elle savait que le Serpentard suivait chacun de ses gestes avec attention lorsqu'elle se leva et balança la lanière de son sac sur son épaule quittant les lieux à un rythme soutenu. Percevant avec bonheur l'air frais désormais présent dans les couloirs avec l'arrivée du mois d'Octobre Hermione prit la direction de la salle de classe dans laquelle elle avait rencontré le jeune homme quelques jours plus tôt, elle prit place sur l'une des chaises présentes, sachant qu'il arriverait dans les secondes suivantes. La jeune femme terminait d'expirer une dernière bouffée d'oxygène lorsque le veela passa le pas de la porte, refermant le panneau de bois derrière lui. Elle reconnut immédiatement les signes de fatigue qu'elle expérimentait depuis quelques jours sur le visage de l'héritier Malfoy devinant les heures éreintantes et interminables qu'il avait dût endurer.

- Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit-elle une fois qu'il fut installé sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

- C'est amusant, je suis plus souvent habitué à te poser cette même question, Répondit-il d'une voix chaude. Je vais mieux, Ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de silence, Les potions stockées dans mon appartement m'aident à reprendre quelques forces, Expliqua-t-il.

- Blaise Zabini m'a expliqué que tu as passé deux jours dans un état de transe, comme une seconde transformation, Déclara-t-elle fixant le jeune homme de son regard chocolat.

- Oui, mon corps a visiblement mal réagit vis-à-vis de notre dernier échange mais je suppose que tu as dû vivre en partie cette expérience avec moi, Supposa-t-il.

- Oui, Admit-elle un peu plus doucement. Ce mode de vie est vraiment particulier, Réfléchit-elle songeant à la condition de l'étudiant.

- J'ai appris que tu disparaissais du château ces deux derniers jours, L'interrompit-il ses yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Je me suis entretenue plusieurs fois avec Gordon Powell en effet, Dévoila-t-elle anticipant la réaction du veela, elle ignorait quelles pouvaient désormais être les conséquences de ses paroles tant les actions du Serpentard pouvaient être démesurées.

- T'est-il arrivé quelque chose ? T'ai-je fait du mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt amorçant le geste de la toucher afin de s'assurer de son état de santé rapidement repoussé par le bijou d'argent trônant à son poignet.

- Je vais très bien, Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, Je voulais simplement approfondir mes connaissances sur ce que j'avais pu lire dans les livres que toi et tes parents m'avez fournis. Je pense avoir trouvé une piste pouvant nous soulager tous les deux de la situation que nous vivons, Continua-t-elle.

- C'est impossible, Souffla-t-il presque immédiatement ses yeux se voilant d'une émotion qu'elle avait du mal à situer entre la colère et la délivrance.

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Déglutit-elle face à l'intensité du regard du jeune homme posé sur elle.

°O°

La jeune femme patientait calmement, installée dans la salle de classe désertée un grimoire posé sur ses genoux, elle attendait avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée du médicomage. Ignorant si ce dernier serait porteur d'espoir et de bonnes nouvelles ou bien de dénégation la plus totale Hermione Granger tentait de combler le torrent de questions se bousculant dans son esprit en s'abreuvant de nouvelles connaissances. Des pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs éveillant son attention lui faisant relever le nez des pages dans lesquelles elle s'était absorbée faisant grimper son rythme cardiaque par la même occasion. Quelques délicats coups furent frappés contre la porte la laissant supposer que son invité était arrivé, elle se leva prestement accueillant avec politesse le médicomage Gordon Powell.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, La salua-t-il poliment inclinant légèrement son visage.

- Je vous remercie de bien avoir voulu libérer de votre temps pour moi, Le remercia-t-elle l'invitant à pénétrer dans la pièce désignant un fauteuil du regard.

- Vous êtes la compagne du garçon que je traite depuis sa naissance, une brillante élève et une héroïne de guerre, je ne pouvais décliner votre offre, Sourit-il en prenant place sur le siège à sa disposition observant l'étudiante verser un thé dans deux tasses cherchant à masquer son embarras.

- Je ne suis pour le moment qu'une élève en septième année, je n'ai pas de quoi me vanter de quoi que ce soit, Répondit-elle sobrement.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous intéressiez au venin des veelas, Rappela le sorcier en se saisissant de la tasse faisant couler le liquide fumant entre ses lèvres.

- Si j'ai bien assimilé les informations contenues dans les ouvrages à ma disposition, il s'agit d'un élément essentiel dans la préservation de la vie de ses créatures et le moyen de s'assurer d'être bien uni à leur compagne, Commença-t-elle. Toutefois malgré les effets annexes du venin qui sont le partage d'éléments préservant la santé de la compagne ou son lien avec son veela, la partie assurant sa vie est la plus importante. J'aimerais savoir s'il existe un moyen de l'isoler ? Expliqua-t-elle concentrée sur les expressions pouvant traverser le visage de l'homme installé en face d'elle.

- Qu'entendez-vous par isoler ? Ne préserver que les éléments organiques maintenant l'existence du veela au-delà de son dix-huitième anniversaire ?

- C'est exactement cela, Confirma-t-elle tentant d'ignorer l'accélération soudaine de ses pulsions cardiaques.

- Personne ne le sait, Déclara le médicomage presque immédiatement.

- Comment ? Aucun sorcier n'a jamais étudié le sujet ? Questionna-t-elle masquant difficilement sa déception.

- Disons que les individus ayant un jour voulu ou non se poser sur la question n'en ont jamais eu la réelle occasion, Lança-t-il, Comme vous le savez déjà les veela sont des êtres particulièrement impulsifs, ils ne leur ont jamais laissé le temps, Dit-il d'une voix posée.

- Ont-ils subi leur colère ? Interrogea Hermione la crainte de voir le médicomage blessé par sa faute la saisissant.

- Certains d'entre eux oui, mais cette impossibilité a surtout été causée par la rapidité des unions entre veelas et compagnes. Etant particulièrement possessifs et guidés par leurs instincts étudier cette particularité de leur nature s'avère être proche de l'utopie. Vous avez pu lire et expérimenter à quel point ces individus sont rares et changent de comportement à proximité de leur compagne, un simple contact physique –le plus innocent du monde- peut conduite à une union. Sans oublier leur capacité à manipuler leur entourage à l'aide de leurs phéromones, Souligna-t-il rappelant à l'étudiante les souvenirs couchés sur papier de Narcissa Malfoy.

- J'ai pourtant réussi à éviter le rituel, Souffla-t-elle ignorant avec peine les images affluant dans son esprit.

- Vous êtes en possession d'outils que plusieurs jeunes femmes n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de côtoyer, Précisa-t-il désignant le bracelet d'un geste de la main. De même votre obstination semble vous préserver les assauts de votre veela, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'accéder à votre demande.

- Allez-vous procéder à cette expérience ? Demanda-t-elle son cœur se gonflant d'espoir.

- J'espère autant que vous pouvoir repousser les connaissances que je possède sue le sujet, cependant sachez que les choses ne se feront pas sans risques, Tempéra-t-il les traits de son visage se faisant plus graves. S'il va nous falloir étudier avec prudence et attention ce qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais encore pu posséder, il va surtout nous falloir acquérir le venin.

- Les veelas n'en fabriquent-ils pas quotidiennement ? S'enquit-elle.

- Ils n'en fabriquent qu'à destination de leur compagne lors de situations bien précises. Pour en récupérer ne serait-ce que quelques millilitres vous allez devoir tromper les sens de votre veela lui faisant croire que le rituel d'union est en marche, Annonça-t-il déchiffrant avec attention les émotions se dessinant sur les traits de la jeune femme. Vous vous exposerez donc au risque important d'être marquée, Assena-t-il.

- N'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen ? Demanda-t-elle la voix se chargeant d'angoisse.

- Il s'agit du seul cas de figure dans lequel le veela est à même de délivrer son venin, une fois le rituel accomplit il n'en fabrique plus étant définitivement lié à sa compagne. Sachez que cette substance agit comme une drogue sur les deux individus encourageant de ce fait les interactions physiques décrites dans de nombreux ouvrages. Une fois le venin assimilé par la compagne il ne peut y avoir de retour en arrière, L'avertit-il laissant la Gryffondor dans un état proche du désespoir.

- Nos tentatives pour trouver une solution peuvent donc me conduire à la situation inverse, Enonça-t-elle plus pour elle que pour l'enrichissement de leur conversation.

- C'est exactement cela, vous comprenez désormais pourquoi jamais un sorcier n'est parvenu à découvrir un moyen de détourner une union entre ces créatures et leurs compagnes ou compagnons.

- Merci pour votre temps Monsieur Powell, je vais m'efforcer de réfléchir aux informations que vous m'avez fournies, Dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence pesantes réprimant l'envie féroce qu'elle avait d'hurler.

- Prenez votre temps Miss Granger, les techniques dont nous avons discuté méritent d'être envisagées avec prudence, je comprendrais que vous préfériez de pas aller plus loin, Déclara-t-il avec douceur posant un regard bienveillant sur l'étudiante. J'attends votre réponse par Hiboux, Ajouta-t-il avant de quitter les lieux.

Hermione observa la porte en bois se refermer derrière le médicomage et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait quelques secondes plus tôt s'abandonnant à sa déception. Elle laissa les larmes d'impuissance inonder ses joues et tremper le col de sa chemise avant de prendre une nouvelle résolution. Si elle devait de toute façon un jour être destinée à s'unir au veela pour préserver la vie du Serpentard, autant prendre les devants et explorer toutes les options qui s'offraient à elle.

°O°

- Tu veux dire que je vais devoir tenter de te marquer pour que tu puisses récupérer mon venin comme on le ferait avec un vulgaire animal ? Je suis encore un être humain par Salazar ! Tempêta le Serpentard après avoir écouté le récit de la rouge et or.

- Je ne suis pas plus enchantée que toi par cette perspective Malfoy, je cherche juste un moyen de nous sortir de la situation invivable dans laquelle nous sommes, Rétorqua-t-elle irritée.

- Non tu cherches uniquement la solution qui te permettra de pouvoir continuer à vivre ta vie normalement quitte à ne pas te soucier des conséquences de tes actes, Grinça-t-il serrant ses poings sous la colère.

- J'essaye de te permettre de voir ton prochain anniversaire, Cracha-t-elle. Tu ferais mieux de me remercier de ne pas simplement t'ignorer en te laissant mourir à petit feu, Ajouta-t-elle acide.

- Cette condition nous concerne tous les deux Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il. Quand bien même je ne survivais pas tu ne pourrais mener le reste de ton existence comme tu l'imagines, Précisa-t-il. Tu ressens depuis plusieurs semaines déjà les effets de notre lien, trouver un palliatif n'y changera rien.

- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tenter quelque chose, ça ne peut que nous profiter à tous les deux, nous libérer de toute cette pression, Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu réalises que je pourrais te marquer en moins d'une seconde si tu te débarrassais de ce foutu bracelet, exciter mes sens pour une simple expérience ne mènera à rien de bon, Répliqua-t-il.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu cherches n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle agacée.

- Donc c'est comme cela que tu me perçois, une créature sans cœur et conscience, tu penses que je pourrais gérer ton ressentiment avec indifférence le reste de ma vie sans sourciller ? Je ne t'aime pas Hermione mais je ne te souhaite pas pour autant de vivre une union brutale. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, Termina-t-il posant deux doigts contre son front sous l'exaspération.

- Au contraire l'expérience tirée des semaines passées me prouve que tu es bel et bien guidé par tes instincts, en menant ces tests avec le professeur Powell je serais peut-être à même de réduire cela.

- Et tu penses que te mettre dans une situation aussi périlleuse va te permettre d'arranger cela ? Lança-t-il en se relevant.

- Je saurais prendre mes précautions, Affirma-t-elle quittant à son tour son siège reculant face à la progression du Serpentard dans sa direction.

- Un veela ne délivre son venin que lorsqu'il a atteint un point important d'excitation lors du rituel, Expliqua-t-il observant la jeune femme s'approcher de plus en plus rapidement du mur présent au fond de la salle. Il ne le transmet qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'il sait que sa compagne est à sa merci, Conta-t-il alors que les fesses de la Gryffondor butaient contre la paroi froide et râpeuse.

- Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aller jusque-là, Murmura-t-elle fascinée par le magnétisme de la voix de l'étudiant soupçonnant ce dernier de libérer ses phéromones sous la colère.

- Pour mener à bien tes petites expérimentations tu devras entrer en contact physique avec moi, Expliqua-t-il en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la préfète la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Nous serons seuls, isolés de toute autre présence humaine, Continua-t-il posant son front contre le mur au-dessus du visage de l'étudiante percevant son souffle à quelques centimètres de son torse. Tu ne seras plus vraiment toi-même, je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'utiliser mes phéromones, Ajouta-t-il en fermant ses paupières sous l'afflux d'images inondant son esprit. Et tu seras très probablement nue, offerte, Termina-t-il refermant ses phalanges sentant ses ongles griffer la chair de ses paumes effleurant la cicatrice encore fraîche. Il percevait le trouble de la brune dont la respiration s'était accélérée brusquement juste en dessous de lui et se félicitait de lui avoir restitué son bracelet l'empêchant de commettre des actes qu'il aurait regrettés. Il entendit la jeune femme glisser son corps contre le mur afin de se libérer de la cage qu'il formait à l'aide de son corps et s'éloigner quelques mètres plus loin son souffle toujours coincé dans sa gorge.

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas, Emit doucement Hermione brisant le silence tendu régnant dans la pièce.

- Tu ne te doutes pas une seule seconde de quoi je peux être capable, ni toi d'ailleurs, Répondit le veela en se retournant fixant la jeune femme de ses iris acier.

- Si notre rencontre d'il y a deux jours m'a plongé dans une nouvelle transe je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'une union avortée pourra faire à ma santé mentale. Je pourrai devenir fou, Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même songeant au discours incohérent de la rouge et or.

- Peut-être faudra-t-il y aller petit à petit. Pour t'habituer, Ajouta-t-elle soutenant le regard encore enflammé du veela.

- Ce ne sera que mettre de l'huile sur le feu, Déclara-t-il en retour. Il savait qu'une fois à même d'en obtenir plus de la part de la Gryffondor le veela allait en demander de plus en plus jusqu'à gagner son dû.

- Je me suis bien endormie plusieurs fois dans tes bras sans que tu ne tentes quoi que ce soit, Le défia-t-elle.

- Tu t'étais évanouie la première fois et j'étais épuisé la seconde, tu as eu de la chance voilà-tout. Tu ne pourras pas me blâmer pour mes actes Hermione, Lança-t-il. Je refuse de prendre la responsabilité de tes décisions, Clama l'héritier Malfoy à l'adresse de la préfète.

- Je suis une grande fille Malfoy, je sais à quoi je m'expose. J'y ai réfléchi, je ne prends jamais de décisions à la légère, Affirma-t-elle maintenant ses yeux fixés sur le vert et argent.

°O°

Ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle isolation du Serpentard. L'étudiant étant habitué à se faire remarquer que ce soit par la gent féminine ou bien par ses professeurs pour sa tendance à écraser ses pairs s'était bien trop souvent retrouvé en convalescence au cours de ces dernières semaines pour qu'il s'agisse d'un comportement normal. Comme la plupart de ses camarades il s'était tenu informé des bruits de couloirs se voulant les plus authentiques et plausibles possibles sur les raisons de la mise en quarantaine de l'héritier Malfoy. Une maladie contagieuse d'une part, l'obligation de devoir reprendre le business familial après que son nom ait été entaché par la guerre selon d'autres élèves ou encore la rumeur qu'il cherchait à se préserver pour la saison de Quidditch sur le point de commencer.

Le Serdaigle ne pouvait cependant ignorer les pensées qui peuplaient son esprit désignant le jeune homme comme bien au-delà des bavardages qu'il entendait. Les professeurs de l'école ne semblaient pour leur part ne pas se mêler à ces histoires agissant selon leurs habitudes en gardant le silence le plus total et le plus frustrant selon lui. Usé par les songes incessants qui peuplaient ses nuits, il pouvait percevoir ses performances scolaires décliner de jour en jour, et sa concentration se faire de plus en plus précaire se focalisant principalement sur ses camarades de Serpentard. Il devait recouvrer les souvenirs qu'on lui avait arrachés afin d'enfin retrouver force et sérénité.

Il s'apprêtait à feuilleter à nouveau les pages du grimoire posé contre son bureau lorsqu'il entendit son homologue pénétrer dans leurs appartements et le tableau gardant l'entrée se refermer derrière elle. Il se releva passant une main sur son visage afin de masquer ses signes de fatigue et quitta sa chambre. Il laissa ses yeux s'ajuster à l'éclairage de la pièce étant désormais habitué à l'obscurité dans laquelle il aimait se plonger. Il remarqua le sac de cours de la jeune femme posé sur la table en bois qu'ils partageaient dans le salon notant cependant son absence. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant de voir la Gryffondor sortir de leur salle de bain rangeant quelques affaires dans un pochon en tissu qu'elle déposa rapidement dans sa besace en le dépassant.

- Bonsoir Terry, Lança-t-elle en se retournant vers lui un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres.

- Où étais-tu ? Furent les mots qui s'évadèrent aussitôt de la bouche du brun.

- Ce devoir d'enchantements est une véritable plaie, Déclara-t-elle. J'ai bien passé plus de la moitié de ma journée à tenter de rédiger ne serais-ce que quelques lignes, notre septième année à bel et bien commencé, Lança-t-elle plantant son regard dans celui du Serdaigle.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé aussi compliqué à ma première lecture, Murmura-t-il. Peut-être pourrons-nous entamer sa première partie ensemble ? Proposa-t-il.

- J'en serai ravie, un avis extérieur ne me ferait aucun mal, Répondit-elle doucement.

- Ce soir ? Demanda l'étudiant.

- Je ne peux pas, je vais passer la nuit dans la tour Gryffondor, Expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire désolé. Ginny insiste depuis le début de l'année scolaire pour que je vienne les rejoindre, Annonça-t-elle en déposant doucement la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

- Oh, et bien une prochaine fois, Offrit-il. Peut-être demain ?

- Je tâcherai de te tenir averti, tu connais la réputation des Weasley, je risque de ne pas quitter les lieux avant la tombée du jour, S'exclama Hermione déposant une main amicale sur l'avant-bras de l'étudiant.

- Très bien, j'attendrai de tes nouvelles, Capitula-t-il en observant sa camarade déserter à nouveau leur espace commun laissant ses yeux courir sur sa petite silhouette. Il se laissa reposer sur l'un des sofas fermant les yeux lorsque sa tête bascula contre le dossier.

Si le comportement du Prince des Serpentard résidait au sommet de ceux les plus suspects du château il ne pouvait de jour en jour que constater les brusques changements d'attitude d'Hermione Granger. Tantôt épuisée, maussade ou bien euphorique quand elle n'était pas tout bonnement absente la jeune femme semblait épouser les disparitions et coups d'éclat du vert et argent leur conduite se répondant à la perfection. Il laissa un soupir d'exaspération franchir ses lèvres se morigénant pour les suppositions infâmes qu'il s'autorisait à commettre sur la rouge et or. Il n'était pas envisageable que la préfète-en-chef soit en quoi que ce soit responsable de son état, cependant les sensations qu'il éprouvait à son égard ne pouvaient être dues au hasard. De même l'ombre de la lettre qu'elle lui avait transmise à sa convalescence ne faisait qu'hanter ses pensées. Peut-être l'héroïne de guerre s'en voulait-elle de ne pas l'avoir accompagné durant sa garde, le laissant à la merci des élèves les moins scrupuleux songea-t-il refusant d'admettre ce que lui soufflait son inconscient.

°O°

La préfète-en-chef réajusta les pans de sa cape autour ses épaules tout en accélérant la cadence de ses pas. Elle ne devait pas laisser son esprit s'aventurer sur le terrain de ses craintes privant à coup sûr ses membres de leur mobilité. Elle se concentra sur le son régulier ses chaussures claquant contre les pierres cabossées de l'école de magie savourant le vent léger provoqué par sa marche s'infiltrant dans ses cheveux. Elle jeta un regard furtif au détour d'un couloir s'assurant de ne pas être suivie par des élèves de sa connaissance ou bien appartenant à sa propre maison et poursuivit son chemin maintenant son rythme. Ses pulsations cardiaques semblaient s'élever à mesure qu'elle progressait encourageant les sensations qu'elle tentait de réprimer à s'imprégner dans sa chair. Elle clôt ses paupières l'espace d'une seconde laissant ses souvenirs refaire surface.

_- Tu es obligée de faire cela ? S'étrangla la rousse en reposant brusquement la pièce du jeu d'échec qu'elle manipulait quelques secondes plus tôt entre ses doigts. _

_- Du calme Ginny, je n'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour nous isoler des autres pour que tu alertes nos camarades de ce que je viens de te confier, Grinça la préfète observant sa meilleure amie se rapprocher d'elle sur le sofa de la salle commune de Gryffondor. _

_- Tous les élèves sont en train de dîner Hermione, je doute qu'âme qui vive circule encore ici, Répondit-elle calmement jetant toutefois un regard alentour. Je n'en reviens pas d'une idée pareille ait pu te traverser l'esprit après tous les efforts que tu as mis en œuvre pour lui échapper ne serait-ce qu'une demi-journée. _

_- Je n'ai pas le choix. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'il faut que je tente quelque chose plutôt que de me repaître de textes sur les veela en attendant patiemment mon sort, Ajouta-t-elle sous l'œillade interloquée de la jeune femme. Bien qu'intéressants et enrichissants dans mes relations avec Malfoy ils ne me sont d'aucune utilité si je n'en fais pas quelque chose, Se justifia-t-elle. _

_- Mais c'est un trop grand risque ! Tu n'en es qu'à un mois à peine de recherches, il doit bien y avoir d'autres moyens, Répliqua-t-elle sa voix se faisant plus posée à mesure que les paroles s'échappaient de ses lèvres. _

_- Je sais parfaitement que tu ne crois pas plus à mes tentatives pour trouver une solution que ton frère Ginny mais c'est gentil de vouloir me préserver, Sourit la brune en appuyant son bras contre le dossier du canapé reposant son menton contre ce dernier. _

_- Je trouve dommage de te jeter dans la gueule du loup si vite. Je t'ai connue plus prudente, Réagit sa meilleure amie. _

_- Je doute que patienter quelques mois de plus change grand-chose. J'ai déjà réussi à récolter un sacré lot de mauvaises expériences en l'espace d'un mois grâce à Malfoy, ses sens et son instinct étant supposés se renforcer à l'approche de son anniversaire je sais que les choses n'iront pas en s'arrangeant, Déclara la sorcière la fatalité laçant son discours. _

_- De là à approcher le danger si vite… Murmura la rousse. _

_- Je t'ai connue plus courageuse, La taquina son amie son visage s'illuminant. _

_- Je crois que je commence à comprendre la position dans laquelle tu pouvais te retrouver lorsqu'Harry et Ron s'entraînaient l'un et l'autre dans les ennuis, L'informa-t-elle en calant son visage dans le creux de sa paume laissant ses yeux parcourir le décor alentour. Tu es vraiment décidée n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-elle en se concentrant de nouveau sur Hermione. _

_- Je dois essayer, Affirma son interlocutrice. _

Pétrifiée par l'anticipation, la rouge et or demeurait silencieuse face au panneau de bois. Seule sa respiration difficile trahissait sa présence dans le corridor déserté par les élèves à cette heure de la nuit, le calme empêchant temporairement la jeune femme de ne pas entrer dans un état de panique avancée. Elle inspira quelques bouffées d'oxygène se rappelant la raison de sa présence dans ces lieux se persuadant qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Elle porta nerveusement sa main devant ses lèvres avant de réveiller l'occupant du tableau assoupi devant elle.

- Eh bien ! Que voulez-vous à cette heure-ci jeune fille ? L'apostropha le chevalier la voix encore teintée de fatigue un air profondément agacé sur son visage.

- Je souhaiterai entrer, Répondit-elle calmement masquant sa gêne en dissimilant ses mains sous le tissu de sa robe de sorcière. Pouvez-vous faire prévenir l'occupant de cet appartement ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous étirez déjà venue me sortir du sommeil une première fois n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il soudainement concentré sur l'identité de l'étudiante. Vous ne devriez pas vagabonder dans le château après le couvre-feu, La sermonna-t-il.

- Je suis préfète-en-chef, Répliqua aussitôt Hermione. Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette règle, Protesta-t-elle avant de voir disparaître l'homme derrière un arbre dessiné aussi finement que lui en grommelant des mots qu'elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître. Le chevalier reparut quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard mais n'eut pas le temps de s'adresser de nouveau à la Gryffondor que son support coulissait déjà dévoilant la silhouette de Draco Malfoy.

°O°

Envisager d'occuper le reste de sa journée comme il l'avait prévu à son réveil s'était révélé impossible après son dernier échange avec la Préfète-en-chef. Il avait préféré aussitôt s'isoler dans ses appartements afin d'éviter le risque de s'en prendre au moindre étudiant osant lui faire une remarque ou bien croiser son regard. Comment pouvait-elle décemment se mettre pareille idée dans le crâne, s'interrogea-t-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son lit. Partagé entre l'envie irrépressible de poser à nouveau ses doigts sur sa peau délicate et la peur que lui inspirait sa condition de plus en plus incontrôlable il réalisait que la Gryffondor était au moins aussi déterminée que lui. La perspective de se voir traité comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire par la jeune femme le laissant dans un état sans nul doute pitoyable l'ulcérait au plus haut point. Accepter son attirance n'avait pas été chose facile mais savoir que cette dernière allait en jouer pour obtenir son salut le rendait furieux.

Il repoussa l'ouvrage de potion reposant sur ses genoux repliés et étendit ses jambes sur le matelas se laissant glisser sur la surface confortable et moelleuse, le regard rivé au plafond. Les réactions qui s'emparèrent de son corps le glacèrent autant qu'elles l'excitèrent lorsqu'il revit sa compagne piégée contre les parois en pierre de la salle de classe dans laquelle il l'avait retrouvée. Il ignorait comment les choses s'étaient encore si vite déroulées pour le conduire à pareil comportement. L'odeur si particulière de la jeune femme sembla rejaillir dans ses poumons saturant l'air d'électricité et le veela sentit ses muscles se tendre immédiatement sensibilisés à la pensée de la préfète. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes lorsque le son de sa respiration saccadée fit écho dans ses oreilles le plongeant dans l'état de luxure auquel il avait fini par s'habituer.

L'ensemble de ses cellules semblaient appeler désespérément la présence de la rouge et or réclamant son contact et ses attentions les plus intimes. Il pouvait visualiser les mains fines et douces de la préfète caresser son dos et ses épaules tandis qu'il se penchait au-dessus de son corps déployant l'ensemble de ses talents pour la mener au plaisir saisissant son épiderme sucré entre ses lèvres. L'idée de faire courir ses doigts sur la courbe ses hanches tout en remontant les cuisses de sa compagne derrière ses fesses se fit de plus en plus réelle tandis qu'il sentait sa main caresser d'elle-même son érection. Il se débarrassa, à l'aide d'un sort informulé, des dernières barrières que représentaient ses vêtements pour soulager son organisme de la tension qui l'habitait et enserra délicatement sa virilité dressée entre ses doigts se laissant emporter par ses visions. A mesure que le rythme imposé par sa main s'accentuait, les images se dessinant sous ses paupières closes se faisaient de plus en plus claires. Ses mains fourrageant dans la chevelure de la préfète tandis qu'il intensifiait ses coups de reins au son de sa peau humide claquant contre celle de son bassin, le gémissement de jouissance alors qu'il flattait ses seins s'emparant de ses lèvres charnues s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle, ses ongles lacérant sa nuque sous la vague de plaisir tandis qu'il sentait ses petites chevilles se desserrer autour de son dos sous la fatigue et l'émotion mêlées. Il retint l'injonction qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche laissant un grognement franchir ses lèvres au moment où son orgasme le libéra. Il venait de se redresser lorsqu'un son attira son attention et qu'il aperçut la présence du personnage gardant l'entrée de son dortoir occupant le tableau situé au-dessus de son bureau.

°O°

Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son attention du visage du Serpentard frappée par le charisme du jeune homme se tenant devant elle, l'éclat dévorant de ses yeux sertissant son visage d'une allure grave et magnétique. Elle remarqua après quelques secondes de silence la tenue débraillée du veela ainsi que ses cheveux en bataille et réalisa qu'elle l'avait probablement sorti de son lit à une heure aussi avancée l'embarras la saisissant brusquement lui brûlant les joues. Elle se remémora les raisons l'ayant conduite à errer dans cette partie de l'école et repris contenance plantant son regard dans celui orageux du sorcier lui faisant face.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement d'une voix plus tendue qu'à l'habitude.

- J'ai pensé que je pourrais rester avec toi pour que tu t'habitues à ma présence, Révéla-t-elle guettant les réactions du vert et argent.

- Pour la nuit ? Déglutit-il sa position se faisant plus raide et ses iris plus sombres lorsqu'il la vît acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

°O°

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais bien que j'ai encore coupé mon chapitre de manière sadique mais dites-vous que comme ça, vous aurez encore plus de Draco  Hermione la prochaine fois, plein, plein, plein. Non promis ce n'est pas une annonce mensongère, puis c'est pas sadique non plus.**

**Bref !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? La décision d'Hermione ? Son entretien avec le médicomage ? Racontez-moi j'veux tout savoir !**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos réactions et j'encourage ceux qui m'ajoutent en alerte ou en favori à me laisser également leur avis car savoir que ça vous plaît c'est bien, mais m'expliquer pourquoi c'est encore mieux )  
><strong>

**Des bisous et à bientôt !**

**(Une allusion à Game of Thrones s'est cachée quelque part, sauras-tu la trouver ?) (Dites ? Vous regardez / lisez Game of Thrones ? Mais faites-le !)**


End file.
